Goldeen Bat
by Kyriuu Mangekyo
Summary: Mi nombre es Kyriuu Mangekyo, si queréis saber cosas sobre mí debéis leeros mi historia.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Mi nombre es Kyriuu Mangekyo, soy un chico de 16 años normal y corriente que ha sido expulsado de seis institutos por meterse en peleas continuamente. Voy a ir a un instituto en la ciudad de Tokyo, en el cual voy a tratar de portarme mejor, porque si no me volverán a expulsar, aunque odio estudiar, entre otras cosas. Voy a vivir con mi prima, a la que no veo desde hace seis años, y puede que juntos podamos lograr nuestro sueño, ser Idols famosos en todo Japón, a pesar de mi reputación de chico malo soy una buena persona, espero que tratéis de conocerme, sólo os diré una cosa más, me gusta mi prima desde los 8 años, pero nunca tuve el valor de decírselo, no sé si lo tendré ahora, pero espero ver cómo es ella ahora, porque tiene que haber cambiado mucho en estos últimos seis años.


	2. Chapter 1

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 1: Comenzando mi nueva vida.**

Estaba caminando por las sucias calles de Tokyo mientras pensaba en el engorro de ir a estudiar a un nuevo instituto. ¡Qué puta mierda!. Pero no me quedaba otra opción, además, esta vez no iba a estar viviendo con mis padres, quienes me tenían hasta la punta de la polla. Lo único bueno de esta situación sería instalarme en la casa de mi querida prima, a la cual echaba mucho de menos.

Creo que interrumpiré un momento el relato para deciros cómo soy yo. Tengo 16 años. Soy un adolescente alto y apuesto de ojos malvas y tez morena, mi cabello es negro como la ceniza y es corto y liso con un peinado redondeado. Usualmente visto un pantalón vaquero azul oscuro, una camiseta negra con una calavera y de manga corta, y por encima una chupa de cuero con un bolsillo a cada lado de mi pecho y tres pinchos de verdadero acero sobre mis hombros. Soy muy fuerte y calzo deportivas negras de marca ''Puma'' con la suela negra también. Soy bastante impulsivo, negado para los estudios y soy un sádico que desafía a cualquiera que busque pelea, adoro partir caras. Me gusta la música, el wrestling y las peleas callejeras, amo partir caras. Cosas que odio, para empezar odio estudiar, después odio que se metan en mi camino, cuando quiero algo lo consigo, y para terminar las motos, estoy pensando en comprarme una buena moto cuando sea famoso. Mis talentos las iréis conociendo alrededor de la historia, junto con mis defectos. Ahora volvamos con el relato.

Seguí caminando hasta estar en frente de una casa enorme de siete metros de alto y quince de ancho, tenía ventanas a la izquierda y a la derecha de la parte baja que estaban tapadas por dentro por cortinas verdes bosque, la puerta estaba entre medias y era de una madera ligera y clarita, luego había un felpudo negro a los pies de esta y un timbre viejo, que si digo la verdad, me parecía una puta mierda, subiendo a la parte alta, había más ventanas que dejaban ver un poco del desván de la casa, y para terminar os diré que el tejado era blanco como la nieve y las paredes de la casa eran de color beige. Por fin había llegado a la casa de mi querida prima, caminé hasta la puerta y decidí apretar esa mierda de timbre que ella tenía ahí. Cuando lo hice, esperé a duras penas por diez minutos pensando en matar a golpes a quien fuera que no me abría, yo era muy impaciente y odiaba esperar, cuando quería algo lo quería ya.

-¡Joder, que alguien me abra de una puta vez!-exclamé molesto e impaciente.

La puerta se abrió dejándome ver a una chica de piel morena y cabello blanco puro y ondulado hasta su linda y delgada cintura que tenía ojos rojos como la sangre y unas gafas negras hechas de un plástico raro. Tenía unos lindos y enormes pechos medio cubiertos por una camiseta roja granate de tirantes y vestía un pantalón vaquero marrón hasta la mitad de sus definidos muslos, calzaba zapatillas de verano de color azul celeste, en su muñeca derecha podía ver dos pulseras de oro en forma de eslabones de cadena enredados que eran de plata en su muñeca izquierda, ella estaba muy seria, me recordaba a mi querida prima. Era hermosa, así que me quedé mirándole.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-me preguntó aquella hermosa chica con seriedad.

-¿Cómo que quién demonios soy?, ando buscando la jodida casa de mi prima y la dirección me ha llevado hasta aquí, ya me gustaría saber por qué coño vive tan lejos de las afueras de la ciudad-respondí yo con molestia a aquella familiar chica.

La chica me miró sorprendida y luego me miró de arriba abajo, yo no sabía por qué lo había hecho, así que me molesté con ella.

-¡Oye, deja de mirarme de arriba abajo, que no tengo nada raro!-le dije yo muy borde a aquella chica que me estaba poniendo de tan mala leche.

-¡¿Así es como me hablas después de seis años sin vernos, Mangekyo?-me preguntó aquella chica con una agresividad increíble, luego me dio un capón en toda la cabeza y yo me quejé del dolor y le miré con curiosidad y molestia.

-¿Sasha?-pregunté yo dándome cuenta de que era ella, estaba molesto y asombrado a la vez.

-Sí, soy yo, pero por lo visto no me has reconocido-me dijo Sasha molesta.

-Ni tú a mí, Sasha-le respondí yo con molestia también-Hasta que te dije por qué coño me estabas mirando de arriba abajo no supiste quién era.

En vez de molestarse más conmigo me abrazó con fuerza y ternura, yo me sentí muy extraño al sentir su cálido y tierno abrazo.

Paramos un momento, no os lo había dicho antes, pero mi prima se llama Oshima Sasha, ella tiene 16 años igual que yo, aunque no esperaba que estuviera tan buena, de todas formas volvamos al relato.

-Te he echado de menos durante seis largos años, Mangekyo-me respondió separándose de mí al poco de haberme abrazo.

¡Joder, con lo bien que se sentía su abrazo!

-¿Cómo has estado en todo este tiempo, primo?-me cuestionó Sasha sonriéndome.

-Bueno, me han echado de seis institutos por meterme en peleas constantemente, he crecido como un macarra y he venido a esta ciudad de mierda para cursar tercer grado en el instituto que hay aquí-le respondí a Sasha llevándome otro capón-¡Auch!.

-Eso es malo, Mangekyo, eres problemático, y lo peor es que no has cambiado nada-me dijo muy enfadada Sasha.

-Lo siento-le respondí bastante fastidiado-Aunque… ¿Cómo has estado tú durante estos últimos seis años?.

Ella me miró sonriendo.

-He estado estudiando como loca para poder aprobar todo y sacarme el título, además de que he hecho una amiga muy especial, y como veo que habrás notado ya, primo querido, me he convertido en una hermosa jovencita-me respondió Sasha.

-Lo pillo, lo mejor será que pasemos adentro y hablemos con más calma de todo esto-le dije a mi querida prima con calma.

-Tienes razón, pero debes tener cuidado, Mangekyo, mi madre no se encuentra en la casa-me respondió Sasha muy seria.

-Lo pillo, no me cargaré nada-respondí yo bastante fastidiado por esas palabras.

Sasha rió con alegría por un momento y me quedé embobado con su risa al instante, reaccioné de inmediato y ambos pasamos a hablar dentro de la casa. Creo que paso de describírosla por dentro, ya que ahora sólo me interesa contaros lo que pasó nada más entrar.

Nos sentamos en uno de los sofás de cuero negro del salón y Sasha se sentó en mis piernas sonriéndome, yo sólo traté de controlarme, a pesar de lo hermosa que se veía ahora. ¡Me cago en Dios, ella me gustaba más ahora!.

-Sasha, ya sé que te gusta sentarte en mis piernas y que lo has hecho toda la jodida vida, pero ahora no lo hagas, somos chavales y no es buena idea-dije yo tratando de quitármela de encima.

-Si te molesto me marcho al cuarto y se acabó-me respondió con molestia ella.

-No, Sasha, no me molestas, es que me la estás poniendo dura al sentarte en mis piernas-le dije a mi prima querida sin esperarme el capón que me metió después en toda la cabeza.

-¡Auch!, ¡¿y ese por qué?-pregunté ahora sintiendo el dolor en mi cabeza.

-Por pervertido, Mangekyo-me respondió Sasha roja de ira, o más bien… Roja de vergüenza, eso me parecía a mí cuando le miré a los ojos. Aunque estaba enojada conmigo.

-No te pongas así, Sasha, se me escapó sin querer-le respondí con suavidad tratando de calmarle.

-Te perdono, pero no vuelvas a decírmelo, y mucho menos permitas que se te ponga dura conmigo-dijo Sasha mirándome entre molesta y… ¿Enternecida?.

No entendía nada, estuvimos hablando hasta la noche y sobre las 22:30 yo me instalé en el cuarto que estaba en frente del de Sasha, que era una puta mierda, os lo describiré.

Era una sala vacía con pareces manchadas de negro y cargadas de humedad. El aire era muy húmedo y eso no me gustaba nada, es más, me jodía un huevo. Tenía dos estanterías en la pared hechas de madera oscura de roble que estaban vacías. Y luego una cama bastante grande de color negro con sábanas plateadas y un edredón azul marino, la almohada era bastante larga y parecía muy mullida, al menos algo era bueno, tenía una mesilla de noche con dos cajones que estaba vieja, menuda mierda, me instalé y dejé mis cosas en mi habitación, aquella noche, tras ponerme el pijama, que era un pantalón negro y una parte de arriba negra también, me metí en la cama y decidí acostarme ya. Al día siguiente tenía clase.

-Oyasumi…-susurré para mí mismo cerrando mis ojos.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 2

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 2: Mi primer día en Yomi.**

Estaba en frente de una clase de 25 alumnos que me miraban mal, la mayoría. Aunque las jodidas niñatas de la clase me comían con la mirada, cosa que yo odiaba, ser mirado por otra chica que no fuera Sasha, me estaba aguantando las ganas de darles a todas ellas una buena paliza, porque ya me tenían hasta la punta de la polla. A mi lado estaba un sensei con pinta de pringado al que no me sale de la punta de la polla describiros. Bueno, si ya no tenéis nada más que preguntar será mejor que comience a contar el calvario que pasé.

-Queridos alumnos, este es Kyriuu Mangekyo-kun, primo de Oshima Sasha-chan, sed buenos con él-oí anunciar educadamente al sensei, me enfadé en cuanto escuché el ''-kun''.

-¡Qué guapo es!-exclamaron las jodidas niñatas con descaro, comiéndome con la mirada, eso me caldeó más.

¡Dios mío, quería partirles la puta geta!

-Es un gamberro-murmuró la mayoría de la clase mirándome con desprecio, me estaba enfadando de verdad.

-No me llames con el ''-kun'' a no ser que quieras que te parta la puta cara, temme sensei-le amenacé muy hostil mirándole fijamente.

-¡Compórtate, Mangekyo!-escuché exclamar con enfado a Sasha por mi espalda, me dio un capón en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!-me quejé mirándole con fastidio-Vale, Sasha.

-Discúlpate con Ryo-sensei-me exigió ella con enfado.

-Sí, Sasha-respondí a mi querida y fastidiosa prima muy molesto. Miré directamente a Ryo-sensei y me dispuse a pedirle perdón, si no me llevaría otra capón-Lo siento, Ryo-sensei.

-No importa, Kyriuu-kun, sólo siéntate al lado de alguien-me respondió señalándome una mesa al fondo de la clase que estaba al lado de otra-Allí.

Tenía ganas de partirle la cara de un puñetazo limpio, pero me centré con fastidio en lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Con qué jodida niñata me tocará sentarme?-me pregunté a mí mismo con fastidio para luego recibir otra capón de Sasha, quien estaba justo a mi lado-¡Auch!.

-La ''jodida niñata'' con la que te sentarás… ¡Soy yo!-me dijo furiosa Sasha, parecía bastante molesta esta vez.

-Sí, ya lo pillo-le contesté yo muy fastidiado mientras caminaba a mi mesa y me sentaba.

Vi sentarse justo a mi lado a Sasha y sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba de repente, traté de controlarme y me eché hacia atrás cruzado de brazos para no hacer nada en esa mierda de clase, seguro que Ryo-sensei contaría chorradas para torturarnos.

-Atiende en clase, Mangekyo-me dijo Sasha más enfadada soltándome otro de sus ''famosos'' capones.

-¡Auch!-me volví a quejar muy molesto-Como te salga de los huevos, sólo deja de darme capones.

-Algún día recordarás esto y me darás las gracias, primo-oí susurrar muy molesta a Sasha, aunque también captaba tristeza, algo extraño.

Reí interiormente por esas palabras y me senté bien, saqué un cuaderno y tomé un boli, comencé a tomar apuntes para fingir que estaba atendiendo en esa mierda de clase, puesto que tendría que apuntar todas las gilipolleces que dijera Ryo-sensei.

Después de las tres clases dadas con Ryo-sensei, sobre las 11:00, me fui a un rincón del patio con Sasha para que almorzáramos juntos, ella me había preparado un almuerzo por la mañana y habíamos decidido compartirlo.

-Di ''¡Ah!''-me dijo ella sonriendo mientras tomaba con sus palillos una bolita de pollo frito y me la acercaba a la boca.

-Ni de coña-le respondí yo sonrojado y nervioso desviando la mirada hacia la derecha.

¡Me cago en Dios, si ya estaba loco por ella desde los 8 años, se me pone dura con sólo estar con ella y tiene la afición de coquetear conmigo, no podemos añadirle que me dé la comida como las parejas se la dan, eso me hace más difícil todavía controlarme con ella!

-Vamos, di ''¡Ah!''-me repitió Sasha algo molesta.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Sasha, ni de coña-le dije muy molesto y tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo y mis nervios, ya encarándole.

-¡Mangekyo, eres un baka, encima que te doy la comida con todo mi cariño la rechazas, la hice para ti!-le escuché gritarme muy enfadada mientras me daba un capón.

-¡Auch!, ¡basta ya de capones, me tienes hasta los huevos con tus putos capones, Sasha!-le grité yo muy molesto.

-¡Hice esta comida levantándome a las cinco de la mañana con todo mi cariño, la hice sólo para ti, quería dártela yo misma y que sintieras cuánto te quiero, pero veo que contigo no se puede!-me contestó mi querida y molesta prima muy enfadada y… ¿Dolida?.

Me extrañé al sentir ese dolor en su mirada, creía que el amor de familia no podía llevar a eso. Pero… ¡Sasha estaba destrozada en este momento, si no fuera como es ella, lloraría sin remedio, y sería mi puta culpa, eso no podría perdonármelo jamás, yo le amo y no quiero verle triste!. Me distrajo de aquello un ruido parecido a varios golpes en un suelo y una pared. Después comencé a escuchar gritos femeninos provenientes de una voz aterrorizada y me levanté, decidí correr hacia el lugar donde oí aquello, porque yo sabía lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Mangekyo, no me ignores!-oí exclamar a Sasha con furia mientras corría al lugar donde se oían los ruidos.

Cuando llegué allí me detuve, el panorama era un tío calvo de tez blanca vestido de negro y con expresión maligna que estaba dando golpes a todas partes para herir a una chica que parecía aterrorizada. ¡La misma mierda de siempre, un puto abusón de mierda intentando hacer daño a alguien más débil que él, yo odiaba las injusticias entre otras cosas y no iba a permitir que ese temme se saliera con la suya!.

-¡Hey, calvo de mierda!-exclamé yo desafiante obteniendo toda la atención del miserable matón.

La chica estaba paralizada por el terror, tenía que alejarle de allí. Así que le miré muy serio.

-¡Huye de aquí, chica!-exclamé yo seriamente.

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias!-exclamó mirándome la chica con agradecimiento.

Le vi salir corriendo con una sonrisa aliviada y sonreí al sentir que había ayudado a alguien. Miré fijamente con desafío y una sádica sonrisa al puto abusón al que le iba a romper la cara.

-¿Te estás haciendo el héroe, listillo?-me preguntó aquel abusón de mierda golpeando sus puños con chulería.

-No, calvo de mierda, estoy asegurándome de darte una buena paliza que hará que ni tu puta madre te reconozca-le respondí desafiante.

-¡Temme, te enseñaré a no meterte con un abusón!-exclamó aquel abusón corriendo hacia mí con mirada de odio, iba a golpearme en el estómago con el puño derecho.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-le pregunté burlesco mientras paraba con la mano derecha su puño y le encajaba un golpe en su estómago.

Le hice retroceder y se cubrió la tripa con sus manos, corrí hacia el puto abusón de mierda y le golpeé en el estómago de nuevo para luego propinarle un gancho de izquierda, retrocedió con una mirada de dolor y odio, eso me hizo sonreír, le estaba haciendo pagar la atrocidad que casi cometía él.

-¡Temme!-me gritó furioso ese puto calvo tratando de golpearme con sus puños.

Yo esquivé sin esfuerzo todos sus golpes y me situé hábilmente detrás de él dándole mi puñetazo más fuerte en toda la espalda, el dolor que le causé le hizo caer al suelo débilmente, él estaba aterrorizado, quería huir, se levantó muerto de dolor y yo le miré con burla y una sonrisa muy sádica.

-¿Quién… Quién eres tú?-me preguntó con temor hacia mí mientras se alejaba poco a poco.

-Mangekyo, Kyriuu Mangekyo-le respondí con burla y desprecio.

-¡Me las pagarás, Kyriuu Mangekyo, te juro que volveré con mi banda y te romperemos la cara entre todos!-me gritó el abusón de mierda huyendo como un puto cobarde.

-Bueno, creo que ya he hecho justicia, y por una vez el director del instituto no ha visto nada, estoy a salvo-me dije para mí mismo con una pequeña sonrisa cálida.

Corrí hacia el lugar donde había dejado a mi prima plantada, cuando llegué ella me dio un capón con mucha fuerza.

-¡Auch!-me quejé yo mirándole molesto.

-¿Por qué has huido cuando estaba hablando contigo, Mangekyo?-me preguntó Sasha furiosa.

-Estaba haciendo algo más importante, Sasha, tienes que entenderlo-le respondí yo con total sinceridad y bastante molestia.

Ella se calmó y me miró extrañada.

-¿Y qué era eso tan importante?-me preguntó muy molesta mi prima querida y fastidiosa.

-Un matón de mierda estaba tratando de herir a una pobre chica, así que hice que la chica escapara y le di una paliza al matón-le dije a Sasha muy serio y molesto.

-¿Ayudaste a una persona en apuros?-me preguntó Sasha muy sorprendida.

-Claro, Sasha, en todos los institutos en los que he estado me he dedicado a darme de ostias con aquellos que molestaban a los demás, y aquella vez que me di de ostias en la calle con siete tipos fue porque intentaban violar a una pobre chica-respondí yo muy molesto a mi amada primita.

Ella me sonrió y me miró con asombro.

-¿Entonces luchas por los débiles?-preguntó Sasha mirándome con aprobación.

-Así es, me da igual si tengo que pegarme con el tío más bruto de la ciudad, por defender a aquellos que no pueden dar ostias a quienes se las dan yo arriesgaría mi vida-afirmé yo lo que mi prima peli blanca me acababa de preguntar.

Ella me abrazó y yo correspondí al abrazo, me sentí cálido en ese momento, me sentí bien, sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba y yo volaba, sólo con un abrazo de Sasha.

Si lo pienso bien, mi primer día en el nuevo instituto, o como yo lo llamo, ''Yomi'', que es como se le llama al mundo donde van quienes la palman en Japón, no fue tan malo, pude enseñarle a Sasha que yo lucho por los débiles, eso es bueno, además de que no fui visto por el director ni por el resto de alumnos.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 3

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 3: Nuestra oportunidad se presenta al fin.**

Sasha y yo estábamos volviendo a casa tras un largo y aburrido día en ''Yomi'', ella estaba muy alegre, aunque yo no sabía por qué, de todas formas no me lo quería decir, así que estaba jodido pensando en qué coño le tenía tan alegre, puesto que tras el recreo se había ausentado para recibir una llamada de teléfono, eso es todo lo que sé, después volvió con una alegre sonrisa, aunque siguió dándome capones por cada tontería que decía o hacía, por cada perversión que se me escapaba o cada respuesta mala que le daba, al final sí había sido un día malo.

Estábamos ya por la acero que conducía a la casa de mi querida y fastidiosa prima. Íbamos hablando todo el camino, así nos lo pasábamos bien, los coches ya no echaban su humo asqueroso a las aceras y al cielo, ningún puto coche circulaba por la carretera de nuestro barrio, llegamos a estar en frente de su casa y ella caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo emocionada.

-Sasha, ¿qué coño te ocurre?-le dije yo extrañado mientras caminaba hasta la puerta para ver qué ocurría.

-Es una sorpresa, Mangekyo, espero que la disfrutes, porque llevas tiempo sin verla-me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo pillo, pero… ¿Quién es?-volví a inquirir yo con fastidio y bastante impaciencia.

Sasha se molestó un poco y me dio un capón en toda la cabeza.

-¡Auch!, ¡¿Por qué ha sido ese?-le pregunté yo a mi querida y fastidiosa primita tras quejarme del dolor con bastante molestia.

-Por impaciente, Mangekyo-me respondió Sasha con algo de molestia.

Yo decidí pasar de preguntar más y del asunto que le tenía tan contenta, entonces la puerta se abrió mostrando a una mujer de ojos violetas, una estatura más o menos… ¿Cómo decirlo, normal?, bastante hermosa y delgadita de cintura, aunque ella no me interesaba nada, su piel era morena, luego tenía el cabello castaño oscuro hasta los hombros con las puntas teñidas de morado, tenía poco pecho, pero eso no me importaba mucho. Vestía un pantalón de pana marrón clarito, unas zapatillas de verano como las de Sasha pero de color marrón raro, como la mierda esa tan asquerosa que me jode con sólo mirarla, luego tenía una sudadera verde aguamarina de manga larga con una flor gris de seis pétalos estampada. Estaba sonriendo con mucha alegría, cosa natural en ella, desde que le conocía ella era así. ¿Que quién era ella?. Lo descubriréis enseguida.

-¡Mamá!-escuché exclamar a Sasha mientras se lanzaba a abrazar cariñosamente a aquella persona que tan bien conocíamos.

-Sasha, me alegro de verte-le respondió ella alegremente mientras le correspondía a su abrazo.

-Te he echado de menos, cuando me llamaste hoy para decir que venías a casa al mediodía me sentí emocionada-le escuché decir a mi prima a aquella persona.

-Y yo a ti, Sasha, y yo a ti-le respondió aquella persona rompiendo el abrazo tras darle un beso en la mejilla.

Sasha sonrió más alegre y me miró con una felicidad muy acentuada.

-¡Mangekyo, cuánto tiempo sin verte!-exclamó aquella mujer mirándome con alegría.

-Seis jodidos años, tía Anzu-le contesté con calma a mi querida tía.

-Has cambiado mucho-me dijo ella alegremente.

-Aunque para mal-escuché decir ahora en broma a Sasha y decidí seguirle un poco el juego.

-No digas tonterías, Sasha, he cambiado para mejor-le respondí yo con falsa molestia.

La tía Anzu rió y nos miró con ternura, parecía notar algo que yo no notaba, y que mi querida y fastidiosa primita tampoco estaba notando. Pero… ¿Qué coño era eso que estaba sintiendo ella en su interior?.

-Deberíais pasar para que hablemos con más calma-nos sugirió la tía Anzu.

-Vale, tía Anzu, pasemos-respondí yo sonriendo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, mamá-le dijo Sasha sonriendo con gran alegría.

Esa sonrisa me hipnotizó por un minuto. Pero yo moví la cabeza hacia los lados a toda ostia para dejar de pensar en aquellos sentimientos sucios y detestables. Era baka, debía controlar esos temmes sentimientos hacia Sasha, que era mi prima, joder.

Pasamos y nos descalzamos para llegar al salón y sentarnos en uno de los sofás de terciopelo negro, yo me senté a la derecha de uno y Sasha justo a mi lado. Y después la tía Anzu se sentó en el sofá de en frente, en medio de ambos asientos. Estuvimos hablando toda la tarde hasta llegar a un tema que Sasha y yo no habíamos tocado desde que yo llegué.

-¿Y cómo lleváis vuestro sueño?-nos preguntó la tía Anzu curiosa y alegre.

-Bueno… No tenemos posibilidad de cumplirlo-respondí yo con algo de molestia al recordar eso, me crucé de brazos.

-Sin manager no podemos hacer nada-me siguió Sasha con algo de decepción suspirando profundamente.

-Así que no podéis ser Idols, Sasha, Mangekyo, es una pena que no tengáis un manager, porque sois muy buenos en la música y el baile-nos dijo la tía Anzu con preocupación, pero al poco de decir eso su expresión cambió a una ingeniosa. Ella había tenido una buena idea.

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido, mamá?-le preguntó Sasha curiosa a la tía Anzu.

-Es muy simple, yo trabajo para la ''Animanga S.A'', una empresa que produce manga y anime, se supone que necesitamos anunciar nuestros animes y mangas de una forma mejor, y la mejor que se me ocurre es por medio de un grupo de Idols que cuente con el apoyo y la confianza de Tanaka-sama, podría ser vuestra manager, ya que soy su secretaria y me tiene mucha confianza-nos explicó la tía Anzu su plan, que era totalmente genial.

-Eso es muy ingenioso, pero Sasha y yo debemos decidir primero cómo se llamará nuestro grupo, tía Anzu, hasta que lo tengamos decidido no debes decirle nada a ese jefe tuyo-respondí yo con actitud algo negativa, pero el detalle que había dicho lo merecía.

-Se respeta, Mangekyo, no te alteres, que ya te veía venir-me dijo la tía Anzu divertida.

-Entonces lo pensaremos después de comer un plato de comida caliente, son las dos y cuarto y tengo hambre-escuché decir con molestia a Sasha mientras se acariciaba su barriga.

-Si has comido hace dos horas, Sasha, eres una tragona-le dije yo desconcertado llevándome un buen capón-¡Auch!.

-No soy tragona, sólo tengo mucho apetito-se excusó mi prima de cabello blanco puro con molestia y bastante enojo.

-Te enfadas enseguida y no se te puede decir la verdad-le dije yo muy molesto.

-¡¿Qué es lo que has dicho?-me preguntó Sasha enojadísima dándome otro capón.

-¡Auch!-me quejé y le miré fastidiado-Nada, no he dicho, prima.

-Bueno, voy a cocinar algo rico para la comida-escuché decir a la tía Anzu levantándose del sofá para dirigirse hacia la cocina, estaba sonriendo con alegría y su mirada era tierna, típico de ella.

Sobre las 15:30 comimos, Sasha comió ansiosa, típico de ella, aunque por decírselo me llevé cinco capones consecutivos, hubo sukiyaki, que a mí me encanta, por cierto.

Parando el relato un momento, mi tía Anzu tiene 22 años, pero aparenta dos años menos. Sus defectos y talentos, incluso lo que le gusta y lo que odia, lo iréis conociendo, así como su carácter, a lo largo de mi relato. Continuaré contando mi historia.

Al acabar de comer Sasha y yo hicimos los deberes, aunque ella me estuvo dando la tabarra dos putas horas por un solo ejercicio de mates, que las odio, por cierto, son una puta mierda que nadie usa en la vida. Sobre las 21:00 me metí al baño, que era una mierda también, aún más mierda que mi puta mierda de cuarto, y me senté en la banqueta medio rota para lavarme antes de entrar a la bañera, puesto que la tía Anzu se había bañado antes que yo y por eso el agua estaba lista para mí.

-Mangekyo, bañémonos juntos-oí la voz de Sasha muy animada detrás de la puerta corredera del baño.

-¡No, no, Sasha, espera a que yo termine de bañarme!-exclamé nervioso por pensar en que ella estaría desnuda.

-No me puedes negar mi derecho a bañarme contigo, somos primos y nada pasará-me respondió Sasha insistente mientras corría la puerta del baño y entraba, ella se quedó algo roja al verme, pero su cara enrojecida se pasó a los pocos minutos con algo de esfuerzo.

Corrió la puerta y caminó hacia mí para mirarme con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro.

-Te ayudaré a enjabonarte y quedar limpio, y luego tú me ayudas a mí, Mangekyo-me sugirió Sasha quitándome sin preguntarme la esponja y comenzando a frotarme la espalda.

-No, no, puedo solo-le respondí nerviosísimo y sonrojado mientras sentía cómo se me ponía erecto mi miembro.

Sasha lo vio y dejó de frotarme para sonrojarse como un tomate y enfadarse bastante.

-¡Pervertido, otra vez se te pone dura conmigo!-me recriminó Sasha dándome un fuerte capón.

-¡Auch!, ¡no es mi culpa, también soy hombre!, ¿sabes?-le respondí molesto a Sasha, aunque vi en sus ojos vergüenza, algo de enfado y… ¿Otra vez ternura?.

-Tienes razón, será que yo te quiero tanto que no cuento con ese detalle-me respondió algo triste Sasha-Lo siento mucho.

¡Cojonudo, le había deprimido soltándole una trola!

-Aunque… No tienes que disculparte, me alegro de que me veas con tanto cariño, Sasha, y he estado pensando en lo del nombre para nuestro grupo de Idols-le respondí tratando de evadirle de su estado de tristeza actual.

-¿En serio, y qué has pensado?-me preguntó ella animándose más. ¡Objetivo logrado, toma ya!.

-Pues he pensado que ambos somos buenos con el inglés, así que el nombre del grupo debería ser en inglés, después me he acordado de que tu animal favorito es el murciélago, y mi color favorito es el dorado, así que con eso he elaborado un nombre muy chulo, tiene chispa y todo-le expliqué a Sasha mientras ella terminaba de lavarme la espalda y me lavaba el resto del cuerpo con mucha ternura.

¡Incluso en mis cojones estaba frotando con ternura, pero yo tenía que controlarme, así que no podía disparar leche por muy tierna y excitante que Sasha estuviera siendo!

-¿Algo como ''Goldeen Bat''?-me preguntó mi prima con curiosidad.

-Lo has pillado a la primera-le contesté yo sonriéndole cálidamente.

Por un momento le vi sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado, pero enseguida se le pasó.

-Me gusta, es dinámico, representa quiénes somos y encaja con nuestros gustos en común-me respondió Sasha dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Yo me quedé muy sonrojado y en un estado de shock del que salí a los pocos minutos, aquella noche cenamos a las 22:20 y se lo contamos todo a la tía Anzu, quien aceptó nuestro nombre y las cosas tal y como queríamos hacerlas, esa noche los tres integrantes de la familia nos fuimos a dormir sobre las 23:00 con una vista nueva del futuro, que siempre se me había presentado jodido, pero las cosas estaban cambiando ahora, de eso estaba muy convencido yo.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Chapter 4

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 4: ¡El ''nuevo amigo'' de Sasha!.**

Al día siguiente me levanté como siempre y desayuné con Sasha, aunque ella se dedicó a tragar y tragar, le llamé tragona una vez y me dio un capón, le dije que parase y me dio otro capón, decidí dejar de decirle esas cosas para no recibir más capones suyos. No esperaba lo que iba a ocurrir en ''Yomi'' hoy mismo, pero seguro que diciéndoos que no me dejó muy contento ya os imagináis que será algo malo.

Estaba sentado en mi sitio y mi me sentía aburrido por la sesión de gilipolleces que nos iba a dar Ryo-sensei y por el puto hecho de que iba a tener que tomar apuntes por cojones. Sasha miraba hacia la pared pensando en no sé qué, pero tampoco me importaba.

-Alumnos, hoy recibiremos a un nuevo alumno en nuestra clase, sed buenos con él por favor-nos dijo Ryo-sensei con esa educación propia de un jodido pringado.

-¿Un nuevo alumno?-escuché preguntar a una jodida niñata con curiosidad.

-¿Será guapo, igual que Kyriuu-kun?-escuché preguntar a otra jodida niñata emocionándose ya. Además de que odiaba que las chicas pensasen así en mí, sólo se lo permitía a una, y esa chica no me hacía caso.

-Puede que lo sea y puede que no-le oí decirles a otra jodida niñata, aunque esta lo decía con más calma.

-Será otro macarra-murmuró la mayor parte de la clase mirándome con desprecio un momento.

¡¿Qué coño había hecho yo para que todos pensaran que era un delincuente juvenil, proteger a quienes lo necesitan, patear culos de matones y violadores?

¡Nada, nada, y sin embargo me miraban como si yo fuera mierda, tenía muchas ganas de partirles la cara y que se fueran a llorarle a su puta madre!

-Buenos días-se presentó ante nosotros un chico misterioso con seriedad y un toque de burla-Mi nombre es Motoyama Anubias, tengo diecisiete años y estaré en vuestra clase.

Aquel tipo era de cabello blanco y afilado, sus ojos eran amarillos, su piel entre clarita y morena, parecía bastante fuerte, era de mi misma altura, vestía un pantalón de chándal negro a rayas azules cobalto y una camiseta morada de manga corta que tenía los botones del pecho desabrochados, calzaba unas deportivas ''Night'' de color azul marino, cosa que me sorprendió, ya que costaban un pastón. Lo último que puedo decir es que su sonrisa burlona dejaba ver un afilado diente que le daba un aire de perro salvaje, un simple chucho de mierda.

-¡Sí!-respondieron todos con un tono afable, extraño, puesto que a mí me habían mirado con desprecio o con deseo.

-¡Es guapísimo, podría competir con Kyriuu-kun!-escuché exclamar a dos jodidas niñatas muy emocionadas.

-¡Sí, está tan bueno que podría lanzarme aquí mismo encima suya!-escuché exclamar a otra jodida niñata.

En una palabra, pervertido, yo nunca haría eso, ni tratándose de Sasha, puesto que ella vendría a mí si yo le gustara.

-Pues tiene cara de bueno, anda, seguro que lo será-escuché murmurar a aquellos que me habían puesto a parar a mí el día anterior.

-Motoyama-kun, siéntate delante de Kyriuu-kun-le dijo Ryo-sensei al chico nuevo, creo que se llamaba Motoyama Anubias, señalándome a mí.

-Como quiera, Ryo-sensei-le escuché responder educadamente, pero advertí un toque burlesco en su forma de hablar.

Ese peli blanco tipo Goku, para los que hayan visto Dragon Ball, se sentó delante de mí y se quedó mirando a Sasha unos instantes, eso me molestó y le miré con cara de mala leche.

-¡Hey, tú!, ¡¿qué es lo que tiene de raro Sasha para que le mires continuamente?-le reclamé a aquel baka que había estado mirando tan fijamente a mi prima querida.

-¿Qué pasa, es que no puedo contemplar a una posible amiga?-me respondió con tono burlesco él haciéndome enfadarme más.

-Pues no, porque no vas a acercarte a ella-le respondí muy molesto a ese tal Anubias.

-Eso no lo decides tú, Mangekyo-me dijo Sasha molesto dándome un capón.

-¡Auch!-me quejé muy molesto y me callé para no llevarme más capones.

-Mi nombre es Motoyama Anubias, aunque tú me puedes llamar Anubias-le escuché decir con descaro a mi prima, ese peli blanco tipo Goku me las iba a pagar después.

-Encantada, Anubias, mi nombre es Oshima Sasha, llámame como quieras-le escuché responder a mi querida y molesta prima sonriendo a aquel tipo con cara de chucho apestoso.

En ese momento sentí celos de la sonrisa que le estaba dando ella a aquel tipejo que acababa de llegar a nuestra clase. Me contuve por no recibir otro capón de Sasha.

-Podríamos ser amigos-le dijo a mi primita aquel ''chucho''.

-De acuerdo-les respondió Sasha dándole la mano.

Ambos estrecharon manos y se pusieron a hablar muy animados haciendo que yo sintiera celos, porque se acababan de conocer y a los pocos minutos ya estaban riendo juntos. ¡Sasha sólo reía así conmigo!.

Aguanté toda la clase las miradas que ese puto chucho le lanzaba a mi prima, cuando acabaron las tres primeras clases fuimos los tres a nuestro rincón del patio del día anterior. Sasha sacó el almuerzo que me había preparado y Anubias, o mejor dicho, el puto chucho… ¡Lo miró babeando, como si Sasha le fuera a dar algo a él!.

-Mangekyo-me dijo Sasha sonriendo mientras usaba sus palillos para coger una bolita de pollo y acercármela a la boca-Di ''¡Ah!''.

Yo me sonrojé y me puse nervioso, así que desvié la mirada, me encantaba cuando ella coqueteaba conmigo en ese plan, su forma de darme el almuerzo era muy tierna y cariñosa, eso me hacía pensar en ella como pareja, y no podía, era mi prima, joder.

-Ni de coña-respondí molesto y sonrojado mirando hacia la pared.

-Vaya, vaya, así que no te quieres comer el almuerzo que tu querida prima te ha preparado, eso es muy desconsiderado por tu parte-me dijo con burla el puto chucho.

-Vamos, Mangekyo, lo he hecho con todo mi cariño-me respondió algo molesta Sasha mientras mantenía la bolita de pollo ahí.

-Ni de coña, no lo repetiré más putas veces-dije yo tratando de no comer la comida que Sasha me ofrecía. Y es que en casa era lo mismo, ella me intentaba dar la comida durante la cena y la comida, incluso durante el jodido desayuno, parecía una esposa más que una prima.

-¡Baka, te quiero mucho y te he preparado esta rica comida, y la rechazas de todas formas, eres un baka!-exclamó Sasha furiosa y con… ¿Tristeza?, mientras me daba un buen capón.

-¡Auch!-me quejé yo del dolor y luego le miré bastante molesto, aunque ya sin estar sonrojado y nervioso.

-Eres un maleducado y un desconsiderado, Kyriuu-kun, Sasha te ha preparado un rico almuerzo para que veas cuánto te quiere, y tú no aceptas nada que ella te dé, si tú no lo quieres comer, yo me lo comeré-me dijo el puto chucho, alias Anubias, con burla.

-No, esto es para Mangekyo, si él no lo quiere no se lo daré a nadie-le negó Sasha su petición de comer de ese almuerzo.

-Somos amigos, no puedes negármelo, si él no sabe apreciar tus muestras de cariño yo las apreciaré-le dijo ese puto chucho a mi querida prima sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, pero lo coges tú mismo- le escuché decirle al puto chucho.

-Como quieras, comeré eso tan rico que el desconsiderado de Kyriuu-kun no quiere comer-oí decir con algo de burla a aquel peli blanco tipo Goku, que ya me estaba sacando de quicio, aunque eso es más que evidente.

Sasha y él estuvieron hablando todo el recreo, y no sé por qué, pero cuando ese chucho de mierda se comió el almuerzo que Sasha había hecho para mí me sentí muy mal, sentí unos celos inmensos y unas ganas de partirle su cara de perro que nunca antes había sentido, supongo que eso es lo que el amor hace a una persona entre otras cosas.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Chapter 5

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 5: Se nos une el puto chucho.**

Pasaron dos semanas desde aquel día en que sentí aquellos inmensos celos, desde aquel día estuve viendo cada puto día a ese puto chucho coquetear de forma descarada a mi primita. Comiéndose los almuerzos que ella hacía para mí día tras día, cada vez le resentía más por ello, llegué a tenerle un inmenso odio al puto chucho, alias Anubias. Él me miraba con cara de pocos amigos de vez en cuando dándome a entender que no le caía nada bien, que me odiaba tanto como yo a él, nos convertimos en rivales acérrimos. Sasha me daba capones cada vez que me peleaba con él, pero no sólo a mí, también se los daba a él, lo único que el puto chucho y yo teníamos en común era que ambos queríamos del mismo modo a Sasha. Llegó el domingo y yo estaba con Sasha y con la tía Anzu en casita, estábamos charlando sobre el tema de ser Idols, cosa que tanto a mí como a Sasha nos interesaba muchísimo.

-Ya he hablado con Tanaka-sama, él dirige a los otros jefes de la empresa y ha aceptado mi propuesta, Goldeen Bat va a acceder al estrellato bajo mi guía, Sasha, Mangekyo-nos dijo la tía Anzu muy alegre.

-¡Gracias, mamá!-escuché exclamar a Sasha lanzándose a abrazar a la tía Anzu.

Le vi corresponder al abrazo de mi primita querida y luego darle un beso en la frente.

-De nada, Sasha, lo he hecho por Mangekyo y por ti, porque ambos soñáis con ser Idols y yo os quiero, procuraré que vuestro sueño se haga realidad, eso sí, esforzaos todo lo que podáis, no será nada fácil-le oí responderle a Sasha.

-¡Eres la puta polla, tía Anzu!-exclamé yo emocionado.

Sasha se separó de la tía Anzu y se sentó en mis piernas dándome un capón.

-¡Auch!-me quejé yo y le miré muy molesto-¿Por qué has hecho eso?.

-Porque has dicho una expresión vulgar y maleducada, Mangekyo, habla bien-me respondió Sasha bastante enojada conmigo.

-Vale, lo intentaré-le respondí con fastidio a mi querida y fastidiosa prima.

-Parece que os lleváis muy bien, ya estáis de novios y todo-nos dijo entre risas divertidas la tía Anzu mientras nos miraba con picardía y ternura.

-¡Ni de coña/no es así!-exclamamos cada uno lo nuestro con un fuerte sonrojo y mucha vergüenza separándonos bruscamente, yo miré hacia la derecha con el corazón latiéndome a cien por hora y ella no sé cómo se sentía en ese momento.

-Entiendo-le escuché murmurar con ternura a la tía Anzu, no entendí su tono, aunque me extrañó mucho cómo nos miraba, joder, sólo era mi puta imaginación.

Oímos el puto timbre de mierda sonar y Sasha, la tía Anzu y yo nos levantamos, no sabíamos quién era pero tampoco nos importaba mucho.

-Me pregunto quién será-escuché decir con curiosidad a la tía Anzu.

-Y yo, se supone que nadie nos visita los domingos-escuché ahora a Sasha.

Corrijo, al único al que le importaba una mierda quién coño fuera era a mí.

-Pues id a ver quién es y venís con él, pero que sea rápido, que odio esperar, y eso lo sabéis las dos muy bien-le dijo a Sasha y a la tía Anzu con desinterés, luego me senté sobre el sofá de terciopelo negro cruzándome de brazos.

-De acuerdo, primo-me respondió Sasha sonriendo con ternura.

Me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado, amaba demasiado esa sonrisa tierna que ponía cuando me miraba, y que sólo existía desde que me conocía a mí.

-Como quieras, Mangekyo, ahora volvemos-me dijo la tía Anzu muy alegre.

Ambas se fueron a buscar al gilipollas que se había atrevido a molestarnos un domingo y encima cuando estábamos hablando de nuestras cosas privadas. Si cogía al responsable fuera de casa le partiría la cara de un puñetazo. Esperé cinco condenados minutos hasta que escuché a mi prima y a mi tía hablando con alguien que me sonó mucho, al recordar quién era sentí un odio inmenso. Corrí al pasillo cuando estaban a punto de llegar y me detuve mirando con odio y molestia al autor de mi rencor y mis celos.

-¡Puto chucho!-exclamé mirando con molestia y odio a Anubias.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kyriuu-kun?-me preguntó con la misma mirada de odio el puto chucho.

-Vivo aquí, ¿y tú qué haces aquí?-le dije al puto chucho con molestia.

-Pues he venido a ver a Sasha, así que te puedes pirar que tres son multitud-me respondió con descaro el puto chucho.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?-exclamé lleno de odio mirándole a los ojos.

-¡Lo que acabas de oír, si quieres te lo repito!-exclamó él mirándome a los ojos.

-¡Parad los dos de pelear!-escuché exclamar a Sasha muy enfadada mientras nos daba un capón a cada uno.

-¡Auch!-me quejé yo y miré a Sasha muy molesto. No dije nada para no recibir más capones suyos.

-¡Auch!, ¿por qué?-le escuché quejarse al puto chucho para decir eso con fastidio justo después.

-Porque siempre estáis peleando entre vosotros, y yo os quiero mucho a ambos, así que no quiero que lo hagáis más-nos dijo mi prima oji roja muy molesta.

La tía Anzu rió divertida y luego nos miró a los tres con una expresión alegre.

-Creo que tendremos que hablar contigo presente… Mmm… Anubias, supongo, mi hija me ha hablado mucho de ti durante estas últimas dos semanas-le dijo la tía Anzu al puto chucho-Mi nombre es Oshima Anzu, perdona por no haberme presentado cuando llegaste.

-Entiendo, estoy encantado de conocerle, madre de Sasha-le respondió el puto chucho a mi tía.

Yo no dije nada, no quería recibir otro puto capón de mi querida y fastidiosa prima.

-Una cosa más, puedes llamarme Anzu si te resulta más cómodo, conmigo no tienes por qué ser formal-le escuché responder a mi tía Anzu alegremente.

-Bien, pasemos a hablar-escuché decir a Sasha bastante feliz, le miré a los ojos y no vi rastro alguno de inseguridad o molestia por saber que el puto chucho estaría con nosotros un rato. ¡Qué celoso estaba, Sasha podría estar enamorada de ese puto chucho!.

Pasamos a charlar al salón los cuatro juntos, la hora se me había olvidado decírosla, eran las 12:20. Me jodía un huevo tener que callarme y dejar que el puto chucho coqueteara con mi prima descaradamente, pero no me salía de la punta de la polla llevarme otro puto capón de Sasha.

-Verás… Anubias, Sasha y Mangekyo han querido ser desde los seis años Idols famosos en todo Japón, todo este tiempo han estado guardándolo para ellos solos y no han hecho nada por lograrlo debido a que les faltaba un manager, entonces yo recordé que trabajo para ''Animanga S.A'' y que puedo ser su manager, ellos han decidido que el grupo se llamará ''Goldeen Bat'', así que dentro de una semana iremos a Okinawa para comenzar con su carrera artística, ¿qué opinas sobre el asunto?-le dijo la tía Anzu al puto chucho con alegría.

-¿Goldeen Bat, la fama en toda Japón, Idols?, suena bien, creo que me voy a unir, así podré conquistar los corazones de muchas chicas, y puede que el de ''cierta chica'' también-oí responder al puto chucho con interés en el grupo.

-Por mí perfecto, si tenemos un amigo en ese sueño podremos lograrlo con mejores resultados-escuché aceptar a Sasha y me molesté mucho con el puto chucho, le miré con recelo.

-¡Ni de coña, puto chucho!-exclamé yo con recelo hacia él.

-¡No hables así y escucha, Mangekyo!-me regañó Sasha dándome un fuerte capón en la cabeza, parecía furiosa.

-¡Auch!, ¡¿por qué me has dado un puto capón, es que no entiendes que ese es nuestro sueño y debemos lograrlo cantando y bailando los dos solos?-exclamé con celos y odio tras quejarme del capón de Sasha-¡Joder!.

-¡Porque Anubias es mi amigo, y quiero que él comparta la alegría y la felicidad de alcanzar la fama en todo Japón con nosotros, si tienes algún problema te vas de Goldeen Bat y lo disuelves, porque no abandonaré a un amigo por tu egoísmo!-me respondió con ira y coraje Sasha dándome otro puto capón.

-¡Auch!-me quejé y luego pensé en sus palabras y en por qué las había dicho, me calmé y sonreí cálidamente al comprender sus sentimientos, sentí en mi interior algo extraño-Vale, acepto… A Anubias en Goldeen Bat.

¡Joder, no sé por qué ese sentimiento tan extraño y poderoso me invadía, pero me obligaba a hacer algo que yo no quería pero que Sasha sí quería!

En ese momento entendí que por Sasha haría cualquier cosa, eso que estaba sintiendo era parte del amor que sentía por ella, miré al puto chucho, el decir, a Anubias, fijamente, y luego traté de sonreírle con calidez.

-Anubias, Sasha y yo te aceptamos en Goldeen Bat, así que prepárate para el duro trabajo que te espera-le dije yo con algo de molestia.

-Kyriuu-kun, por el amor de ''cierta chica'' llegaré tan lejos como haga falta, y si encima consigo fama en todo Japón no me detendré ante nada, así que aceptaré cualquier entrenamiento que se me ponga de por medio y lo superaré, seguro que llego a ser mejor que tú-me dijo con descaro Anubias.

-Eso ya lo veremos, Anubias, trataré de llevarme bien contigo mientras luchemos para alcanzar ese sueño, pero cuando estemos en la cima de la pirámide me enfrentaré a ti por el amor de ''cierta chica''-le respondí yo desafiante estrechando su mano con amabilidad.

-¿Lo prometes, Kyriuu-kun?-me preguntó igual de desafiante Anubias aceptando mi mano con la misma amabilidad.

-Lo prometo-le respondí soltando su mano con esa mirada desafiante que sólo a él le lanzaba-Anubias.

Ambos asentimos con la cabeza y nos miramos con pequeño rencor para luego sonreír como solíamos hacerlo por separado, yo miré lo feliz que mi prima se veía y luego miré a mi tía conociendo ya muy bien esa expresión tierna que nos dirigía a Sasha y a mí, no dije nada porque no quería que supiera que había adivinado lo que estaba pensando.

-Parece que habéis llegado a un acuerdo, esto puede ser el comienzo de una gran amistad, Mangekyo-me dijo Sasha sonriente.

-¿Con Anubias?, ni de broma-le respondí yo con fastidio a mi querida prima.

-Igualmente, con este no necesito enemigos-escuché decir a Anubias con el mismo fastidio que yo sentía.

-Dejadlo ya, debemos planear todos los detalles del viaje para poder comenzar con vuestra carrera artística la semana que viene, la fama está cerca, luchad por ello-nos dijo la tía Anzu riendo divertida para luego mirarnos con actitud de desafío.

-¡Sí!-exclamamos Sasha, Anubias y yo decididos a lograr convertirnos en los mejores Idols de Japón.

Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, en el siguiente os seguiré contando mi vida y mi inicio en el mundo de los Idols junto con Sasha, Anubias y la tía Anzu, gracias por escuchar mi historia hasta ahora.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: El viaje a Okinawa. ¡Nuestro primer paso al estrellato!.**

Había pasado una semana desde aquel momento, eran las 10:30 y yo estaba viajando en tren con la tía Anzu, Sasha y Anubias hasta la ciudad de Okinawa, aunque el tren era jodidamente lento, yo esperaba que tardáramos una sola hora en llegar a Okinawa, pero el muy hijo de puta se paraba cada cinco putos minutos por ''problemas técnicos'', si todos los jodidos trenes son así no quiero viajar en ninguno nunca más. Yo estaba sentado en un asiento mirando hacia el cielo grisáceo, aunque no sabía por qué coño estaba así. Anubias estaba coqueteando con Sasha delante de mis narices, le podía ver a pesar de mirar al jodido cielo grisáceo, Sasha estaba hablando con él animadamente sin sospechar de sus jodidas intenciones, porque no le daba esquinazo, y finalmente, la tía Anzu estaba mirando divertida la situación de los tres, aunque no sé qué tenía de bueno aquella situación, si alguien me explicaba qué mierdas tenía aquella situación de bueno yo sonreiría, pero hasta entonces ni una puta sonrisa saldría de mi boca.

-Te veo algo disgustado, Mangekyo, qué te sucede-me dijo la tía Anzu preocupada por mí mientras apoyaba una mano en mi hombro izquierdo, teniendo cuidado con mis pinchos.

Yo le miré con esa mirada de pocos amigos que mostraba usualmente.

-No es nada, tía Anzu, es sólo que esperaba que el viaje a Okinawa no fuera un puto coñazo, y lo está siendo, además de que esperaba un buen tiempo y me encuentro esta mierda-le contesté a mi tía Anzu con calma.

-¡No digas tacos!-escuché exclamar a Sasha dándome un capón en toda mi cabeza.

-¡Auch!, lo siento-le dije yo a Sasha molesto tras quejarme del capón.

-Vaya, vaya, Kyriuu-kun, siempre llevándote capones, no me sorprende que estés acostumbrado a ellos-me dijo con burla Anubias.

-Cállate, Anubias-le respondí yo con molestia.

-Siempre estás molestando a Mangekyo, estoy convencida de que te gusta, Sasha-le dijo la tía Anzu a Sasha y yo le vi ponerse roja como un tomate y desviar su mirada.

-¡Ni hablar del peluquín, mamá!-escuché exclamar a mi prima querida y fastidiosa con mucho fastidio, parecía… ¿Nerviosa?.

-Eso sería imposible, Anzu, Sasha y Kyriuu-kun son primos, aunque ella estuviera colada por él no podrían tener una relación-le dijo Anubias a mi tía con claras intenciones de joderme a mí las esperanzas-Además, no creo que ella le quiera de esa forma.

-Cierto, sería incesto, aunque no creo que estando colada por mi sobrino ella lo viera así, ¿cierto, Sasha?-oí decir ahora a la tía Anzu mirando a mi sonrojada y avergonzada prima.

-¡Mamá, basta ya!-escuché exclamar a Sasha más roja y nerviosa que antes.

-¿Así que estás roja, primita?-le pregunté a Sasha para molestarle un poco.

-¡Claro que no, es que hace calor en el tren!-me contestó Sasha más nerviosa que antes, algo muy extraño, mientras me daba otro jodido capón.

-¡Auch!-me quejé yo con fastidio-Como digas, Sasha.

-Parece que te ha mandado callar tu querida prima-me dijo Anubias con tono burlesco, pero Sasha le dio otro capón a él-¡Auch!.

-Callad los dos-nos dijo Sasha muy molesta mientras se sentaba en su asiento de brazos cruzados.

Creo que en eso Sasha y yo somos iguales.

-Bueno, ya falta poco, así que tengamos paciencia-escuché decir a Anubias con una sonrisa burlona mientras se sentaba al lado de Sasha.

Anubias comenzó a coquetear con Sasha de nuevo y yo le miré con recelo, no dije nada para no ganarme un puto capón de Sasha.

-Parece que podéis llegar a ser los tres una gran familia-nos dijo la tía Anzu entre risas.

El jodido altavoz del tren sonó y una cosa se empezó a escuchar: _Destino: Kobe. Próxima parada: Okinawa. Línea 4._

¡De puta madre, ya estábamos llegando a Okinawa!

Al pararse el tren de mierda las puertas se abrieron y los cuatro nos levantamos y nos bajamos del tren, estuvimos caminando durante una jodida hora y media hasta que llegamos a un rascacielos dorado con muchas ventanas y una azotea en la que había un cartel gigante que decía ''Animanga S.A'' en letras grandes y plateadas. La puerta era roja como la sangre y se abría de par en par cuando alguien pasaba, yo estaba asombrado.

-Este lugar es cojonudo, seguro que el interior es todavía mejor-dije yo asombrado mientras observaba lo que debía de ser la ''Animanga S.A''.

-Mola bastante, pero eso es sólo el exterior-escuché decir a Sasha-Esa empresa tiene pinta de ser muy adinerada.

-¿Adinerada?-pregunté sin entender ese concepto.

-Significa ''con mucho dinero''-me respondió Sasha algo fastidiado por mi falta de conocimientos.

-A ver si aprendes buen vocabulario, Kyriuu-kun-me dijo con malicia Anubias.

-Ya te gustaría, Anubias-le dije yo muy receloso.

-Calmaos u os daré otro capón-nos dijo Sasha con mirada de pocos amigos y ambos nos calmamos y nos pusimos de espalda el uno al otro.

-Bueno, esta es la ''Animanga S.A'', aquí comenzaréis vuestra carrera artística como Goldeen Bat-nos dijo la tía Anzu muy animada señalando con su dedo derecho índice mientras mostraba una postura decidida, yo le miré pareciéndome absurdo aquello.

-La tía Anzu nos ha conseguido esta oportunidad, Sasha, Anubias-comencé diciéndole a mi prima y a mi rival con decisión.

-Así que vamos a esforzarnos para alcanzar nuestro sueño-me siguió Sasha igual de decidida.

-Goldeen Bat triunfará-completó mi sentencia Anubias igual de decidido.

¡Nuestro sueño iba a cumplirse, este era el primer paso!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Chapter 7

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 7: Silver Snake. ¡Nuestros rivales!.**

Sasha, Anubias y yo seguimos hasta las puertas mecánicas de la entrada a la tía Anzu, cuando entramos al edificio vimos a mucha gente trabajando en sus ordenadores y separados por casilleros, había un puesto de recepción. Aunque… ¿En qué jodido empresa no lo hay?. También había retratos en una pared con todos los propietarios máximos, del más viejo al más nuevo. No describiré mucho más porque no me sale de la punta de la polla hacerlo. Sasha parecía muy impresionada, yo le miraba mucho, así que podía notarlo, Anubias sonreía como si pensara ''Quiero dirigir esto un día''.

Paremos el relato un momento, ya sé que mi capacidad para deducir qué coño piensan los demás está fuera de lo común, pero no quiero que se sepa, igual que soy considerado la escoria de la sociedad quiero seguir siéndolo, al menos hasta que llegue a cumplir el sueño que Sasha y yo tenemos y pueda por fin mostrarle al mundo cómo soy realmente. Volvamos con el relato, esto os va a interesar mucho.

La tía Anzu nos llevó hasta un ascensor que era una pasada y apretó un botoncito rojo que abrió sus puertas, entramos en él Sasha, Anubias, la tía Anzu y yo, cada uno se puso a lo suyo, puesto que yo me puse a mirarme al espejo… ¡Y con razón la gente me veía como un puto macarra, mis pintas me hacían parecerlo!.

-¿Dónde está tu máximo jefe, Anzu?-escuché a Anubias preguntarle a la tía Anzu con su tono burlesco y serio.

-En la planta más alta, la ''Planta Treinta y siete''-escuché que le respondía alegremente a Anubias.

-Este rascacielos es el más alto de Okinawa-observó Sasha mirando con curiosidad a la tía Anzu-¿Verdad, mamá?.

-Así es, todo fue decidido hace setenta años por el propietario original de esta zona, quería poner en la mayor altura al que mandaba sobre todos para hacer alusión al poder del dinero y la política que él poseía-le explicó a mi querida y molesta prima la tía Anzu.

-Increíble-escuché decir con asombro a mi primita del alma.

-No es tan increíble, de hecho, todos los empresarios egocéntricos y orgullosos hacen lo mismo, que este tipo se creyera por encima de los demás no le hacía increíble, ni a su empresa tampoco, aunque reconozco que la arquitectura es bastante buena-escuché decirle a mi prima al temme de mi rival con cierto interés en su mirada.

¡Me cago en Dios, siempre estaba mirando con ese brillo pretencioso y travieso a Sasha, le pretendía hasta con la mirada, las ganas que tenía de partirle la puta cara de un jodido puñetazo eran inmensas!

-Yo creo que ese jefe tuyo se cree la polla y no lo es-le dije yo a la tía Anzu con sinceridad y calma, pero en realidad estaba receloso y furioso.

-¡Habla bien, Mangekyo!-me regañó Sasha dándome un capón muy enojada.

-¡Auch!-me quejé para luego suspirar con lentitud y mirada molesta-Vale, Sasha.

Escuché partirse la caja conmigo a Anubias, pero me callé por no recibir otro capón de mi primita del alma.

-¡No te rías de mi primo!-escuché exclamar a Sasha con más furia ahora mientras le daba otro capón mucho más fuerte a Anubias.

-¡Auch!-le oí quejarse a él y sonreí satisfecho, yo había sabido callarme y me había librado, pero él se había reído y había recibido otro puto capón-De acuerdo, Sasha.

La tía Anzu rió divertida y nos miró a Anubias y a mí con ternura y una alegre sonrisa.

-Ambos tenéis la misma debilidad, Mangekyo, Anubias-nos dijo riendo de nuevo la tía Anzu.

¡Joder, quería partirle la cara por mofarse así de nosotros dos, pero si lo hacía me llevaría otro capón de Sasha!

Llegamos al piso más alto, la ''Planta Treinta y siete'', y el ascensor se detuvo para abrirse sus puertas. No sabíamos lo que habría detrás de ellas, pero al abrirse por completo entramos a un despacho que no me sale de la punta de la polla describiros en el cual había un hombre vestido con uno de esos aburridos trajes negros con corbata, era de piel clarita y ojos azules como el cielo, su cabello era rubio y alargado hasta la espalda y estaba de brazos cruzados con una expresión de gilipollas que me hacía morirme de la risa, aunque ya sabéis por qué no me reí.

-Anzu-san, has venido-le escuché decir a ese tipo con cara de gilipollas a la tía Anzu, luego nos miró a nosotros y sonrió con orgullo. Eso me dio ganas de partirle la cara, sólo nos veía como un negocio.

-Sí, Tanaka-sama, tenía que hacerlo por mi hija y mi sobrino-le escuché responder con educación a la tía Anzu-Ella es Sasha y él es Mangekyo, y luego el otro es Anubias, él es un amigo de mi hija que quiere trabajar como Idol al lado de ellos.

-Siempre tan formal y educada, Anzu-san, eres mi secretaria por algo-le escuché decir a aquel tipo con un toque de menosprecio hacia mi tía, eso me enervó.

-Con quien quiere hablar es con nosotros, ¿no, señor?-le dijo al jefe máximo de la tía Anzu mi rival peli blanco, había burla en su tono de voz.

-No me llames ''señor'', Anubias-kun, mi nombre es Tanaka Shiro, aunque se me conoce más como Tanaka-sama-le dijo a mi rival aquel hombre con orgullo y vanidad en cada palabra.

-De acuerdo, pero no me llames ''Anubias-kun'', odio el ''-kun''-le oí responder a Anubias con cierta molestia.

-Cálmate, Anubias, yo soy Oshima Sasha, aunque ya me conoces por mi madre, puedes llamarme Sasha, mucho gusto, Tanaka-sama-le dijo mi prima a aquel tipo con cara de gilipollas.

-Soy Kyriuu Mangekyo, aunque para ti soy Mangekyo, si se te ocurre llamarme ''Mangekyo-kun'' o ''Kyriuu-kun'' te parto la cara y ni tu puta madre te reconoce-le dije yo con cierta molestia y desagrado mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Sé educado con Tanaka-sama, es quien nos ayudará a ser Idols!-oí exclamar a Sasha dándome un capón.

-¡Auch!-me quejé yo molesto-Lo siento, Tanaka-sama.

Anubias no se rió, por lo que no se llevó ningún puto capón. ¡Chucho de mierda, él no ha recibido nada y se ha descojonado con la mirada!

-Bueno, ya les conoces a los tres, Tanaka-sama, ahora… Deberíamos sentarnos y hablar de cómo vamos a hacer esto-le dijo mi tía Anzu a Tanaka-sama.

-Muy bien, sentémonos los cinco y hablemos del asunto como profesionales-vi responder a Tanaka-sama sentándose en la silla de su escritorio con mirada orgullosa y llena de vanidad, me enervaba la gente así.

Nos sentamos en frente de él y la conversación que decidiría nuestro futuro comenzó.

-Considerando los talentos que tenéis para la música y el baile, al menos vosotros dos, Sasha, Mangekyo, sobre ti ya veremos qué hacer, Anubias, he decidido aceptar la proposición de Anzu-san, puesto que sé que os hace ilusión, no tan bien como ella pero lo sé-paró de hablar unos momentos y nos miró a los ojos a los cuatro.

Apreté mis puños debajo de la mesa tratando de contenerme la paliza que quería darle en su careto.

-Como Idols deberéis dejar vuestras vidas estudiantiles y vivir en algún lugar de Okinawa, ya que los Idols nunca tienen paz, siempre son perseguidos por sus fans, así que cuando os hagáis famosos os sugiero que hayáis dejado los estudios con antelación, por lo que Anzu-san me ha contado sois muy inteligentes, incluso tú, Mangekyo, pero no quieres demostrarlo, tenéis una semana para cambiaros de ciudad y dejar los estudios, podremos vernos entonces para comenzar con vuestra preparación como Idols y llevaros a lo más alto del mundo, puede que incluso más alto que yo, el presidente de la ''Animanga S.A'', aunque eso es imposible-nos dijo finalmente riendo como un puto creído, en ese momento me entraron más ganas que nunca de meterle una buena hostia, pero me contuve por nuestro sueño y por no llevarme un capón de Sasha.

-Comprendo-escuché responder a Sasha sonriendo.

-Es usted muy amable al contarnos todo esto, Tanaka-sama-le respondió ahora Anubias con educación y un tono burlesco.

-Ya lo pillo, estoy de acuerdo con tus palabras, y me mola la idea de pensarlo-le dije de mala gana a Tanaka-sama.

-Pues sólo nos queda firmar el contrato contigo, Tanaka-sama-le oí decir a la tía Anzu con seriedad.

-No se te escapa una, por eso te hice mi secretaria, Anzu-san, bueno, aquí tenéis los papeles que hay que firmar, tomad un boli cada uno y firmadlos todos-nos indicó Tanaka-sama con una sonrisa vanidosa dejándonos cuatro papeles repletos de letras pequeñas sobre la mesa.

Los cuatro firmamos, aunque yo de mala gana, los cuatro papeles de contrato, luego los guardó y nos pidió que nos marcháramos y que volviéramos en una semana con nuestra elección ya tomada, nosotros bajamos hasta la ''Planta Uno'', tenía que serlo por ser la primera, y de repente vimos a cuatro personas muy extrañas saliendo afuera, les seguimos hasta salir fuera y nos paramos los cuatro delante de ellos.

Se nos voltearon y me quedé pasmado con ellos.

El que estaba delante de todos era un hombre un poco más alto que la tía Anzu, era rubio y de cabello afilado, tenía una máscara azul acabada en dos extraños triángulos azules oscuros que ocultaban sus ojos, su piel era clarita, casi blanca pura, era bastante fuerte y vestía unos pantalones de cuero negro hasta sus tobillos, luego tenía una camiseta plateada con las mangas rotas y con una espada blanca impresa, calzaba unas deportivas blancas de marca ''Night''. Su sonrisa era diabólica y daba sensación de maldad.

La que estaba a su lado era una joven que era un poco más alta que Anubias, de piel pálida y ojos azules turquesa, su cabello era liso y largo hasta su cintura, era bastante hermosa y delgada, era alta y con bastante pecho, si se me permitía mirar hacia esa parte, vestía unos pantalones cortos de pana hasta sus rodillas del mismo color que la mierda, su camiseta era escotada y sin mangas de color negro como la noche, ella parecía bastante seria por su expresión, calzaba unas zapatillas de verano rojas como la sangre. Era casi un bloque de hielo.

El último tipo era un joven de cabello blanco y afilado hasta su cintura, sus ojos eran de color blanco también y tenía la piel medio bronceada, era bastante flojo de músculos y tan alto como Sasha, vestía un pantalón vaquero negro y calzaba unas deportivas amarillas oscuras de una marca que yo desconocía, llevaba una sudadera gris con capucha de una marca portuguesa llamada ''DC''. Su sonrisa era maligna y fría, era casi peor que la chica peli negra y el hombre rubio juntos.

-Vaya, vaya, así que también sois Idols-nos dijo el hombre rubio con maldad pura.

-¿Y qué si lo somos?-le pregunté yo con molestia.

-Que vamos a tener un problema muy gordo-nos respondió la peli negra con un tono serio, parecía inhumana.

-Dejémosle ir por hoy, ya les acabaremos en el primer concierto-le dijo el peli blanco a la peli negra con maldad pura y una frialdad que helaba el alma, me sentí extraño al escuchar su voz.

-El problema va a ser para vosotros, no sabéis quiénes somos nosotros-le escuché decir con seriedad y burla a Anubias, aunque capté dolor en su mirada.

-Goldeen Bat llegará a lo más alto, seáis quienes seáis podéis retiraros ya-les dije yo con mirada desafiante.

Miré a la tía Anzu para ver qué decía ella, pero no dijo nada, estaba embobada con el rubio de sonrisa maligna al que acabábamos de conocer ahora.

-Mi nombre es Masquerade, la chica peli negra es Motoyama Sakari y el chicho peli blanco es Hyoshi Haze-se presentó con maldad aquel tipo de nombre Masquerade mientras presentaba a los suyos también.

-¿Motoyama Sakari, entonces ella tiene algo que ver contigo, Anubias?-le escuché preguntar con curiosidad y sorpresa a Sasha mirando a mi rival peli blanco.

-Sakari es mi hermanastra, tenemos diferente madre pero el mismo padre, ella desapareció hace siete años y me dejó solo-escuché responder con recelo a Anubias mientras miraba con odio a la tal Sakari.

-Me uní a Masquerade porque pudo darme algo que tú nunca me diste, hermano-le escuché responder a Sakari con seriedad.

-¡¿El qué?-oí preguntar alteradísimo a Anubias, su mirada sólo tenía odio.

-Ya lo descubrirás cuando nos enfrentemos, si es que aceptáis la propuesta de Tanaka-le dijo Sakari a Anubias haciéndole apretar sus puños de rabia.

Vi que Sasha miraba a Anubias muy preocupada y sentí celos en mi interior, pero traté de disiparlos.

-Cálmate, Anubias, ya arreglarás las cosas con tu hermanastra-le dijo Sasha tratando de calmarle, yo sonreí por esa actitud y miré con molestia al trío de Idols que nos había desafiado.

-Qué conmovedor, y veo que tengo una admiradora-escuché decir con maldad a Masquerade mientras miraba lo fijamente que le observaba la tía Anzu.

La tía Anzu volvió en sí y se centró en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Lo siento mucho por ausentarme, mi nombre es Oshima Anzu, el chico peli negro es Kyriuu Mangekyo, mi sobrino, la chica peli blanca es mi hija, Oshima Sasha, y el chico peli blanco es amigo de mi hija, Motoyama Anubias, hermanastro de Sakari, supongo, yo soy su manager-se presentó la tía Anzu de repente y luego nos presentó a nosotros.

-Comprendo, yo soy el manager de Sakari y Haze-respondió Masquerade mirando con sonrisa maligna a mi tía-Nos volveremos a ver, estoy seguro.

-Sí, y entonces arreglaré las diferencias contigo, Anubias-escuché decir de repente a Sakari con seriedad.

-Como quieras, Sakari-escuché decirle a Anubias con odio y con dolor en su mirada.

-Supongo que nos enfrentaremos, preciosa-oí que le decía Haze a mi prima con frialdad y maldad.

-Supongo que sí, y no perderemos-le retó mi querida y fastidiosa prima con esa mirada desafiante y seria.

-Somos Silver Snake, tened esto en cuenta, Goldeen Bat, nos volveremos ver-nos dijo Masquerade riendo con maldad pura mientras se retiraba con la hermanastra recién descubierta de Anubias y ese chico tan raro.

Sasha, Anubias, la tía Anzu y yo nos quedamos muy serios y decididos, venceríamos a nuestros rivales, venceríamos a Silver Snake.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	9. Chapter 8

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 8: ¡Goldeen Bat, vamos allá!.**

Pasó el plazo de tiempo que Tanaka-sama nos había dado para pensar en la propuesta y nos mudamos a Okinawa a un chalet con piscina que estaba a una calle de la ''Animanga S.A''. Dejamos los estudios para comenzar nuestra vida como Idols, de hecho teníamos que hablar con el engreído de Tanaka-sama sobre nuestra decisión, reconozco que tener que dejar los estudios para ser Idol me gustó bastante cuando lo oí, Sasha estaba algo disgustada, pero todo salió bien, Anubias quería fama y a Sasha, y una de las dos cosas no sería suya, estaba clarito cuál, ¿no, chicos?. Ya sé que pude haber impactado o dejado en shock a algunos de los que leyeron mi relato en el capítulo anterior, pero eso es porque no se esperaban lo que me pasó ahí, bueno, volviendo a la historia, volvíamos de hablar con Tanaka-sama y ya éramos Idols oficiales, ahora teníamos que comenzar a entrenar, cantando, bailando, componiendo letras, cosas así, pero estábamos dispuestos a hacerlo, yo quería aplastar a cierto grupo de Idols, y no sólo yo, Sasha y Anubias también, y la tía Anzu, a quien se me ha olvidado mencionar, también iba a poner de su parte todo lo que tuviera, nadie se metería en nuestro sueño y lo arruinaría, íbamos a ser… ¡Los Idols más famosos de Japón!.

Estábamos comiendo en casa ahora mismo, eran las 14:30. La tía Anzu había cocinado algo muy rico, un arroz al curry con cerdo agridulce, estábamos disfrutándolo mucho, aunque yo casi no zampaba porque tenía el problema de siempre.

-Di ''¡Ah!''-me dijo Sasha ofreciéndome una cucharada de su arroz al curry con cerdo agridulce.

-Ni de coña, Sasha-le respondí yo rojo como un tomate y avergonzado mirando hacia otro lado.

-Mangekyo, por favor, acepta mi cariño-me dijo Sasha mirándome con molestia.

Esa mirada tenía algo diferente a la de siempre, se veía más tierna, yo no pude resistirla y decidí dejar que Sasha me diera de comer, además, si no me comía yo la comida me la robaría Anubias, y a ese tipejo le encantaba robarme la comida con todo el cariño de Sasha.

-Vale, Sasha-le dijo yo con una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Bien!, di ''¡Ah!''-me dijo Sasha emocionada mientras me acercaba la cuchara con arroz a la boca.

-¡Ah!-dije yo abriendo la boca para aceptar aquella muestra de cariño de mi querida y fastidiosa prima.

Ella me dio el arroz y yo lo mastiqué y me lo tragué, me pareció que sabía mejor que otras veces.

-Sasha… Si no… Te molesta… Te lo daré yo… Ahora-le dije con mucha vergüenza a Sasha, quien estaba sonriendo con ternura y… ¿Bastante sonrojada?.

-De acuerdo… Pero… Sé… Cariñoso-me dijo Sasha con un tono que sugería otra cosa, al entender a qué me recordaba me puse rojo como un tomate y desvié la mirada más nervioso que antes.

¡Eso me lo diría en la cama más adelante!

-Vaya, vaya, así que estáis de novios, se nota por lo cariñosos que estáis-nos dijo Anubias tomando la cuchara que yo tenía en la mano y comiéndose el arroz con burla.

-¡Anubias, temme!-exclamé molesto mirando con cierto rencor a mi rival peli blanco.

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado, Kyriuu-kun?-me preguntó con el mismo rencor él.

-¡No dejaré que os peleéis!-escuché exclamar a Sasha dándonos a cada uno un capón en toda la cabeza.

-¡Auch!, Sasha, sólo estaba reclamando que se comió lo que iba a darte a ti-le dije molesto a Sasha tras quejarme del capón.

-¡Auch!, me insultó, y no tenía por qué haberlo hecho, Sasha-escuché decir a Anubias con molestia tras quejarse del capón.

-Si queréis podéis darme de comer los dos, y yo… Os daré de comer a ambos, pero parad de pelear, que me ponéis enferma haciéndolo, quiero que seáis buenos amigos, ya que somos Idols, además, debemos hacernos amigos para podernos sincronizar los unos con los otros-nos dijo Sasha con su característica y pocas veces mostrada seriedad y una preocupación hacia ambos que nunca había sentido, aunque algo dentro de mí me dijo que no tuviera celos, que yo le importaba más a Sasha que Anubias.

-Vale, Sasha-dije yo molesto tomando una la cuchara de Anubias-Pero sólo porque tú lo pides y por esta vez.

-De acuerdo, sólo porque no quieres que peleemos-le escuché decirle a mi prima a Anubias con la misma burla y molestia.

¡Me cago en Dios, quería partir la cara de ese temme por meterse entre Sasha y yo, por pretender ligar con ella de esas formas tan bakas, quería que me dejase en paz, a mí y a Sasha, no había justicia en este puto mundo!

-Seguro que algún día seréis buenos amigos, y mi hija será más feliz, pensadlo, chicos-nos dijo la tía Anzu con su alegre y vivaz sonrisa.

-¿De este?-pregunté yo incrédulo echándole una miradita de odio a Anubias.

-¡Lo mismo digo!-escuché responderme con la misma mirada a Anubias.

-¡Dadme ya de comer o no os dejaré hacerlo nunca más!-escuché exclamar a Sasha mientras nos daba otro puto capón muy furiosa.

-¡Auch!-Anubias y yo nos quejamos y no dijimos nada, sólo comenzamos a hacer eso.

La comida fue interesante, pude ver la cara de felicidad de mi querida y fastidiosa prima y darle la comida con todo mi amor. Así como probar su amor y su cariño y recibirlo de vuelta, me celé cuando vi que Anubias recibía la misma ternura en las cucharadas de mi primita del alma, pero noté que no tenían la misma ternura que cuando iban dirigidas a mí. La tía Anzu se veía muy contenta.

Paramos un momento. ¿No os parece que estoy empezando a hablar bien, es decir, con menos tacos y palabrotas, que estoy aprendiendo nuevo vocabulario y educándome correctamente?. Será por el ''adiestramiento especial'' de Sasha, que se llama ''Capón x Tontería''. O quizás por lo que estoy viviendo, hasta diría que me gusta lo que me está pasando, bueno, volvamos a mi relato que pronto me tendré que retirar.

Al acabar de comer, sobre las 14:45, más o menos, la tía Anzu recogió los platos y yo me fui con Anubias y Sasha al cuarto de arriba, en el cual dormía yo, puesto que había cuatro cuartos en la casa, dos en el piso de abajo y dos en el de arriba, yo dormía en el de arriba que era contiguo al de Sasha, como en nuestra otra casa, si quería ir a visitarle de noche podía hacerlo perfectamente. Y Anubias dormía abajo, su cuarto estaba tres puertas después del cuarto de la tía Anzu. Aunque no lo pareciera éramos ya una gran familia.

En mi cuarto me hallaba yo tumbado en la cama con los brazos cruzados, Sasha sentada sobre la cama y mirándome de vez en cuando, y Anubias, mi pesado y… Aunque me cueste admitirlo, hábil rival, estaba en el suelo sentado de rodillas, pensando en algo.

-Si somos Idols deberíamos comenzar a escribir canciones, así podremos cantarlas-escuché decir a Sasha con su típica sonrisa.

-Cierto-le dije yo-Pero no será fácil porque en las canciones debemos poner nuestros sentimientos, y pocos pueden hacer eso.

-Entonces escribid una canción sobre un amor prohibido, ese es un tema muy bueno, y encaja mucho con vosotros, contigo en especial, Kyriuu-kun-nos dijo Anubias con su seriedad burlesca para luego mirarme a mí con algo de sorna.

-No sé a qué te refieres, Anubias-le dije a mi rival con molestia.

-Sí que lo sabes, Kyriuu-kun, tú amas a…-le tapé la boca antes de que terminara de hablar, quería golpearle hasta matarle por lo que había estado a punto de decir.

-Cállate, Anubias-le dije a Anubias muy molesto y con mirada de odio tapando su boca como podía.

Anubias no paraba de forcejear, vi que Sasha se enfadó por la escena de pelea y nos dio un capón a cada uno.

-¡Auch!-me quejé yo molesto con mi prima.

-¡Auch!-escuché a Anubias quejarse-Eres mala, Sasha.

-¡¿Mala?, ¡los que no paráis de pelear y de quitarme la paciencia sois vosotros, os quiero mucho pero me sacáis de quicio!-nos respondió Sasha furiosa, luego se calmó y nosotros nos miramos con algo de temor pensando en ella. Nos calmamos y decidimos escuchar lo que ella decía sobre la canción que Anubias había sugerido.

-Una canción sobre un amor prohibido es una gran idea, creo que todos aquí podremos hacerla bien-nos dijo Sasha sonriendo. Aunque noté tristeza en su mirada al decir ''amor prohibido''.

-¿Y en qué idioma la sugieres, prima?-le pregunté yo a Sasha curioso.

-En inglés, porque nosotros hablamos el inglés tan bien como el japonés, y ya que nuestro grupo está en inglés, deberíamos escribir así las canciones-me respondió Sasha con esa inteligencia que tanto admiraba yo, y que poseía pero nunca usaba.

-Bueno, sólo nos queda decidir cómo se llamará la canción que vamos a escribir-nos dijo Anubias con algo de burla-El argumento será un chico al que le gusta su prima y no sabe cómo decírselo, y la prima siente lo mismo y tampoco sabe cómo decírselo, así que esta canción será para ambos, porque encajáis con los papeles, un chico y una chica.

Yo miré a Sasha y le vi con sorpresa, ella estaba impactada por la habilidad que poseía Anubias para decidir buenos argumentos, y yo también.

-Anubias, es una gran idea, ya que sabes tanto de argumentos podrías ser nuestro compositor-le dije yo con respeto a mi rival.

-Me parece bien, yo soy muy malo cantando y bailando, pero componiendo nadie me supera, puede que Sakari, pero nadie más-dijo Anubias mirándome fijamente.

-Bueno, entonces la canción se llamará… ¡Black Wings!-escuchamos decir a Sasha con ingenio y le miramos con asombro.

-Me gusta, refleja el mensaje que queremos dar, Sasha-le dije yo sonriendo.

-Sí, y yo me encargo de la letra, ayudadme vosotros, eso sí-escuché decir ahora a Anubias.

-¡Bien!-vi emoción en el rostro de mi primita de alma y me mostré decidido.

-¡Goldeen Bat, vamos allá!-exclamé yo con decisión en mi mirada malva.

El reto acababa de comenzar, teníamos mucho camino por delante, y no íbamos a perder contra Silver Snake, ni contra nadie, seríamos los Idols más famosos de todo Japón. Aunque creo que no os habéis dado cuenta, porque olvidé decíroslo, yo soy el líder de Goldeen Bat, perdonad si me equivoco, espero que os siga interesando mi relato.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	10. Chapter 9

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 9: Un desafío a la vuelta de la esquina.**

Tras dos meses de prácticas de canto y baile, y agotadoras y estrictas rutinas, nos volvimos Idols con grandes habilidades. Anubias se esforzó mucho para escribir buenas canciones, ese era su fuerte después de todo. Sasha y yo mejoramos nuestras habilidades naturales en canto y baile y adquirimos sentido del ritmo, y la tía Anzu se aprendió todas las responsabilidades y habilidades que debe tener un manager y con las que debe cumplir. Grabamos un vídeo promocional que poca gente tomó en cuenta en la ciudad de Okinawa, algo que me enervó bastante. Pocos días después, el 27 de Junio para ser exactos, fuimos llamados por Tanaka-sama a su despecho, parecía que quería decirnos algo muy importante, aunque desde luego no se notara en su cara.

-Os habéis esforzado mucho todo este tiempo, parece que fue ayer cuando Anzu-san os acompañó hasta aquí siendo sólo jóvenes con esperanzas de ser famosos Idols en todo Japón, y hoy mismo vais a dar vuestro primer concierto en el centro de la ciudad, en cuanto a las canciones que habéis compuesto, debo decir que son geniales, os felicito por ellas, y si queréis decir algo antes de que os diga lo que debéis hacer ahora podéis decirlo-nos dijo Tanaka-sama con esa cara de engreído que tanto odiaba yo.

-Tengo algo que decir, Tanaka-sama, las canciones las compuse yo, y me alegro de que vayan a ser escuchadas por otros-oí decir con seriedad y su típica burla a Anubias.

-Yo sólo puedo decir que estoy deseosa de actuar en frente de mucha gente-escuché decir a Sasha con emoción.

-Nuestro sueño se hará realidad, ya puedo sentirlo, vamos a aplastar a quien se meta en nuestro camino-dije yo con una sonrisa cálida en mi rostro.

-Gracias por todo, Tanaka-sama, nos has ayudado todo este tiempo, eres el mejor jefe del mundo-escuché decir a la tía Anzu con alegría y respeto.

-Me alegra que estéis entusiasmados, porque este concierto no será normal, será una batalla de grupos, esta noche a las diez en punto, tendréis que actuar frente a un público y luego lo hará otro grupo diferente, el grupo que más guste al público vencerá la batalla-nos dijo Tanaka-sama y yo me sentí molesto por ese detalle, miré a Sasha y Anubias y estaban igual de molestos, y la tía Anzu estaba calmada.

-¿Batalla de grupos, quiénes serán nuestros rivales?-pregunté yo molesto.

-Será un grupo llamado Silver Snake-me dijo Tanaka-sama.

-¡¿Qué?-escuché exclamar a Anubias con recelo. Odio admitirlo, pero me sentí mal por él en ese momento, como si me importase él.

-¿El grupo de Masquerade?-pregunté yo más molesto que antes.

-Qué sorpresa que conozcáis a mi hermano menor-escuchamos decir a Tanaka-sama muy sorprendido.

-Nos encontramos con él y su grupito de dos personas hace dos meses, nos retaron a enfrentarnos a ellos en el primer concierto que tuviéramos, y su actitud era del tipo ''Sois perdedores y os vamos a aplastar'', aunque… ¿Es tu hermano menor?-oí decir a Sasha muy alterada ahora.

-Sí, lo es, pero dejando eso de lado, tenéis que retarle a él y a su grupo a una batalla de grupos, él ya conoce las normas, y creedme, puede parecer malo, pero respeta las reglas siempre, no es un tramposo como la mayoría de los que entran, que luego son expulsados, así que no le juzguéis mal, os lo pido como hermano suyo, no como vuestro jefe-escuchamos decir a Tanaka-sama con una sonrisa confiada.

-E… Entiendo-escuché responder muy sonrojada y nerviosa a la tía Anzu, creía saber por qué.

Miré a todos y estaban bastante alterados, Sasha estaba alterada y pensaba en un plan, seguro que era eso, Anubias estaba acordándose de su hermanastra, Sakari, y de que le abandonó, se notaba en su mirada llena de odio y rabia, y la tía Anzu sudaba como un pollo por los nervios de volver a ver a Masquerade, ¿y cómo estaba yo?, fastidiado por la idea de tener que competir por la fama en Okinawa, no esperaba que lo que habían dicho hacía dos meses los miembros de Silver Snake fuera en serio, pensé que lo habían dicho por asustarnos.

Tras aquello nos pasamos el día entero practicando para la batalla de grupos, cada uno a su manera, la tía Anzu repasando las normas del manual del buen manager, Sasha y yo practicando nuestra actuación de esta noche, y Anubias componiendo canciones y creando nuevos argumentos e ideas. Estábamos decididos a aplastar a Silver Snake, cada uno por sus motivos, pero los cuatro teníamos el mismo objetivo. Al llegar la noche nos hallábamos en el interior del camerino del estadio que había en el centro de la plaza de Okinawa, estábamos esperando a que fueran las 22:00 para salir a actuar y demostrar lo que valíamos, y por supuesto estábamos esperando a Silver Snake, eran las 21:45, se me había olvidado deciros la hora antes, lo siento mucho.

-Así que habéis aparecido al final-escuchamos la voz de Masquerade acercarse por el pasillo de la entrada al interior del estadio, llegó hasta nosotros y se detuvo seguido por Motoyama Sakari y Hyoshi Haze, quienes parecían inhumanos, nos dijo con maldad-Goldeen Bat.

-¡Masquerade!-oí exclamar con rabia y odio a Anubias-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Sakari para que se fuera contigo?.

-¿Yo?, nada, fue algo que ella decidió por voluntad propia, le di lo que tú no le supiste dar, se lo prometí antes y se lo acabé dando, Anubias-escuché decir a Masquerade con una sonrisa maligna. Sentí recelo al ponerme en el lugar de Anubias.

-¡No mientas, ella no era de esa clase de personas, ella era buena y cariñosa, generosa y amable, protegía a sus amigos, y tú le convertiste en una mala persona, Masquerade!-escuché exclamar a mi rival peli blanco con voz iracunda y llena de odio.

-Cálmate, Anubias, por favor, ya arreglarás tus diferencias con ellos con una victoria aplastante en la batalla de grupos-le dijo a mi rival Sasha con ternura y preocupación, sentí celos, pero me calmé sabiendo que ella no le veía como más que un amigo.

Él se calmó al instante, eso no me sorprendió nada, sabiendo que Anubias estaba colado por mi prima era normal que ella le calmara con palabras dulces solamente.

-Lo que ha dicho Masquerade es cierto, me fui con él porque me prometió la fama y el poder que tú nunca supiste ni pudiste darme, fue mi elección, Anubias, tú eras tan débil que no quería seguir viviendo contigo, ni siquiera éramos hermanos completos, sólo éramos hermanastros, no tenía por qué aguantarte más-escuché decir a Sakari con gran seriedad, parecía un bloque de hielo, miré que Anubias le dirigía una mirada llena de odio y frialdad.

-Sakari, Goldeen Bat derrotará a Silver Snake y te tragarás todas esas palabras crueles, te lo juro-escuché decir con odio puro a Anubias.

-Eso lo decidirá la gente, no vosotros, ni nosotros, aunque creo que os vendrá bien tener algo de suerte para ganarnos-le dijo ahora su hermanastra haciendo que me quedase asombrado de que a pesar de ser familia pudieran tratarse así.

-Vámonos, aquí huele a perdedor-escuché decir a Haze con maldad y frialdad puras mientras nos lanzaba una mirada cargada de desprecio, como si fuéramos inferiores a ellos.

-No pensamos perder, Masquerade, tenlo por seguro-le escuché decir a la tía Anzu con un sonrojo fuerte y una determinación que nunca había visto-Suerte.

-Lo mismo os decimos, nosotros tampoco pensamos perder, pero tened suerte, os vendrá bien contra Silver Snake, Anzu-le respondió a mi tía con maldad pura para luego largarse riendo con esa misma maldad.

Sakari y Haze le siguieron como sombras por el pasillo que luego se torció en otro pasillo, en el cual desaparecieron, nosotros nos miramos con preocupación los unos hacia los otros y muy decididos a la vez.

-Hemos trabajado muy duro para llegar a esto, así que no podemos perder, Sasha, Anubias, tía Anzu-le dije a quienes consideraba mi gran familia con decisión en la mirada.

-Cierto, yo tengo algo que demostrarle a Sakari-escuché responderme con decisión a Anubias.

-Primo, tenemos un sueño que cumplir-me respondió decidida Sasha.

-Mangekyo, eres un gran líder, creo en ti, y no sólo yo, todos lo hacemos-me dijo la tía Anzu decidida también.

-Entonces salgamos ahí fuera-declaré yo con mis ojos ardiendo de la pasión.

-Vamos, primito querido-me dijo Sasha dispuesta a acompañarme.

-Yo me quedaré aquí con Anzu, pero después nos reuniremos debajo del escenario-me dijo Anubias sonriendo burlón y serio.

-Ningún problema-me dijo finalmente la tía Anzu apoyando una mano en el hombro de Anubias.

Sasha y yo asentimos decididos y nos dimos la vuelta para correr hasta ver una luz en el pasillo, era una puerta, la cruzamos y comenzamos a escuchar un ruido atronador a nuestro alrededor, era el público que gritaba con ganas de escuchar a los Idols. El escenario sobre el que estábamos tenía enormes altavoces que parecían ser muy potentes y unas luces rosas, azules y rojas que se movían mucho, el suelo estaba cubierto de paneles, estábamos listos para actuar, Goldeen Bat iba a por todas.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	11. Chapter 10

**Aviso: **Capítulo un poco más largo, lo siento si es demasiado para leer.

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 10: Black Wings.**

Sasha y yo estábamos ante un público que esperaba escuchar algo, nosotros tomamos cada uno un micrófono de su sitio y miramos con decisión a aquellas personas que no sabían quiénes éramos ni nada por el estilo.

-¡Nosotros somos Goldeen Bat, nos conoceréis por el vídeo promocional que salió hace dos días!-exclamé yo decidido.

-¡Estamos aquí para actuar, porque ese es nuestro sueño, ser los Idols más famosos de todo Japón, así que esperamos que os guste nuestra canción!-escuché exclamar a Sasha con una sonrisa tierna y mucha emoción.

-¡Ya podéis ser buenos, si sois malos nunca os admiraremos!-nos gritaron dos hombres desde el público con mal humor.

¡Les íbamos a demostrar lo buenos que éramos de inmediato!

-¡Preciosa, sal conmigo!-escuché exclamar a un tío que se creía muy listo, nadie pedía salir a mi prima, nadie.

-¡Guapo, sé mi novio!-me gritó a mí una chica, yo le miré fríamente y le dejé de piedra.

-¿Listo, Mangekyo?-me dijo sin usar el micrófono Sasha sonriendo.

-Listo, Sasha-le respondí yo decidido-Podemos comenzar.

-¡Nuestra primera canción se llama… Black Wings!-exclamó mi prima al público con mucha emoción.

-¡Esperamos que os guste mucho!-exclamé yo decidido a hacer disfrutar a nuestro público.

Empecé a escuchar la música que anunciaba el inicio de nuestra canción, Black Wings, íbamos a mostrarle al público lo que Goldeen Bat sabía hacer. Comenzamos a bailar al son de la música, y no os describiré la coreografía, pero os diré que era machacante y nadie excepto nosotros podía soportarla.

**Yo:**

_My wings..._

_Black are going..._

_With just thinking about you..._

_Just looking at you…_

.**Sasha:**

_My eyes..._

_They are blackening..._

_For wanting to hug you..._

_Wanting to fly with you through the skies..._

**Yo:**

_I know that no..._

_I know that I can not love you..._

_That makes me unclean..._

_That dirty my soul..._

_But it is inevitable..._

**Sasha:**

_I know that no..._

_I know that I may not be yours..._

_Because something unites us..._

_And it is not that we love..._

_But something worse..._

**Sasha y yo:**

_With my black wings..._

_I fly through the sky..._

_Hugging you so fear not to anything..._

_To make you happy and quench my thirst for you..._

_With my black wings..._

_My soul is great..._

_Linking to yours..._

_Destroying fear..._

_That prevents us from..._

_Fly with freedom..._

Dejamos de cantar y seguimos bailando, puesto que la misma música del principio nos estaba guiando, de saber que ser Idols sería tan duro me habría preparado más desde el principio, aunque no me arrepentía de nada, el público nos aclamaba y pedía más, y Black Wings no había acabado, menuda sorpresa le íbamos a dar. ¡A ver cómo nos superaba Silver Snake!.

**Yo:**

_My legs..._

_They are paralyzed if I try to reach you..._

_Perhaps because the destiny..._

_Not loves you in my arms..._

**Sasha:**

_My lips..._

_Dry when I approached you..._

_It's not just..._

_I just want to kiss you..._

**Yo:**

_If the destiny does not want to..._

_that we finish together..._

_I'll go after him..._

_And I'll exceed him..._

_Even by force..._

**Sasha:**

_If the life..._

_It wants to separate us..._

_I'll demonstrate that it cannot..._

_that we always stand together..._

_Even if try to do..._

**Sasha y yo:**

_With my black wings..._

_I fly through the sky..._

_Hugging you so fear not to anything..._

_To make you happy and quench my thirst for you..._

_With my black wings..._

_My soul is great..._

_Linking to yours..._

_Destroying fear..._

_That prevents us from..._

_Fly with freedom..._

**Sasha y yo de nuevo:**

_With my black wings..._

_I fly through the sky..._

_Hugging you so fear not to anything..._

_To make you happy and quench my thirst for you..._

_With my black wings..._

_My soul is great..._

_Linking to yours..._

_Destroying fear..._

_That prevents us from..._

_Fly with freedom..._

La misma música comenzó a sonar y la música cambió el tono obligándonos a Sasha y a mí a seguir manteniendo el ritmo de la canción, llegó un momento en que teníamos que cantar el fragmento final, que sería una repetición del estribillo.

**Sasha y yo:**

_With my black wings..._

_I fly through the sky..._

_Hugging you so fear not to anything..._

_To make you happy and quench my thirst for you..._

_With my black wings..._

_My soul is great..._

_Linking to yours..._

_Destroying fear..._

_That prevents us from..._

_Fly with freedom..._

_With my black wings..._

_I fly through the sky..._

_Hugging you so fear not to anything..._

_To make you happy and quench my thirst for you..._

_With my black wings..._

_My soul is great..._

_Linking to yours..._

_Destroying fear..._

_That prevents us from..._

_Fly with freedom..._

_¡With my black wings i'll love you!_

Terminamos de cantar con eso y nos bailamos la música hasta el final, cuando finalizó recibimos aplausos de la gente y nos sentimos muy bien, porque habíamos logrado conquistar los corazones de mucha gente, aunque aún no podíamos cantar victoria, puesto que Silver Snake quedaba por actuar. Y por la impresión que tenía de ellos nada más verles aquel día no eran malos en el mundo de los Idols.

-¡¿Os ha gustado Black Wings?-pregunté yo con decisión al público.

-¡Goldeen Bat, Goldeen Bat!-exclamaba la gente mirándonos con admiración.

¡Genial, me sentía absolutamente genial, estaba siendo adorado por mucha gente, y no sólo yo, Sasha también!

-¡Creo que eso es un ''sí''!-escuché exclamar a Sasha emocionada.

-¡Goldeen Bat, Goldeen Bat!-seguía exclamando el público en nuestro honor.

Ambos dejamos los micrófonos en su sitio con una sonrisa y volvimos adentro del camerino con Anubias y Sasha, íbamos con una sonrisa, nos reunimos con ellos y nos pusimos entre el público con cuidado de que la gente no nos reconociera, íbamos a ver cómo lo hacían los miembros de Silver Snake, Anubias tenía esa mirada de odio que ponía cuando apareció el grupo, Sakari y Haze miraban con desprecio al público, pero a nosotros en especial. Tomaron un micrófono cada uno y les comenzamos a escuchar y mirar atentamente.

-¡Buenas noches, Okinawa, ahora vais a escuchar música de verdad, no como la basura para perdedores de Goldeen Bat!-escuchamos exclamar a Sakari con esa seriedad inhumana.

-¡No vamos a decepcionaros, traemos algo mejor que Black Wings!-exclamó Haze con maldad y frialdad puras provocándome esa sensación de temor que siempre me provocaba con su sola mirada, pero me controlé como los demás lo estaban haciendo, la gente emocionada parecía no notarlo.

-¡Somos Silver Snake!-escuchamos exclamar con voz seria a Sakari.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	12. Chapter 11

**Aviso: **Capítulo más largo de lo normal.

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 11: My Wish.**

-¡Nuestra canción se llama… My Wish!-escuché exclamar con seriedad a Sakari.

-¡Comenzaremos ya!-escuché exclamar a Haze con maldad y frialdad puras.

Comenzamos a escuchar una música muy relajada y hermosa que pronto se comenzó a acompañar de la voz de Sakari, no concebía lo que estaba ocurriendo, su voz era hermosa y hechizaba a cualquiera que le oyera, podía compararse a la voz de Sasha.

**Sakari:**

_That day everything began…_

_I remember everything very well…_

_I remember when he appeared…_

_¿Why do you hate me so?..._

_I only stilled to my hearth…_

_I only keeped my way to…_

_¡My wish!_

Un ritmo más veloz con música diferente llenó el ambiente y Haze comenzó a cantar de repente, me quedé asombrado de lo bien que lo hacía. Además del baile que él y Sakari comenzaron a realizar, que era bastante machacante también, la coreografía no os la describiré, pero era única.

**Haze:**

_Your decisión marked your life…_

_You musn't to be sorry it…_

_You didn't do anything bad…_

_You remember that…_

Una música igual de movida pero con un tono diferente se le acopló y Haze dejó de cantar para dejarle el turno a Sakari, la hermanastra de Anubias lo estaba haciendo realmente, hasta parecía haber un alma controlando aquellos movimientos, tal vez no era tan fría como parecía, sólo estaba usando una máscara, el caso es que la coreografía continuaba mientras Sakari comenzó a cantar.

**Sakari:**

_I know that I created your pain…_

_But i didn't seriously…_

_You can trust in me…_

_Cause I want that you are happy…_

_Only you don't stay in my way…_

_If you do it I'll stop you…_

_Cause I stilled to my hearth…_

_And you must understand it…_

El mismo ritmo de antes volvió a comenzar y Sakari cerró su boca para que cantase Haze, la verdad era que me estaba gustando bastante su actuación, pero no podía decirlo porque si no contribuiría a su éxito.

**Haze:**

_Your way is allright…_

_You must fight until the end…_

_If you quitz you won't win…_

_So you still fighting…_

_Yeah…_

Otra música diferente comenzó a sonar y sentimos un cosquilleo al sentir cómo el poder del ritmo nos alcanzaba, la multitud ya adoraba a Silver Snake, esto era malo para nosotros, pero no íbamos a perder contra ellos, de eso estábamos seguros.

**Sakari:**

_It can seem easy…_

_But it is difficult…_

_Very very difficult…_

_Your hate is very powerfull…_

_And I can see it…_

_But you must destroy it…_

_I'll still muy way until the end…_

_Cause that is my wish…_

_And I won't to resign…_

_That is my volition…_

Se escuchó de nuevo la música que vino antes de aquel ritmo tan increíble y Sakari dejó de cantar para que Haze lo hiciera en solitario.

**Sakari:**

_I know that I created your pain…_

_But i didn't seriously…_

_You can trust in me…_

_Cause I want that you are happy…_

_Only you don't stay in my way…_

_If you do it I'll stop you…_

_Cause I stilled to my hearth…_

_And you must understand it…_

Después se volvió a escuchar el mismo ritmo de antes y sentimos ese extraño cosquilleo de nuevo, yo en especial, odio reconocerlo, pero esa canción me estaba gustando mucho.

**Haze:**

_Your wish will come true…_

_You can get it…_

_The way is long…_

_But you must trust in yourself…_

_¡Lets go!_

Volvió a oírse la música de después de la primera, Sakari comenzó a cantar a pleno pulmón ahora, me estaba gustando mucho cómo lo hacía, y la gente estaba loca por Silver Snake, igual que lo estaba por Goldeen Bat, lo que significaba que todo podría acabar en un empate.

**Sakari:**

_It can seem easy…_

_But it is difficult…_

_Very very difficult…_

_Your hate is very powerfull…_

_And I can see it…_

_But you must destroy it…_

_I'll still muy way until the end…_

_Cause that is my wish…_

_And I won't to resign…_

_That is my volition…_

_I know that I created your pain…_

_But i didn't seriously…_

_You can trust in me…_

_Cause I want that you are happy…_

_Only you don't stay in my way…_

_If you do it I'll stop you…_

_Cause I stilled to my hearth…_

_And you must understand it…_

_I know that I created your pain…_

_But i didn't seriously…_

_You can trust in me…_

_Cause I want that you are happy…_

_Only you don't stay in my way…_

_If you do it I'll stop you…_

_Cause I stilled to my hearth…_

_And you must understand it…_

_¡I'll fight… Cause that is… My wish!_

Al terminar de cantar la hermanastra de Anubias el público se volvió loco de la emoción por la actuación que nuestros rivales habían mostrado. Reconozco que lo hicieron genial, eran tan buenos como nosotros. Estuvieron bailando hasta que la música dejó de sonar y se detuvieron con sus expresiones normales muy satisfechas y llenas de ego.

-¡Silver Snake, Silver Snake!-escuchamos exclamar al público emocionado, quería más.

-¡Espero que ahora sepáis lo que es la buena música, la verdadera música de los Idols!-escuchamos exclamar con seriedad a Sakari, parecía inhumana, pero cuando cantaba me había parecido muy humana y sincera.

-¡Silver Snake, Silver Snake!-seguimos escuchando al público.

-¡Tenemos que dejaros, queridos fans, ha sido un placer cantar esta noche con vosotros!-escuchamos exclamar a Haze con maldad y frialdad puras, típico de él, y de él sí que podía decir que no tenía alma.

Les vimos dejar los micrófonos en su sitio y dar la espalda a sus fans con orgullo y altanería, caminaron hasta la puerta que daba al interior del camerino muy calmados, me daba rabia verles tan tranquilos, ni siquiera se habían emocionado con la admiración de sus fans, eran como máquinas que cantaban por la fama y el poder, y que no conocían la felicidad y la humanidad. ¡Les odiaba, y mucho!. Fuimos al mismo lugar que ellos, a la sala donde antes habíamos estado esperando, nos encontramos allí con ellos, yo les miraba con molestia y desafío, Sasha les miraba con coraje, la tía Anzu con seriedad y Anubias con odio puro.

-Así que los perdedores no son tan malos después de todo-nos dijo Masquerade con maldad riendo después.

-Cállate, Masquerade-le respondí yo enfadado por habernos llamado perdedores-Parece que estamos a la misma altura.

-Ni en sueños, un perdedor siempre será un perdedor, si habéis tenido suerte no quiere decir nada importante-me respondió con una sonrisa maligna y fría Haze.

-Eso no es cierto, nosotros no éramos nada cuando llegamos a Okinawa hace dos meses, y ahora somos Idols con ''K'' mayúscula-le dijo a Haze con coraje mi prima.

-Habéis tenido suerte, el talento se tiene o no se tiene, y puedo ver que lo tenéis, pero por ahora sólo habéis actuado con la suerte de vuestro lado, volveremos a vernos y se decidirá quién es mejor de los dos grupos, si Silver Snake o Goldeen Bat-le dijo Sakari con esa seriedad inhumana a Sasha.

-Eso es un insulto a nuestro trabajo duro-atacó ahora mi tía con seriedad e indignación.

-¡Sakari, nunca creí que llegarías a pensar así, me das asco!-escuché exclamar a Anubias con odio hacia la peli negra.

-Anubias, tú no puedes entender lo que se siente al querer el poder y la fama y no poderlos tener porque tu familia no tiene talento, dime… ¿Cuál es tu talento, componer?, pues te diré que yo lo hago mejor que tú, porque yo puedo cantar y bailar además de componer-dijo Sakari tratando de herir a mi rival peli blanco, este se llenó de ira y odio hasta el límite al oír esas palabras, le miré fijamente y estaba triste y muy dolido.

-¡No te metas con Anubias, ha trabajado muy duro por dos meses, se unió a nosotros buscando fama y fortuna, y ahora somos famosos, la canción que hemos interpretado Mangekyo y yo, Black Wings, fue compuesta por tu hermanastro, aunque no lo quieras apreciar!-oí exclamar a Sasha con coraje.

-Sasha…-escuché un susurró aliviado de Anubias.

-Es cierto, Anubias se ha esforzado mucho para estar a nuestra altura, no importa que no sea bueno en el canto y el baile, es bueno en la composición de letras, si al menos tiene un talento como ese ya es impresionante, ha compuesto muchas y geniales, además, nadie puede meterse con él excepto yo, él que lo haga se llevará una buena somanta de tortas-dije yo ahora con decisión en defensa de mi rival, y no sé por qué lo hice, pero me sentí triste y dolido cuando le vi sufrir así.

-Así hablan los perdedores, por mucho que os disfracéis de ganadores con un traje de éxito no podréis ocultar la pena que dais-nos dijo Haze con frialdad y maldad mientras nos regalaba una mirada cargada de desprecio.

-Los perdedores sois vosotros por menospreciar a los demás, los verdaderos ganadores son aquellos que saben distinguir lo que es más importante en momentos difíciles, aquellos que hasta el final no se rinden-escuché decir a la tía Anzu y me calmé por sus palabras, miré a Anubias y se tranquilizó, y Sasha lo mismo. La tía Anzu se calmó del todo, creo que lo hizo para calmarse ella también.

Masquerade rió con maldad y le miramos con decisión, no íbamos a mostrarle rabia, le íbamos a mostrar coraje y decisión para que viera lo fuerte que era el lazo que los cuatro compartíamos.

-Volveremos a vernos, Goldeen Bat, Sakari, Haze, perdemos el tiempo aquí-nos dijo Masquerade dándonos la espalda con una sonrisa maligna.

Sakari y Haze le obedecieron como si de siervos se tratara, se fueron por el oscuro pasillo hacia el exterior del camerino, supongo que volvían a casa, nosotros volvimos a nuestra casa después, estábamos cansados y al día siguiente recibiríamos los datos de quién había ganado la batalla de grupos, aunque yo presentía que nadie había ganado hoy, pero hablando de humildad y buen corazón habíamos vencido nosotros.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	13. Chapter 12

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 12: Una confesión interrumpida.**

Estábamos desayunando mientras hablábamos, aunque esta mañana mi primita del alma se veía apagada y muy sonrojada, cosa que no era normal en ella, también respiraba con agitación. Apenas estaba comiéndose sus tortitas, y eso nos tenía a todos preocupados, a Anubias y a mí especialmente.

-¿Qué ocurre, tengo monos en la cara?-nos preguntó Sasha en aquel estado.

-¿Crees que estás bien, Sasha?, te ves muy débil-le dije yo preocupado por ella.

-Claro que estoy bien, lo que pasa es que no he descansado bien-me dijo Sasha con una voz débil y apagada mientras respiraba con mucha agitación.

-Parece que no es así, prima-le dije yo mientras comía otro trozo de tortita muy preocupado.

-Por una vez coincido con Kyriuu-kun, no te ves muy bien ahora mismo-escuché decir a Anubias tan preocupado como yo.

-¡Que estoy bien, dejad de preguntarme!-nos respondió Sasha muy molesta.

-Sasha, se nota que algo malo te pasa, dinos qué es-le dijo ahora la tía Anzu con preocupación.

-¡Que no me pasa nada, a ver si os…-exclamó ella mirándonos con verdadero enojo, pero se desmayó golpeándose la cabeza con la mesa, el plato de tortitas quedó al borde.

Abrí mis ojos como platos y me fijé en que la expresión de Anubias era la misma, la tía Anzu se veía preocupada pero trataba de controlarse.

-¡Sasha!-exclamé corriendo hacia ella cada vez más preocupado.

Le tomé en mis brazos y me sorprendí de lo ligera que era, pero ese no era el caso ahora, el caso era que se acababa de desmayar y se había golpeado la cabeza.

-¿Qué le ocurre, Kyriuu-kun?-me preguntó Anubias preocupadísimo ya.

-No lo sé, pero no es algo suave, parece que tenga fiebre o algo por el estilo-dije yo preocupadísimo de repente.

-No lo sé-nos dijo la tía Anzu, tocó la frente de Sasha con su mano derecha y puso una expresión de sorpresa y alteración que nunca le había visto antes-¡Tiene cuarenta grados de fiebre!.

-¡¿Qué?-preguntamos Anubias y yo con temor.

-Nada de ''¡¿Qué?'', debemos tratarle lo antes posible, si sigue así podría morirse en menos de una hora-nos dijo la tía Anzu poniéndose muy seria. Aunque no era inhumana como Sakari.

Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza con mucha fuerza y me entró pánico: _Podría morirse en menos de una hora, podría morirse en menos de una hora, podría morirse en menos de una hora._

¡No, no, no, no podía dejarme dominar por el pánico, temía perderle para siempre, tenía que reaccionar!

Mi mirada cambió a una más decidida y seria y miré a Anubias fijamente, él pareció sorprenderse un poco al principio pero entendió por qué tenía esa mirada.

-Anubias, lleva al cuarto de Sasha una gran tina con agua y cuatro trapos-le dije a Anubias decidido.

-Captado-me dijo Anubias muy serio. Lo reconozco, Anubias empezaba a caerme bien, sabía cuándo había que ser serio y cuándo había que bromear.

-Tía Anzu, lleva cuatro mantas al cuarto de Sasha y enciende el aire acondicionado-le dije ahora a la tía Anzu.

-Entendido-me contestó la tía Anzu con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer, Kyriuu-kun?-me preguntó Anubias curioso.

-Le llevaré a su cuarto, le meteré en la cama y le taparé bien-dije yo decidido-Vamos, tenemos que salvar a Sasha.

-¡Bien!-me dijeron Anubias y la tía Anzu decididos a ayudar. Eso me encantaba de ellos, lo reconozco, aunque Anubias me dejó muy sorprendido en ese momento, nunca pensé que él fuera tan buen colaborador.

Hicimos todo lo necesario para garantizar que la fiebre de mi querida y fastidiosa prima no fuera a peor. Yo me senté en la cama al lado de ella, Anubias a su izquierda y la tía Anzu delante suya. Sasha ya no corría peligro, ya que nosotros estábamos a su lado para cuidarle, seguro que Sakari no tenía una familia como la que mi primita del alma tenía. ¡Silver Snake, chúpate esa!.

-¿Por qué le ha pasado esto?-me preguntó algo triste la tía Anzu.

-No lo sé, pero si no nos lo ha dicho es porque su excesivo sentido de la responsabilidad, que es uno de sus mayores defectos, ha actuado ahí, concretamente con los asuntos del grupo-le contesté yo mirando fijamente a mi debilitada prima.

-Sasha puede llegar a ser demasiado responsable en contadas ocasiones, eso es malo cuando su propia salud está en riesgo, pero a ella parece darle igual-escuché agregar a Anubias con seriedad mientras miraba igual que yo a Sasha.

-De todas formas le echaremos la bronca después, además, si miramos su temperatura podremos estar tranquilos-nos dijo la tía Anzu mientras le ponía un termómetro en la boca, el termómetro pitó al poco de ponérselo y la tía Anzu se lo sacó de la boca sonriendo con alivio-Su temperatura corporal ha bajado a treinta y ocho grados, está mejor.

Le vi dejar el termómetro sobre la mesilla.

-Genial-dije yo aliviado mientras me tranquilizaba un poco, miré a Anubias fijamente con la mirada decidida de antes-Cámbiale el trapo mojado por otro más fresco.

-Sí, Kyriuu-kun-me respondió Anubias quitándole a Sasha el trapo mojado de la frente para coger otro trapo y mojarlo, se lo puso en la frente y pude ver un cambio de expresión en el rostro de mi querida y fastidiosa prima, parecía un poco aliviada-Ya está.

-¿Sabes, Mangekyo?, de veras eres un gran líder, puedes pensar en la mejor solución sin importar la situación a la que te enfrentes tú o las personas cercanas a ti, proteges a los tuyos y cuidas de ellos, y les apoyas cuando lo necesitan, no sé por qué la gente te ve con tan malos ojos en Tokyo-me dijo la tía Anzu haciéndome sonreír cálidamente.

-Nunca lo he visto así, tía Anzu, nunca he pensado en mí como un gran líder, al contrario, siempre me he considerado el peor líder del mundo, pero gracias por el halago-le dije a mi tía con esa sonrisa cálida que pocas veces mostraba.

-Kyriuu-kun, aunque sea tu rival acérrimo te diré que es verdad eso que ha dicho Anzu, eres capaz de liderar a tus seguidores, allegados y a ti mismo sin importar la situación, será interesante desafiar a una persona como tú algún día-me dijo mi rival peli blanco con esa expresión desafiante que tanto me molestaba y agradaba a la vez.

-Gracias, supongo-le dije con la misma expresión a Anubias.

-Mirad, Sasha está despertando-nos dijo la tía Anzu señalando con el dedo derecho índice a mi primita del alma, estaba sonriendo por la alegría de ver que Sasha estaba mejor, seguía con ese sonrojo en su rostro y esa débil expresión, pero su respiración ya no estaba tan agitada y parecía encontrarse mejor.

-¿Qué… Qué ha pasado?-oímos preguntar a Sasha abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

-¡Sasha!-exclamé yo contento de ver que había despertado.

-Parece que estás bien-le dijo Anubias tan alegre como yo.

-Sasha, nos tenías muy preocupados-le dijo ahora la tía Anzu con esa sonrisa materna que siempre le mostraba a Sasha.

-S… Sí… Lo siento mucho, os he preocupado mucho-se disculpó con arrepentimiento mi prima querida y fastidiosa.

-Baka-le dije yo molesto-¿Cómo has podido callarte que tenías cuarenta grados de fiebre, es que tu propia vida no te importa?.

-Yo… Esto… Lo hice por Goldeen Bat-me respondió ella haciendo que me molestase más.

-¡¿Por Goldeen Bat te has puesto a ti misma en peligro de muerte, es que no ves que ha sido una gran estupidez?-le pregunté yo muy enfadado y preocupado por ella.

-¡Kyriuu-kun tiene razón ahí, si hay que elegir entre el grupo y uno de los nuestros elegiremos a uno de los nuestros, somos una gran familia, Sasha, y debemos apoyarnos los unos a los otros, has sido una baka al olvidar eso!-escuché gritarle a mi prima a mi rival, parecía muy enfadado y preocupado por ella.

-Hija, no vuelvas a hacer eso-le dijo mi tía simplemente con un tono muy severo.

-Lo… Lo siento mucho-se disculpó Sasha con nosotros.

-Bueno, creo que os dejaré hablar asolas-nos dijo la tía Anzu retirándose de allí con una sonrisa cálida y alegre.

Corrió la puerta y salió para luego correrla de nuevo, nos quedamos asolas con Sasha y ella nos miró con arrepentimiento y tristeza.

-Sasha, no sabes lo que he sufrido pensando que te podrías haber muerto-le dije yo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Lo mismo te digo yo, si te vuelvo a pillar haciendo algo como eso no dudaré en darte un buen puñetazo para que entres en razón-le escuché decir a mi rival peli blanco con esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Mangekyo, Anubias… ¡Gracias por quererme!-nos agradeció Sasha bastante tierna y feliz dándonos una de sus sonrisas.

Yo desvié la mirada sonrojado y nervioso, supongo que Anubias hizo lo mismo, pero lo que iba a pasar ahora no me lo esperaba.

-Bueno, Kyriuu-kun, Sasha, os dejaré solos para que podáis hablar de vuestras cosas personales-nos dijo Anubias sonriente mientras se retiraba, cuando nos quedamos solos yo me puse más nervioso, Sasha estaba totalmente centrada en mí, y parecía muy feliz.

-Supongo que puedo decirte que me has asustado mucho, Sasha-le dije yo sin saber qué decir. Estaba muy nervioso.

-Baka, eso ya me lo has dicho antes, si quieres que hablemos podemos hablar sobre todo lo ocurrido en estos últimos dos meses-me dijo Sasha sonriente-Como el tiempo que hemos pasado practicando para ser Idols.

-Ha sido divertido, Sasha-le dije yo riendo y ella rió conmigo.

-Sí, también el hecho de que hayas aprendido a convivir con Anubias y le hayas conocido me hace sentirme feliz, diría que ya no le odias-me dijo Sasha haciendo que me molestase con ella. Eso no lo tenía claro todavía, no sabía lo que sentía respecto a Anubias, pero por mi orgullo no iba a admitir que le respetaba mucho.

-Claro que le odio, Sasha, le odio a muerte, es sólo que nos está llevando muy lejos en nuestro sueño-puse esa excusa con molestia.

-Ya claro, y lo más importante, el tiempo que tú y yo hemos pasado juntos-me dijo Sasha sonrojándose más de lo que lo estaba por la fiebre al llegar a ese tema.

-Sasha…-susurré sin entender a qué se refería.

-¿Necesitas que te lo explique… O has aprendido a usar tu inteligencia en todo este tiempo?-me preguntó Sasha… ¿Poniéndose nerviosa?.

-Supongo que sí-le dije tratando de mantener la calma y mirarle a los ojos. Aunque eso le puso más nerviosa y roja de lo que lo estaba.

-Verás… Mangekyo, desde que nos despedimos con diez años no he dejado de pensar en ti como alguien especial, siempre has estado ahí para mí, animándome y protegiéndome, por ti aprendí kárate, para que no salieras herido defendiéndome, y si he decidido que lucharía hasta el final para que juntos cumpliéramos nuestro sueño es porque eres alguien especial para mí, incluso ahora, eres más especial que Anubias, no sé si podré decírtelo, pero… Mangekyo… Yo… Yo… Yo…-entró la tía Anzu interrumpiendo a Sasha, ella se puso tan nerviosa que se calló y yo me quedé con la duda de qué me quería decir.

-¿Ya habéis conseguido quitaros de encima a Anubias?-nos preguntó la tía Anzu con su típica sonrisa alegre y su mirada tierna.

-No, él ha decidido dejarnos solos, no sé por qué lo ha hecho, ni me interesa saberlo-dije yo calmadamente.

-Bueno, tía Anzu, si no te molesta estaba hablando asolas con Mangekyo-escuché la molesta voz de Sasha y me extrañé, ella no solía mostrarse tan molesta como lo estaba ahora.

-Comprendo, siento haber interrumpido-nos dijo la tía Anzu dejándonos solos de nuevo, yo no entendí nada, pero creo que Sasha sí.

-Mangekyo… Voy a descansar, creo que lo necesito-me dijo Sasha sonriéndome tiernamente.

Yo me sonrojé, pero dio igual, le miré fijamente.

-Entonces te dejo, primita del alma, que descanses bien-le dije yo quitándole el paño mojado de la frente para darle un beso en ella y luego le puse otro paño mojado.

Me retiré de allí dándole la espalda con una sonrisa cálida y alegre, raro en mí, ¿no creéis?.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	14. Chapter 13

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 13: ¡Sasha, una compradora diabólica!.**

Después de lo que pasó ayer me quedé muy confundido con respecto a Sasha, no sabía qué había querido decir ella con que yo le parecía una persona muy especial. Pero tras recuperarse y ver que en efecto, habíamos empatado con Silver Snake, Anubias, la tía Anzu, Sasha y yo decidimos hacer algo para pasar el día siguiente. Y la idea que salió fue la peor de todas. ¡Iríamos de compras con Sasha!. Pues era lo que estábamos haciendo hoy, y sólo estábamos en frente de las puertas del centro comercial de Okinawa, uno de los gustos de mi prima era ir de compras. Y yo estaba aterrorizado, puesto que sabía que lo íbamos a pasar fatal comprando con Sasha, Anubias no sabía por qué, pero pronto lo iba a descubrir, que comience el capítulo. Eran las 12:30, por cierto, ahora sí que comenzará el capítulo.

Eran las 10:00 y Anubias y yo estábamos listos para vivir un día de tormento, yo al menos.

-Sasha, ¿por qué tengo un mal presentimiento de esto?-escuché decir a Anubias curioso.

-No lo sé, no deberías tenerlo, puesto que vamos de compras-le dijo mi primita del alma con esa sonrisa habitual en su rostro.

-Yo creo que sí deberías tenerlo, porque te arrepentirás de haber conocido a Sasha-le dije a Anubias con una sonrisa y algo de temor.

Sasha me dio un capón mirándome con enojo.

-¡Auch!-me quejé yo con molestia hacia ella, no dije nada porque ya sabía que si no me llevaría otro.

-No vuelvas a decir tonterías, Mangekyo-me dijo Sasha muy enfadada.

Anubias sólo miró a Sasha sonriente, parecía que le había gustado que Sasha me diera el capón. ¡¿Y cuándo no le había gustado que yo recibiera uno?.

-¡A comprar!-escuché exclamar a Sasha emocionada, comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa pretenciosa, estoy seguro, esa sonrisa que tenía cuando íbamos de compras los dos solos.

Anubias le siguió y yo sólo me resigné a hacerlo tras soltar un hondo suspiro.

-¡Espera!-escuché exclamar a mi rival tratando de alcanzar a Sasha.

-Menudo día voy a tener…-murmuré yo sin que Sasha me oyera.

Primero llegamos a una tienda de ropa con vestidos de terciopelo y otros que medio transparentaban en el escaparate, Sasha parecía quererlos… ¡Todos!. Ya le veía con esos ojos iluminados y deseosos que tanto me asustaban. Anubias no parecía enterarse de ese detalle, de todas formas pronto me entendería.

-Los quiero-nos dijo Sasha emocionada señalando todos.

-¿Todos?, pero Sasha, eso es…-le trató de decir Anubias y ella le dio un fuerte capón con una sonrisa que daba miedo-¡Auch!.

-He dicho que los quiero y los tendré, y al que se interponga le reviento la cara-escuché decir sintiendo temor absoluta a Sasha con aquella expresión.

-V… Vale-escuché responder con el mismo temor que yo a Anubias, se acercó a mí y me miró entendiendo ahora por qué estaba tan asustado cuando llegamos al centro comercial-Mangekyo, no me habías dicho nada de esto.

-Te he dicho hace nada que te vas a arrepentir de haber conocido a Sasha, es porque cuando va de compras ella se convierte en un verdadero demonio-le dije a Anubias muy alterado, no me fijé que Sasha estaba delante de nosotros.

-¿Qué mentiras te está diciendo mi primo?-oí preguntar a Sasha con esa voz diabólica mientras nos daba un capón a cada uno-No le escuches, Anubias, y tú, Mangekyo, no digas nada raro a no ser que quieras cobrar.

-¡Auch!, s… sí, Sasha-le respondimos los dos con temor y algo de dolor en la cabeza.

-Pues…-nos dijo mientras su expresión cambiaba a una dulce y tierna de nuevo-Vamos a comprar.

-Sí-le respondimos nosotros resignados y con temor hacia ella. Aunque eso no se lo dijimos, si lo hacíamos nos llevaríamos otro capón.

Corrimos al interior de la tienda de ropa sabiendo que tendríamos que cargar con todo por capricho de mi primita del alma. Corrimos al recibidor con ella y le vimos llamar la atención de la dueña de la tienda.

-Perdone, ¿cuánto valen todos los vestidos del escaparate?-escuchamos preguntar a Sasha con esa dulce sonrisa.

-Pues… Doscientos cincuenta y cuatro yenes en total-le dijo la dueña de la tienda dándonos más miedo a nosotros, encima íbamos a gastar mucho dinero, y sólo en ropa.

-Gracias-le respondió mi querida y molesta prima mientras iba hacia nosotros-Coged todos los vestidos y dádmelos, me los voy a probar, además de que nos vamos a llevar eso y más cosas-nos dijo Sasha sonriendo.

-Sí-asentimos nosotros sabiendo lo que nos haría si no obedecíamos.

-Bien, voy al vestidor número siete, si alguno de vosotros me mira mientras me cambio juro que me va a recibir un capón inolvidable, y tendrá dos más por el precio de este-nos dijo Sasha con su habitual sonrisa, pero con una actitud demoníaca.

-S… Sí-respondí yo asustado mientras obedecía.

-Como quieras, Sasha-escuché decir a Anubias con el mismo temor, pero no me reí porque sabía cómo se estaba sintiendo ahora.

Ambos cogimos los seis vestidos del escaparate y se los llevamos a Sasha al Vestidor 7, una vez que se los dimos se puso a probarse la ropa y nos fue pasando todo lo que se probaba, luego nos pidió un sujetador de la Talla 62 y se lo di yo, a Anubias le pidió un juego de ropa interior negra, él obedeció sin dudar, luego nos pidió un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta de tirantes de su talla, se lo estuvimos dando todo y llevándolo a caja para pagarlo nosotros mismos, la dueña de la tienda nos miraba asombrados, finalmente había seis vestidos de terciopelo, un pantalón vaquero largo y otro corto, dos camisetas de tirantes, cuatro juegos de sujetador de Talla 60 y seis de ropa interior negra. Luego una faldita negra a cuadros azules que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos por lo menos, habíamos tenido que darle todo eso, ¡y ahora lo cargaríamos nosotros!.

-¿Cuánto será todo?-le preguntó mi primita del alma a la dueña de la tienda de ropa.

-Setecientos yenes-le dijo la dueña de la tienda a mi prima con amabilidad y una gran sonrisa, evidentemente por haberle comprado tanta ropa.

-Aquí tiene, gracias por hacer esta ropa maravillosa-escuché decir a Sasha sonriendo dulcemente mientras le daba el dinero a la dueña.

Esa sonrisa no me engañaba, yo sabía lo que había detrás de aquella máscara de chica dulce y alegre, un demonio con gafas y hermoso cuerpo y rostro. Metió en bolsas todo y las dejó en el suelo para mirarnos fijamente.

-Mangekyo, carga con tres, y tú, Anubias, carga con cinco-nos ordenó ella y obedecimos quedando muy cargados. No nos quejamos porque si lo hacíamos nos pasaría algo muy malo.

-Bueno, ya vámonos de esta tienda, seguro que querrás comprar más cosas-le dije yo a Sasha.

-Sí, eres muy atento, Mangekyo, luego te compensaré por esto-me dijo con dulzura, pero no me creí nada de lo que me dijo.

-Como que nos compensarás, lo que harás será hacernos cargar con todo y luego nos dejarás tirados en casa para ordenar todo la ropa-le oí decir a Anubias con molestia.

-¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de mentirosa?-le oí responder a Sasha con esa expresión diabólica de nuevo, que os describiré, sus ojos pasaban a tener las pupilas dilatadas como si fuera mala, su sonrisa se volvía maligna y escalofriante y muy ensanchada, y su presencia daba miedo y helaba el alma.

-¡Auch!, lo siento-se disculpó Anubias tras quejarse del capón de Sasha, le miré con pena y él me miró entendiendo que no me estaba riendo de él, sino que estaba compadeciéndole-Sigamos comprando.

-Eso es, luego os compensaré como queráis vosotros, ahora vamos a comprar-nos dijo Sasha pasando a su expresión dulce y tierna de nuevo.

Ambos nos miramos con pena mutua sabiendo el día que íbamos a pasar, lo estuvimos pasando muy mal, cuando llegamos a la tienda de zapatos yo cargaba doce bolsas gigantes y Anubias veinticinco. Ambos íbamos muy cargados, pero por alguna razón yo menos que él, eso no lo entendía muy bien.

-¡Zapatos, al fin!-escuchamos exclamar a Sasha con emoción y esa dulzura fingida.

-Sí, a comprar muchos-dije yo tratando de hacerle ver que no quería otro capón.

-Será lo mejor-escuché ahora decir a Anubias igual que yo.

-Bien, os quiero-nos dijo Sasha dándonos un beso tierno en la frente a cada uno.

Ese beso no pareció falso en absoluto, fue verdadero, nos quedamos en shock y nos miramos con una media sonrisa por unos instantes, luego seguimos al interior de la tienda a nuestra diabólica compradora favorita.

¿Cuánto llevábamos gastado ya?, pues… Ochocientos mil yenes.

Al entrar en la tienda fuimos a la sección de botas de botas.

-¡Qué lindas son, las quiero para mí!-exclamó Sasha señalando unas botas negras de cuero que parecían ser muy caras, sólo había un par.

-Pues ve a por ellas, Sasha-le dije yo como dándole ánimos.

-Tú puedes hacerlo-le animó ahora Anubias.

-Tenéis razón, esas botas serán mías-nos dijo poniendo esa expresión demoníaca que ya os he descrito.

Corrió hacia las botas y cuando las cogió otras manos se posaron ellas al mismo tiempo, eran manos pálidas como la nieve, y no nos esperábamos quién era.

-¡Sakari!-exclamé yo sorprendido.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que estáis de compras, Goldeen Bat-nos dijo la hermanastra de Anubias con esa seriedad inhumana.

-¡Sakari!-escuché exclamar con odio puro a Anubias mientras le miraba fijamente.

-Cálmate, Anubias, ahora tenemos un problema mayor que Sakari-le dije yo mirando a mi prima.

Él se trató de calmar un poco y lo logró, me miró algo confundido.

-¿Sasha?-me preguntó con extrañeza.

-Cuando quiere algo y otra persona lo quiere también… Sasha puede ser muy cruel y diabólica con esa persona, Sakari acabará mal si no deja esas botas-le respondí yo a Anubias con temor hacia mi prima y lo que pudiera hacerle a la hermanastra de Anubias.

-Me da igual lo que le haga, además, Sakari es una especie de compradora diabólica también, no deja que le arrebaten un buen par de zapatos nunca, si alguien lo hace ya puede darse por muerto-me dijo Anubias con odio hacia Sakari, y también con cierto temor.

-Entiendo, veamos la pelea de gatas que se monta aquí-le dije riendo divertido por eso.

-Cierto-me dijo Anubias en el mismo plan.

Comenzamos a observar la batalla de Sasha y Sakari.

-¡Suelta las botas, yo las vi primero!-escuchamos exclamar a Sasha tirando de ellas.

-¡No, yo las vi primero!-escuchamos exclamar a Sakari tirando de ellas también.

-Si no las sueltas cavaré una tumba para ti-le dijo mi prima a la hermanastra de Anubias con maldad pura.

-Eso habrá que verlo, Sasha, igual quien cava la tumba soy yo-le contestó la hermanastra de Anubias a mi prima con esa seriedad inhumana.

Ambas se estuvieron peleando una hora entera por esas botas de cuero tan ''chulas'' y finalmente ninguna se las llevó, una señora que tenía mucho morro se las cogió y se piró, os digo que aunque estuvimos de compras con la compradora diabólica… Aquel día no me pareció tan malo al final, y creo que a Anubias tampoco, porque Sasha nos dio un beso aunque fuera en la frente, y fue muy tierno.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	15. Chapter 14

**Baka: **tonto, idiota, estúpido.

**Temme: **maldito, bastardo, desgraciado.

**Oyasumi: **buenas noches.

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 14: ¡Batalla en Tokyo, nuevo desafío!.**

Había pasado un día y estábamos de camino a la ''Animanga S.A'', Tanaka-sama nos había llamado para decirnos algo importante, y habíamos aprendido que siempre que nos llamaba algo bueno nos sucedía, por lo que tanto yo como Anubias y Sasha estábamos yendo muy a gusto, la tía Anzu estaba muy feliz también. Imagino que por el éxito que estábamos teniendo. Lo único que no me agradaba era que Anubias se veía más hostil y rabioso de lo habitual, seguro que era por Sakari, ese odio no le estaba haciendo ningún bien, tenía que eliminarlo como fuera, Sasha y yo estábamos preocupados por él.

-Anubias, no me gusta lo que estás haciendo-escuché que le dijo Sasha preocupada.

Me entraron celos al verle así de preocupada por Anubias, pero se me pasaron al recordar lo que me dijo cuando cogió la fiebre, que yo le importaba mucho más que Anubias.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí, Sasha, no sabes lo que es ser traicionado por alguien a quien quieres, cuando vuelves a ver a esa persona tu primer impulso es matarla a golpes, y al saber que no puedes… ¡Te da más rabia!-escuché decir a Anubias con enojo.

-Pero el odio no es bueno, aunque ella te traicionara estoy convencida de que tuvo un motivo-le dijo mi prima a mi rival ahora.

-Sí, poder y fama-oí contestar a Anubias con rencor mientras apretaba sus puños.

Vi que Sasha le tomó de una mano con ternura y le miró fijamente con compasión.

-No, estoy convencida de que fue por otro motivo, de que Sakari no es la chica superficial e inhumana que te está haciendo creer que es, que no piensa como Masquerade y como Haze, si confías en mí disipa tu odio hacia Sakari-esas palabras fueron muy directas, tanto que calmaron a mi rival peli blanco.

-Anubias, sé que sentías algo muy fuerte por Sakari y que cuando te traicionó te dolió mucho, pero ese odio no es bueno, Sasha tiene razón en eso, así que ella y yo te ayudaremos a eliminar ese odio que sientes por tu hermanastra y podrás arreglar tu relación con ella-le dije yo con palabras sinceras y alentadoras mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro, aunque no sé por qué lo hice.

-Yo también ayudaré, además, seguro que… Masquerade… También hizo algo para que Sakari se volviera fría e inhumana, sabiendo cómo es él no me extrañaría que hubiera convertido en una mala persona a tu hermanastra-le dijo mi tía Anzu por detrás de los tres con un sonrojo al nombrar a Masquerade, algo que advertí, no había duda, la tía Anzu estaba loquita por Masquerade, pero eso sería un problema.

¡Masquerade era el manager de Silver Snake, por lo tanto era nuestro enemigo, y cada vez que le veía me daban ganas de partirle la cara por tratar a los demás como basura!

-Gracias, muchas gracias, Sasha, gracias, Kyriuu-kun, gracias, Anzu-nos agradeció Anubias sonriendo burlón de nuevo.

Nos pusimos a hablar hasta que llegamos a la empresa y subimos al piso más alto tomando el ascensor, una vez que estuvimos justo delante de Tanaka-sama nos comenzó a contar la noticia con su expresión creída. Aunque ya no quería partirle la cara, es más, me daba igual que se creyera más que nosotros, eso no nos haría ningún daño.

-Me alegro mucho de veros, Sasha, Mangekyo, Anubias, Anzu-san, como ya os dije ayer estáis en empate con el grupo de mi hermano, ¿lo recordáis?-nos dijo Tanaka-sama desde su escritorio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Sí, sí, ve al grano-le dije yo molesto por pararse ahí, quería oír todo lo que nos tenía que decir.

-Pues dentro de dos semanas iréis a Tokyo a dar un concierto en un colegio, el director nos prestará la gran pista de fútbol del patio para montar el camerino y el escenario allí, así como el equipo de audio y los sistemas de la canción que elijáis cantar, sólo hay un problema, y estoy seguro de que sabéis cuál es-nos siguió explicando Tanaka-sama para luego mirarnos con desafío.

-Silver Snake también estará allí, ¿verdad, Tanaka-sama?-le dijo mi prima Sasha a Tanaka-sama soltando un hondo suspiro.

-Así es, veo que tenéis un sexto sentido para los obstáculos en vuestra carrera-nos dijo Tanaka-sama-Será una batalla de grupos, se discutirá de nuevo a una sola canción, la única diferencia es que allí ya sois conocidos por vuestra familia o vuestra procedencia, lo tendréis más fácil, aún así pensad que mi hermanito no os pondrá las cosas fáciles, y puede que solucionéis rencillas allí-nos dijo todo aquello con una sonrisa orgullosa y arrogante, desde luego Tanaka-sama nos había contado lo que queríamos escuchar, otra batalla de grupos.

-¡Genial, será la oportunidad para presentar la nueva canción que he compuesto!-escuché exclamar con entusiasmo y desafío a Anubias.

-Sí, el motivo es muy especial, seguro que llegaremos con ella a los corazones de la gente que nos va escuchar-escuché decir ahora a Sasha sonriendo dulcemente.

-Bueno, Tanaka-sama, gracias por contarnos esto-escuché hablar ahora a la tía Anzu con educación y una alegre sonrisa.

-No hay de qué, Anzu-san, tú me los trajiste para que pudieran hacerse famosos, ahora cumplirán su sueño-escuché responder a Tanaka-sama y por un instante le vi sonreír con simpatía a mi tía, eso me hizo pensar que quizá no nos viera sólo como un negocio.

-Tanaka-sama, como líder de Goldeen Bat juro que daremos lo mejor de nosotros para que esos niños y niñas caigan rendidos a nuestros pies-dije yo desafiante y decidido.

-Esa mirada es la de alguien que sabe lo que quiere, no la pierdas nunca, Mangekyo-me dijo Tanaka-sama sonriéndome de oreja a oreja.

-Tranquilo, Tanaka-sama, mientras tenga a Anubias, Sasha y la tía Anzu a mi lado no la perderé-dije yo decidido y sonriendo cálidamente.

-Así se habla, Kyriuu-kun-me dijo Anubias apoyando una mano en mi hombro con una sonrisa desafiante y burlona.

-Primo, eres genial-me dijo Sasha sonriéndome con ternura.

Yo me sonrojé y me puse nervioso, desvié la mirada y la tía Anzu rió divertida para luego hablar.

-No me equivoqué al creer que no eras tan malo como aparentabas, Mangekyo-me dijo la tía Anzu con alegría y aprecio.

Después nos fuimos de allí y nos pusimos a hablar de camino a casa, estuvimos muy animados ese día, pero ahora sabíamos que dentro de dos semanas tendríamos que cantar en un colegio de Tokyo, esta vez aplastaríamos a Silver Snake con nuestra nueva y emotiva canción.

¡Silver Snake, prepárate para perder!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	16. Chapter 15

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 15: ¡Sakari!, ¿amiga o enemiga?.**

Hacía unas horas desde que habíamos vuelto a casa con la noticia del concierto en Tokyo, estábamos haciendo lo que normalmente hacíamos a las 22:15, irnos a la cama, aunque algo iba a molestarnos hoy, un imprevisto que nos gustará nada, a unos sí y a otros no, pero a la mayoría les hará sentir desconfianza y rabia, incluso odio, alguno la sentirá en especial cuando lo lea, y ese lector sabe a qué me refiero con eso. Os comenzaré contando eso, dejémonos ya de charlas sin sentido.

Yo estaba enfrente de Sasha, dándole las buenas noches, tenía la mano derecha en mi puerta.

-Oyasumi, Sasha-le dije yo con una sonrisa.

-Oyasumi, Mangekyo-me respondió ella con una sonrisa muy tierna.

Corrí la puerta de mi cuarto para entrar a acostarme y escuché de repente el timbre. Me molesté porque tenía sueño y ya quería dormir.

-¿Quién será?-pregunté yo corriendo la puerta de mi cuarto de nuevo, luego miré que Sasha hacía lo mismo.

-Ni idea, pero vayamos a ver-me dijo ella sonriendo.

-¡Ya voy yo!-escuchamos exclamar a la tía Anzu desde la cocina, ella estaba lavando los cacharros.

Caminamos hasta la puerta y Anubias apareció justo al lado de Sasha con molestia, obviamente porque quería dormir, eso podía entenderlo.

-Yo abriré y le partiré la cara al que sea-dije yo tratando de caminar hasta la puerta y abrirla, creo que la puerta de entrada era la única de estilo occidental.

-¡Ni de broma, Mangekyo!-me regañó Sasha dándome un fuerte capón.

-¡Auch!, pues ve tú, tía Anzu-le dije yo a la tía Anzu con fastidio.

-Sea quien sea le trataremos con amabilidad y educación y le pediremos que se vaya-oí decir a Anubias ahora, su voz sonaba molesta y calmada a la vez.

-Muy bien-dijo la tía Anzu caminando hasta la puerta y la abrió con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro, me quedé sorprendido cuando vi quién era, y no sólo yo, Sasha y Anubias también, incluso la tía Anzu.

-Parece que no me esperabais-nos dijo Sakari seriamente.

-¿Sakari, qué haces aquí?-le pregunté yo extrañado.

-He venido a hablar con vosotros sobre algo muy importante-me contestó Sakari con esa seriedad… ¿Humana?.

-Pues lárgate-escuché decir a Anubias y le miré percibiendo un odio inmenso hacia la peli negra.

-Cálmate, Anubias, parece que tiene algo importante que decirnos, además, mírale bien, algo es diferente en ella-le dijo Sasha a mi rival tratando de aplacar su odio.

-¡No!-le respondió mi rival a mi primita del alma con una ira y un odio que nunca antes había visto.

-Anubias, cálmate-le dijo Sakari a Anubias con un tono serio y humano, me costaba creerlo.

-¡No me calmaré porque me lo digas tú, además, lo único que tienes de diferente es la ropa que llevas puesta!-escuché exclamar a Anubias con esa mirada de desdén.

-Anubias, estás armando un alboroto, si quieres que Sakari se vaya será mejor que le dejes hablar con nosotros primero-le dijo mi tía ahora con mucha seriedad y una mirada enojada.

-Deberías escuchar a tu manager, hermano-oí decir a Sakari.

-¡Cállate!-escuché responder a Anubias con más odio que antes.

-¡No, Anubias, cállate tú y escucha, lo que estás haciendo no está nada bien, si odias tanto a Sakari aléjate de ella, vete a tu cuarto o cualquier otra cosa, pero no te quedes con nosotros para joder la marrana!-escuché exclamar a Sasha dándole un fuerte capón y luego una buena torta a Anubias.

-¡Auch!, ¡Aaaarg!-Anubias se quejó de ambos golpes y miró con más calma a Sasha, parecía arrepentido y molesto a la vez-Lo siento, Sasha, y… Lo siento… Sakari.

-No pasa nada, sólo dejadme pasar y hablemos-le respondió su hermanastra con una seriedad que me resultaba más humana, perdonad si me pongo pesadito con eso, pero es que me extraña mucho ya que Sakari no suele ser así.

-Como quieras, Sakari, pasa-le dio permiso la tía Anzu con una de esas sonrisas que yo muy bien conocía.

-Gracias-nos dijo educadamente Sakari entrando por la puerta.

-Vayamos al salón a hablar, Sakari-le dijo mi prima mientras le daba la espalda con una sonrisa feliz. Más o menos, porque a Sasha Sakari le caía como una patada en el estómago.

-Cierto, pero cuando termines de hablar te vas-le dijo ahora mi rival peli blanco con sorna.

-De acuerdo, eso si vuestra manager, es decir, Anzu, quiere que me vaya-escuché esa respuesta de la boca de Sakari mientras cerraba la puerta.

Caminamos hasta el salón y nos sentamos Sasha y yo en un sofá, aunque Sasha se sentó sobre mis piernas, yo no pude controlar la excitación que sentí al sentir a Sasha ahí sentada, pero ella no me golpeó, eso me pareció extraño, lo dejé pasar y me avergoncé de que se me hubiera empinado con mi propia prima. La tía Anzu se sentó en un sillón que había entre medias de un sofá y otro, luego Anubias tuvo que sentarse al lado de su hermanastra, quien adoptó una mirada preocupada.

¡¿Sakari preocupada? ¡No podía creérmelo, ella era un cubito de hielo desde que le vi por primera vez, y ahora estaba mostrando emociones, esto era muy extraño!

Aunque quizás la Sakari del primer concierto, la que había cantado, era la verdadera y la que siempre solía ser era sólo una máscara, no me fiaba de ella pero me extrañaba ver que podía sentir como un ser humano normal.

-Te ves preocupada, ¿qué te ocurre?-le dijo mi tía preocupada por ella.

-Es que… He discutido con Masquerade-le escuchamos decir a Sakari y nos sorprendió bastante.

Anubias bufó molesto y miró hacia otro lado, todo con tal de no mirar a Sakari.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?-le preguntó mi primita del alma a Sakari muy extrañada.

-Masquerade está planeando algo terrible contra vosotros y yo al enterarme he decidido pararle los pies, pero… No he podido, y para evitar que me hiciera daño he tenido que huir-le respondió a Sasha la peli negra con una expresión triste. Yo me quedé de piedra al oír eso, aunque algo no me cuadraba.

-Ya claro-escuchamos decir a Anubias con rencor.

-¿Y qué es lo que planea Masquerade?-le preguntó la tía Anzu más curiosa por ese plan de Masquerade que me daba mala espina.

-No me he podido enterar muy bien, pero dijo que el siguiente concierto sería vuestro último concierto-le respondió a mi tía con una preocupación aparente hacia nosotros.

-En ese caso puedes quedarte a ayudarnos-le escuché decir a Sasha con una sonrisa tierna.

-¿De veras?-le respondió Sakari mostrando una expresión esperanzada.

-Sí-le respondió mi prima.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Sakari alzando el puño con emoción-¡No vais a rechazarme!.

-¿Por qué íbamos a hacerlo?-le pregunté yo sin entender eso último.

Bajó la mirada con un aire triste.

-Porque… Soy de Silver Snake, y vosotros sois de Goldeen Bat-me dijo Sakari apenada.

-Pues las cosas en Goldeen Bat funcionan de forma diferente a Silver Snake, nosotros nunca abandonamos a nadie ni rechazamos a quienes nos ofrecen su ayuda-le dijo la tía Anzu a Sakari con una sonrisa alegre y sincera.

-Comprendo, entonces… ¿Con quién duermo yo?-nos dijo ahora Sakari, algo nerviosa, aunque yo seguía pensando que algo iba mal aquí. Y ese algo tenía que ver con Sakari.

-Bueno, Mangekyo preferiría dormir solo, Sasha también, yo sólo tengo una cama, así que puedes dormir en la habitación de Anubias, él tiene otra cama, es plegable, así que será fácil de colocar, y fácil de hacer-la tía Anzu miró con ternura a Anubias y a su hermanastra y dijo eso con toda tranquilidad.

-¡¿Qué?-preguntó Anubias mirando a mi tía con rabia.

-Cálmate o cobras, Anubias-le dijo mi prima con mirada de pocos amigos.

-Sí-respondió Anubias resignado, dio un suspiro hondo y luego miró a Sakari con odio antes de desviar su mirada bufando molesto, eso me hizo reír internamente, pero también me sentí mal por él.

-Parece que dormiremos en el mismo cuarto, Anubias, de todas formas no sería mala idea, así podríamos simpatizar y quizá me vuelvas a querer-escuché decir a Sakari con esa seriedad que sí era humana y una actitud más amable y empática.

-No queda más remedio, pero haz como si yo no existiera, tú tienes tu cama y yo la mía-escuché a Anubias hablar muy molesto.

-Anubias, que es tu hermanastra, trata de perdonarle-le dijo Sasha a mi rival peli blanco con molestia.

-No quiero-dijo Anubias con cabezonería, esa cabezonería por la cual no se rendiría nunca con Sasha. Y eso lo odiaba.

-De todas formas, yo terminaré de lavar los platos y me acostaré, oyasumi-nos dijo la tía Anzu yéndose a la cocina a fregar los cacharros que le quedaban, que eran platos, a juzgar por sus palabras.

Nos quedamos los cuatro solos en el salón.

-Oyasumi, Anubias, oyasumi, Sasha, oyasumi, Sakari-dije yo a todos retirándome a mi habitación.

-¡Oyasumi!-me dijo Sasha para luego seguirme, me detuvo antes de que entrase en mi habitación y me miró fijamente.

-¿Qué me ocurre, Sasha?-le pregunté extrañado, sonrojado y nervioso por la cercanía con su rostro.

-Nada, oyasumi-me dijo Sasha dándome un tierno beso en la frente.

Luego se fue a su cuarto y supongo que se acostó, como supongo que hicieron Anubias y Sakari.

Bueno, el día había sido largo, era hora de descansar, mañana teníamos que levantarnos pronto para ir a la ''Animanga S.A'' y practicar para la batalla de grupos del lunes que venía. Pero una pregunta asaltaba mi cabeza.

¿Por qué Sakari había discutido con Masquerade si ella había parecido ser como él todo el tiempo, por qué había esperado tanto para desertar de Silver Snake?

¡Y lo más importante!

¿Sakari era amiga o enemiga?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	17. Chapter 16

**Aviso: **Capítulo más largo de lo normal, lo siento si es mucho para leer.

**Ohayo: **Buenos días.

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 16: Una hermana para Anubias.**

Al día siguiente nos levantamos a las 11:00, teníamos que ir a la ''Animanga S.A'' para estar a las 11:30 allí, puesto que a esa hora empezaban las prácticas de baile y canto. Teníamos a Sakari como invitada especial y algo no me cuadraba en ello, puesto que nunca era casualidad cuando un miembro del grupo rival aparecía como desertor sabiendo que tenía un concierto contra ti dentro de poco. Comenzaré a contaros lo que sigue, se acabó la charla.

Sasha, la tía Anzu y yo estábamos en la cocina desayunando, estábamos hablando muy animadamente, teníamos tiempo de sobra puesto que eran las 11:05, y vivíamos a una calle de la empresa donde la tía Anzu trabajaba. Aunque creo que ya lo sabéis y no tengo que repetíroslo. Empezamos a escuchar la voz de Sakari muy insistente tratando de hablar con Anubias y a Anubias no le oíamos decir nada, la fiesta iba a empezar.

-Anubias, no seas tan frío, al menos dame los buenos días-oímos decir a Sakari con insistencia y molestia.

No oímos a Anubias. Entraron en la cocina vestidos con sus ropas de siempre, aunque sólo Anubias, Sakari llevaba una camiseta de tirantes negra que dejaba ver un poco de sus grandes pechos, que debo decir que eran lindos, y un pantalón vaquero largo algo maltratado, obviamente era de Anubias, luego calzaba sus deportivas de siempre y podía ver que sus calcetines eran blancos. Tenía una horquilla en el pelo de color plateado con forma de serpiente, le quedaba muy bien. Y le daba ese aire de… Silver Snake.

-Ohayo-le dije yo a Sakari y Anubias.

-Ohayo, Kyriuu-kun-me respondió Anubias con fastidio.

-Ohayo, Anubias, no te pongas así, Sakari quiere confraternizar contigo para que volváis a ser una familia, dale una oportunidad-escuché hablar a Sasha con una sonrisa tierna.

-No-escuché a Anubias responder con su cabezonería, esa que odiaba pero que me agradaba a la vez, creo que ya ni siquiera la odiaba, mi odio sólo estaba dirigido a sus intenciones de tener a Sasha para él-Ohayo, Sasha.

-Ohayo, Anubias-escuché decir ahora a mi tía Anzu.

-Ohayo, Anzu-le dijo Anubias a mi tía con pocas ganas de hablar, se notaba en su tono de voz y en su expresión sobre todo.

-Sentémonos a desayunar, hermano-le dijo Sakari a mi rival peli blanco.

Anubias sólo se sentó sin decir nada, bufó molesto y comenzó a desayunar sin esperar a Sakari.

-¿Qué tal habéis dormido?-le preguntó mi prima a Sakari sonriendo.

-Bien, no me esperaba que Anubias tuviera una cama tan cómoda-le respondió Sakari.

-¿Entonces has dormido en la cama de Anubias?-le preguntó la tía Anzu a Sakari con curiosidad.

-Sí, me he acurrucado con él, como cuando teníamos ocho años, él siempre me abrazaba y me decía ''Oyasumi'', luego me daba un beso en la frente y nos dormíamos juntitos, sólo me ha dado la espalda con todo su desprecio, pero yo estoy feliz con haber dormido junto a él-le respondió Sakari a mi tía con esa seriedad extraña y cargada de alegría.

-Si Sasha llega a hacer eso no podría dormir en toda la noche-dije yo escupiendo el zumo que estaba bebiendo.

-¡¿Y eso por qué, te parezco fea acaso?-me preguntó Sasha dándome un fuerte capón muy enojada.

-¡Auch!-me quejé y miré a Sasha molesto-Al contrario, Sasha, me pareces demasiado linda para dormir contigo, perdería el control y podría pasar algo indebido.

-¡Pervertido!-exclamó Sasha dándome otro capón, estaba muy roja y nerviosa, además de… ¿Enternecida?.

Eso seguía sin entenderlo, si le llamaba linda o se me escapaba alguna perversión me miraba con ira, pero también con ternura, eso no lo entendería nunca probablemente.

-¡Auch!-me volví a quejar y escuché las risas de Anubias, le miré con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡No te rías de mi primo, Anubias, ya te lo dije!-escuché exclamar a Sasha mientras le daba a Anubias un capón, parecía muy enfadada.

Yo limpié el zumo de la mesa y evité reírme para no recibir otro capón de Sasha.

-Alto-dijo Sakari deteniendo el capón de mi prima antes de que llegase a la cabeza de mi rival peli blanco.

-¿Qué haces, Sakari?-inquirió molesta mi querida y fastidiosa prima.

-Tú no le darás el capón-le respondió Sakari con seriedad, luego soltó su mano y Sasha miró su mano viendo que la tenía roja por la fuerza con la que Sakari se la había sujetado-Se lo daré yo.

La hermanastra de Anubias le metió un capón el triple de fuerte que los que daba Sasha.

-¡Auuuch!-escuché exclamar a mi rival con más molestia que otras veces-Lo siento, Kyriuu-kun.

-Yo no estoy molesto, Anubias, al contrario-le dije yo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Serás…-murmuró Anubias sonriendo cálidamente por unos instantes.

¡Espera! ¡¿Anubias me había sonreído a mí? ¡Imposible, él me odiaba!

-Parece que de los capones de Anubias debería encargarse Sakari a partir de ahora-escuchamos comentar entre risas a la tía Anzu.

-Si haces alguna tontería te daré un buen capón, y tú, Sasha, si se lo vuelves a intentar dar tú estando yo presente te romperé la mano-dijo Sakari con seriedad y algo de hostilidad.

-Entendido-le respondió Sasha sonriendo tiernamente.

Miré esa sonrisa y me quedé embobado en ella, moví la cabeza hacia los lados con un fuerte sonrojo, sentía que mi corazón latía a cien por hora, que era prima, tenía que controlar mis sentimientos por ella, eran sucios. Me calmé y seguí desayunando.

Anubias puso una mirada de odio mientras miraba hacia otro lado, podía entenderle, pero también entendía que Sakari estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por lograr que él le quisiera. Desayunamos los cinco y nos fuimos a la ''Animanga S.A'' sobre las 11:20, llegamos allí a las 11:30 justamente y comenzamos las prácticas, en las cuales estuvimos bailando y cantando con la canción que cantamos en el primer concierto, Black Wings, Sakari bailó con nosotros y usó su increíble talento en canto y baile para igualarnos. Estuvimos practicando hasta las 14:30 y luego nos fuimos a la playa a pasar el día, algo que nunca olvidaría, y que Anubias tampoco.

Estábamos tomando helado actualmente, sentados en nuestras toallas mientras charlábamos. Os diré qué llevaba cada uno de nosotros mientras os cuento de qué estábamos hablando.

-¿Sabes, Sakari?, has sido muy atrevida al dormir en la misma cama de Anubias, piensa que es un chico-escuché decir a Sasha sonriendo mientras daba un lametón a su helado de fresa.

Sasha llevaba puesto un bañador rojo sangre y un bikini de Talla 60 que era del mismo color, sus pechos se bamboleaban mucho, y yo estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que no se me pusiera dura y controlar mi deseo hacia ella.

-Anubias me odia-escuché responder con tristeza a Sakari-Así que no puede tener deseo hacia mí ni quererme como nada-luego se trató de animar y dio un lametón a su helado de menta y chocolate.

Sakari llevaba puesto un bañador negro y un bikini de Talla 42 que era negro también, no diré nada de quien no me interese, sí que lo dejamos ahí.

-Claro que te odio, Sakari, me dejaste tirado con diez años y te fuiste con ese temme de Masquerade-escuché decir a Anubias ahora con mucho rencor. Luego dio un lametón a su helado de vainilla.

Anubias llevaba puesto un bañador tipo bóxer de color azul marino.

-Anubias, cálmate, ya sabes que no me gusta verte con odio-le dijo mi tía Anzu a mi rival peli blanco dando un lametón a su helado de chocolate.

La tía Anzu llevaba un bañador morado y un bikini de la Talla 15, qué pequeños eran sus pechos.

-Anubias, no soporto que tengas odio hacia alguien más que no sea yo, así que si quieres odiar a alguien, ódiame a mí-le dije yo a Anubias dando un lametón a mi helado de nata.

Yo llevaba un bañador tipo bóxer de color dorado. Seguro que pensabais que me pondría uno negro.

-Mangekyo, agradezco que no estés siendo un pervertido-me dijo Sasha dándome un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Yo me quedé muy sonrojado y miré hacia otro lado muy nervioso.

-No… No es nada, Sasha-respondí yo con un fuerte rubor en mi rostro.

-Kyriuu-kun, estás rojo, ¿acaso te gusta Sasha?-me preguntó Anubias con burla.

-Claro que no-le respondí yo muy molesto. Automáticamente me fijé en que Sasha se puso triste, pero no podía ser por haber dicho que ella no me gustaba, puesto que ella no me veía como algo tan especial, sólo era un primo especial.

-Anubias, calla o cobras-le dijo Sakari con seriedad.

Anubias bufó molesto y miró con odio a su hermanastra. Yo tuve una idea.

-Sasha, tía Anzu, necesito que me acompañéis a un sitio-les dije yo sonriendo.

-¿A dónde?-me preguntó Sasha curiosa.

-Bueno, yo acepto de todas formas-me dijo alegremente la tía Anzu.

-Esperadnos aquí, Anubias, Sakari, volvemos enseguida-le dije a mis hermanastros favoritos.

-De acuerdo, Mangekyo-me dijo Sakari sonriendo y con seriedad a la vez.

-Pues nos vamos-escuché decir al unísono a mi prima y a mi tía.

Anubias bufó molesto. Pero pronto iba a dejar de estarlo. De eso estaba yo muy seguro.

Nos fuimos a los baños establecidos en la playa de Okinawa y me escondí con Sasha y la tía Anzu detrás de uno.

-¿Por qué te tenemos que acompañar al baño?-me preguntó Sasha algo extrañada-¿Pervertido?.

-No es lo que piensas-le dije yo antes de que me diera un capón.

-Tiene que ver con Anubias y Sakari, ¿verdad?-me dijo la tía Anzu adivinando mis intenciones.

-Así es, si les dejamos solos hablarán de sus asuntos personales más a fondo, y quizá Sakari le diga a Anubias la verdadera razón por la que le dejó-respondí yo ingeniosamente.

-¡Es un buen plan, Mangekyo, no pensé que pudieras concebir uno!-me felicitó Sasha divertida y sorprendida.

-No digas tonterías, cuando quiero puedo ser muy inteligente-dije yo algo molesto a mi primita del alma.

-Como sea, vamos a espiarles-dijo la tía Anzu alegremente.

-Sí-agregó decidida Sasha.

-Vamos a arreglar su relación fraternal-dije yo pensando en lo aliviado que se sentiría Anubias al librarse de su odio.

Les seguimos hasta ocultarnos detrás de una roca que había en la playa, con mucho cuidado de que nadie nos viera, y ellos mucho menos, comenzamos a escuchar su conversación y a verles en silencio.

-Anubias, tienes que perdonarme, no puedes odiarme siempre-dijo Sakari algo triste.

Anubias no dijo nada, sólo bufó molesto y desvió su mirada con odio puro.

-Por favor, Anubias-le insistió Sakari más triste todavía, pero él sólo se mantuvo en su postura tozuda.

Volvió a bufar molesto.

-¿En una escala de cero a diez cuánto me quieres?-le preguntó Sakari a Anubias curiosa.

-Menos cien-le respondió fríamente Anubias.

Sakari bajó la cabeza y sentí que iba a decir algo importante.

-Ya sé que lo que te hice fue horrible, y que no merezco tu perdón, pero… Al menos quiero que sepas por qué lo hice en realidad-le dijo a mi rival la peli negra con mirada triste, esto se ponía interesante.

-¿Un motivo verdadero?, no me cuentes mentiras-le dijo Anubias con rencor-¡No hay forma de que tengas otro motivo a parte del que me diste, cómo te reíste de mí, cómo me infravaloraste y trataste de hundirme en la miseria, cómo me diste de lado sin importarte mis sentimientos, yo te quería y lo arruinaste, y desde que hemos vuelto a vernos no paras de hacerme daño, Sakari!.

Sakari comenzó a llorar y Anubias cambió su expresión a una sorprendida, pero seguía teniendo mucho odio dentro todavía, parecía que no se creía eso.

-Yo siempre te quise, te protegí y estuve a tu lado sin importar lo que los demás pensaran, siempre te vi como mi querido hermanastro, nunca quise herirte de forma semejante, si lo hice fue por Masquerade, pero no por poder y fama, Anubias-comenzó a decir Sakari llorando sin parar, ¡si seguía llorando me daría ganas de llorar a mí!.

-¿Cómo?-le preguntó Anubias mirándole muy sorprendido.

-Así es, Anubias, Masquerade me quería para formar un grupo de Idols, quería mi talento para componer, cantar y bailar, pero me negué, así que él me amenazó con matarte si no lo hacía, sería culpa mía si morías, y yo nunca podría perdonármelo, así que acepté ir con él, y para que no sufrieras más siguiéndome traté de ganarme todo tu odio y tu desprecio, porque si me seguías acabarías por averiguar la verdad, y Masquerade te terminaría matando, lo siento mucho, yo no quería romperte el corazón, porque te quería, ¡y te quiero, Anubias, te quiero mucho!-le dijo Sakari a Anubias dejándonos de piedra a todos, incluido el propio Anubias.

-Sakari…-escuché susurrar a Anubias con una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en su cara.

-Si no me perdonas lo entenderé, fui muy cruel al decirte que siempre serías un perdedor y que estar contigo había sido un desperdicio, que tú para mí no habías significado nada, pero quiero que sepas la verdad, y si Masquerade trata de matarte me pondré en medio para protegerte, lucharé contra él si es necesario, y hasta le mataré si eso te protege-declaró Sakari con tristeza, valía y un gran cariño, estaba llorando mucho.

-Sakari, no puedo perdonarte por haberme dicho todas las cosas crueles que me has dicho, pero…-comenzó a decir Anubias.

-Anubias…-escuché susurrar a Sakari sollozando más.

-¡Te perdonaré por el sacrificio que hiciste por mí, nunca me lo habría imaginado, tú eres mi hermanastra linda y querida, y no te odiaré nunca más, no lo hago ahora, Sakari, te quiero, te quiero más que a nada en este mundo!-le respondió Anubias a su hermanastra abrazándole con mucha fuerte.

-Anubias…-Sakari comenzó a sollozar de felicidad.

Ya era tiempo de que Sasha, la tía Anzu y yo saliéramos de nuestro escondite y volviéramos con ellos.

-Bravo-dije yo aplaudiendo con una sonrisa cálida.

-¡¿Kyriuu-kun, Sasha, Anzu?-nos llamó Anubias muy sorprendido mientras se separaba de Sakari, parecía avergonzado-¿Lo habéis visto y oído todo?.

-Sí-dije yo comprensivo.

-Entonces ya no tenéis que desconfiar de mí, y me pregunto por qué habéis hecho eso de iros-nos dijo Sakari sonriendo y con seriedad a la vez, aunque parecía más feliz.

-Era el plan de Mangekyo, él decidió dejaros solos para que os reconciliarais-dijo la tía Anzu mirándome con ternura y alegría.

-Mangekyo es muy listo cuando quiere-les dijo mi primita del alma ahora con una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias, Mangekyo, mi hermanastro y yo nos hemos reconciliado gracias a ti-me agradeció Sakari dándome un abrazo.

-De nada-dije yo sonriendo.

-Kyriuu-kun, ahora me siento mejor, no sé por qué lo has hecho, pero gracias, eres un buen tipo a fin de cuentas-me dijo Anubias sonriéndome con aprecio.

Ya no me sorprendía, Anubias sentía lo mismo que yo por él, le consideraba mi amigo pero también mi rival, y él lo mismo, bueno, ahora que todo se había arreglado podríamos centrarnos en trazar amistad con Sakari y practicar para el concierto en Tokyo.

¡Aunque yo seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre Sakari, no sabía por qué pero ella me daba mala espina!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	18. Chapter 17

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 17: Nuestra nueva amiga, ¡Sakari!.**

Tras lo ocurrido en la playa nos pasamos jugando en el agua hasta las 17:00 y luego estuvimos desde esa hora hasta las 19:00 jugando al vóley playa, hicimos dos equipos y la tía Anzu fue el árbitro del partido. El primer equipo éramos Sasha y yo, el segundo era Anubias y Sakari, estuvimos jugando toda la tarde y después volvimos a casa, ese día… Bueno, fue memorable, para Anubias sobre todo, pasó la primera semana y estuvimos pasándolo en grande con las prácticas y haciendo cosas típicas de verano con Sakari, Anubias parecía otro, y Sakari también, eso que les faltaba era la presencia del otro, se querían mucho, me atrevería a decir. Llegamos a tener una fuerte amistad entre todos, y en esa amistad estaba Sakari incluida, de todas formas, yo no había parado de sentir eso que llevaba sintiendo desde la llegada de Sakari, tenía un mal presentimiento con ella, y seguía sin saber de qué se trataba, sólo os diré que se ausentaba mucho para hablar por el móvil con ''un amigo'' al que nunca nos presentaba ni del que nos hablaba, por eso yo empezaba a sospechar algo terrible de ella. Bueno, comenzaré a hablaros del día de hoy, un soleado lunes.

Eran las 14:10 y estábamos comiendo onigiris, algo fresquito, lo ideal para el verano. Estábamos muy animados y las cosas nos estaban saliendo muy bien, en este momento estaba ignorando mi mal presentimiento, así podría pasar un rato tranquilo y sin preocuparme.

-Sakari, la forma en la que te echaste sobre Anubias fue muy tierna, el pobre se puso rojo como un tomate-le dije yo a Sakari sonriendo mientras daba otro bocado a un onigiri que me estaba zampando.

-Eso fue normal, le puse la cabeza entre mis piernas al lanzarme, ¿qué chico no se estimularía con eso?-me respondió Sakari con seriedad mientras tomaba otro onigiri.

-Considerando que soy tu hermanastro no debería haberme importa-escuché decir a Anubias bastante molesto comiéndose un onigiri de un bocado.

-Pero te importó porque Sakari es especial para ti, Anubias, lo mismo le pasa a Mangekyo conmigo, cuando me ve los pechos o me siento en sus piernas se pone duro como una roca-le dijo mi primita del alma a mi rival tras tragarse un onigiri-Es un pervertido, pero me quiere mucho.

-Realmente le amas, ¿no es así, Sasha?-afirmó la tía Anzu con picardía.

Vi ponerse roja como un tomate a Sasha.

-¡Mamá, no es así, él es mi primo, nunca podría enamorarme de él!-escuché exclamar a Sasha más ruborizada que nunca.

-Tu expresión dice otra cosa, y Mangekyo parece feliz al ver tu sonrojo-le dijo a Sasha mi tía con esa picardía.

-No lo estoy, ¿qué manera de verme es esa, es que no está claro que somos primos y nunca podré tener nada contigo?-le dije yo a Sasha fingiendo molestia, ella se puso triste en el fondo, lo vi en sus ojos, porque cuando le miré se tranquilizó, aunque era sólo apariencia.

-Cierto, Mangekyo, no habría forma de que me gustaras, ni de que yo te gustara a ti, sería incesto-me dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna, aunque yo sabía que era falsa, no sabía por qué pero ella estaba triste.

-Kyriuu-kun, como tú no podrías estar con Sasha aunque te gustara… Yo me quedaré con ella-me dijo Anubias con intención de fastidiarme.

-Me da igual lo que hagas, Anubias-le dije yo molesto e indiferente, pero en el fondo tenía muchas ganas de gritarle a Sasha en toda la cara lo mucho que le amaba y le deseaba, y que ella para mí lo era todo en esta vida.

¡Pero éramos familia, no podía!

-Sakari, ¿por qué últimamente te ausentas tanto para hablar por el móvil?-le pregunté yo curioso.

-Ah, pues… Ya os lo he dicho, porque mi amigo me llama mucho-me dijo Sakari nerviosa, pude ver en su mirada que me estaba mintiendo, había gato encerrado.

-Ese amigo tuyo es muy cansino, deberías decirle que no te llame tanto-le dijo mi prima a Sakari molesta con ese supuesto ''amigo''.

-¿Y cómo se llama ese amigo?-le pregunté yo para ver si tenía contestación a eso, le consideraba mi amiga, pero sabía que nos estaba ocultando algo y quería saber qué era.

-Haku-me respondió ella-Y el apellido es Shakimori, Shakimori Haku.

-¿Shakimori Haku, tenías un amigo antes de conocernos a nosotros?-le preguntó mi tía a Sakari curiosa y alegre.

-Sí-oí responder a Sakari muy nerviosa.

-Sakari, puedo ver en tus ojos que algo no está bien-escuché a Anubias decir mientras le miraba preocupado a los ojos.

-¿Pero qué dices, Anubias?-oí responder a Sakari molesta.

-Soy tu hermanastro y te conozco desde los cuatro años, sé cuándo estás bien y cuándo te pasa algo, y ahora te pasa algo, cuéntamelo para que no me preocupe más por ti, por favor-escuché decir a Anubias con coraje.

-No puedo hacerlo, es algo personal-le dijo Sakari a Anubias desviando la mirada con tristeza.

-Tranquila, Sakari, si no nos quieres decir nada respecto a tu amigo no tienes por qué-le dijo mi prima comprensivamente.

-Gracias-le dijo Sakari a mi primita oji roja y peli blanca.

-Pero…-Anubias iba a quejarse, pero Sasha le interrumpió.

-Pero nada, Anubias, Sakari no quiere hablar de ese tema, como sus amigos debemos respetar su decisión-le dijo mi primita del alma a mi rival oji amarillo.

-Eso es cierto, Mangekyo es el único que no le está asaltando a preguntas, miradle, está tranquilo-oí decir a la tía Anzu mientras miraba con seriedad a todos y luego me señalaba como un buen ejemplo.

Yo estaba callado, pero estaba sospechando de Sakari, y eso no era bueno, sentía que ella tenía algo malo.

-Lo siento, hermana-le dijo Anubias a nuestra nueva amiga.

-No pasa nada, hermano, pero la próxima vez piensa en mis sentimientos-aceptó Sakari las disculpas de mi querido rival.

Seguimos comiendo hasta que acabamos, la tía Anzu lavó los cacharros y se fue a atender sus asuntos, yo me puse a ver wrestling en la tele, amaba el wrestling, ¿recordáis?. Sasha se fue a su cuarto a echarse una siesta, Sakari y Anubias se fueron a su cuarto a charlar sobre sus asuntos de hermanastros, que no sé cuáles son ni me importa, al rato de estar haciendo cada uno lo suyo escuchamos el timbre y fuimos los cinco a ver quién era.

-Vaya, vaya, ayer era yo, pero hoy… ¿Quién será?-escuché decir a Sakari seriamente.

-No lo sé, Sakari, pero debemos tener cuidado, podría ser Masquerade con un arma para matarnos-escuché decir a Anubias con una sonrisa burlona.

-No, Masquerade dijo que nuestro próximo concierto será el último, no dijo que vayamos a morir ya, ni mañana, ni pasado-escuché responder a mi tía Anzu con alegría.

-De todas formas debemos prepararnos para la persona que sea-escuché a Sasha ahora.

-Cierto, creo que abriré yo-dije caminando hasta la puerta para abrirla, cuando quité el pestillo y la abrí me quedé en shock, y creo que los demás también.

-Goldeen Bat, sois vosotros-nos dijo con maldad… ¡¿Masquerade?.

Di varios pasos hacia atrás y me puse en guardia, lo mismo hizo Sakari, aunque en sus ojos veía culpa más que desprecio, Anubias estaba a la defensiva y parecía aborrecer a Masquerade, supongo que por alejarle de Sakari durante 7 años. Y la tía Anzu estaba nerviosa y sonrojada, pero trataba de mantenerse tranquila, aunque ella no podía.

¿Qué hacía Masquerade aquí?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	19. Chapter 18

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 18: ¡Yo tenía razón!.**

No sabíamos qué hacía Masquerade aquí, pero no era nada bueno, hasta Sasha estaba a la defensiva con él.

-¿Qué tal estáis, Goldeen Bat?-nos preguntó Masquerade con maldad pura.

-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa, Masquerade?-le contestó Anubias con odio haciendo otra pregunta.

-Anubias…-susurré yo preocupado por él, entendiendo su dolor-Masquerade, no somos Goldeen Bat, ahora mismo somos personas, así que llámanos por nuestro nombre.

-Vaya, cuánto coraje tienes, ¿podrás soportar lo que voy a decirte, Kyriuu Mangekyo?-me dijo Masquerade echando a Sakari una pequeña mirada.

-Tiene que ver con Sakari, ¿verdad?-le dije yo a Masquerade con mirada determinada.

-Sí-me respondió Masquerade con maldad pura mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa-Anubias será el que más disfrute la noticia.

-No, Masquerade, no te atrevas a decirlo-escuché a Sakari rogarle. Algo sospechoso, ¿qué quería decirnos Masquerade sobre Sakari?.

-Masquerade, si es una de tus mentiras ya puedes irte, nos mentiste cuando dijiste que Sakari se había unido a ti por voluntad propia, y le hiciste mentir a ella-escuché a Sasha decir con coraje.

-No, esto que voy a deciros es verdad, y Sakari no podrá contradecirme, y no por un chantaje, ya veo que os ha dicho por qué se unió a mí, sino porque es la realidad-la respuesta de Masquerade acentuó mi mal presentimiento, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero todas mis sospechas iban hacia Sakari.

-Masquerade, lo que has hecho no es digno de un buen manager, no mereces dirigir a Silver Snake ni a ningún otro grupo de Idols-le dijo mi tía con seriedad.

-Exacto, mira que separar a dos hermanos por capricho… ¡Es imperdonable!-le dijo mi prima con coraje ahora.

-¡Pagarás haberme separado de Sakari, Masquerade, juro que lo lamentarás!-escuché exclamar con odio a mi rival.

-Masquerade, si hablas te haré lamentarlo-le dijo nuestra nueva amiga peli negra a Masquerade con temor a que dijera algo. Yo no sabía lo que pasaba, ni ninguno de nosotros, pero algo malo tenía que ser.

-Sakari os ha dicho que yo le amenacé con matar a Anubias si no se unía a mí, es cierto, también os ha dicho que discutió conmigo, eso es falso-nos dijo Masquerade, me quedé en shock al escuchar su segunda declaración-¿Queréis saber lo que realmente ha pasado?.

-¡No, Masquerade, no se lo digas!-exclamó Sakari dejándome más sorprendido que antes. Estaba ocultando algo.

-Tranquila, Sakari, sea lo que sea lo aceptaré, no volveré a odiarte, te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?-le escuché decir a Anubias tomando la mano derecha de Sakari con ternura.

-Eso no es verdad, me odiarás de nuevo-escuché hablar a Sakari preocupada-Anubias.

-¿Y eso por qué, es que es algo tan horrible lo que ha pasado realmente?-oí preguntar a la tía Anzu curiosa, mientras sonreía a Sakari-Por malo que sea lo que diga Masquerade no te dejaré de lado.

La tía Anzu apoyó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, pero yo presentía que algo iba a salir mal.

-Tranquila, Sakari, somos tus amigos y nada hará que dejemos de serlo, amigos para siempre, ¿recuerdas?-le dijo Sasha a Sakari con una tierna sonrisa.

-Supongo que puedo hablar si no vais a dejarle de lado-nos comentó Masquerade ensanchando hasta el límite su sonrisa maligna, miré a Sakari y vi el temor dibujarse en su rostro.

-Cálmate, sea lo que sea podré enfrentarlo, yo sólo he odiado una cosa en mi vida, y es la violencia y a Anubias, y ahora sólo odio la violencia, así que no te odiaré a ti-le dije yo a Sakari-Te protegeré si Masquerade quiere hacerte daño.

Mi determinación pareció calmarle y le dio esperanzas, pero a mí no me las dio.

-Ese día estaba desesperado por averiguar cosas de vosotros, así que ideé una estrategia que por lo que veo ha fallado, llamé a Sakari y le pedí que se infiltrase entre vosotros, de esa forma podría filtrarme información sobre vuestro estilo y secretillos, por si quiero hacer algo, además de que le dije que buscara vuestras letras y las quemara todas, pero eso no lo ha hecho, ella ha estado mintiendo desde que llegó aquí, os ha engañado completamente, y yo para recolectar la información le he llamado varias veces seguidas cada día-nos explicó Masquerade con maldad en sus palabras, así que Sakari era… ¡Una espía!.

-¿Qué es lo que estás insinuando, Masquerade?-le pregunté yo con mirada de coraje.

-¿No es evidente?-me preguntó para luego responder él mismo-¡Sakari es una espía enviada por mí para resetearos y averiguar secretos vuestros!.

-No puede ser…-escuché un susurro de Anubias cargado de ira y rencor mientras soltaba la mano de Sakari.

-¿A… Anubias?-escuché preguntar a Sakari con miedo mientras miraba a su hermano.

-¡No me llames por mi nombre, nos has estado engañando todo el tiempo!-exclamó Anubias con odio puro y una rabia que me asustó hasta a mí-¡Cuando llegaste nos mentiste, nos dijiste que habías dejado Silver Snake, que no pensabas igual que Masquerade, que te importábamos!.

-Y me importáis, de veras-escuché responder con temor y tristeza a Sakari.

-Anubias, cálmate-Sasha le intentó calmar, pero Anubias no le escuchó, estaba demasiado furioso, nunca le había visto así.

-¡Cuando practicaste con nosotros dijiste que te habías divertido, cuando fuimos a la playa me dijiste que te habías unido a Masquerade para salvarme la vida, y aunque eso sea verdad, no puedo confiar en ti, porque todo lo demás ha sido mentira, nos has mentido, y no sólo a los demás, en especial me has mentido… A mí, te odio, te odio a muerte!-exclamó Anubias con rabia y odio infinitos en su mirada y en su voz-¡Toda la diversión que hemos tenido, todas las risas, los abrazos, los mimos, todas las cosas que hemos hecho juntos, todos los malos y los buenos ratos, todo ha sido una gran mentira, creí en ti, creí en ti, pero ese fue mi error, nunca más volveré a hacerlo!.

Me fijé en que Anubias estaba llorando mientras le soltaba todo el odio que sentía a su hermanastra, ahí sentí lo que él estaba sintiendo, pero sabía que lo ocurrido estos días con Sakari no había sido una gran mentira, que había sido verdad, pero Anubias tenía el corazón roto de nuevo.

-Anubias…-susurró Sakari comenzando a llorar. ¡Anubias se había pasado de la raya!.

-¡Anubias está muerto para ti, ya no te considero mi hermanastra, muérete, te odio a muerte, te odio, te odio, te odio más que nunca!-le declaró Anubias a Sakari aquellas emociones tan dañinas, yo me quedé en shock al ver lo siguiente que ocurrió.

-¡¿Dices que me odias, dices que todo ha sido una gran mentira, Anubias, dices que no quieres verme más?, ¡antes de irme te diré que para mí todo lo ocurrido con vosotros, sobre todo contigo, ha significado mucho, más bien lo ha significado todo!-le dijo Sakari dándole una bofetada con toda su rabia.

-¡Mentirosa, te odio, no quiero volver a verte más!-escuché exclamar a Anubias con odio y rabia puros mientras le daba la espalda a Sakari, Sasha, la tía Anzu y yo mirábamos aquello incrédulos, Anubias estaba poseído por su odio.

-¡Yo he sido feliz con vosotros!-exclamó Sakari corriendo por mi derecha para salir de la casa llorando.

-¡Espera, Sakari!-exclamó mi primita del alma preocupada por ella, pero no nos escuchó.

-Parece que todo ha terminado mal, era imposible que su lindo hermanito aceptara esto-me comentó Masquerade con pura maldad-¿No crees, Kyriuu Mangekyo?.

-Masquerade, has hecho demasiado daño, por favor, vete de esta casa y no vuelvas a visitarnos jamás-le dijo la tía Anzu a Masquerade con seriedad e indignación.

-De acuerdo, mi trabajo ha terminado, no creo que con Motoyama Anubias en ese estado podáis cantar canciones bonitas-le dijo Masquerade a mi tía dándonos la espalda-Oshima Sasha, Kyriuu Mangekyo, Oshima Anzu, Motoyama Anubias, nos veremos en el concierto del lunes que viene.

Masquerade se fue riendo con pura maldad y cerró la puerta, pusimos el pestillo y nos tranquilizamos con esfuerzo y palabras alentadoras.

-Parece que todo ha acabado así-le dije yo a Sasha con molestia-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?.

-No se me ocurre nada, Mangekyo, mamá, ¿tienes alguna idea para arreglar el entuerto?-me respondió Sasha para luego preguntarle a la tía Anzu.

-No, sólo se me ocurre por ahora que calmemos a Anubias, está lleno de odio y rabia, así nos dañará incluso a nosotros-le contestó a mi primita del alma la tía Anzu con seriedad.

Los tres miramos a Anubias con preocupación. No sé lo que en este momento mi prima y mi tía estaban pensando, pero lo que yo estaba pensando era que Anubias estaba destrozado y necesitaba apoyo.

-Necesito retirarme a mi cuarto, debo pensar en cómo olvidar todo esto, en cómo volverme alguien a quien nadie pueda engañar nunca más-escuchamos los tres decir a Anubias fríamente, había perdido todos sus sentimientos, no percibía nada en su voz.

Le dejamos irse con mirada triste y preocupada, la situación estaba muy mal, Sakari destrozada, Anubias destrozado y nosotros tristes.

¿Qué ocurriría a continuación?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	20. Chapter 19

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 19: ¡Anubias, levántate y lucha!.**

Después de aquel día todos lo habíamos pasado mal, estábamos tristes por la pérdida de Sakari, incluso Anubias, aunque dijera que le odiaba a muerte y le maldijera sin parar en el fondo le seguía queriendo, de lo contrario él no sufriría tanto, pasaron tres días, os comenzaré a contar.

Era jueves por la mañana y no habíamos podido ir a practicar a causa de la depresión de Anubias, parecía haber perdido su alma, todas sus fuerzas y su afán por bailarme el agua habían desaparecido como si nada, y eso no me gustaba, estaba triste por él, si hubiera pasado lo mismo con Sasha me habría quedado igual o peor, Sasha, la tía Anzu y yo estábamos en el salón hablando, nos preocupaba mucho Anubias, sobre todo a mí, lo reconozco, le consideraba mi amigo y mi rival y ahora no estaba ahí como ninguna de las dos cosas, por lo que deseaba recuperarle.

-Anubias lleva tres días sin salir de su cuarto, y cuando sale no parece él mismo, es como si estuviera muerto por dentro-escuché decir a mi prima con preocupación.

-Ya lo creo, no pensé que le vería así jamás, siempre estaba peleando conmigo y tratando de hacerme rabiar, eso me molestaba, pero… Ahora no hace nada, sólo llora por las noches y maldice a Sakari, se lamenta por haber creído en ella, de verdad parece afectado, necesito que vuelva a ser mi rival de siempre-dije yo con tristeza.

-Mangekyo, puedo ver el gran aprecio que le tienes a Anubias, y créeme, yo también se lo tengo en cierto modo, así que te daré un buen consejo, sólo su mejor amigo puede devolverle las ganas de vivir-me dijo la tía Anzu preocupada y tratando de sonreír.

-¿Te refieres a mí, quién dice que yo sea su mejor amigo?-pregunté a mi tía muy molesto.

-Lo eres, siempre estás dándole apoyo y ánimos cuando le faltan, le das guerra cuando hay un problema para que se centre en pelear contigo y olvide su dolor, le animas cuando se deprime y le riñes cuando hace algo mal, le aconsejas cómo mejorar y le animas a continuar componiendo, a pesar de que él sólo sabe componer y eso no le parece una gran habilidad, lo quieras aceptar o no, Mangekyo, tú eres el mejor amigo de Anubias-me dijo Sasha con coraje.

-Tenéis razón las dos, pero… Tal como le veo ahora… No sé si podré ayudarle, parece que no sea el mismo Anubias de siempre, ni siquiera habla con nosotros-contesté yo algo desanimado.

-Y por su estado de ánimo tú tampoco eres el mismo Mangekyo de siempre, te ves decaído y triste, como si algo te faltara, Mangekyo, si animas a Anubias te sentirás mejor, tú eres un buen líder, ¿recuerdas?-me dijo la tía Anzu dejándome asombrado.

-Piénsalo, primo-me dijo Sasha apoyando una mano en mi hombro como señal de apoyo.

-Sasha…-susurré yo pensando en sus palabras.

-Esteremos ahí para ti, somos una familia, no lo olvides nunca-me dijo ahora la tía Anzu sonriendo alegremente.

-Tía Anzu…-susurré sonriendo cálidamente, me animé en ese instante, yo era el mejor amigo de Anubias, así que le iba a devolver los ánimos, aunque siguiera odiando a Sakari que al menos lo hiciera siendo el Anubias de siempre.

-Si abandonas a Anubias te lo haré pagar, Mangekyo-me dijo Sasha muy seria.

-Lo mismo digo-me dijo la tía Anzu con esa seriedad especial que sólo ella sabía mostrar.

-No lo haré, os lo prometo, de hecho voy a hablar de inmediato con él, va a salir de ahí y va a volver a ser mi rival, lo prometo ante vosotras-prometí yo a Sasha y a la tía Anzu con coraje.

-Eso está bien, Mangekyo, esto te dará coraje y te animará de verdad-me dijo Sasha sonriendo tiernamente para darme un beso tierno y suave en la frente.

Yo me sonrojé y desvié la mirada avergonzado, seguro que la tía Anzu me estaba mirado divertida en ese momento, me levanté y fui hacia la habitación de Anubias, me paré en la puerta y sentí su tristeza. Realmente me necesitaba a mí, y no sólo a mí, a Sakari.

-Anubias, voy a entrar-le dije yo armándome de valor mientras ponía una mano en la puerta corredera.

No me respondió, abrí la puerta y le vi llorando en silencio en la cama, estaba en un estado penoso, le miré con lástima y caminé hacia la cama sentándome justo a su lado, quería que supiera que yo estaba ahí para él.

-Anubias, ya sé que ha sido un golpe muy duro enterarte de que Sakari era una espía, pero… ¿Has pensado que comportándote así sólo vas a conseguir que nosotros nos preocupemos más por ti?-le dije yo con empatía.

No me respondió. Eso me fastidió un poco, tuve paciencia con él porque estaba hundido en la tristeza más absoluta.

-Mira, cuando Sasha y yo tuvimos que separarnos yo estuve triste y apagado un tiempo, así como lo estás tú ahora, pero… Pensar en ella me hizo levantarme y luchar, ella era mi prima, pero también era mi mejor amiga, por así decirlo, y la única que tenía, si hubiera seguido hundido en la miseria le habría deshonrado por completo, fue por ella que decidí forjar mi propio camino, y quiero decirte que tú debes hacer lo mismo por Sakari, si es que aún te importa ella-le dijo yo-Y si no es por ella hazlo por nosotros, por la tía Anzu, por Sasha, por mí.

No me respondió tampoco, me había cansado de ser suave, me iba a poner bestia, con Anubias era la única manera en este caso, le conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber eso.

-¡Temme, Anubias, no estás siendo tú, creía que algún día nos enfrentaríamos el amor de Sasha, pero si sigues así no vas a hacerte fuerte nunca, no quiero retar a un cagueta como tú, si quieres llorar en la cama el resto de tu vida hazlo sin mí, porque me estás empezando a hartar!-exclamé muy molesto dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla a Anubias.

-Auch…-se quejó con esa voz carente de emociones que tenía desde le incidente.

-¡¿Sólo te vas a quejar, no vas a decir nada, puto chucho, es que no te importa que te golpee yo?-le pregunté muy enojado ya mientras le miraba casi con ira.

-Quiero morirme-me dijo fríamente Anubias, pude notar lo triste que estaba.

-¡¿Morirte?, ¡ni siquiera has vivido de verdad, debes disfrutar el resto de tu vida, Anubias, si te rindes ahora dejaré de ser tu amigo!, ¡¿es eso lo que quieres, eh?-le regañé ahora yo mucho más enojado.

-¿Mi… Amigo?-me preguntó Anubias tristemente.

-Sí, tu amigo, si me aprecias de verdad debes levantarte y luchar, porque si no lo haces te robaré a Sasha, mi amigo Anubias lucharía por quitarme a la chica que me gusta, lucharía por llevarme la contrario y fastidiarme a diario, se reiría cuando Sasha me diera un capón y se molestaría cuando yo me riera de él por recibir uno-le dije yo con más coraje mientras me calmaba, miraba a Anubias pidiéndole que sonriera, creo que me estaba entendiendo.

-Kyriuu-kun, tienes razón, yo nací para ser tu rival, para obtener a la chica que me gusta por encima de tus deseos, para hacerte rabiar todos los días, nací para ser tu mejor amigo, ese que siempre pelea contigo como un perro rabioso, ese que odia que le digas ''puto chucho'', ese que odia a Sakari con fuerza e ira, nací para estar a tu lado en tu sueño hasta el final y para derrotarte un día, así que vamos con Tanaka-sama, tenemos que preparar un concierto, amigo mío-me dijo Anubias abrazándome con fuerza.

-Anubias…-susurré yo sonriéndole con calidez, por fin había vuelto a ser mi Anubias de siempre-Temme.

-Te gusta insultarme-me dijo sonriendo él-¿Verdad, baka?.

-Sí, amo molestarte, puto chucho-le dije yo desafiante y con sorna.

-Entonces peleemos más a partir de ahora, seamos rivales acérrimos de nuevo, odiémonos mutuamente-me dijo burlón y con sorna él.

-Acepto-le dije yo riendo divertido.

-Me gusta cómo piensas, Kyriuu-kun-me dijo Anubias riendo divertido también-Te odio.

-Y yo a ti, Anubias, te odio a muerte-le dije yo riendo con él.

Ambos nos dimos cuenta de nuestra gran amistad ese día, fuimos con la tía Anzu y Sasha y nos reunimos en amor y compañía, luego fuimos a la ''Animanga S.A'' y estuvimos practicando todo el día, queríamos hacerlo para demostrarle a Silver Snake el poder del esfuerzo, el trabajo duro y la amistad.

Bueno, sólo quedaba que Anubias se aclarase con Sakari, eso sería más difícil, pero yo iba a ayudarle, porque era su mejor amigo y su rival acérrimo.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	21. Chapter 20

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 20: ¡La batalla de Tokyo va a comenzar!.**

Había llegado el lunes y estábamos bajando del tren, las calles de Tokyo estaban como el día que llegué yo, llenas de gente y muy sucias, pero yo las veía ahora con otros ojos, Sasha estaba alegre de volver a Tokyo, la tía Anzu y Anubias parecían estarlo también. Suerte que no nos habíamos encontrado con Silver Snake aún, porque las cosas no estaban demasiado bien.

Actualmente eran las 21:30, íbamos de camino al colegio de Tokyo a que nos recibiera el director, él debía saber sobre el concierto que íbamos a dar, nos hallábamos en frente de las puertas de entrada.

-Por fin hemos llegado, supongo que vamos a dar un gran concierto, somos Goldeen Bat y no perderemos-escuché decir a Sasha mientras tocaba el timbre de entrada.

Lo escuché y le miré algo molesto, ese timbre tenía un pitido molesto y eso no me había gustado nada.

-Ese es el espíritu, debemos pensar en hacer felices con nuestra música a todos los que nos escuchen-dije yo sonriendo-Y puede que a los que nos combatirán.

-Hacer felices a los que nos combatirán significa hacer felices a los miembros de Silver Snake, y después de todo lo ocurrido no estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, Kyriuu-kun, vamos a ganar como sea para aplastar sus ilusiones y sueños hasta que quieran morirse-me dijo Anubias con una voz fría y cargada de odio.

-Anubias, eso no es bueno, y no es de Goldeen Bat-le corrigió mi prima querida y fastidiosa.

-Me da igual-rugió con odio Anubias, me quedé sorprendido, realmente nunca le había visto así.

-Anubias, si hacemos pagar sus fechorías a Silver Snake sólo seremos basura como ellos, seremos serpientes dañando a otros y huyendo, no murciélagos llevándonos los malos sentimientos de los demás-le dije yo a Anubias preocupado por él-Nuestros colmillos se llevan el odio y la tristeza junto con la sangre corrupta.

-En eso tienes razón, Mangekyo, ya viene el director, discutiremos en otro momento sobre esto-me dio la razón la tía Anzu.

-De acuerdo, vamos a presentarnos y comenzaremos a planear nuestra actuación-oí decir a Sasha sonriendo.

-Para que podamos aplastar a Silver Snake hasta el límite debemos ser benevolentes con nuestro público-oí decir con una sonrisa extraña a Anubias, su mirada tenía mucho odio.

Nos abrió una de las puertas un tipo gordo vestido con traje, era negro y tenía el cabello blanco y corto muy desaliñado, sus ojos no se veían, estaban bajo unas gafas, estaba sonriendo y mirándonos curioso, se notaba en sus ojos.

-Buenas noches, Goldeen Bat-nos dijo aquel hombre educadamente.

-¿Nos conoce?-le pregunté yo.

-Claro, que sí, son famosos en toda Okinawa, y he estado allí, vi su video promocional y me quedé asombrado con ustedes, y luego vi el concierto que dieron por vía satélite, así que sé de ustedes mucho más de lo que piensan, pasen y hablaremos más en calma de todo esto-me respondió aquel hombre-Me llamo Kyo Sakeru, soy el director de este colegio.

Nos llevó hasta su despacho y allí nos sentamos en frente suya, comenzamos a presentarnos.

-Yo soy Kyriuu Mangekyo, Kyo-san-le dije yo sonriendo cálidamente.

-Me llamo Oshima Sasha, un placer-se presentó mi prima con esa sonrisa tierna.

-Yo soy su madre, Oshima Anzu, espero no molestarle-se presentó mi tía ahora con alegría.

-Para nada-miró a mi rival-¿Y usted quién es?.

-Motoyama Anubias, es un placer conocerle-escuché responder a Anubias con burla.

-¿Motoyama, entonces está emparentado con Motoyama Sakari de Silver Snake?-escuché preguntar ahora a Kyo-san.

-Sí, soy el hermanastro de Sakari-escuché decir con desprecio a Anubias.

-Vaya, será duro derrotarle en un concierto, imagino-aquel tipo supuso que Anubias quería a Sakari, pero estaba muy equivocado.

-No, porque no le veo como mi familia, ya no, de todas formas… ¿Por qué no hablamos de lo que va a ocurrir en e concierto, y a qué hora empieza?-le respondió Anubias sonriendo burlón, pero en su mirada sólo vi odio.

-Como deseen, Goldeen Bat-nos dijo Kyo-san educadamente.

Nos contó todo y nos dijo sobre todo que el concierto era a las 22:00. Que iríamos nosotros primero y que tendríamos que darle a los niños y niñas un gran espectáculo, nosotros nos fuimos luego al camerino donde teníamos que estar hasta las 22:00, ya eran las 21:45. Estábamos hablando hasta que cierto grupo de Idols se presentó ante nosotros.

-Goldeen Bat, habéis venido después de todo-nos dijo Masquerade con maldad pura.

-Pues claro que hemos venido, Masquerade-le dijo Anubias con rencor.

-Masquerade, vamos a traer felicidad a esos niños y niñas, ya lo verás-le dije yo con determinación.

-Eso si podéis, los perdedores siempre serán perdedores, aunque eso ya os lo dijimos antes, creo que en el primer concierto-me dijo con maldad y frialdad Haze.

-Pues claro que podemos-le respondió mi prima con coraje.

-Os deseo suerte, ojalá podáis hacer felices a esos niños, porque nosotros no tenemos ese espíritu-nos dijo con tristeza y dolor Sakari. Parecía que seguía muy dolida por lo del otro día.

-¿Por qué nos deseas suerte, Sakari, no eras una espía, no eres nuestra enemiga?-le preguntó mi rival peli blanco a nuestra amiga peli negra con odio y frialdad en su mirada y en su voz.

-No importa por qué, qué tengáis suerte-nos volvió Sakari a desear suerte con tristeza-Mangekyo, Anubias, Sasha, Anzu.

-Gracias, Sakari, aquí el único que te odia es Anubias, ¿sabes?-le dijo Sasha a Sakari sonriendo tiernamente.

-Me lo merezco-escuché esa respuesta salir de los labios de Sakari.

-No, tú no llegaste a hacer nada malo, sólo le filtraste información, además, dudaste de tu misión y te pasaste a nuestro bando, creo que eso es importante-le dijo ahora la tía Anzu sonriendo alegremente.

-Sakari, Anubias sólo está dolido, dale tiempo-le dije yo a Sakari con una sonrisa amable.

-Amigos…-susurró Sakari mirándonos con tristeza-No merezco vuestra amistad, soy mala persona.

-Sí, lo eres, no mereces que Kyriuu-kun, Sasha y Anzu te aprecien, deberían odiarte y hacerte hundirte en la más absoluta miseria, porque eres como Masquerade, eres de Silver Snake, eres una serpiente traicionera que se divierte hiriendo a otros, eres…-le contestó Anubias a Sakari con una voz fría y cruel, su mirada sólo reflejaba odio e ira. Tuve que detenerle porque se estaba pasando de la raya.

-¡Anubias, basta, te estás pasando, el que está siendo cruel ahora eres tú, mira cómo está Sakari!-le detuve yo muy enojado.

-Vaya, parece que te estás uniendo a las serpientes, Motoyama Anubias, rencorosas y crueles, disfrutan de hacer daño a quienes les hieren, al contrario que Sakari, que se está volviendo un patético murciélago-escuché decir a Haze con maldad y frialdad puras.

-¡Cállate, Silver Snake, no tienes derecho a criticarme!-escuché decir a Anubias con una mirada cargada de desprecio y odio, no había respeto ni humanidad en sus palabras, se parecía a Masquerade ahora mismo.

-Masquerade, no perderemos-dije yo decidido.

-Eso ya se verá, Anzu, prepárate para ver cómo derroto a tus Idols-le dijo Masquerade a la tía Anzu.

-Eso jamás-escuché decir a la tía Anzu decidida-Vamos a ganar.

Masquerade se retiró con Sakari y Haze sin decir nada y no les vimos más, Sasha y yo corrimos hasta el escenario y nos quedamos asombrados, teníamos más público que la última vez, y todos eran niños y niñas, Sasha y yo tomamos un micrófono cada uno.

-¡Oyasumi, niños y niñas!-exclamé yo decidido-¿Cómo estáis?.

-¡Bien!-exclamaron todos emocionados.

-¡Pues vamos a cantaros una canción, así que disfrutadla!-escuché exclamar a Sasha con emoción.

-¡Sí!-exclamaron los niños y niñas mirándonos muy ilusionados.

-¡Somos Goldeen Bat, y la canción se llama… My future!-exclamé yo decidido.

Todos nos corearon, estaban emocionados, esto se ponía interesante.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	22. Chapter 21

**Aviso: **Capítulo más largo de lo normal.

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 21: My future.**

-¿Estás listo, Mangekyo?-me preguntó Sasha sin usar el micrófono.

-Claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-le respondí yo a Sasha sin usar el micrófono.

-Por nada, vamos a comenzar-me dijo ella.

-Sí-le contesté yo.

-¡Niños y niñas, vamos a cantar!-exclamó mi primita del alma emocionada ante todos.

-¡Sí!-escuchamos exclamar a todos los niños y niñas.

Una música mucho más movida que la de Black Wings comenzó a sonar y Sasha y yo comenzamos a bailar nuestra nueva coreografía, todos los niños y niñas nos miraban con ilusión y emoción, y eso nos estaba dando ánimos, esto se ponía interesante.

**Sasha:**

_I see darkness approaching..._

_And I can not ignore it..._

_Everytime I give back..._

_There it is..._

**Yo:**

_How do you think I feel?..._

_I see the future black..._

_But I won't give up..._

_My future will change..._

**Sasha y yo:**

_My future I must illuminate..._

_No matter how..._

_If not I do it..._

_I can not move..._

_Because already..._

_I won't can't sing with you..._

La música cambió drásticamente hasta alcanzar un ritmo mucho más movido y Sasha y yo comenzamos a cantar de nuevo, los niños y niñas estaban como locos por seguir escuchando a Goldeen Bat.

**Sasha y yo:**

_No matter how hard that is the way..._

_My future is with you..._

_And that means that nothing will stop us..._

_And if someone tries to us someday separate..._

_I'll show you that he can not do..._

_Because my future is inside you!_

Sasha y yo comenzamos a cantar de nuevo con la música inicial, Silver Snake podría igualarnos en talento, pero nunca en conquistar los corazones de la gente.

**Sasha:**

_We have suffered a great deal..._

_To get here..._

_We have worked very hard..._

_And we will not stop now..._

**Yo:**

_How can I advance?..._

_Without your hand take..._

_You don't leave me alone..._

_Or I will lose me..._

**Sasha y yo:**

_I want to the top with you get..._

_No matter how..._

_I just want to be together..._

_Forever..._

_I do not care to fight..._

_If leads me to you..._

_I love you..._

_Let us sing together..._

_Until the end!_

La música del estribillo comenzó a sonar de nuevo, miré a Sasha decidido y ella me devolvió la misma mirada, comenzamos a cantar juntos.

**Sasha y yo:**

_No matter how hard that is the way..._

_My future is with you..._

_And that means that nothing will stop us..._

_And if someone tries to us someday separate..._

_I'll show you that he can not do..._

_Because my future is inside you!_

Comenzó a sonar una música bastante diferente y yo comencé a cantar de nuevo mientras Sasha y yo bailábamos al son de esta música que estaba haciendo enloquecer de la emoción a todos. ¡Silver Snake, chúpate esa!.

**Yo:**

_My future is filling..._

_With your light and your love..._

**Sasha:**

_Here I am!_

_Here I am!_

_Here I am!_

Se comenzó a escuchar algo parecido a lo de la parte de la canción y comencé a cantarlo yo. Los niños y niños estaban como locos, y me fijé de que los profesores y hasta el mismísimo director nos estaban mirando también, me sorprendió, pero me dio ánimos para seguir adelante. Y creo que a mi prima también.

**Yo:**

_The way..._

_It is near..._

_I just have to still him..._

_Take my hand..._

_We will do this together..._

_Because I love you..._

_AND..._

_My future is with you!_

La música del estribillo se volvió a escuchar y todos los niños y niñas, profesores y profesoras, incluso el director, comenzaron a gritar como locos de la emoción, Sasha y yo nos miramos fijamente sonriéndonos tiernamente y comenzamos a cantar el estribillo con todas nuestras fuerzas, poniendo todos nuestros sentimientos en ese último esfuerzo.

**Sasha y yo:**

_No matter how hard that is the way..._

_My future is with you..._

_And that means that nothing will stop us..._

_And if someone tries to us someday separate..._

_I'll show you that he can not do..._

_Because my future is inside you!_

_No matter how hard that is the way..._

_My future is with you..._

_And that means that nothing will stop us..._

_And if someone tries to us someday separate..._

_I'll show you that he can not do..._

_Because my future is inside you!_

_You must guide...! My future!_

Seguimos bailando hasta que la música que marcaba el final concluyó, ya teníamos a nuestro público conquistado, a ver qué hacía contra esto Silver Snake. Cuando terminamos de bailar tanto niños como niñas, como profesores, director, e incluso el conserje y la secretaria que sorpresa, nos miraron con emoción y queriendo escuchar algo más de nosotros. ¡Éramos la repera, a ver cómo nos superaba Silver Snake!.

-¡¿Os habéis divertido, niños y niñas, Kyo-san, profesores y profesoras?-pregunté yo a todos los que nos habían escuchado decidido.

-¡Goldeen Bat, Goldeen Bat!-exclamaban todos otra vez, les habíamos dejado asombrados, y eso me hacía feliz.

-¡Pues nosotros hemos disfrutado esto mucho más, ayudándoos a vosotros a pasarlo bien!-escuché exclamar a Sasha con emoción, ella parecía estar feliz también.

-¡Goldeen Bat, Goldeen Bat, Goldeen Bat!-exclamaban los niños, niñas, profesores, profesores, el conserje, el director, es decir, Kyo-san, y todos los demás con emoción.

Sasha y yo dejamos nuestros micrófonos y nos reunimos con Anubias y la tía Anzu dando sonrisas sinceras a nuestro público, estábamos agradecidos con ellos, y seguro que ellos con nosotros, al fin y al cabo les habíamos llevado felicidad con una de nuestras canciones. Tras ponernos entre el público vimos que Sakari salía al escenario… ¡¿Sola?. Eso era imposible, ya le preguntaría después, su expresión era triste y decaída, trató de sonreír con sinceridad y recordé que esa sonrisa la había tenido todo el tiempo cuando había estado con nosotros.

-¡Oyasumi, Tokyo, espero que disfrutéis del concierto que voy a dar, mis amigos os han dado un buen concierto, ahora voy yo!-escuchamos exclamar a Sakari con seriedad y sonreímos por sus palabras, todos excepto Anubias-¡Mi canción se llama… You!.

¡Sakari iba a cantar sola, esperaba que su canción fuera buena!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	23. Chapter 22

**Aviso: **Capítulo más largo de lo normal.

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 22: You.**

Sakari estaba a punto de comenzar a cantar, y yo esperaba que su canción fuera buena, porque confiaba en ella, porque le consideraba mi amiga, porque quería que trajera sonrisas al público, a todos estos niños y niñas, a los profesores y profesores, quería que trajera una sonrisa a Kyo-san, una sonrisa al conserje.

-¡Soy de Silver Snake, voy a comenzar!-exclamó Sakari a todos con un entusiasmo que me dejó alucinado, pero sonreí, había aprendido lo que era ser un verdadero Idol y querer a tus fans.

Una música suave comenzó a sonar y se comenzó a escuchar a Sakari, su voz parecía más humana ahora, parecía que ahora sí que tenía sentimientos. Haze no estaba con ella, ignoro el motivo, pero aún así iba a hacerlo muy bien, de eso estaba seguro.

**Sakari:**

_In my chest it is beating..._

_without stopping..._

_In my chest..._

_l take you..._

_My dear brother..._

_I hate myself..._

_By leave you..._

Una música más movida se comenzó a escuchar, Sakari comenzó a bailar al son de esa música, luego comenzó cantar con una música diferente, la de la letra. Y tenía buena pinta, aunque ahora que sabía la verdad sobre ella podía entender por qué sus letras iban dirigidas a una persona resentida.

**Sakari:**

_I was always protecting you..._

_Looking after you..._

_I even left for your sake..._

_But even so gave me hatred..._

_I know why..._

_You didn't support that I will leave you..._

_But to me hurt me more..._

_This is a great truth..._

_Yet I still love you..._

_And I'll not be leave..._

_Because if did it it would be..._

_A bad sister one more time..._

La música del estribillo se puso y Sakari miró hacia donde se hallaba Anubias, supongo que para que él se diese cuenta de que la canción iba dedicada a él.

**Sakari:**

_In my chest it is beating..._

_without stopping..._

_In my chest..._

_l take you..._

_In my soul..._

_It hurts..._

_Have you left the..._

_Alone in this world..._

_You are everything to me..._

_And without you I can not be in this world..._

_I hate myself..._

_By leave you..._

Se volvió a escuchar de repente la música de la introducción y todo el público, digámoslo así, desde los niños y niñas, hasta los profesores y profesoras, e incluso el director, estaban emocionados, el conserje también estaba disfrutándolo. ¿Y sabéis qué?, yo también.

**Sakari:**

_That being with you makes me very happy..._

_And I will not leave..._

_Only for that you can smile..._

_Those are my feelings..._

_I hope they come to you..._

_Because I love you and want to be..._

_Always with you..._

El estribillo volvió con su música y Sakari comenzó a cantarlo de nuevo, esta canción me estaba transmitiendo un sentimiento muy fuerte, pero por desgracia a quien tenía que transmitírselo era a Anubias, no a mí, y no le estaba llegando.

**Sakari:**

_In my chest it is beating..._

_without stopping..._

_In my chest..._

_l take you..._

_In my soul..._

_It hurts..._

_Have you left the..._

_Alone in this world..._

_You are everything to me..._

_And without you I can not be in this world..._

_I hate myself..._

_By leave you..._

Se comenzó a escuchar un sonido que no tenía nada que ver con la música de antes, y un sonido de batería y guitarra, hecho con un sintetizador, evidentemente, se comenzó a escuchar, el sonido se volvió acelerado y una música movida hizo acto de presencia, por lo que Sakari comenzó a bailar de nuevo su nueva coreografía, estuvo bailando hasta que se le presentó una música algo diferente.

**Sakari:**

_I felt bad..._

_I cried and I blamed..._

_The day that..._

_I left..._

El estribillo volvió y Sakari comenzó a cantarlo a pleno pulmón, parecía que el acorde musical así lo requería, el público pedía más y más, aunque fuera ella sola estaba cantando en nombre de Silver Snake con algo sincero y auténtico, estaba orgulloso de ella, creo que Sasha, la tía Anzu e incluso Anubias, aunque él estaba resentido porque ella había sido enviada como espía y nos había engañado, lo estaba.

**Sakari:**

_In my chest it is beating..._

_without stopping..._

_In my chest..._

_l take you..._

_In my soul..._

_It hurts..._

_Have you left the..._

_Alone in this world..._

_You are everything to me..._

_And without you I can not be in this world..._

_I hate myself..._

_By leave you..._

_In my chest it is beating..._

_without stopping..._

_In my chest..._

_l take you..._

_In my soul..._

_It hurts..._

_Have you left the..._

_Alone in this world..._

_You are everything to me..._

_And without you I can not be in this world..._

_I hate myself..._

_By leave you..._

_Cause was…_

_Cause was…_

_Cause was… You!_

Sakari bailó al son de la música hasta el final, al terminar miró con seriedad y una pequeña sonrisa al público, se veía en su mirada que estaba emocionada y feliz, aunque también triste, supongo que por el rechazo de mi rival peli blanco, parecía que de nuevo habíamos quedado en empate, se notaba en el público, que estaba igual de cautivado que con Goldeen Bat.

-¡¿Qué os ha parecido?-le preguntó Sakari al público.

-¡Genial, Silver Snake!-exclamaron todos-¡Silver Snake, Silver Snake!.

-¡Oyasumi, espero que sigáis un buen camino, y espero que ''tú'' seas capaz de perdonarme!-exclamó Sakari emocionada, aunque eso último no fue dirigido al público, sólo a Anubias, aunque este parecía estar dominado por el odio y la rabia.

Vi a Sakari dejar el micrófono y retirarse dándonos la espalda, pero antes de hacerlo del todo pude apreciar lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos, me sentí mal al saber que ella estaba aguantando mucho dolor. Sasha, Anubias, la tía Anzu y yo volvimos al camerino y hallamos allí a Silver Snake al completo.

-Sakari, sé que estás sufriendo-le dije yo con empatía.

-¿De veras?, yo creo que Anubias no-me respondió ella tristemente.

-Anubias lo hace porque sabe que te duele, si no te doliera no lo haría-escuché decir ahora Sasha con coraje y una tierna sonrisa.

-Pero nosotros no vamos a herirte, al contrario, queremos aliviarte-le dijo ahora mi tía alegremente.

-Sakari, aunque ganes este concierto como parte de Silver Snake nunca ganarás mi respeto ni mi cariño, no de nuevo-le dijo Anubias cruelmente y con un odio inhumano.

-Lo sé, Anubias, me lo merezco-escuché decir a Sakari limpiándose las lágrimas para mostrar una triste expresión.

-Sakari, ¿por qué has cantado sola?-le pregunté yo preocupado por ella.

-Porque quería que me vierais como yo misma, no como Silver Snake, quería cantar con mi voz y transmitirle mis sentimientos a Anubias, pero veo que es inútil-me respondió ella dejándome asombrado, sonreí con tristeza y felicidad a la vez, Sakari había cambiado y estado sufriendo.

-Bueno, nos vamos de aquí, perdedores-nos dijo Haze con maldad y frialdad.

-Pero antes tengo una cuenta que saldar contigo, Motoyama Anubias-dijo Masquerade sacando una pistola y apuntando con ella a mi rival peli blanco-Como sabes por qué Sakari te dejó solo… Debes morir.

Nos quedamos en shock al ver eso, Sakari tenía miedo por nosotros, lo veía en su mirada, Masquerade apretó el gatillo y la bala fue velozmente hacia Anubias, lo próximo que oí fue un cuerpo humano ser agujereado, y no una macha de sangre llegar a mi cara.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	24. Chapter 23

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 23: Los sentimientos de Anubias.**

-¡Anubias!-exclamamos Sasha, la tía Anzu y yo muy asustados.

-No os preocupéis por mí, me encuentro bien-nos dijo Anubias extrañado.

-¿No se supone que Masquerade acaba de dispararte?-le pregunté yo extrañado, mucho más que él.

-Sí, pero parece que Anubias no ha recibido el balazo-me dijo ahora Sasha.

-Si no lo ha recibido Anubias… ¿Entonces de quien es la sangre?-dijo ahora la tía Anzu con más miedo y extrañeza.

Yo miré que Masquerade y Haze sonreían con maldad, pero no había nadie a su lado, entonces miré lo que ocurría realmente y me quedé en shock, igual que lo hicieron Sasha, la tía Anzu e incluso Anubias.

-¡Sakari!-exclamamos los cuatro, incluyendo a Anubias, muy asustados y preocupados por nuestra amiga peli negra.

-No os preocupéis… Por mí-nos dijo Sakari muy débil.

-¿Cómo quieres que no nos preocupemos cuando estás malherida?-le preguntó mi prima asustada.

-¡Somos tus amigos, siempre nos vas a preocupar!-escuché exclamar ahora a la tía Anzu.

-Sakari, has protegido a Anubias, ¿verdad?-le dije yo a Sakari suponiendo que esa era la razón.

-Sí, lo he hecho por él-me dijo Sakari mientras su pecho seguía sangrando. Hasta de la boca le salía sangre, estaba respirando con mucha agitación y parecía que su cuerpo estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Miré a Anubias fijamente y vi rencor y pena a la vez, no podía creerlo, Anubias estaba confundido, no dijo nada, sólo bajó la cabeza y comenzó a apretar sus puños.

-Veo que has protegido a tu hermanastro, Sakari, justo como el día que te fuiste conmigo, pero esta vez te ha costado la vida-le dijo Masquerade a nuestra amiga con maldad pura, eso me enervó, traté de controlarme.

-Por… Por supuesto, Masquerade, porque quiero a Anubias, me da igual que él me odie o me rechace, yo nunca le odiaré o rechazaré a él, ni mucho menos le abandonaré-contestó Sakari con coraje.

-Hablas como una perdedora, tu forma de actuar de antes ha cambiado, ya no eres fría, eres más humana, y eso no es de un ganador-le dijo Haze fría y malignamente a nuestra amiga peli negra, esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, me lancé contra Masquerade en carrera, iba a golpearle por lo que había hecho.

-¡Masquerade, temme!-exclamé con coraje mientras esquivaba los balazos que iban hacia mí.

Llegué a Masquerade y le golpeé el estómago con mi puño derecho haciéndole soltar la pistola en el retroceso, luego le di otros dos puñetazos y le di una patada en todo el estómago. Volví con Sasha, la tía Anzu, Anubias y Sakari una vez hecho eso.

-Eres realmente fuerte, Kyriuu Mangekyo, ya sé por qué has vencido a todos esos matones tan fácilmente-me dijo Masquerade con maldad pura mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí?-pregunté yo extrañado.

-Volveremos a vernos, Goldeen Bat, aunque no creo que Sakari esté viva para entonces-nos dijo Masquerade para luego reír con maldad e irse.

-¡Masquerade, te juro que te mataré!-exclamó Anubias lleno de odio y rabia.

-Anubias…-escuché susurrar a Sasha preocupada.

-Masquerade, te denunciaré e irás a la cárcel-le dijo mi tía con seriedad y enojo.

Masquerade nos ignoró y desapareció con Haze en la oscuridad del pasillo. Seguro que se fue de allí como una serpiente traidora. Decidimos centrarnos en Sakari, que ya había perdido mucha sangre.

-¡Sakari!, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Sasha asustada y preocupada.

-Perfectamente-escuché responder a Sakari con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sakari, sé que he sido malo contigo porque creí que me traicionaste por segunda vez, pero… Después de esto puedo creerte, puedo creer que al final tu misión se convirtió en algo más que eso, en un tiempo precioso con tu nueva familia, así que… Perdóname por decir que te odio a muerte y todas esas cosas horribles-le escuché decir a Anubias comenzando a derramar lágrimas mientras tomaba con cuidado a su hermanastra.

-Anubias, no pasa nada, sé que te dolió mucho pensar que todo lo que hicimos juntos fue una gran mentira, y sé que tú eres muy rencoroso cuando te engañan, así que acepto tus disculpas, yo tenía que haber dejado Silver Snake de verdad cuando tuve ocasión, así habríamos podido pasar tiempo juntos pero sin que fuera una gran mentira-escuché decir a Sakari ahora, parecía feliz por el hecho de que Anubias le hubiera perdonado-Te… Quiero.

Dicho eso, Sakari cerró sus ojos muy debilitada, vi cómo Anubias empezaba a llorar de la rabia, yo contuve mis lágrimas, quería ser fuerte para poder dar fuerzas a los demás. Tenía que serlo, no podía desplomarme y llorar.

-¡Sakari!-exclamó Sasha comenzando a sollozar.

-¡Despierta, no nos dejes!-exclamó ahora Anubias mientras seguía sollozando de rabia.

-No está muerta-nos dijo la tía Anzu tomando su brazo derecho-Su pulso es estable, pero se ha desmayado por el dolor de recibir la bala y por toda la sangre que ha perdido, si no le llevamos de inmediato al hospital sí que morirá.

Le soltó el brazo y todos nos calmamos, aunque en la expresión de Anubias había odio absoluto y una rabia que jamás había visto, y era mayor que la que había sentido por Sakari.

-Masquerade…-susurró Anubias apretando sus dientes con rabia mientras apretaba sus puños, su mirada sólo tenía odio, ya no era él-Juro que mataré a Masquerade cueste lo que cueste.

-Anubias, déjalo para otro momento, ahora Sakari nos necesita-le dije yo a Anubias muy decidido y serio.

-Tienes razón-me respondió Anubias poniéndose serio.

Se levantó y tomó a Sakari en su espalda.

-Debemos llevarle al hospital, rápido-escuché ahora la voz decidida de Sasha.

-Mangekyo, eres un gran líder, si puedes salvar a Sakari será un logro importante para ti-me dijo la tía Anzu tratando de darme fuerzas, yo lo noté en su mirada.

-Kyriuu-kun, no hay tiempo que perder-me dijo con urgencia Anubias.

-Entiendo-dije yo decidido a salvar a nuestra amiga peli negra.

Fuimos rápido a fuera del colegio de Tokyo y llamamos a una ambulancia, llegó en pocos minutos y fuimos con Sakari al hospital, una vez allí le aseguraron y pudimos sentarnos a descansar un rato. Aunque estábamos preocupados por si ella no había sido salvada, y en cuanto a la pistola, yo la eché a un cubo de basura tras quitarle el cargador y las balas. En la sala de espera de la Habitación 207 estábamos esperando a que el doctor saliera con los resultados. Le vimos abrir la puerta y salir con una cara que expresaba alivio. Por lo que sonreímos.

-Motoyama Sakari está bien, no os preocupéis, sólo le hemos tenido que sacar la bala y hacerle una transfusión de sangre-nos informó el doctor con una sonrisa.

-¿De veras, podemos verle?-preguntó mi rival con alivia y alegría.

-Por ahora no, necesita descansar, pero cuando despierte os dejaré verle-dijo el doctor amablemente-Oyasumi.

-Oyasumi, doctor-dije yo más tranquilo.

El doctor se retiró a la habitación de nuevo y cerró la puerta.

-Sakari está a salvo-oí decir a la tía Anzu con alivio.

-Sí, me alegro de que esté viva, si muere se lo haría pagar a Masquerade con su vida-escuché ahora a Anubias con alivio.

-La venganza no es la solución, además, Sakari está bien, eso debería bastarte-le dijo Sasha a Anubias.

-Cierto, pero le mataré de todas formas, por su culpa Sakari podría haber muerto-escuché decir con odio puro mientras apretaba sus puños y sus dientes a Anubias.

Eran las 23:00, iba a ser una larga noche, pero del hospital no nos iríamos sin ver primero a nuestra amiga Sakari.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	25. Chapter 24

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 24: ¡Sakari se nos une!.**

Al día siguiente nos despertamos en la sala de espera con la espalda hecha un asco, nos dolía horrores, aunque habiendo dormido en sillas duras en una sala de espera y no en una cama cómoda con sábanas limpias, era normal, bueno, os diré que estábamos ansiosos por ver a Sakari, con eso comenzaré a relatar este capítulo de mi historia.

El doctor salió de la Habitación 207 y nos miró sonriendo.

-Si queréis ver a Motoyama Sakari podéis hacerlo-nos dijo el doctor amablemente.

-Gracias, doctor-le dije yo simplemente.

-Vamos-escuché agregar a Sasha sonriendo.

-Sí, Sakari tiene que echarnos mucho de menos-escuché a la tía Anzu hablar ahora.

-Sobre todo a mí, su hermanastro favorito-dijo Anubias con un orgullo increíble, nunca le había visto así de orgulloso y feliz, creo que sentía algo más por Sakari, no, no, era su hermanastra, tenía que ser mi imaginación.

Pasamos a la habitación y vimos a Sakari sonriente vestida con un camisón blanco de los que ponen en los hospitales a los pacientes, parecía estar perfectamente, nos acercamos a ella y el doctor cerró la puerta para dejarnos solos, pero… ¿Cómo lo había sabido?.

-Hola, Sakari, ¿cómo estás?-escuché que Sasha le preguntó a Sakari sonriendo.

-Bien, gracias, el balazo me dolió, pero habría sido peor perder a Anubias-escuché responder a Sakari con seriedad, pero esa seriedad nueva y humana, que mostraba cuando se hallaba feliz.

-Nos tenías preocupados, al principio creímos que el balazo te mataría, Sakari-escuché que le dijo ahora mí tía.

-No, yo he soportado cosas mucho peores, podría haber muerto, pero por vosotros no lo hice, porque estuvisteis ahí para ayudarme-nos dijo Sakari felizmente.

-Somos tus amigos, Sakari, es lo que hay-le dije yo cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes, Mangekyo?, conoceros no fue un error-me dijo Sakari con una sonrisa, aunque todos lo oímos.

-Evidente que no lo fue, y bueno… ¿Cuándo sales del hospital?-escuché ahora a Anubias con preocupación por su hermanastra.

-Creo que esta tarde, es lo que el doctor me dijo al despertar, y entonces yo le pedí que nos dejara solos para que pudiéramos hablar mejor-le respondió Sakari poniendo esa expresión seria de nuevo.

-¿Y qué has decidido con respecto a Silver Snake?, es decir, a Masquerade no le ha importado dispararte por accidente, y parece que te ha dado por muerta muy fácilmente, ese grupo es inhumano, ya que tú no eres como Masquerade y Haze… ¿Qué vas a hacer?-le dije yo curioso.

Vi que Anubias apretaba los puños y los dientes con rabia al escuchar el nombre de Masquerade y recordar lo ocurrido, vi odio puro en sus ojos, deseo de matar al líder de Silver Snake.

-Anubias, cálmate, por favor, estoy bien, eso es todo lo que importa-vi que le dijo Sakari a mi rival peli blanco sonriéndole alegremente por un instante.

-De acuerdo, lo dejaré pasar por ahora, pero ya se lo haré pagar-escuché contestar a Anubias con seriedad y una pequeña sonrisa dirigida hacia Sakari.

-Volviendo a tu pregunta, he pensado renunciar a Silver Snake, ya que si me quedo con ellos sólo ocasionaré más problemas a Anubias y a todos vosotros, y… Para poder ser famosa, que reconozco que eso me interesa, no sé… ¿Vosotros me aceptaríais en Goldeen Bat?-me dijo Sakari ahora, aunque bastante dudosa al hablar.

-Claro, Sakari, eres nuestra amiga, y en Goldeen Bat nadie es rechazado o abandonado, ya te lo dijimos cuando viniste a espiarnos-dijo mi prima sonriéndole tiernamente a Sakari.

-Así es, eres mi hermanastra querida y no te odiaré nunca más, y esta vez es cien por cien cierto, estaré siempre a tu lado, hasta podemos dormir juntos si quieres-le escuché decir a Anubias con entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa.

¡Ese no era el Anubias de siempre, estaba demasiado feliz!

¿Qué le había pasado a Anubias, y quién era este tipo que estaba con nosotros?

Claro que sabiendo que su hermanastra, a la que quería más que a nada en el mundo… Estaba viva y quería unirse al grupo en el que él estaba… No me extrañaba verle así de feliz.

-Nosotros somos amigos, aunque más amigos de unos que de otros-dije yo mirando con fastidio a Anubias.

-Cierto, Kyriuu-kun-me respondió Anubias igual de fastidiado.

Ambos reímos juntos y la tía Anzu nos miró divertida.

-Aunque seáis rivales ha nacido algo en vuestro interior, es algo fuerte, se llama… ¿Amistad?-nos dijo la tía Anzu sonriendo alegremente.

-Puede ser, pero no perderé contra Anubias-dije yo molesto mirando con sorna a mi mejor amigo y rival.

-Lo mismo digo, no perderé contra Kyriuu-kun-escuché decir a Anubias mirándome del mismo modo.

-Qué graciosos sois, y… Hermanito… ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que te quite Mangekyo?-le oí decir ahora a Sakari divertida.

-Pues… El amor de ''cierta chica''-dijo Anubias sabiendo tan bien como yo de quién hablábamos.

-¿Y qué chica es esa?-me preguntó Sasha curiosa y sonriéndome con ternura, parecía curiosa también.

-Verás…-yo me sonrojé y me puse nervioso, desvié la mirada, no podía contestarle cuando además de sonreírme tiernamente estaba muy pegada a mí-Es un secreto.

-Dímelo-me dijo Sasha molesta.

-No puedo-me negué más rojo que un tomate.

-¡Temme, te voy a dar un buen capón!-comenzó a exclamar Sasha persiguiéndome, cuando me pilló me lo dio-¡Mangekyo, soy tu prima y tengo derecho a saberlo!.

-¡Auch!, si no te lo digo es porque es muy difícil que lo aceptes, esa chica no es alguien a quien deba amar-dije yo molesto mientras me quejaba del capón.

-Dejad de pelear-nos calló la tía Anzu.

-Bueno, Sakari, supongo que volveremos a dormir en la misma habitación-escuché decir a Anubias sonriendo.

-Sí, pero somos hermanastros, no pasa nada, y yo seré un integrante de Goldeen Bat, ¿no es genial?-escuché decir con entusiasmo y felicidad a Sakari.

-¡Sí!-le contestamos los cuatro felizmente.

Aquel día, después de la salida de Sakari, volvimos a Okinawa, fuimos a hablar con Tanaka-sama sobre el asunto, y Tanaka-sama estuvo de acuerdo, hasta le contamos todo sobre lo ocurrido en el concierto de Tokyo, y él decidió aceptar a Sakari, aunque antes de irme os diré esto.

¿Qué pensáis que sienten los hermanastros Motoyama, amor fraternal o… Algo más?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	26. Chapter 25

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 25: ¡El secreto de Sasha!.**

Pasó un día desde aquello, todo nos fue bastante bien, como en todas las familias tuvimos nuestras peleas pero nos divertimos mucho, lo que os voy a contar hoy es sobre Sasha, y creedme cuando os digo que yo soy el más sorprendido por ello, puesto que cuando averigüé esto me quedé en shock, bueno, comenzaré ya

Yo me desperté de repente, no sé por qué pero me había desvelado, miré mi reloj y vi que eran las 23:00. Me puse a pensar en por qué me había despertado así tan de repente, a veces me pasaba, y eso me fastidiaba mucho. Dejé de pensar por qué me había despertado y me levanté de la cama para ir a buscar un vaso de agua a la cocina, salí de mi habitación sin hacer ruido, cosa que se me da muy bien, y fui a la cocina a hacer aquello, justo cuando volví de tomarte le vaso de agua miré la puerta del cuarto de Sasha, si ella estaba dormida llevaría un pijama sexy o algo por el estilo.

¡¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?

¡Sasha era mi prima, mi prima, no una amiga ni una novia, era un familiar mío!

-¿En qué porras estoy pensando yo?, parece que nunca dejaré de pensar en cosas así sobre Sasha-me dije para mis adentros.

Estuve pensando qué hacer durante unos minutos y al final decidí que echaría una hojeada a Sasha mientras dormía, solamente vería su lindo rostros dormidito, nada más. Me acerqué muy sigiloso y veloz a la puerta corredera y la corrí un poquito, casi no se notaba, lo que me encontré os lo contaré ahora mismo. Sólo os digo que me quedé en shock.

-Mangekyo…-susurraba Sasha bastante roja mientras… ¡¿Se tocaba?.

Estaba pensando en mí mientras se tocaba, eso sólo lo haces cuando alguien te gusta.

-Mangekyo… Tómame, te lo suplico-le escuché susurrar con tanta sensualidad que quería ir ahí y hacer realidad su fantasía, aunque también seguía bastante alucinado.

Estuve viéndole bastante rato hasta que ella disparó sus fluidos de nuevo.

-¡Mangekyo, te amo!-escuché exclamar a Sasha con placer y ternura, y eso sí que me dejó en shock.

Cerré la puerta de inmediato y me fui a mi habitación a pensar en lo que acababa de ver. Aunque me había afectado el verle tocarse pensando en mí yo no me iba a tocar, nunca lo hacía, no pensando en ella. Pero Sasha parecía ser diferente a mí en ese aspecto. De todas formas estaba alucinado.

¡Sasha me amaba tanto como yo a ella!

Ahora me explicaba muchas cosas, cuando entró en el baño en aquella ocasión y me comenzó a lavar todo el cuerpo lo hizo para darme placer porque ella quería hacerme disfrutar, últimamente se estaba sentando mucho en mis piernas sabiendo que se me ponía dura cada vez que ella lo hacía, claro, porque le gusto, y por eso no me da capones cuando me ocurre eso, por eso molestó cuando dije que no podría dormir con ella, y seguro que aunque me pegó luego y me llamó pervertido en el fondo estaba feliz de que me pareciese linda. El caso era que Sasha nunca elegiría a Anubias, me elegiría a mí, el primo al que tanto… ¡Amaba!.

-Oyasumi…-susurré para mí mismo cerrando mis ojos.

Esa noche no pude parar de soñar con lo que había visto, y aún más, soñaba con Sasha, estuve toda la noche teniendo un sueño erótico con ella, al levantarme me sentí extraño, y cuando miré mi ropa interior… ¡Estaba manchada!.

No sabía cómo haría para mirar a Sasha a la cara, pero… En el fondo estaba feliz, sentía lo mismo que ella, así que si le decía mis sentimientos no me rechazaría. Pero… ¡Éramos primos, lo nuestro era imposible!.

Me levanté y me vestí, bajé a desayunar y traté de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, una vez que estábamos todos en la mesa traté de centrarme en la comida que había y en mirar a los demás pero no a Sasha, sentía demasiado vergüenza después de lo que había descubierto anoche.

-Ohayo, Mangekyo-me dijo Sasha sonriéndome tiernamente.

-O… Ohayo-dije yo desviando la mirada sonrojado y nervioso y tratando de no mirarle a la cara.

-¿Te pasa algo, Mangekyo?-me preguntó Sakari preocupada por mí.

-No, Sakari, cosas mías-dije yo con una sonrisa falsa.

-Bueno, Kyriuu-kun, si no te pasa nada es bueno-me dijo Anubias sonriendo.

-Ya lo creo, Anubias-le respondí yo manteniendo mi sonrisa falsa.

-De todas formas estás raro, tratas de no mirar a Sasha, y eso no es normal en ti, tú te le sueles quedar mirando mucho normalmente-me dijo la tía Anzu, aunque en su mirada vi picardía y ternura, pude notar que ella sabía mis sentimientos por Sasha, y deduzco que también conocía lo que sentía Sasha por mí.

-Mangekyo, si me ignoras me enfadaré-escuché decir a Sasha molesta dándome un capón.

-¡Auch!, lo siento-le dije tratando de no desviar la mirada hacia otra parte.

-Eso, no le hagas enfada, Kyriuu-kun-le dijo Anubias a mi prima riendo divertido, pero Sakari le dio un capón-¡Auuuch!.

-No te rías de Mangekyo, hermano-escuché a Sakari regañar a Anubias.

Eso me hizo reír divertido, Sasha rió conmigo, la tía Anzu también, y finalmente Anubias y Sakari, decidí olvidar la vergüenza pasada al ver lo que vi y aceptarlo para tener en cuenta que Sasha me amaba.

¡Bueno, ese era el secreto de Sasha, en el fondo estaba muy feliz, ella me amaba tanto como yo a ella!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	27. Chapter 26

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 26: ¡El torneo de Sinjuku, un desafío diferente!.**

Una semana después fuimos llamados por Tanaka-sama sobre la hora de comer, aunque decidimos terminar primero la comida y luego ir a la ''Animanga S.A''. Así lo hicimos, cuando llegamos allí vimos a un Tanaka-sama impaciente y molesto, sólo le saludamos y nos sentamos a escucharle y él comenzó a hablar.

-Aunque habéis llegado tarde no importa, tengo que deciros algo muy importante, habéis llegado a ser famosos en Tokyo y Okinawa, pero eso sólo era una preparación para un desafío completamente diferente y a un nivel muy superior-nos dijo Tanaka-sama con esa sonrisa confiada.

-¿Un desafío completamente diferente y a un nivel superior?-pregunté yo curioso.

-¿De qué se trata?-escuché preguntar ahora a Anubias extrañado.

-Se trata del único e inigualable torneo de Sinjuku-nos respondió Tanaka-sama.

-¿El torneo de Sinjuku?, suena interesante, no parece que sea una batalla de grupos como las que hemos tenido hasta ahora, que a pesar de ser sólo dos nos han enseñado mucho-escuché decir sorprendida a Sasha.

-Si escuchamos a Tanaka-sama sabremos lo que es-escuché decir seriamente a Sakari.

-Tanaka-sama, explícate, por favor-le dijo la tía Anzu con su seriedad propia.

-Por supuesto, Anzu-san, el torneo de Sinjuku es una competición para Idols que se lleva a cabo cada año durante el mes de Agosto, está compuesta por seis rondas en las que se dan puntos por el disfrute del público, y los grupos de Idols que reúnen más puntos al final de las seis rondas ganan, sólo los mejores van allí-explicó Tanaka-sama mirándonos con interés y orgullo, bebió agua de un vaso que tenía en su escritorio y nos volvió a mirar-Cada ronda es una batalla de grupos en la que vence la canción que más puntos reciba, y el premio es una importante suma de dinero que puede ser usada para irse de gira alrededor de todo Japón.

-Vaya…-susurré sorprendido.

-¿Ha habido algo así todo este tiempo?-escuché preguntar a Sasha asombrada.

-Parece que sí, pero… ¿Por qué no hemos empezado yendo allí?-dijo ahora mi rival y mejor amigo.

-Porque el reglamento dice que para presentarte tienes que ser famoso en dos lugares como mínimo, se supone que de ese modo sólo llegan Idols con habilidades prodigiosas-le respondió Tanaka-sama a Anubias.

-Y el premio es interesante, es muy diferente de las dos batallas de grupos que hemos tenido hasta ahora, puesto que no había ningún premio en ellas-escuché comentar a Sakari interesada en ese torneo. Lo notaba por su actitud desafiante, me recordaba a la de Anubias.

¡Eran hermanastros de sangre al fin y al cabo!

-Pero sin olvidar que la gente debe sonreír y pasarlo bien, esa es nuestra mayor prioridad-dije yo sonriendo cálidamente.

-Cierto, sin olvidar eso debemos ir a por todas-escuché decir con alegría a mi tía-¿No es así, Mangekyo?.

-Sí, tía Anzu-le contesté yo muy serio.

-¿Pues a qué esperamos?-escuché preguntar a Sasha ahora-¡Aceptamos!.

-No importa a quién debamos derrotar, no perderemos contra nadie para ganar ese torneo y expandir por todo Japón nuestra fama-escuché decir a Anubias muy decidido, su expresión justo después a una sombría y llena de odio mientras apretaba sus puños-Y en especial debemos derrotar a Silver Snake.

-Cálmate, Anubias-le dijo Sakari abrazándole por detrás tiernamente.

Vi que Anubias sonrió tiernamente y se calmó por completo, en sus ojos vi… ¡¿Amor y felicidad?.

¿Pero era por Sakari?

No lo tenía claro, pero era lo más probable, se centraba más en Sakari últimamente que en Sasha.

-Entonces nos vamos, Tanaka-sama, gracias por todo-le dije yo decidido mientras pensaba en que nuestro sueño estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Tanaka-sama se despidió de todos nosotros y volvimos a casa para relajarnos un poco, ya teníamos un nuevo reto, y al parecer era en Agosto, sólo nos faltaba averiguar qué día era.

¡Próxima parada: El torneo de Sinjuku!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	28. Chapter 27

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 27: ¡¿Anubias está confuso?.**

Pasaron dos semanas y estuvimos investigando cuándo sería el torneo de Sinjuku, descubrimos que era el 12 de Agosto. Estuvimos practicando muy duro para poder mejorar notablemente nuestras habilidades. Aunque hoy os contaré algo relacionado con Anubias, mi mejor amigo y mi rival acérrimo.

Estábamos comiendo sushi mientras hablábamos y nos reíamos juntos, realmente los cinco éramos ya una gran familia.

-Anubias, supongo que piensas que ''cierta chica'' te dará a ti su corazón, pero nunca lo tendrás-le dije a Anubias con superioridad, tenía que comprobar mi teoría.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso, Kyriuu-kun?-me preguntó Anubias con recelo, pero vi en sus ojos que dudaba a medida que hablaba, estaba diciendo aquello con ese recelo para hacer parecer que seguía loco por Sasha.

-Porque ''esa chica'' ya sabe a quién quiere, y no eres tú-le dije yo cruzado de brazos.

-No empieces una pelea, Mangekyo, no me gustaría darte un capón-me dijo Sasha con una mirada firme y decidida. Me callé y tuve que dejar de hacer la prueba a Anubias.

-Tratas a Mangekyo con mano dura, Sasha, ya no te contesta como antes, ¿cierto?-escuché decir a Sakari divertida. Le vi dirigirle una mirada tres veces más firme y decidida que la que Sasha me había dirigido a mí, con eso Anubias se calló y decidió comer en silencio.

Las chicas nos tenían domados, lo reconozco. Pero… El asunto era que Anubias comenzó a dudar de su amor a Sasha a medida que fue perdonando del todo a Sakari, eso era extraño, quizá Anubias se había enamorado en todo este tiempo de su hermanastra y no quería a Sakari realmente. De todas formas me faltaban pruebas para poderlo confirmar.

-Es porque quiero mucho a Mangekyo, podría decir que le amo-escuché que Sasha le dijo a Sakari para luego dirigirme una tierna sonrisa acompañada de su tierna mirada.

Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada nervioso.

-Sí, Sasha, también te amo en cierto modo-le dije yo sonrojándome más.

-Pues eso no es bueno, no podéis ser novios, ni muchos menos casaros-nos dijo la tía Anzu con picardía.

-¡Tía Anzu/Mamá!-exclamamos rojos como tomates Sasha y yo-¡Lo hemos dicho en plan de primos cariñosos!.

La tía Anzu, Anubias y Sakari rieron divertidos y al principio nos molestamos con ellos, pero luego cedimos a esa risa colectiva. Sobre las 15:25, ya habiendo comido, Sasha y Sakari fueron de compras juntas y la tía Anzu se fue a echarse una siesta. Anubias se fue a componer canciones a su habitación, bueno, la que compartía con Sakari, y yo pensé en ver la televisión y buscar wrestling, pero preferí indagar a fondo en mi teoría sobre Anubias. Tenía que comprobar si era cierto que amaba a Sakari y no a Sasha.

Estaba en frente de su puerta, llamé con dos golpecitos suaves.

-¡Anubias!-exclamé yo desde fuera.

Escuché pasos desde el interior de la habitación y vi correrse la puerta para ver a un Anubias algo molesto.

-¿Qué quieres, Kyriuu-kun?-me preguntó él con ese matiz curioso y molesto.

-Hablar de algo muy importante contigo, ¿puedo pasar?-le dije yo a Anubias calmadamente.

-Claro, de todas formas no me llegaba la ispiración para componer nada-me dijo él ahora.

Pasé a su habitación y corrí la puerta nada más hacerlo, nos sentamos en la cama para hablar más cómodos de aquel asunto.

-Anubias, me prometiste que pelearías por Sasha cuando estuviéramos en lo más alto de la montaña de la fama, pero no tengo claro que vayas a hacerlo-le dije yo molesto.

-Claro que voy a hacerlo, Kyriuu-kun-me respondió Anubias extrañado-¿Por qué dudas de ello?.

-Porque desde que ha aparecido Sakari y os habéis reconciliado no te centras en Sasha tanto como antes, es como si quien te gustase fuera Sakari y no Sasha, no puedo evitar pensar eso, no eres el mismo que amaba a Sasha y peleaba conmigo como un perro rabioso-le dije yo con seriedad.

-Ah, eso… Kyriuu-kun, lo admito, estoy confuso sobre eso, ¿sabes?-me contestó Anubias agachando la cabeza confuso y agobiado.

-Lo has admitido, amigo, ese es el primer paso, ahora dime, ¿cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos por Sasha, y por Sakari?-le dije yo con una mano apoyada en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Es… Complicado… Siento que quiero estar al lado de Sakari, que quiero besarle y abrazarle, que quiero hacerle mía, que quiero darle felicidad y entregarle mi vida entera, y que quiero que ella sonría siempre, pero… Siento lo mismo por Sasha, y no sé qué debo hacer, siento que aceptar a Sakari y rechazar a Sasha sería cometer incesto y herir a alguien a quien considero muy importante para mí, pero rechazar a Sakari y aceptar a Sasha sería herir a Sakari, eso sí, sería más limpio, pero… ¡Aaah, no sé qué debo hacer, no sé qué siento ya, estoy confuso!-me respondió Anubias dominado por un estado de confusión y agobio increíbles, yo le sonreí cálidamente.

-Anubias, sólo te gusta una, eso lo sé muy bien, tienes que pensar en ello muy seguido, hasta que aclares tus sentimientos, cada rato que pasemos con ambas debes usarlo para poner en orden tus sentimientos y salir de esa confusión en la que estás, es un consejo que te doy como tu mejor amigo, y tu rival mientras pretendas a Sasha-le dije a Anubias con aprecio y me levanté dándole la espalda, caminé hasta la puerta corredera y me detuve al escucharle llamarme.

-¡Kyriuu-kun!-me detuvo Anubias decidido-Si elijo a Sasha volveremos a ser rivales acérrimos, pero si elijo a Sakari seremos sólo amigos.

-De acuerdo-le respondí yo con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro moreno.

Me retiré de allí entendiendo cómo se sentía Anubias.

¡Anubias tenía que elegir entre su amiga y su hermanastra, estaba confuso!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	29. Chapter 28

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 28: ¡Notición: Anubias elige a Sakari!.**

Pasó una semana entera en la que no me peleé con Anubias, él estuvo muy ocupado pensando en el amor que sentía por Sasha y por Sakari, siempre estaba muy pensativo y ellas le preguntaban por qué, pero él nunca se lo decía, y yo sabía por qué pero me negaba a responderles, Anubias se encargaría de hacerlo público en su momento justo, aunque cada vez miraba más a Sakari que a Sasha, llegó un momento en que dejó de lado su supuesto amor por Sasha completamente, ya se había decidido, él quería a Sakari, de eso estaba yo seguro, bueno, es hora de comenzar el capítulo.

Anubias y yo estábamos viendo wrestling en el salón, era la 1:30. Anubias animaba al mismo luchador que yo, algo sorprendente. Algunos os preguntaréis lo siguiente. ¿Qué hacíamos los dos solos en el salón a estas horas?. No es una cita, si es lo que estabais pensando. Es que Anubias y yo no teníamos sueño simplemente y a ambos nos gustaba el wrestling, así que nos pusimos a verlo en la tele.

-Kyriuu-kun, si tuvieses que dormir con Sasha y ella se te metiera en la cama cada noche y te abrazara fuerte… ¿Cómo controlarías que se te pusiera dura?-me pidió consejo Anubias muy sonrojado.

Le miré curioso y sonreí.

-No trataría de evitarlo, porque yo he aceptado que Sasha me excita con su sola presencia-le contesté a Anubias con aprecio-Porque amo a Sasha y no me importa ya que sea mi prima.

-No puedo hacer eso que tú haces, sería un hermanastro sucio y pervertido-me dijo Anubias molesto-Hay un tabú sobre eso, Kyriuu-kun, y no pienso romperlo.

-Entiendo tu punto de vista, Anubias, pero dime una sola cosa, ¿qué te importa más, estar con Sakari hasta el final de tus días como su pareja o tenerle como simple hermanastra y respetar las normas de la sociedad?-dije yo simplemente, aunque sonaba retador.

-Pues…-Anubias se puso en un gesto pensativo y le miré divertido hasta que se mostró más decidido y me miró fijamente-Estar con Sakari como su pareja hasta el final, porque amo a Sakari.

Puse una mano en su hombro y él puso una en el mío.

-Eso es lo que el amor te dice que hagas, me alegro de que confíes en el amor y no en las normas bakas de esta sociedad cerrada y opresiva, eres como yo en el fondo, Anubias-le dije yo orgulloso de él.

-Kyriuu-kun, gracias por ayudarme a aclarar mis sentimientos, mañana mismo le diré a Sakari que le amo-me dijo Anubias emocionado.

-Eso es genial, Anubias-le dije yo felizmente.

Ambos reímos juntos y nos pusimos a ver el wrestling, a las 3:00 nos fuimos a dormir. Al día siguiente tanto Anubias como yo fuimos despertados por nuestras chicas pesadas y cariñosas, tomamos el desayuno muy cansados y luego comimos más despiertos, sobre las 15:23 acabamos la comida hoy y la tía Anzu se fue a lavar los cacharros a la cocina, Sakari, Sasha, Anubias y yo nos quedamos solos en el salón, donde habíamos comido hoy.

-La comida estaba deliciosa-me dijo Sasha tocándose la barriga con suavidad, parecía muy satisfecha por la comida de la tía Anzu-¿No crees, Mangekyo?.

-Sí, Sasha-dije yo feliz.

-Anzu cocina muy bien, comiendo con vosotros no me canso de comer aunque coma lo mismo, Mangekyo, Sasha-nos dijo Sakari sonriente.

-Así es, ¿no crees, Anubias?-le dijo mi prima sonriendo tiernamente.

-Claro, Sasha-dijo Anubias haciéndome una señal con el dedo meñique izquierda, sólo yo me di cuenta. Se le quería declarar a Sakari justo ahora.

-Sasha, necesito decirte algo importante en este momento, pero tiene que ser fuera de aquí-le dije a Sasha sonando casual.

-¿Sobre qué?-me preguntó Sasha curiosa.

-Sólo sígueme y te lo diré-le dije yo guiñándole un ojo, ella me entendió, puesto que puso cara de ''Ya entiendo dónde quieres ir a parar''.

-Bien, te sigo-me dijo Sasha y ambos fuimos afuera del salón fingiendo pasar de Anubias y Sakari, cuando ellos dejaron de vernos nos pusimos al lado de la puerta pudiendo ver y escuchar hasta el más débil susurro.

Comenzamos a espiarles mientras Anubias se decidía a declararse a su hermanastra, yo iba a disfrutar con esto.

-Sakari-escuchamos que Anubias le llamó algo tímido.

-¿Qué ocurre, Anubias?-escuchamos que Sakari le preguntó curiosa como respuesta.

-Ahora nos queremos mucho, es una gran diferencia a antes, puesto que te odiaba-Anubias comenzaba a dar muchos rodeos, eso me estaba fastidiando mucho.

-Claro, y estoy feliz de eso, aceptaré cualquier cosa que mi lindo y querido hermanastro quiera decirme, porque te quiero, Anubias, te quiero mucho-vimos sonreír a Sakari con ternura a su hermanastro Anubias.

-Sakari, desde que nuestra padre nos presentó y nos dijo que estaríamos juntos yo fui muy feliz contigo, te llegué a querer como una hermana más que como una hermanastra, y déjame decirte que todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, desde que con dos años nos conocimos, fue precioso para mí, y cuando te fuiste, antes de odiarte lloré mucho por ti, lo reconozco, te eché mucho de menos, estuve semanas llorando y rogando que volvieras, pero… Ahora siento algo mucho más especial por ti, te veo como mi linda y muy querida hermanastra, y me preguntaba si aceptarías mis sentimientos, lo mucho que yo te quiero ahora-la declaración de Anubias hacia Sakari no podía ser más clara, si no lo pillaba era baka.

-Yo también me siento así, Anubias, siempre me sentí así contigo, así que no te dejaré jamás-escuchamos a Sakari decir mientras abrazaba con fuerza y ternura a Anubias.

Anubias empujó a Sakari con fuerza y ella se quedó tumbada en el sofá, estaba bastante sorprendida, le miramos a la cara con discreción y estaba algo confundida.

-Anubias, ¿por qué te has soltado?-escuchamos decir a Sakari confundida, tal como yo había deducido.

-Porque no lo has entendido bien, Sakari, esa forma especial en que te quiero no es un ''te quiero'', es un ''te amo'', porque, Sakari, yo te… ¡Yo te amo!-le confesó Anubias con mucha seriedad y un coraje que nunca le había visto, su sonrojo era mayor que nunca, le hacía verse gracioso, yo tenía que reconocerlo.

-Anubias…-escuchamos susurrar a Sakari con tristeza y un fuerte sonrojo-Yo… ¡También te amo, me da igual que seas mi hermanastro, te amo y quiero estar contigo!.

Vimos a Anubias echarse sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarle y luego besarle en los labios con ternura y amor, ella correspondió enseguida al beso y Sasha y yo miramos aquello enternecidos, aunque por alguna razón sentía celos hacia la condición de Anubias. ¡Claro, él se estaba besando tiernamente con la chica que amaba, a pesar de ser su hermanastra, y yo seguía aquí con Sasha en plan de primos cariñosos, era gilipollas!. Cuando vimos que Anubias y Sakari separaron sus labios se miraron sonrojados y se sentaron en el sofá tomándose de las manos con ternura.

-Motoyama Sakari… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-escuchamos pedir tiernamente a Anubias quedándonos asombrados, qué valiente era él.

-Motoyama Anubias… ¡Sí quiero!-escuchamos responder a Sakari ahora besándole tiernamente.

Vimos corresponder a Anubias al beso y luego les vimos separar sus rostros mirándose con amor y ternura, parecía que llevaban mucho tiempo aguantándose esos sentimientos que la sociedad consideraba prohibidos y sucios, Sasha y yo nos mostramos aplaudiendo en frente de ellos mientras les sonreíamos dándoles la enhorabuena por su noviazgo recién iniciado.

-Qué romántica situación, casi se me saltan las lágrimas-dije yo felizmente a mi nuevo mejor amigo y a mi amiga peli negra.

-Habéis sido muy tiernos en los dos besos que os habéis dado, Anubias, Sakari-escuché agregar a Sasha ahora con una sonrisa tierna.

-¡¿Lo habéis visto todo, fisgones?-exclamaron Anubias y Sakari mirándonos con molestia mientras se soltaban las manos muy rojos.

-Sí, Anubias, pero dejadme deciros que ha sido lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, nunca pensé que tendrías el valor de declarártele y encima pedirle que fuera tu novia-le dije a Anubias sonriendo con aprecio.

-Supongo que debo tomármelo como un cumplido, Kyriuu-kun-me dijo Anubias sonriéndome del mismo modo que yo a él.

Sakari y él se tomaron de la mano tiernamente y caminaron hacia Sasha y yo sonriendo felizmente, Sakari se veía algo sonrojada.

-Aprobamos vuestro noviazgo, en el amor no hay imposibles-escuché decir con ternura a Sasha, típico de ella.

-Mangekyo, eres muy comprensivo, seguro que encuentras a una chica que te quiera y te vuelves tan feliz como Anubias ahora-me dijo Sakari sonriente.

-Ya la he encontrado, no lo he dicho todavía, pero pronto lo haré-dije yo sonriéndole cálidamente a nuestra amiga peli negra.

-Y que sea pronto, amigo mío, aprende de mí-me dijo Anubias con aprecio extendiéndome su mano libre-¿Sólo amigos?.

-Sólo amigos-le dije yo sonriéndole mientras estrechaba su mano.

Luego nos soltamos las manos y escuchamos hablar con ternura a la tía Anzu.

-Así que Anubias y Sakari quieren ser novios, genial, así serán más felices, lo apruebo yo también, además, en esta sociedad pocos saben que vosotros dos sois hijos de madres diferentes pero un mismo padre-escuchamos decir con ternura y picardía a la tía Anzu a nuestra espalda.

Todos reímos ese día, nada volvió a ser igual, pero todo fue a mejor.

¡Sólo faltaba yo por decirle a Sasha que le amaba, y la tía Anzu por decírselo a Masquerade, aunque ella lo tenía crudo!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	30. Chapter 29

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 29: El día del torneo llega. ¡El desafío comienza!.**

Llegó el día del torneo de Sinjuku, el esperado 12 de Agosto, fuimos a Sinjuku para ir viendo el estadio sobre las 19:30, estuvimos viéndolo entero y luego nos informamos de que a las 21:20 empezaba el torneo. Como eran las 20:00 estuvimos paseando por los alrededores del estadio de Sinjuku hasta las 20:30, luego nos fuimos a la cafetería porque nos entró hambre y teníamos que estar bien cenados para la larga noche que íbamos a pasar. La cafetería estaba desierta y no sabíamos por qué, aunque yo deducía que debíamos de ser los únicos Idols presentados al torneo, y sospechaba que nuestro grupo rival de siempre también estaba metido en el entuerto. Decidimos pedir algo ya. Yo pedí un bocata de jamón serrano bien grande y una coca cola, Sasha pidió una fanta limón y un plato de pinchitos de tortilla de arroz, triple ración además, cuando le llamé ''tragona'' me dio un fuerte capón, la tía Anzu pidió un nestea al melocotón y nada más, y en cuanto a los novios Motoyama, es decir, nuestros amigos Anubias y Sakari, ellos pidieron una coca cola para cada uno y luego un bocata de bácon y queso para compartir, y se dieron la comida en la boca, entre beso, parecían muy felices y eso me parecía maravilloso, pero era asqueroso ver cómo se pasaban de una boca a otra la comida que masticaban. Después de tomarnos todo comenzamos a charlar. Comenzaré a contar lo sucedido el día tan esperado por nosotros.

-Sasha, no sé cómo puedes comer tanto-escuché decir extrañado a Anubias.

-No lo sé, supongo que es un don que tengo, ¿no crees, Mangekyo?-le respondió Sasha a mi mejor amigo para luego mirarme a mí sonriendo.

-No, Sasha, yo creo que la pregunta correcta es… ¿Cómo siendo tan tragona como tú eres no estás hecha una foca?-le respondí yo divertido.

-¡No soy tragona, y no me llames ''foca'', Mangekyo!-me gritó Sasha furiosa dándome un fuerte capón.

-¡Auch!-me quejé yo y le miré molesto, no dije nada porque no quería recibir otro capón de esos que ella me daba, aunque definitivamente a Sasha no se le podía decir la verdad. ¡Ella era una tragona monumental!.

¡¿Quién demonios era capaz de comerse tres raciones enteras de pincho de tortilla de arroz?

-Mangekyo, sabes que a Sasha no le gusta que le digas esas cosas-me dijo Sakari seriamente.

-Pero se ve muy linda cuando se enfada, por eso lo hago-contesté yo a mi amiga peli negra y de piel pálida con ojos azules turquesa mientras le sonreía divertido.

-Kyriuu-kun, te vas a llevar otro capón en tu cabeza, gírate a mirar-me advirtió Anubias sonriente.

Yo me giré a mirar y vi a una furiosa y sonrojada Sasha, parecía enternecida a la par que molesta. Me dio un capón muy fuerte en toda la cabeza.

-¡Auch!-lo recibí como Anubias me había advertido y miré a Sasha algo molesto, pero no pude evitar quedarme embobado con su cara roja y molesta, se veía muy linda y tierna. Moví la cabeza hacia los lados y traté de olvidar aquello. Ya le miraría mucho así cuando estuviéramos de novios.

-Siempre me llamas ''linda'', Mangekyo, eres un pervertido y un baka-me dijo Sasha con molestia, un fuerte rubor, enojo y ternura.

-Lo siento, sólo te digo la verdad, te quiero y me pareces muy linda cuando te pones así de rojita-le dije yo con decisión.

Sasha me miró sonrojada y agachó la cabeza, no me dio ningún capón esta vez.

-Cuidado, Mangekyo, si le pones la mano encima a mi hija te harás responsable de ella-me dijo divertida y pícara la tía Anzu.

-¡Mamá/Tía Anzu!-exclamamos Sasha y yo sonrojados, creo que por pensar en esa sola idea.

-Era broma, era broma, lo siento-se disculpó la tía Anzu con nosotros mientras sonreía alegremente.

Yo me centré en Sakari y Anubias, que ya estaban perdidos en su mundo, Anubias estaba acariciando la mejilla de Sakari con ternura y ella le miraba con ese sonrojo leve que apareció cuando se declararon.

-Te amo, Sakari-escuché decir con ternura a Anubias.

-Te amo, Anubias-escuché decir con ternura a Sakari.

Los tres les miramos sonriendo tiernamente mientras se besaban con amor y ternura, parecían disfrutar mucho del beso, después de eso separaron sus labios y estuvimos un rato hablando los cinco juntos sobre lo bien que lo íbamos a hacer en este interesante torneo, de repente escuchamos los pasos de dos personas, esos pasos eran arrogantes y largos, sabíamos quiénes eran, cuando entraron esas dos personas entraron les miramos cada uno con una reacción diferente.

-Parece que volvemos a vernos, Goldeen Bat-nos dijo Masquerade con maldad pura.

-Y parece que Sakari ha sobrevivido al disparo de Masquerade y que está con los perdedores, ese es el lugar al que pertenece-nos dijo con maldad y frialdad Haze.

-¡Masquerade, eres un temme, pienso matarte!-escuché exclamar a Anubias con odio puro y una rabia inhumana, vi que comenzaba a apretar sus dientes y sus puños sin control alguno.

-Masquerade, no sé a qué has venido aquí, pero si es a dar problemas será mejor que te vayas-le dije yo con coraje y decisión en mi mirada.

-Tienes suerte de tener un contratista importante, tu denuncia me fue denegada, pero ya te pillaré, de todas formas deberías pensar en rectificar tus errores o rendirte de una vez-le dijo mi tía con seriedad, esa seriedad que yo tanto apreciaba.

-Nosotros somos amigos y vamos a detenerte juntos, no importa lo que hagas, siempre perderás-le dijo mi prima con coraje ahora.

-Masquerade, no quiero verte a la cara de nuevo, déjanos en paz, por favor-escuché decir a una Sakari muy seria y fría, pero noté que esa forma de hablar era sólo para Masquerade y Haze.

Él rió malignamente enervándonos, cada uno de nosotros se contuvo como pudo.

-Veo que no has perdido el tiempo en unirte al bando enemigo, Sakari, eres toda una serpiente, traidoras y escurridizas, además de que estás cometiendo incesto con tu hermanastro, eso está muy feo-escuché decirnos a Masquerade con su sonrisa maléfica ensanchada.

-No es asunto tuyo lo que haga o deje de hacer, además, en Goldeen Bat he sido aceptada por todos y me ayudan siempre que lo necesito, considero a Mangekyo, Sasha, Anzu y Anubias mis amigos-escuché responder a Sakari seriamente.

-Además, tú no tienes derecho a hablar, Masquerade, intentaste matarme y no te importó haberle dado a Sakari en mi lugar, le diste por muerta así de fácil, y encima jugaste con sus sentimientos, ella nunca pudo ser feliz por tu culpa, y eso no te lo perdonaré jamás-escuché a Anubias decirle a Masquerade con odio puro.

-¿Porque tú lo digas no puedo reprocharos nada?-escuché que Masquerade le contestó a Anubias con maldad-Eso es muy gracioso, porque yo no he tenido nunca una relación con ninguna chica de mi familia, es un tabú social y siempre lo he respetado, al contrario que Sakari y tú, que estáis violándolo, y vuestros amigos, Kyriuu Mangekyo y Oshima Sasha, que van por camino de hacer lo mismo.

-Cállate, Masquerade, no tienes derecho a juzgarnos por el hecho de que amemos a familiares, además, Sasha y yo no somos nada y no tenemos planeado serlo, tú matarías a tu propia familia si así pudieras cumplir tus malvados planes, de eso no me cabe duda, así que cállate de una vez-contrataqué con decisión en mis ojos malvas.

-Muy cierto, Mangekyo, ¿no es verdad que tu familia no te importa nada y careces de amigos, que traicionas a todos y luego insultas a quienes no te siguen?-le dijo ahora la tía Anzu con indignación y dolor.

-Es cierto-respondió Masquerade sin vacilar, miré a Anubias y sólo vi más odio en sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras.

-Entonces te pararemos los pies como la familia que formamos ahora-le dijo Sasha con coraje.

-Muy bien, Goldeen Bat, nos veremos en el escenario, veré vuestras actuaciones como vosotros veis siempre las nuestras, ahora nos retiramos que no queremos ser perdedores por contagio-nos declaró Masquerade con desprecio mientras se retiraba con maldad y altanería.

Haze le siguió sin decir nada, nosotros estábamos deseosos de matarle a golpes, a él y a Haze, pero no lo íbamos a hacer, no éramos como él, le pararíamos los pies de cualquier otra forma, y siendo siempre legales y justos. Corrimos hacia el escenario a la hora debida Sasha y yo, Anubias, Sakari y la tía Anzu decidieron esperarnos en la cafetería, Sasha y yo tomamos dos micrófonos y salimos a un escenario impresionante con pantallas gigantes con dos lados, un lado ponía ''Goldeen Bat'' y el otro '' Silver Snake''. El público estaba ansioso por escuchar cualquier cosa, pero no lo haríamos así, le daríamos algo único.

-¡¿Estáis listos para escucharnos?-exclamó Sasha al público con emoción.

Este sólo asintió con gritos atronadores, no os diré nada de lo que decían porque no quiero.

-¡Pues somos Goldeen Bat, y nuestra canción se llama… Immoral Love!-declaré yo exclamando con coraje.

Volvieron a hacer lo mismo y decidimos comenzar ya.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	31. Chapter 30

**Aviso: **Capítulo más largo de lo normal.

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 30: Immoral Love.**

-¿Comenzamos?-me preguntó Sasha sonriendo sin usar el micrófono.

-Sí, prima-le contesté yo decidido a hacerlo.

Asentimos con la cabeza sonriendo y luego miramos al público mientras comenzamos de nuevo a usar los micrófonos. Una música comenzó a sonar como si fuera el ritmo rápido de una batería a un volumen muy alto, una música se puso y Sasha y yo comenzamos a usar una coreografía completamente nuevo que se basaba en dar giros con la cadera, el público comenzó a emocionarse con la música y vimos que las pantallas de la izquierda y la derecha comenzaron a fluctuar de forma simultánea.

**Yo:**

_This strong feeling..._

_Who lives in my heart..._

_Driving me to love you..._

_Without let me be free..._

**Sasha:**

_Taking me to wish you..._

_Until the very end..._

_No matter..._

_For me..._

_The blood that unites us and will unite us..._

Comenzó a escucharse un estribillo mucho más movido y veloz que hizo enloquecer al público, vimos cómo las pantallas empezaban a mostrar un 1 que fue subiendo velozmente hasta el 12. Nos preparamos para cantar los dos.

**Sasha y yo:**

_I know this is wrong..._

_Together we can not be..._

_That must be the only family..._

_But I can not avoid..._

_I want to hug you and kiss you..._

_Because I love you and want you to be with you..._

_I love you so much..._

_I love you with my life..._

_I know that our love is immoral..._

La misma música movida de antes se comenzó a escuchar y Sasha y yo bailamos al son de ella sonriendo, nos miramos un momento asintiendo con la cabeza y decidimos continuar. Me tocaba a mí cantar ahora.

**Yo:**

_I know that I was a pervert..._

_And that I have spent with you..._

_Pretty I have always called you..._

_Because mad me come back you..._

**Sasha:**

_I don't mind to suffer by your side..._

_Because I love you..._

_And I would like to have you..._

_Only for me..._

_I know I'm selfish..._

_But I feel so..._

Sasha y yo volvimos con el estribillo y vimos los puntos de las pantallas aumentar hasta 60, algo sorprendente, creo yo, aunque lo que me importaba a mí era que la gente estaba disfrutando, y creo que a Sasha lo mismo. Comenzamos con el estribillo.

**Sasha y yo:**

_I know this is wrong..._

_Together we can not be..._

_That must be the only family..._

_But I can not avoid..._

_I want to hug you and kiss you..._

_Because I love you and want you to be with you..._

_I love you so much..._

_I love you with my life..._

_I know that our love is immoral..._

Se volvió a escuchar la música de batería y luego la otra música la sustituyó mientras Sasha y yo la bailábamos con esfuerzo y alegría, estuvimos varios minutos así hasta que ella comenzó a cantar el segundo fragmento de la canción, yo le sonreí para darle ánimos y ella pareció entenderlo y me devolvió la misma sonrisa.

**Sasha:**

_I just want to be with you..._

_Everything else gives me like..._

_Because you..._

_You are my..._

_Immoral love..._

Sasha y yo volvimos con el estribillo de la canción, esta vez cantando a pleno pulmón con todos nuestros sentimientos, que como ya sabéis eran verdaderos, no era parte de la actuación. El público ya estaba conquistado por Goldeen Bat.

**Sasha y yo:**

_I know this is wrong..._

_Together we can not be..._

_That must be the only family..._

_But I can not avoid..._

_I want to hug you and kiss you..._

_Because I love you and want you to be with you..._

_I love you so much..._

_I love you with my life..._

_I know that our love is immoral..._

_I know this is wrong..._

_Together we can not be..._

_That must be the only family..._

_But I can not avoid..._

_I want to hug you and kiss you..._

_Because I love you and want you to be with you..._

_I love you so much..._

_I love you with my life..._

_I know that our love is immoral..._

_I know this is wrong..._

_Together we can not be..._

_That must be the only family..._

_But I can not avoid..._

_I want to hug you and kiss you..._

_Because I love you and want you to be with you..._

_I love you so much..._

_I love you with my life..._

_I know that our love is immoral..._

_I know this is wrong..._

_Together we can not be..._

_That must be the only family..._

_But I can not avoid..._

_I want to hug you and kiss you..._

_Because I love you and want you to be with you..._

_I love you so much..._

_I love you with my life..._

_I know that our love is immoral..._

_¡Cause our love is immoral!_

Estuvimos bailando al son de aquella música final con todo nuestro espíritu, el espíritu de Goldeen Bat, el público se emocionó tanto que vimos subir las cifras de las pantallas a 130. ¡Increíble, debíamos de haberles gustado muchísimo!. Cuando la música terminó Sasha y yo nos reímos juntos dejando de usar los micrófonos y luego los pusimos en marcha de nuevo.

-¡Parecéis emocionados, parece que os ha gustado Goldeen Bat!-escuché exclamar a Sasha con esa emoción propia de ella.

-¡Sí!-exclamó el público en contestación a las palabras de mi primita del alma.

-¡Pues nos veremos en la tercera ronda, no desesperéis que nos veremos de nuevo!-exclamé yo decidido.

-¡Goldeen Bat, Goldeen Bat!-escuchamos exclamar al público con esa emoción que siempre sentían quienes nos escuchaban cantar.

Nos retiramos dejando los micrófonos mientras veíamos una puntuación de 200, estábamos muy felices, realmente éramos famosos allí donde íbamos, llamamos a Anubias, Sakari y la tía Anzu y con cuidado de no ser notados nos pusimos entre la primera fila del público, donde podríamos ver bien a nuestros rivales cantando y ver las pantallas, las cuales pitaron y se pusieron a cero.

¡Ahora íbamos a ver cómo Silver Snake lo iba a hacer!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	32. Chapter 31

**Aviso: **Capítulo más largo de lo normal.

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 31: My Darkness.**

Vimos salir al escenario a Haze y tomar un micrófono, su expresión mostraba desprecio, pero la gente no se daba cuenta, como siempre éramos los únicos que estábamos notando su maldad. Haze se mostró dispuesto a presentarse y presentar a Silver Snake, así como su canción, que no sabíamos cuál iba a ser.

-¡Sinjuku, he venido a mostraros el poder de la música de Silver Snake, así que escuchad bien!-escuchamos exclamar a Haze con maldad y frialdad puras al público-¡Mi canción se va a llamar… My Darkness!.

Comenzamos a escuchar a Haze cantar con una música tranquila y esa voz que era malévola pero hermosa, el público estaba esperando algo emocionante para poder comenzar a disfrutar, lo notaba en todos ellos, por su comportamiento y su forma de mirar. Las pantallas gigantes estaban a 0 por ahora.

**Haze:**

_My heart died..._

_When I lost everything..._

_And it was only me..._

_Darkness..._

Una música mucho más movida, proveniente de una batería y una guitarra eléctrica, aunque hecho con un sintetizador, comenzó a sonar y Haze comenzó a moverse con una coreografía que se basaba en una combinación de piernas y brazos como si fueran ataques y veloces giros y saltos. El público comenzó a despertar emoción y ambos marcadores gigantes, que creo que había dos para que todos pudieran verlos al final de la ronda, subieron a 4. Haze comenzó a cantar una letra muy rítmica y veloz, el público se estaba animando por eso.

**Haze:**

_I hurt my feelings..._

_So I got rid of them..._

_I learned..._

_To be someone evil..._

_Only to live..._

_This cold world..._

_I left behind..._

_The person I was before..._

_Cause…_

_That way..._

_I managed to forget..._

_All the hate and pain..._

_I became someone strong..._

Se comenzó a escuchar un rítmico y fuerte estribillo que iba a gran velocidad, Haze comenzó a cantar con una fuerza increíble, las cifras de los marcadores subieron a 30 con eso. Resultó que ya se estaba ganando al público, pero al hacerlo solo no era lo mismo que al hacerlo por parejas, como nosotros lo estábamos haciendo, nos quedaba muy bien trabajar juntos, pero parecía que a Silver Snake no.

**Haze:**

_When i didn't know what to do..._

_He came and he guided me..._

_He helped me on my journey..._

_And I followed him..._

_Now I can say..._

_Never again will suffer..._

_Because now I am inhuman and I'm fine..._

_Because now I have inside..._

_My darkness..._

Se volvió a escuchar justo después la misma música que al inicio, luego Haze sonrió con maldad mirando los marcadores mientras seguía cantando y bailando con aquella extraña coreografía, yo los miré y había llegado a 37 puntos, nada de lo que sorprenderse, ya no tenían a Sakari en Silver Snake para transmitir los sentimientos que nosotros transmitíamos al cantar.

**Haze:**

_I know that I have wounded many..._

_Lifes have come to ruin..._

_But not so I'm going to regret..._

_I know everything that I have destroyed..._

_And everything that I've stolen..._

_But not for that reason I am going to stop me..._

_It may be a monster..._

_A killer..._

_And what you want..._

_But I want to be happy..._

_And I am..._

Haze volvió con el estribillo obteniendo 70 en los marcadores gigantes, yo lo estaba viendo y sabía por qué le daba una puntuación tan baja, era la falta de un corazón humano lo que hacía tan débil su canto.

**Haze:**

_When i didn't know what to do..._

_He came and he guided me..._

_He helped me on my journey..._

_And I followed him..._

_Now I can say..._

_Never again will suffer..._

_Because now I am inhuman and I'm fine..._

_Because now I have inside..._

_My darkness..._

Comenzamos a escuchar una música de sintetizador que imitaba a un teclado y una guitarra eléctrica tocando velozmente con una batería, aunque sólo le subió hasta 100. De todas formas os dejaré de decir las puntuaciones hasta que las canciones terminen y así os sorprenderá más. Cuando aquella música se despejó, puesto que estuvo unos segundos inundando como niebla los oídos del público, nosotros incluidos, Haze comenzó a cantar de nuevo.

**Haze:**

_Can you believe..._

_That with love..._

_All my being..._

_It can go back..._

_But you're wrong and..._

_I'm going to demonstrate you..._

_You have not suffered like me..._

_Never in your life..._

_You can not say you understand..._

_My feelings..._

_But I won't give me up..._

_Do you give up..._

_Because my darkness will make me stronger..._

_Because my darkness will make me stronger..._

Haze volvió con el estribillo y comenzó a cantar a pleno pulmón, aunque ya os adelanto que este asalto ya era nuestro, la primera ronda no la ganaría Silver Snake ni con un poco de suerte.

**Haze:**

_When i didn't know what to do..._

_He came and he guided me..._

_He helped me on my journey..._

_And I followed him..._

_Now I can say..._

_Never again will suffer..._

_Because now I am inhuman and I'm fine..._

_Because now I have inside..._

_My darkness..._

_When i didn't know what to do..._

_He came and he guided me..._

_He helped me on my journey..._

_And I followed him..._

_Now I can say..._

_Never again will suffer..._

_Because now I am inhuman and I'm fine..._

_Because now I have inside..._

_My darkness..._

_¡I will live in this world with… My Darkness!_

Haze estuvo bailando la música del final hasta que se acabó y todo el público aplaudió, nosotros aplaudimos por ser buenos ganadores y porque al parecer nos había gustado su canción, no había sido muy emotiva pero nos había gustado bastante. Finalmente él tenía 180 en los marcadores gigantes, apareció nuestra puntuación también.

-¡Gracias por escucharme, Sinjuku!-escuchamos exclamar a Haze con maldad y frialdad.

-¡Silver Snake, Silver Snake!-escuchamos exclamar al público como loco.

-¡Ahora subid al escenario, miembros de Goldeen Bat, veamos quién gana esta ronda!-nos llamó Haze con desprecio, muy convencido de su victoria, eso estaba pensando yo.

Subimos al escenario y los seis nos quedamos escuchando los resultados.

El altavoz dijo: ¡Por una diferencia de 20 puntos esta ronda es para Goldeen Bat, Silver Snake, esmérate más y el público podría elegirte como favorito!.

Después de eso nos fuimos victoriosos a la cafetería del coliseo para poder hablar sobre nuestros éxito, habíamos ganado por 200 puntos contra 180 puntos, y eso porque habíamos cantado juntos, vimos a Masquerade hablar con Haze, quien parecía molesto, pero sonreímos al ver que Masquerade se molestó también, se le notaba en la sonrisa, de todas formas quedaban cinco rondas más y las cosas podrían dar un giro de 360 grados.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	33. Chapter 32

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 32: La historia de Anubias y Sakari. Una historia triste.**

Unos minutos después de quedarnos hablando vimos que nos aburríamos, así que decidimos que nos separaríamos y haríamos cosas diferentes. De esa forma yo me fui al mirador del estadio con Anubias, Sasha y Sakari se quedaron hablando en la cafetería con la tía Anzu, lo cual hizo que quedáramos divididos en dos grupos, eran las 21:50 y a las 22:20 empezaba la segunda ronda, así que íbamos a esperar haciendo algo diferente. Comienzo a hablar aquí.

Anubias y yo estábamos hablando en el mirador como los mejores amigos que éramos ahora. Me entró curiosidad por un tema que él nunca nos había mencionado.

-Anubias, tengo algo que preguntarte-le dije yo a mi mejor amigo peli blanco.

-Adelante-me respondió Anubias con ese tono de burla y una sonrisa.

-Sakari es tu novia y tu hermanastra, ¿no?-le dije yo curioso mientras le miraba fijamente.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-me preguntó Anubias para contestar a mi pregunta.

-Porque si es tu hermanastra no tiene sentido que le conozcas tan bien como lo haces, los hermanastros suelen vivir separados toda la vida y sin conocerse ni saber que comparten sangre, eso en algunos casos, ¿por qué tú conoces a Sakari tan bien?-le comencé diciendo a Anubias mientras sonreía.

-Nuestra relación como familia se remonta a varios años atrás, cuando ella y yo teníamos dos años, será mejor que te cuente toda la historia, Kyriuu-kun-me dijo Anubias con una expresión triste.

Observé ese detalle y pensé que quizá no debería contarme nada de eso, ya que le parecía doloroso a juzgar por su mirada.

-Si te duele recordarlo no tienes por qué contármelo-le dije yo enseguida para evitarle el sufrimiento.

-No, no, está bien-me dijo Anubias poniendo una mano en mi hombro mientras me sonreía con aprecio.

Correspondí a su sonrisa y decidí escucharle.

_Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía dos años, mi madre, Shiroyama Silvie, que era una mujer de blancos cabellos y ojos amarillos, con la piel morena y una personalidad como la mía, más o menos, me dijo que debía conocer a alguien, aunque yo me negaba a hacerlo, era un chico solitario y frío que siempre estaba metiéndose en peleas, así que imagínate cómo lo pasé cuando supe que iba a conocer a alguien nuevo, mi madre me presentó otra mujer, una mujer de cabello negro y piel pálida, sus ojos eran azules turquesa, por lo que le daban un aire más oscuro y siniestro, vestía ropas muy elegantes y su expresión era fría. Esa mujer se llamaba Akayama Sakia. Al principio me negué, pero entonces vi a una linda niña de ojos azules turquesa y piel pálida con el mismo cabello negro a su lado, su expresión era fría y seria._

_-¿Y tú quién eres?-le pregunté yo a aquella niña de la que no sabía nada._

_-Mi nombre es Motoyama Sakari, y… ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-me dijo ella extendiéndome su mano con educación, vi mucha seriedad y frialdad en sus palabras._

_-Motoyama Anubias, es un placer conocerte, Sakari-le dije yo de forma casual._

_-No seas tan casual conmigo, acabamos de presentarnos-me dijo con seriedad Sakari._

_-Pero quiero ser amable contigo, por eso lo hago-le dije yo a Sakari sonriendo con simpatía, qué extraño, nunca me había pasado._

_-Bueno, como ya los conocéis será más fácil deciros esto-me dijo mi madre sonriendo, ella era una persona alegre y extrovertida-¿Cierto, Sakia?._

_-Sí, Silvie-escuché que la tal Sakia le respondió a mi madre._

_-¿Decirnos qué?-escuché preguntar a Sakari._

_-Algo relacionado con vosotros, y con vuestro padre, por supuesto-le contestó su madre y ella me miró extrañada. Yo sentí extrañeza también._

_-¿Nuestro padre?-repetí yo confuso por esas palabras._

_-Sí, Anubias, ella es Sakari, tu hermanastra-me dijo mi madre con esa sonrisa cálida y alegre que tanto adoraba, en aquel momento me sorprendí y miré a Sakari fijamente._

_-¡¿Qué, ella es mi… Hermanastra?-pregunté yo sin saber qué pasaba._

_-Entonces… Tú eres mi hermanastro, pero… ¿Por qué?-escuché que ella me dijo a mí con un aire curioso y serio a la vez._

_-Porque vuestro padre es el mismo, nunca te lo dije por miedo a que no me creyeras, hija, vuestro padre se llama Motoyama Hakeru, él era un mujeriego que nos engañó a las dos, por lo que ambas quedamos embarazadas, de mí naciste tú, Sakari, y de Silvie nació tu hermanastro, Anubias, por eso sois familia-escuché cómo Sakia le explicaba a su hija._

_-Entonces… ¿Este tipo de modales tan malos es mi familia?, qué mal lo voy a pasar-escuché decir con antipatía a Sakari mirando hacia otro lado._

_-¡Oye, que no soy tan maleducado, y si lo soy no importa, Sakari, quiero ser tu amigo y por eso he intentado acercarme a ti con palabras casuales, pero no aceptas eso!-le grité yo a ella recibiendo una mirada seria de mi madre, donde me estaba regañando._

_-Pues deberías saber que la gente sin educación no me interesa, son gente pobre y plebeya, y eso no es de mi agrado-me dijo Sakari enfadándome más._

_-¿Qué eres, una niña rica?-le pregunté yo enojado._

_-Pues sí, y tú eres un pobretón sin nada que ofrecer-me respondió ella cruzándose de brazos y con un evidente aire de superioridad._

_Estuvimos peleándonos mucho ese día, pero ella y yo tuvimos que vivir juntos desde entonces, a los pocos meses de vivir con ella me acostumbré, hasta le cogí cariño, y ella a mí, conmigo cambió y se volvió una persona diferente, se volvió protectora y cariñosa, siempre estaba ayudándome y riñéndome, incluso me daba mimos cuando estaba triste, yo le quería mucho, pero tras pasar 8 años ocurrió un incidente que cambiaría mi relación con ella._

_Yo estaba durmiendo, de repente me desperté y vi a Sakari salir de su cama a escondidas, me extrañé porque ella no solía hacer eso, compartíamos cuarto, por cierto. Cuando le vi vestirse del todo, ya que había estado haciéndome el dormido, le vi tomar una mochila pequeña e irse fuera, le seguí y allí me pilló._

_-Sakari, ¿a dónde vas?-le pregunté yo curioso._

_-No es asunto tuyo, vuelve a la cama, hermano-me dijo ella seriamente._

_-Claro que lo es, y no te dejaré hasta que me digas adónde vas-le dije yo insistiendo._

_-Como quieras, eres un cabezota y no se puede hablar contigo-me dijo Sakari yéndose por la puerta mientras me daba la espalda._

_Yo le seguí enfadándome por ese gesto despectivo de haberme dejado atrás._

_-¡Sakari, espera!-exclamé yo molesto corriendo tras ella, me detuve cuando vi a su lado a un joven de cabello rubio y afilado y piel casi pálida. Sus ropas eran plateadas y molaban bastante. Tenía una extraña máscara en su cara que tapaba sus ojos. Aparentaba 15 años por lo menos._

_-Sakari, ¿qué haces con este tipo, y quién se supone que es él?-le pregunté yo a Sakari extrañado._

_-Él es Masquerade, y me marcho con él, no necesitas saber nada más-me dijo Sakari seriamente, noté una gran frialdad en su voz y en su mirada._

_-¿Que te vas con él, adónde, por qué?-le pregunté a Sakari sin entender por qué hacía eso._

_-Mi nombre es Masquerade, como Sakari te ha dicho, Motoyama Anubias, si ella se viene conmigo es por una razón muy buena-me dijo con una voz maligna Masquerade._

_-Así es, así que vuelve a dormirte y olvídame-me dijo Sakari en acuerdo con ese joven rubio._

_-Sakari, tú… ¿Por qué te vas con él?-le pregunté yo esperando una respuesta._

_Pero la respuesta nunca llegó, me desesperé porque aunque gritaba su nombre continuamente ella hacía como si yo no existiera, y Masquerade no daba señales de querer decirme nada al respecto. Desde aquel día me sentí triste y solo, lloré mucho por Sakari y un día su madre, que estaba harta de sólo verme llorar, me dijo que si Sakari me había abandonado no se merecía mi amor y mis lágrimas, que tenía que darle todo lo contrario, así le olvidaría, y así le hice caso y comencé a vivir mis 10 años con odio hacia mi amada hermanastra peli negra._

-Anubias…-susurré tristemente, su historia era muy triste.

-No te preocupes, Kyriuu-kun, está todo superado, ahora estoy saliendo con Sakari y nuestra relación se ha arreglado-dijo Anubias mirándome con una sonrisa aliviada.

-Entiendo, Anubias, creo que deberíamos volver con Sasha, Sakari y la tía Anzu, el concierto de la segunda ronda va a comenzar-le dije yo sonriéndole con aprecio.

-Tienes razón, Kyriuu-kun-me dijo mientras nos levantábamos del suelo.

Fuimos con la tía Anzu, Sakari y Sasha, ya eran las 22:20, la segunda ronda comenzaba ahora, Sasha, la tía Anzu y yo fuimos a ponernos en primera fila en el público y vimos cómo Anubias y Sakari salían al escenario, Sakari estaba sonriendo, y Anubias parecía estar haciéndolo también. Tomaron un micrófono cada uno y lo encendieron.

-¡Oyasumi, Sinjuku, mi nombre es Anubias, pertenezco a Goldeen Bat!-escuchamos exclamar a Anubias con entusiasmo.

-¡Y yo soy Sakari, y también pertenezco a Goldeen Bat!-escuchamos exclamar ahora a Sakari con seriedad.

-¡Goldeen Bat, Goldeen Bat!-el público estaba aclamando a Sakari y Anubias, y ellos parecían disfrutarlo.

-¡Tenemos una nueva canción para vosotros!-escuchamos exclamar a Sakari con seriedad y felicidad.

-¡Y se llama… Evil!-escuchamos exclamar a Anubias con entusiasmo.

El público se emocionó de antemano y dio un fuerte grito, el concierto de Goldeen Bat dado por Anubias y Sakari iba a comenzar.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	34. Chapter 33

**Aviso: **Capítulo más largo de lo normal.

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 33: Evil.**

Vi cómo Anubias le decía algo a Sakari y afiné mi oído para escucharlo.

-Anubias, vamos a demostrarles lo poderosos que son nuestros sentimientos unidos-escuché que le dijo Sakari a Anubias con una sonrisa feliz.

-Sí, Sakari, vamos allá-escuché contestar a Anubias.

Se comenzó a escuchar una música conmovedora y relajante y Sakari comenzó a cantar con una tierna sonrisa, evidentemente estaba pensando en Anubias, Sasha, la tía Anzu y yo sonreímos y comenzamos a mirar el espectáculo desde nuestro sitio, estábamos orgullosos de la nueva Sakari.

**Sakari:**

_I am happy..._

_Finally..._

_I could not always be..._

_Because I had to let you go..._

_And that is what I hate..._

_I know..._

_I know that it sounds selfish..._

_And I was evil..._

Se comenzó a escuchar la misma música pero mucho más movida, Sakari y Anubias comenzaron a bailarla, ellos sonrieron un momento mirándose a los ojos mientras llevaban a cabo su coreografía, basada en usar las manos para golpear al aire. Vimos cómo el público se emocionaba más con ellos, y hasta nosotros comenzamos a hacerlo.

**Anubias:**

I know that I...

You did damage...

But I know it was for...

Can protect me...

I know that you did for my sake...

And all your cruelty also...

I can understand your evil...

That you had...

To me...

I know...

You should not...

Forgive...

For my safety...

You were evil...

**Sakari:**

_But now I'm happy..._

_Because you've forgiven..._

_I am here..._

_To be by your side..._

_Because if I go..._

_It would be terrible for you..._

Una música diferente, evidentemente la del estribillo, se comenzó a escuchar en el ambiente y vimos cómo Anubias y Sakari siguieron bailando mientras se preparaban para cantar, aunque esa canción estaba hecha para que el estribillo sólo pudiera cantarlo uno.

**Sakari:**

_For you I was evil..._

_Because I love only you..._

_And i want to protect you..._

_Because I want you to be happy..._

_For you I was evil..._

_Because I wish to you..._

_And I love you for me..._

_Because I want you to be my..._

_If I was evil was for you..._

La letra volvió con una movida música y Anubias se puso a cantar, él y Sakari estaban bailando como campeones, Anubias siempre había tenido talento para cantar y bailar, lo que pasaba era que nadie le había enseñado jamás a hacerlo.

**Anubias:**

_I love you so by..._

_That sacrifice did you..._

_For me..._

_And I want you to know that I am happy..._

_Because you're my heart..._

_My soul..._

_And my body..._

_To me you're everything..._

_No matter what you do..._

_You're always there..._

_To give me encouragement..._

**Sakari:**

_I was evil for you..._

_And I appreciate that..._

_You by my side..._

_Today..._

_I was able to do for you..._

_Make atrocities..._

_Yes..._

El estribillo volvió con esa música enloquecedora y Anubias y Sakari sonrieron para que luego Sakari mirase al público, incluyéndonos a nosotros, con una gran sonrisa, comenzó a cantar el estribillo de nuevo.

**Sakari:**

_For you I was evil..._

_Because I love only you..._

_And i want to protect you..._

_Because I want you to be happy..._

_For you I was evil..._

_Because I wish to you..._

_And I love you for me..._

_Because I want you to be my..._

_If I was evil was for you..._

Se escuchó la misma música pero sin la melodía, era sólo un ritmo hecho por el sintetizador, luego comenzamos a oír a Sakari cantar de nuevo, parecía que estaba sonriendo de corazón, se notaba en sus ojos y en esa sonrisa tan hermosa y feliz. La misma canción del estribillo volvió con gran tranquilidad y un tono algo bajo, Sakari empezó a cantarla dejando de bailar, algo que Anubias dejó de hacer también.

**Sakari:**

_For you I was evil..._

_Because I love only you..._

_And i want to protect you..._

_Because I want you to be happy..._

_For you I was evil..._

_Because I wish to you..._

_And I love you for me..._

_Because I want you to be my..._

_If I was evil was for you..._

El estribillo volvió a ser rítmico y nosotros nos emocionamos junto con el público, comenzamos a escuchar cómo la música subía su volumen más que antes y cómo Sakari se preparaba para cantar a pleno pulmón mientras retornaba la coreografía con Anubias, ambos sonreían muy felices.

**Sakari:**

_For you I was evil..._

_Because I love only you..._

_And i want to protect you..._

_Because I want you to be happy..._

_For you I was evil..._

_Because I wish to you..._

_And I love you for me..._

_Because I want you to be my..._

_If I was evil was for you..._

_For you I was evil..._

_Because I love only you..._

_And i want to protect you..._

_Because I want you to be happy..._

_For you I was evil..._

_Because I wish to you..._

_And I love you for me..._

_Because I want you to be my..._

_If I was evil was for you..._

_¡For you I was evil!_

Bailaron la música del final de la canción hasta que esta se terminó con una melodía movida pero suave, finalmente sonrieron y dejaron de bailar y cantar, Anubias y Sakari parecían más emocionados que nunca, podía verlo en sus miradas, y eso me hacía feliz, mi mejor amigo y mi amiga estaban sonriendo al público con el corazón. Finalmente miré los marcadores gigantes y vi una puntuación de 199. ¡Increíble, seguro que Silver Snake vendría con algo aplastante para tratarnos de superar, pero no podía estar seguro de eso todavía!.

-¡Ahora le toca a Silver Snake, nosotros nos retiramos por el momento!-escuchamos exclamar a Anubias emocionado.

-¡Así que os deseamos una feliz noche y que seáis muy felices!-escuchamos exclamar con seriedad a Sakari, pero esa seriedad feliz que ella tenía ahora.

Dejaron los micrófonos en su sitio y miraron con aprecio al público, a nosotros sobre todo, pero a todo el mundo le miraron así.

-¡Goldeen Bat, Goldeen Bat!-escuchamos exclamar al público con emoción.

¡Sí que estaban emocionados, habíamos conseguido 199 puntos, eso era increíble!

Cuando se juntaron con nosotros entre el público, con cuidado de no ser notados, evidentemente, vimos cómo Haze salía con su sonrisa diabólica y fría y su mirada llena de desprecio hacia todo lo que le rodeaba, tomó el micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

-¡Sinjuku, he vuelto con algo nuevo, se llama… I Wish The Power!-exclamó Haze a todos los que estábamos entre el público mientras los marcadores se ponían a cero de nuevo.

Silver Snake podía remontar si esta canción le salía bien.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	35. Chapter 34

**Aviso: **Posiblemente 10 páginas de capítulo.

**Aviso 2: **Si no sabes inglés no entenderás la canción.

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 34: I wish the power.**

No escuché decir nada a Haze a pesar de afinar mi oído, sólo podía escuchar los gritos del público, por lo que él no estaba diciendo nada.

-¡Silver Snake, Silver Snake!-exclamaba el público con menos emoción, pero con mucha aún así.

Se comenzó a escuchar una guitarra eléctrica sonar a mediana velocidad, sonó seis veces y luego una música muy movida y única se le sumó, Haze comenzó a bailar al son de esta y bastante bien, aunque no había un alma en sus movimientos, era sólo un cuerpo vacío, comenzó a cantar ya.

**Haze:**

_Looking for that power..._

_That takes me..._

_To the highest..._

_Pretending to be better..._

_Than the others..._

_In all..._

_If that power cannot be mine..._

_It won't be anyone's..._

_I swear by my own destiny..._

_That power will be for me..._

_Because I wish it..._

Haze comenzó a cantar un estribillo bastante emocionante que hizo que la gente y hasta nosotros nos emocionáramos mucho, aunque nuestra emoción no estaba en la plataforma que detectaba el entusiasmo, menos mal, porque nos estábamos emocionando muchísimo con esa canción, Haze lo estaba haciendo mejor que antes.

**Haze:**

_That power..._

_Mine will be..._

_Swear by..._

_My life..._

_My life..._

_Because I..._

_I want to really..._

_And anyone..._

_I will give..._

_Because I..._

_I wish the power..._

La letra volvió con un ritmo mucho más veloz y nosotros comenzamos a bailarlo con Haze, nadie nos miraba, pero tampoco pedíamos que lo hicieran, nos estaba encantando aquello a los cinco, aunque estábamos muy seguros de que Silver Snake no iba a poder con nosotros.

**Haze:**

_To be able to defeat..._

_About you..._

_And above all..._

_I need that power..._

_That takes me..._

_The glory..._

_That power that train me..._

_To be able to overcome everything..._

_Now tell me where to find it..._

_Because I..._

_I'm looking for..._

_Where is it?..._

Haze volvió con el estribillo y ya tenía locos a todos, nosotros no habíamos caído en eso, estábamos dejando de bailar su canción y sólo nos estábamos dedicando a observar, lo hacía bien, pero seguía faltándole lo más importante, un corazón humano.

**Haze:**

_That power..._

_Mine will be..._

_Swear by..._

_My life..._

_My life..._

_Because I..._

_I want to really..._

_And anyone..._

_I will give..._

_Because I..._

_I wish the power..._

La misma música de la letra en la segunda parte comenzó a sonar haciendo que Haze bailara a un ritmo increíble, todo el público estaba enloqueciendo de la emoción, ahora Haze se estaba preparando para cantar más suave, lo notaba al ver su garganta en ese estado tan relajado. Haze comenzó a cantar algo medianamente rápido y repetitivo.

**Haze:**

_That power will be mine..._

_Swear by all my be..._

_That power will be mine..._

_Swear by all my be..._

_That power will be mine..._

_Swear by all my be..._

_That power will be mine..._

_Swear by all my being!_

Volvió con una versión más lenta y profundizada del estribillo.

**Haze:**

_That power..._

_Mine will be..._

_Swear by..._

_My life..._

_My life..._

_Because I..._

_I want to really..._

_And anyone..._

Haze pasó a una versión del estribillo mucho más alta y comenzó a cantarla a pleno pulmón, estaba haciéndolo mucho mejor que antes.

**Haze:**

_That power..._

_Mine will be..._

_Swear by..._

_My life..._

_My life..._

_Because I..._

_I want to really..._

_And anyone..._

_I will give..._

_Because I..._

_I wish the power..._

_That power..._

_Mine will be..._

_Swear by..._

_My life..._

_My life..._

_Because I..._

_I want to really..._

_And anyone..._

_I will give..._

_Because I..._

_I wish the power..._

_That power wil be mine…_

_Cause…_

_¡I wish the power!_

Haze bailó la música hasta el final y finalmente se detuvo observando todo con desprecio, al final miró los marcadores gigantes y se confió de nuevo. Yo lo miré y me sorprendí. ¡Tenían 190 puntos!. Otra vez había perdido Silver Snake, hoy desde luego no era su día de suerte.

-¡Silver Snake, Silver Snake!-escuchamos exclamar al público con emoción hacia Haze.

-¡Gracias a todos, muchas gracias, ahora debo llamar a Goldeen Bat!-escuchamos exclamar a Haze mirándonos directamente.

Evitamos que la gente nos mirara escabulléndonos rápido hacia el escenario y subimos a este mirando al público, vimos cómo Haze dejaba su micrófono en su sitio y nos miraba con desprecio y confianza en sí mismo. Qué sorpresa se iba a llevar.

El altavoz instalado en el escenario se activó al tiempo que los marcadores ponían las puntuaciones respectivas por las dos canciones de la segunda ronda, escuchamos atentamente: ¡Parece que Silver Snake no está en racha hoy, pero Goldeen Bat sí gana, la diferencia es ciento noventa y nueve y ciento noventa!.

Con eso presente volvimos adentro para tomar el segundo descanso y poder cantar así nosotros la tercera ronda, y cuando hablo de nosotros no hablo de todo el grupo, hablo de Sasha y yo. Volvimos a ver cómo Haze y Masquerade se enfadaban por haber vuelto a perder contra nosotros y reímos divertidos, no sabíamos qué hacer ahora, eran las 22:35.

¡Habíamos ganado a Silver Snake con una diferencia de 9 puntos!

¡Habíamos quedado en 199 a 190!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	36. Chapter 35

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 35: Sasha y yo. La historia contada por Sasha.**

Estábamos en la cafetería tomándonos unas bebidas, yo tomaba una coca cola, Sasha estaba tomando una fanta, Anubias una coca cola y Sakari igual, ahora siempre iban conjuntados en casi todo lo que hacían, curioso, y la tía Anzu un nestea. A las 22:50 salió una pregunta que tenía relación con Sasha y conmigo, y que nunca antes nos habían planteado.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis vosotros, Mangekyo, Sasha?-me preguntó Sakari curiosa.

-Es una historia muy larga, pero muy bonita también-dije yo simplemente.

-Kyriuu-kun, no te andes con rodeos y cuéntanos la historia, o hazlo tú, Sasha-me dijo ahora Anubias con algo de molestia, luego miró a Sasha esperando que ella hablara.

-Es larga de contar-dio Sasha una mala excusa mientras se sonrojaba un poco. Yo le vi y pensé que así se veía más linda y adorable, evidentemente no se lo dije.

-Vamos, Sasha, cuéntales a ellos cómo conociste a tu príncipe azul-escuché decirle a mi prima a la tía Anzu con picardía y ternura.

-¡Mamá!-exclamó Sasha muy roja mientras miraba a mi tía molesta.

-Lo siento, pero siempre te sonrojas al mirarle, así que pensé que te gustaba él-le dijo a Sasha mi fastidiosa tía Anzu con tono divertido.

-¿Quién contará la historia?-me preguntó Anubias impaciente-¿Serás tú, Kyriuu-kun?.

Luego miró a Sasha.

-¿O serás tú… Sasha?-le preguntó Anubias a mi primita del alma.

-Lo haré… Y… Yo-escuché contestar a Sasha muy ruborizada. ¡Estaba realmente adorable así!.

Sasha comenzó a hablar, ya contaría yo la historia desde mi punto de vista en otro momento.

_Antes de conocer a Mangekyo era una niña agresiva y solitaria con la que se metían todos, en la guardería siempre se metían los niños conmigo por mi carácter, yo siempre volvía a casa llorando y mi madre me consolaba abrazándome con fuerza y me decía que algún día conocería a alguien que me haría feliz. A la edad de 6 años mi madre me llevó a Kobe a conocer a mi familia lejana, la cual estaba formada por mi tío Keith y mi tía Hikari, que era la hermana mayor de mi madre, yo en un principio no quería ir allí, quería quedarme en casa jugando sola con mis muñecas. Pero algo allí me haría cambiar de parecer, y no sólo eso, sino que marcaría mi destino y me llevaría a ser la Sasha que hoy conocéis. Mi madre y yo nos detuvimos en el jardín y vimos salir a un hombre alto de tez morena y cabello rubio corto en corte redondeado, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo y él parecía ser muy apuesto. Vestía informalmente y parecía ser alguien serio, supongo que era el tío Keith, cuyo nombre completo era Kyriuu Keith, luego caminaba a su lado una mujer tan alta como mi madre que tenía el cabello negro y liso hasta la cintura, su piel era clara y sus ojos de color ámbar. Ella vestía más formal y parecía ser más alegre y despreocupada, debía de ser mi tía Hikari, la hermana mayor de mi madre, cuyo nombre completo era Kyriuu Hikari._

_-¡Anzu!-escuché exclamar a la tía Hikari mirando a mi madre con una sonrisa._

_-¿Qué tal estás, Hikari?-le preguntó mi madre a mi tía._

_-Bien, ¿y tú?-le respondió mi tía a mi madre._

_-No me quejo-le dijo mi madre a la tía Hikari alegremente, típico de ella, no ha cambiado nada desde entonces._

_-Buenos días, Anzu-escuché decir seriamente al tío Keith._

_-Buenos días, Keith, ¿cómo estás?-le dijo mi madre con una sonrisa._

_-De vacaciones, y debo decir que bastante bien-me miró a mí y sonrió con ternura-¿Y tú quién eres, pequeña?._

_Yo miré con desconfianza al tío Keith._

_-Preséntate, Sasha, él no te hará daño-me dijo mi madre sonriéndome tiernamente y yo le hice caso, me adelanté y me puse al lado de mi madre-Me llamo Oshima Sasha._

_-Un nombre precioso, mi hijo está justo aquí-me dijo sonriendo simpáticamente, y sentí que era de corazón, me señaló a un niño lindo y de la misma edad que yo que estaba abrazado a la pierna de la tía Hikari con una cara de pocos amigos que me daba bastante miedo y unos ojos asesinos. Su piel era morena, su cabello era redondeado y corto de color negro y sus ojos malvas, parecía bastante agresivo y peligroso a primera vista._

_-Me llamo Kyriuu Mangekyo, ¿y tú, niña?-me dijo con sequedad aquel niño irritándome. Quería golpearle, y eso que era mi primo._

_-¡Acabo de presentarme, baka, no me llames ''niña'', mi nombre es Sasha, Oshima Sasha!-exclamé enojada empujándole con todas mis fuerzas._

_-¡Sasha!-me llamó mi madre la atención con dureza._

_-Eso ha sido muy atrevido por tu parte-me dijo levantándose mi primo Mangekyo con ira-¡Nadie me empuja, y menos una niña, nadie!._

_Corrió hacia mí con mirada asesina y furiosa y me dio un puñetazo brutal en todo el estómago, yo retrocedí un poco y me sorprendí de su fuerza._

_-¡Mangekyo!-escuché exclamar a mis tíos riñéndole._

_-De acuerdo-le oí decir con pesadez, se acercó a mí con molestia-Lo siento, me he dejado llevar._

_-No pasa nada, yo también lo siento, no tenía derecho a empujarte-le dije yo, aunque luego le miré curiosa-Pero eres el primero que no llora con un empujón mío, eres fuerte, Mangekyo._

_-Lo mismo digo yo, eres la primera en resistir un puñetazo mío en el estómago, todos lloran y suelen escupir sangre por la boca, pero tú no lo has hecho, eres impresionante, Sasha-me dijo él con una sonrisa cálida._

_En ese momento pensé que no más que un abusón, le sonreí por cortesía. Desde ese momento mi madre y mis tíos decidieron que viviríamos juntos, pasados 2 años yo sentía algo muy especial hacia Mangekyo, él siempre me hacía ponerme nerviosa con mirarme, me hacía cometer locuras por él, incluso cuando me protegía de los niños que me molestaban y a los cuales yo no podía combatir le agradecía eso con un tierno beso en la mejilla. Además, Mangekyo no se pegaba con los chicos porque sí, lo hacía cuando le molestaban o molestaban a alguien cercano a él. Él no era un abusón._

_Pronto descubrimos que ambos queríamos ser Idols cuando fuéramos mayores, que nos gustaba la música y el baile y que amábamos hacer canciones bonitas para actuar. Jugábamos siempre a ser Idols, cantando y bailando juntos. Tras 2 años íbamos ya al primer grado de la escuela, él y yo estábamos en la primera clase y nos sentábamos juntos. Ese día sucedió algo por lo que hoy temo bastante a una parte de Mangekyo._

_Estábamos los dos en el recreo, charlábamos y comíamos juntos, de repente vi un niño acercarse a mí con cara de presuntuoso y me dio una mala impresión, se acercó mucho a mí y me levanté para responderle adecuadamente a lo que me dijera._

_-¿Quieres jugar a fútbol conmigo, linda?-me preguntó aquel chico._

_-No-le respondí cortante mientras me cruzaba de brazos._

_-Vamos, te vas a divertir-me dijo él de nuevo, pero más insistente ahora._

_-Que no-le repetí yo igual de cortante._

_Pensé que me iba a dejar en paz, pero me tomó del brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha fuertemente y comencé a notar cómo sonreía de forma retorcida._

_-Vamos, linda, te lo pasarás bien-me dijo tratando de tirar de mí, estaba asustada, comencé a luchar pero me estaba arrastrando._

_-¡Suéltame, temme!-le grité yo con miedo._

_-No quiero, lin…-me contestó con maldad, pero noté cómo él era golpeado en todo el estómago por alguien y luego golpeado ahí de nuevo, me soltó y retrocedió bastante, yo sonreí al ver que era Mangekyo y le miré con una tierna sonrisa, creo que él se sonrojó mucho, me alejé y me senté en una esquina a ver cómo me protegía de aquel chico._

_-Te ha dicho que no-escuché que Mangekyo le dijo con decisión e ira a aquel tipo._

_-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?-escuché que aquel chico le preguntó a mi primo con una sonrisa torcida._

_-Soy Kyriuu Mangekyo, su primo-escuché responder hostilmente a Mangekyo, le miré y noté que estaba realmente enfadado, su sonrisa reflejaba desafío, pero su mirada reflejaba ira-Y si eres listo huirás de aquí ahora mismo._

_-¿Huir?, ¡¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?-escuché preguntar con una sonrisa torcida y sádica a aquel chico corriendo hacia Mangekyo para golpearle en la cara con el puño izquierdo, comencé a ver cómo peleaban los dos._

_-Por tu seguridad, temme-le dijo Mangekyo a aquel chico agarrándole el puño izquierdo con la mano derecha y golpeándole con la izquierda en el estómago veloz y fuertemente._

_Le hizo retroceder escupiendo sangre._

_-¡Aaarg!-se quejó aquel chico mientras mi primo corría hacia él para golpearle en el estómago de nuevo._

_Le dio otro puñetazo haciéndole escupir sangre, tras hacerle retroceder corrió hacia él y le golpeó con un gancho alto haciéndole volar y luego caer sobre el suelo, estaba sangrando bastante por la boca._

_-Has molestado a mi prima, y eso es imperdonable, te dije que si eras listo huyeras, y no me hiciste caso-le dijo Mangekyo con hostilidad a aquel chico._

_-¡Temme!-exclamó rabioso aquel chico corriendo hacia mi primo para golpearle en el estómago._

_-Patético, no puedes dar un golpe bien-mi primo le dijo aquello echándose hacia un lado para aparecerse por detrás de él y molerle la espalda a golpes con toda su fuerza, luego le dio una patada con su fuerza máxima y le dejó muy dañado en el suelo, estaba hecho polvo._

_Mi primo miraba hacia acá, así que me asusté al ver sus pupilas dilatarse hasta ser muy pequeñas y su sonrisa volverse mucho más torcida que la de aquel tipo, su presencia no era la misma, se sentía malévolo, frío y capaz de matar a alguien._

_-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-le preguntó Mangekyo con sadismo y maldad a aquel chico-Te mataré porque no vales para nada._

_Aquel chico le miraba con terror, mi primo corrió hacia él y le golpeó la cara dos veces dejándole hematomas en ella, luego le golpeó el estómago con una fuerza y velocidad inesperadas, ese poder de ataque era increíble hasta para Mangekyo, quien le pateó el estómago y luego le tomó del cuello con la mano izquierdo, echó hacia atrás su puño derecho para dirigirlo con fuerza mortal hacia su estómago._

_-Mons… Monstruo-le dijo aquel chico con temor absoluto a mi primo, que en ese momento estaba fuera de sí._

_-Eres aburrido, te voy a matar de una vez-le dijo mi primo con maldad en cada palabra, destilaba frialdad y veneno cuando hablaba. ¡Ese asesino que tenía en frente no era Mangekyo, Mangekyo no era ese monstruo, no lo era, no lo era, no podía serlo!._

_-¡Mangekyo, detente!-exclamé desesperada mientras comenzaba a llorar por verle hacer eso._

_Vi que en ese momento Mangekyo le soltaba y se quedaba en shock, le vi girarse y mirarme con su expresión asustada de nuevo, era la normal, ahora sí sentía a Mangekyo, aquel chico estaba tirado en el suelo, así que le miré con pena, se fue corriendo como pudo dominado por el temor hacia mi primo._

_-Sasha… Yo… Lo siento-me dijo Mangekyo asustado y arrepentido._

_-Mangekyo, ha sido culpa mía también por dejarte pegarle tanto-le dije yo con empatía mientras le abrazaba tiernamente._

_Él correspondió a mi abrazo y me limpió las lágrimas tiernamente mientras se quedaba pensativo por lo que le había pasado. ¡Había usado toda su fuerza y se había vuelto un asesino psicópata, no permitiría que Mangekyo volviera a luchar con todo su poder, si lo hacía acabaría matando a alguien!._

_Pasaron 4 meses antes de que él y yo tuviéramos que despedirnos, el día de nuestra despedida mis tíos estaban en casa esperando a Mangekyo y yo estaba con él mientras mi madre me esperaba en el coche para mudarnos a Tokyo, le había salido un trabajo nuevo allí. Yo no quería despedirme de Mangekyo, pero no me quedaba otra opción._

_-Mangekyo, parece que esta es la despedida-le dije yo muy triste agachando la cabeza._

_-Sasha, no quiero verte triste aunque esto sea un adiós, te prometo que volveremos a vernos, no sé cómo ni cuándo, ni dónde, pero lo haremos, y quiero que ese día seas feliz y puedas sonreír de corazón-me dijo Mangekyo abrazándome con ternura y yo correspondí a su abrazo, él me sonrió tiernamente, o sólo fue mi imaginación, no estaba seguro de la respuesta._

_-Mangekyo-le dije yo sonrojándome mucho._

_-¿Sí?-me preguntó él con ternura y calidez._

_-Prométeme algo-le dije yo con ternura._

_-Lo que quieras-me dijo Mangekyo sonriéndome._

_-Que… Que serás mi novio cuando seamos más mayores-le dije yo con actitud caprichosa y tierna, además de cariñosa._

_-Te lo prometo, quiero serlo, ¿sabes?-me dijo él besándome en la frente con ternura._

_Me sonrojé muchísimo más que nunca antes por todo, por sus palabras, por su sonrisa, por su abrazo, por ese beso, por Mangekyo. Desde entonces estuve viviendo en Tokyo y haciendo una vida nueva, me puse muy feliz cuando supe que Mangekyo vendría a vivir conmigo y a estudiar al instituto de Tokyo, era mi oportunidad para verle de nuevo._

Después de que aquello fue contando Anubias y Sakari nos lanzaron una mirada pícara, Sasha y yo nos pusimos rojos como tomates, la tía Anzu nos miró divertidos, luego reímos todos juntos y Sasha y yo salimos al escenario, íbamos a actuar en la tercera ronda al fin, y algo me daba mala espina esta vez, la tía Anzu y los novios Motoyama se pusieron entre el público, nosotros tomamos nuestros micrófonos y miramos al público dispuestos a cantarles nuestra nueva canción.

-¡Goldeen Bat, Goldeen Bat!-exclamó el público emocionadísimo con nosotros.

-¡Vamos a cantar una canción, y esperamos que os haga sonreír de corazón!-escuché exclamar a mi prima con emoción.

-¡Goldeen Bat va a comenzar!-exclamé yo decidido.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	37. Chapter 36

**Aviso: **Capítulo más largo por la canción.

**Aviso 2: **Canción en inglés.

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 36: Eternal Fight.**

-¡La canción se llama… Eternal Fight!-exclamé yo decidido.

-¡Vamos a comenzar a cantar!-exclamó mi primita del alma emocionada.

Un sonido extraño empezó a oírse y una música lo comenzó a acompañar al momento, nosotros comenzamos a bailar al son de esta música que nos hacía acelerar nuestros cuerpos, estábamos decididos a hacerlo.

**Yo:**

_Fighting for the world..._

_Without giving us ever..._

_Using all our strength..._

**Sasha:**

_Always fighting together..._

_Believing in us..._

_To protect what we love..._

**Sasha y yo:**

_Joining our bodies in battle..._

_To succeed..._

_Against the darkness..._

_In this world..._

Comenzamos a escuchar una música acelerada que nos llevó a mostrarnos más enérgicos, nuestra nueva coreografía, la cual tenía que haberos explicado nada más empezar a bailar con Sasha, consistía en una combinación de giros y golpes con los puños. El público parecía adorarnos ya bastante, nosotros queríamos que ellos sonrieran, así que les llevaríamos nuestra música como obsequio.

**Sasha y yo:**

_We are tucked..._

_In an eternal figth..._

_Where the price is life..._

_Innocent people will suffer..._

_No reason at all..._

_Unless this fight we stop..._

_We are tucked..._

_In an eternal struggle..._

_Where the price is life..._

_Innocent people will suffer..._

_No reason at all..._

_Unless this fight we stop..._

_We cannot lose..._

_If we fight together..._

_We can not flee from the darkness..._

_We will be in the light..._

_Destroying the evil..._

_Forever..._

Bailamos la música del estribillo y pronto volvimos a la letra que cambia, me tocaba cantar a mí, Sasha y yo teníamos al público aclamándonos, querían más e íbamos a dárselo.

**Yo:**

_Always to strengthen us..._

_To defeat the shadows..._

_Regardless our lives..._

**Sasha:**

_Without looking at the past..._

_Without thinking of anything..._

_We are going towards a new future..._

**Sasha y yo:**

_Fighting for a new future..._

_To go..._

_Because we want to be together..._

_In this new world..._

Sasha y yo escuchamos de nuevo el estribillo y comenzamos a bailarlo con la nueva coreografía mientras sonreíamos felizmente, el público gritaba como loco y nosotros seguíamos dando un buen espectáculo, lo que habíamos venido a hacer lo estábamos haciendo. Seguro que la gente estaría más feliz después de este concierto, y como segunda consecuencia, Silver Snake perdería de nuevo.

**Sasha y yo:**

_We are tucked..._

_In an eternal figth..._

_Where the price is life..._

_Innocent people will suffer..._

_No reason at all..._

_Unless this fight we stop..._

_We are tucked..._

_In an eternal struggle..._

_Where the price is life..._

_Innocent people will suffer..._

_No reason at all..._

_Unless this fight we stop..._

_We cannot lose..._

_If we fight together..._

_We can not flee from the darkness..._

_We will be in the light..._

_Destroying the evil..._

_Forever..._

Primero comenzamos a escuchar una música veloz pero sin esencia instrumental, era melódica puramente, la estuvimos bailando con algo más de lentitud hasta que llegó la música veloz que esperábamos, estuvimos unos minutos así, ¿sabéis?, yo soy realmente feliz cuando veo a otras personas disfrutar con las canciones que mi prima y yo cantamos.

**Sasha y yo:**

_Fighting for what matters..._

_We are heroes..._

_Enjoying the present and fighting in a morning..._

_Much better..._

Sasha y yo volvimos con el estribillo con una fuerza increíble, esta vez íbamos a cantar a pleno pulmón, siempre hacíamos eso en el final de nuestras canciones, y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

**Sasha y yo:**

_We are tucked..._

_In an eternal figth..._

_Where the price is life..._

_Innocent people will suffer..._

_No reason at all..._

_Unless this fight we stop..._

_We are tucked..._

_In an eternal struggle..._

_Where the price is life..._

_Innocent people will suffer..._

_No reason at all..._

_Unless this fight we stop..._

_We cannot lose..._

_If we fight together..._

_We can not flee from the darkness..._

_We will be in the light..._

_Destroying the evil..._

_Forever..._

_¡This is our eternal fight!_

Comenzamos a bailar la música del estribillo sin cantarla hasta que concluyó, cuando lo hizo nos detuvimos y miramos al público, yo decidido y Sasha con emoción. Al mirar los marcadores gigantes teníamos 360 puntos. No estaba nada mal, íbamos mejorando. Miramos a nuestro público con una gran sonrisa y todos ellos comenzaron a sonreír y a aclamarnos, estaba feliz por ello, y por la mirada de Sasha pude advertir que ella lo estaba también.

-¡¿Qué os ha parecido Eternal Fight?-preguntó Sasha al público con esa emoción que yo tanto amaba. Sonreí al mirar lo feliz que ella estaba, luego me centré en lo feliz que estaba el público.

-¡Sí!-nos gritó el público lleno de emoción y locos de entusiasmo.

-¡Nos retiramos para dejar paso a Silver Snake, nuestros rivales!-exclamé yo con decisión.

-¡Os esperamos, Goldeen Bat!-exclamó el público hacía nosotros y les sonreímos felizmente, a continuación dejamos los micrófonos y nos retiramos viendo cómo Haze lo tomaba, eso una vez que estábamos entre el público, claro.

¡La canción de Silver Snake, iba a ser fuerte, podía sentirlo!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	38. Chapter 37

**Aviso: **Capítulo más largo por la canción.

**Aviso 2: **Canción en inglés.

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 37: Dark Life.**

-¡Silver Snake, Silver Snake!-aclamaba el público a Haze con emoción.

-¡Sinjuku, oyasumi, voy a cantar mis verdaderos sentimientos, así que escuchadlos, por favor!-escuchamos exclamar a Haze con maldad y frialdad, aunque eso me sonó muy serio a mí, Anubias le miraba con odio, Sasha con coraje, Sakari con seriedad y la tía Anzu con molestia e indignación.

-¡Sí!-exclamó el público dispuesto a escucharle cantar.

Haze como siempre no dijo nada más y comenzó a bailar una coreografía de impresión sombría, parecía estar clavando puñales allí por donde sus manos tocaban, era una forma tenebrosa de bailar, pero supongo que para Silver Snake era perfecta, bueno comenzamos a escuchar una música compuesta por una batería y una guitarra eléctrica que se movían velozmente, Haze tenía esa expresión maligna y fría en su rostro, pero seguíamos siendo los únicos en notarlo.

**Haze:**

_Hate..._

_Pain..._

_Sadness..._

_Darkness..._

_Fear..._

_These are the feelings that I..._

_They are bad..._

_I know..._

_I feel that I am only..._

_Anyone..._

_You can help me..._

_I feel that my life is not life..._

_It is a dark life..._

Comenzamos a escuchar una música veloz que invitaba a bailarla, aunque nadie lo estaba haciendo, y nosotros como Goldeen Bat debíamos abstenernos a bailar su música, al menos en el escenario o entre el público, puesto que fuera de toda la competición éramos personas normales, Haze volvió a cantar.

**Haze:**

_I don't know what is a family..._

_I don't know what is smile..._

_I don't feel the love from anyone..._

_Only hatred lives in me..._

_Although I do not want that dark life..._

Haze comenzó a cantar el estribillo en cuanto su música volvió, la cual era la misma que cuando comenzó a cantar la canción, era un buen estribillo, eso tenía que reconocerlo.

**Haze:**

_Hate..._

_Pain..._

_Sadness..._

_Darkness..._

_Fear..._

_These are the feelings that I..._

_They are bad..._

_I know..._

_I feel that I am only..._

_Anyone..._

_You can help me..._

_I feel that my life is not life..._

_It is a dark life..._

_If you could understand me..._

_It would be happy..._

_If you..._

_At least..._

_You're beside me..._

_Some light should in my life..._

La última parte del estribillo fue añadida, pero aún así le quedó bien, esta vez Haze estaba mostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos, él se sentía vacío porque sentía que nadie le quería, si hacía daño era porque había perdido su corazón, si pudiésemos devolvérselo podríamos convertirle en un amigo nuestro y darle una vida mejor, una vida más feliz. Haze volvió con la letra después de eso.

**Haze:**

_I don't live the life..._

_Because I don't have any..._

_My life is garbage..._

_I'm not worth anything..._

_For anyone..._

Haze mostró una mirada triste por un momento y pude ver su dolor y su sufrimiento, luego esa mirada volvió a ser fría y desalmada, al menos ya sabía lo que había en su corazón, Haze volvió al estribillo con todas sus fuerzas, puesto que debo admitir que se estaba esforzando.

**Haze:**

_Hate..._

_Pain..._

_Sadness..._

_Darkness..._

_Fear..._

_These are the feelings that I..._

_They are bad..._

_I know..._

_I feel that I am only..._

_Anyone..._

_You can help me..._

_I feel that my life is not life..._

_It is a dark life..._

_If you could understand me..._

_It would be happy..._

_If you..._

_At least..._

_You're beside me..._

_Some light should in my life..._

Comenzamos a escuchar una movida música y Haze estuvo bailando sin cantar más, era extraño, en todas sus canciones había cantado después del segundo estribillo, aún así me daba pena verle, él estaba solo y nadie le ayudaba, y nosotros no le dábamos nada más que indiferencia, y Anubias le daba odio, Sakari dureza y frialdad, Sasha se ponía a la defensiva constantemente, la tía Anzu… Bueno, amenazaba con denunciar lo que él y Masquerade estaban haciendo, y yo decía que les haría entender la amistad. Debíamos entenderle primero a él y luego tratar de llevarle al buen camino, así logramos que Sakari volviera a sonreír. Al acabar de cantar y bailar del todo Haze miró las pantallas gigantes y yo miré al mismo tiempo, había obtenido 360 puntos. ¡Igual que nosotros, esta ronda estaba empatada!. Su mirada mostraba desprecio y falta de humanidad, pero ahora entendía por qué e iba a tratar de ayudarle. El público le aclamaba con el nombre de Silver Snake, y él no reaccionaba, pero seguro que estaba orgullo de tener gente admirándole.

-¡Gracias por todo, Sinjuku, gracias por escuchar mis verdaderos sentimientos!-exclamó Haze mientras nos miraba a todos, incluidos yo y los otros cuatro-¡Subid al escenario, Goldeen Bat, quiero veros cara a cara!.

Nosotros nos escabullimos y llegamos al escenario con nuestras sonrisas sinceras y verdaderas.

El altavoz sonó y mostró los resultados en los marcadores: ¡La tercera ronda del torneo de Sinjuku ha quedado en empate entre Goldeen Bat y Silver Snake, qué cambio tan grande a las dos rondas anteriores!.

Tras aquello nos retiramos realmente impresionados, Silver Snake todavía podía remontar, eran las 23:05 y la siguiente ronda era a las 23:20. Teníamos que descansar y hablar de algo entretenido, de lo contrario nos dormiríamos.

¡Estábamos en empate por 360 a 360 con Silver Snake!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	39. Chapter 38

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 38: Sasha y yo. La historia contada por mí.**

Estábamos disfrutando el descanso una vez más, sólo os digo que estábamos hablando muy animados y la misma pregunta de antes salió de nuevo, pero esta vez iba a responderla yo, no Sasha.

-Kyriuu-kun, en el último descanso nos contó Sasha vuestra historia, por lo que fue con su punto de vista, pero ahora… Podrías contarnos la historia desde el tuyo-me dijo Anubias muy curioso.

-Cierto, de esa forma sabríamos cómo vivió cada uno de vosotros aquellos sucesos, incluyendo el momento en que Sasha descubrió que no debías usar nunca toda tu fuerza-me dijo ahora Sakari seriamente.

-Creo que estaría bien, Mangekyo, pero… No digas nada pervertido-me dijo Sasha algo sonrojada.

-No tengo nada pervertido para esa época, será como lo que contaste tú pero visto con mis ojos-dije yo molesto por eso.

-Sasha te ama, por eso siempre piensa en cosas pervertidas cuando piensa en ti-me dijo la tía Anzu divertida y picarona.

-¡Eso no es cierto, mamá, nunca haría nada pervertido ni inapropiado pensando en Mangekyo!-escuché exclamar a Sasha roja como un tomate y muy enojada y me di cuenta de que estaba mintiendo. Aquella noche había hecho algo pervertido pensando en mí. Y era porque en efecto me amaba.

Me reí junto con Anubias, Sakari y la tía Anzu y luego Sasha rió con nosotros, después comencé yo a contar nuestra historia, pero ahora desde mi punto de vista, a ver que os parece ahora.

_Antes de conocer a Sasha era un niño solitario y borde con fama de matón, todos venían a retarme y se iban llenos de moratones y sangre, en la guardería me retaban todos los niños por esa fama, siempre regresaba a casa herido, porque en mis primeros años yo estaba muy igualado con mis rivales, les ganaba a todos pero me costaba mucho, mi madre siempre me abrazaba y me decía que pelear estaba mal y que no debía caer en el juego de esas personas, que la violencia no era para eso, y que un día conocería a alguien que me ayudaría a entender eso, mi padre me decía que yo era un niño problemático, no tenéis idea de lo mal que me sentía después de decírmelo. A los 6 años fui informado por mis padres de que venía a vernos nuestra familia de Kyoto, al principio no quería ver a nadie sin importar de dónde fuera, pero conocer a esa familia me haría cambiar de idea. Cuando llegaron salimos al jardín y nos quedamos viéndoles. De repente se habían parado, eran dos chicas, una era toda una mujer de hermoso rostro y cabello castaño con las puntas teñidas de morado y ojos violetas con piel morena, sonreía con alegría y cierta ternura, y luego la niña estaba justo detrás de esa mujer, era de piel morena como su madre, muy linda, debo admitir, era de ojos rojos como la propia sangre y de cabello blanco ondulado hasta su cintura, estaba insegura mientras miraba a mi padre. Por cierto, mi madre se llamaba Kyriuu Hikari, y mi padre Kyriuu Keith, ya os ha dicho Sasha cómo eran así que no lo haré yo. Estaba agarrado a la pierna de mi madre porque no quería hablar con esas personas extrañas de las que no sabía nada, y así mi padre no podría obligarme a hacerlo._

_-¡Anzu!-escuché exclamar a mi madre mirando a la tía Anzu con una sonrisa._

_-¿Qué tal estás, Hikari?-le preguntó mi tía a mi madre._

_-Bien, ¿y tú?-le respondió mi madre a mi tía._

_-No me quejo-le dijo mi tía Anzu a mi madre alegremente, típico de ella, en eso le doy la razón a Sasha, siempre ha sido así._

_-Buenos días, Anzu-escuché decir seriamente a mi padre._

_-Buenos días, Keith, ¿cómo estás?-le dijo mi tía con una sonrisa._

_-De vacaciones, y debo decir que bastante bien-miró a la niña que yo tenía en frente con ternura-¿Y tú quién eres, pequeña?._

_Vi que esa niña miró con desconfianza a mi padre. Seguramente porque tenía cara de asaltacunas._

_-Preséntate, Sasha, él no te hará daño-le dijo la tía Anzu a aquella niña, que debía de ser su hija, sonriéndole tiernamente, la niña linda le hizo caso y se puso a su lado dispuesta a presentarse, pude tener una mejor vista de ella y cada vez me parecía más linda-Me llamo Oshima Sasha._

_-Un nombre precioso, mi hijo está justo aquí delante-le dijo mi padre sonriendo simpáticamente, aquella niña linda sintió que era de corazón, así era, pero sólo se había podido dar cuenta teniendo el mismo don que yo, me señaló mi padre y yo tenía esa cara de pocos amigos y esa mirada asesina que estaba tratando de usar para que la niña no hablara conmigo._

_-Me llamo Kyriuu Mangekyo, ¿y tú, niña?-le dije yo con sequedad para que se pusiera triste y me dejara en paz de una vez, no quería hablar ni estar con nadie. Ni con mi prima._

_-¡Acabo de presentarme, baka, no me llames ''niña'', mi nombre es Sasha, Oshima Sasha!-me gritó aquella niña llamada Sasha que era mi prima con una ira que me dejó impresionado, pero por mi orgullo no respondí. Me impresioné más cuando me empujó tirándome al suelo._

_-¡Sasha!-escuché que la tía Anzu le llamó la atención con dureza._

_-Eso ha sido muy atrevido por tu parte-le dijo levantándome con ira-¡Nadie me empuja, y menos una niña, nadie!._

_Corrí hacia ella con mirada asesina y furiosa y le di un puñetazo brutal en todo el estómago, ella sólo retrocedió un poco y me sorprendí por su resistencia, ¡ni siquiera había llorado!._

_-¡Mangekyo!-me riñeron mis padres._

_-De acuerdo-dije con pesadez, me acerqué a mi prima con molestia-Lo siento, me he dejado llevar._

_-No pasa nada, yo también lo siento, no tenía derecho a empujarte-me dijo ella, aunque luego me miró curiosa, no sé qué coño quería ahora-Pero eres el primero que no llora con un empujón mío, eres fuerte, Mangekyo._

_-Lo mismo digo yo, eres la primera en resistir un puñetazo mío en el estómago, todos lloran y suelen escupir sangre por la boca, pero tú no lo has hecho, eres impresionante, Sasha-le dije yo con una sonrisa cálida._

_En ese momento pensé que no era más que una niñita sin habilidades de lucha y una estirada, le sonreí por cortesía. No sé qué pensó ella de mí en ese momento, pero seguro que no fue nada bueno. Desde ese momento mis padres y mi tía decidieron que viviríamos juntos, pasados 2 años yo sentía algo especial hacia Sasha, ella siempre me hacía ponerme nervioso con mirarme, me hacía cometer locuras por ella, incluso cuando le protegía de los niñatos que le molestaban y de los cuales ella no podía defenderse me lo agradecía con un tierno beso en la mejilla. Además, ella no era tan estirada e inútil como yo pensaba, sólo es que ella odiaba la violencia y quería que todos fueran felices, era una chica dulce y yo apreciaba mucho esa parte de ella. Era mi princesa._

_Pronto descubrimos que ambos queríamos ser Idols cuando fuéramos mayores, que nos gustaba la música y el baile y que amábamos hacer canciones bonitas para actuar. Jugábamos siempre a ser Idols, cantando y bailando juntos. Tras 2 años íbamos ya al primer grado de la escuela, ella y yo estábamos en la primera clase y nos sentábamos juntos. Ese día sucedió algo por lo que hoy sé que no debo usar toda mi fuerza, temo de lo que pueda provocarle a otros._

_Estábamos los dos en el recreo, charlábamos y comíamos juntos, de repente vi que un niño se acercaba con cara de presuntuoso a mi prima, y eso no me gustó nada, aunque decidí contenerme hasta ver si era peligroso, no quería cometer un error y que ella me odiara, le quería mucho, se acercó mucho a ella y me dio mala espina, no sé por qué ella se levantó y le encaró directamente._

_-¿Quieres jugar conmigo al fútbol, linda?-escuché cómo aquel chico le preguntaba a Sasha._

_-No-le respondió cortante mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

_-Vamos, te vas a divertir-le dijo él de nuevo, pero más insistente ahora._

_-Que no-le repitió ella igual de cortante._

_Intuí que Sasha lo iba a pasar mal, pero decidí ver si ella podía sola con esto._

_-Vamos, linda, te lo pasarás bien-le dijo tratando de tirar de ella, parecía asustada, comencé a ver cómo Sasha luchaba mientras ese temme le arrastraba._

_-¡Suéltame, temme!-le gritó ella con miedo, pude sentirlo en su voz._

_-No quiero, lin…-le contestó con maldad, pero yo me levanté sin que Sasha lo notase y golpeé en el estómago a aquel temme para golpearle con enojo dos veces más, luego le vi retroceder y sonreí desafiante, Sasha se giró a verme y sonrió tiernamente, no sé por qué lo hizo, pero supongo que porque me quería, me sonrojé mucho, pero no os diré por qué ya que estoy contando esto con ella presente, no vi dónde se puso ella, ahora sólo veía con decisión e ira dentro de mí a ese temme que había intentado obligar a Sasha a jugar a fútbol con él._

_-Te ha dicho que no-le dije con decisión e ira a aquel tipo._

_-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?-me preguntó aquel chico con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro._

_-Soy Kyriuu Mangekyo, su primo-respondí hostilmente a, le miré y noté que no mostraba temor al ver mis ojos, yo estaba realmente enfadado, mi sonrisa reflejaba desafío, pero yo sentía ira-Y si eres listo huirás de aquí ahora mismo._

_-¿Huir?, ¡¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?-me preguntó con una sonrisa torcida y sádica aquel temme corriendo hacia mí para golpearme en la cara con el puño izquierdo, sonreí desafiante y me preparé para detener su ofensiva inútil._

_-Por tu seguridad, temme-le dije a aquel temme agarrándole el puño izquierdo con la mano derecha y golpeándole con la izquierda en el estómago veloz y fuertemente._

_Le hice retroceder escupiendo sangre._

_-¡Aaarg!-se quejó aquel chico mientras yo corría hacia él para golpearle en el estómago de nuevo._

_Le di otro puñetazo haciéndole escupir sangre, tras hacerle retroceder corrí hacia él y le golpeé con un gancho alto haciéndole volar y luego caer sobre el suelo, estaba sangrando bastante por la boca. Algo que admito que me gustó ver, nadie hería a quien me importaba así, y menos a Sasha._

_-Has molestado a mi prima, y eso es imperdonable, te dije que si eras listo huyeras, y no me hiciste caso-le dije yo con hostilidad a aquel temme._

_-¡Temme!-exclamó rabioso aquel chico corriendo hacia mí para golpearme en el estómago._

_-Patético, no puedes dar un golpe bien- le dije aquello echándome hacia un lado para aparecerme por detrás de él y molerle la espalda a golpes con toda mi fuerza, luego le di una patada con mi fuerza máxima y le dejé muy dañado en el suelo, estaba hecho polvo._

_Miraba hacia donde estaba mi prima y me di cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, en ese momento sentí que mi consciencia se perdía y yo dejaba de escuchar y ver todo a mi alrededor, no entendía por qué, pero de repente Sasha me miraba con terror, aunque a mi cuerpo no le parecía importar, seguía delante del temme que había molestado a mi primita del alma. Aunque no quería hacerlo. Lo peor es que una parte de mí, y era la más fuerte ahora… ¡Tenía ganas de matarle!._

_-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-le pregunté yo con sadismo y maldad a aquel temme-Te mataré porque no vales para nada._

_Aquel temme me miraba con terror, yo corrí hacia él y le golpeé la cara dos veces dejándole hematomas en ella, luego le golpeé el estómago con una fuerza y velocidad inesperadas, ese poder de ataque era increíble hasta para mí, lo reconocía, este poder se sentía bien, le pateé el estómago y luego le tomé del cuello con la mano izquierda, eché hacia atrás mi puño derecho para dirigirlo con fuerza mortal hacia su estómago._

_-Mons… Monstruo-me dijo aquel temme con temor absoluto, no entendía muy bien por qué, pero estaba fuera mí mismo._

_-Eres aburrido, te voy a matar de una vez-le dije yo con maldad en cada palabra, destilaba frialdad y veneno cuando hablaba. ¡Este no era yo, no era este monstruo, no lo era, no lo era, no podía serlo!._

_-¡Mangekyo, detente!-escuché exclamar a Sasha desesperada mientras comenzaba a llorar por verme hacer eso._

_En ese momento yo le solté y volví en mí, me quedé en shock, me giré y miré a Sasha con mi expresión asustada de nuevo, era la normal, ahora sí sentía que era yo mismo, aquel chico estaba tirado en el suelo, así que Sasha le miró con pena, se fue corriendo como pudo dominado por el temor hacia mí._

_-Sasha… Yo… Lo siento-le dije yo asustado y arrepentido._

_-Mangekyo, ha sido culpa mía también por dejarte pegarle tanto-me dijo ella con empatía mientras me abrazaba tiernamente._

_Correspondí a su abrazo y le limpié las lágrimas tiernamente mientras me quedaba pensativo por lo que me había pasado. ¡Había usado toda mi fuerza y me había vuelto un asesino psicópata, no permitiría que eso volviera a pasarme, no volvería a luchar con todo mi poder, si lo hacía acabaría matando a alguien!._

_Pasaron 4 meses antes de que ella y yo tuviéramos que despedirnos, el día de nuestra despedida mis padres estaban en casa esperándome y ella estaba conmigo mientras mi tía le esperaba en el coche para irse a algún lugar lejano, no sabía por qué ella y la tía Anzu se iban, pero eso me ponía triste. Yo no quería despedirme de Sasha, pero no me quedaba otra opción._

_-Mangekyo, parece que esta es la despedida-me dijo Sasha muy triste agachando la cabeza._

_-Sasha, no quiero verte triste aunque esto sea un adiós, te prometo que volveremos a vernos, no sé cómo ni cuándo, ni dónde, pero lo haremos, y quiero que ese día seas feliz y puedas sonreír de corazón-le dije yo abrazándole con ternura y ella correspondió a mi abrazo, ella me sonrió tiernamente, o sólo fue mi imaginación, no estaba seguro de la respuesta._

_-Mangekyo-me dijo Sasha sonrojándose mucho._

_-¿Sí?-le pregunté con ternura y calidez._

_-Prométeme algo-me dijo ella con ternura._

_-Lo que quieras-le dije sonriéndole._

_-Que… Que serás mi novio cuando seamos más mayores-me dijo ella con actitud caprichosa y tierna, además de cariñosa. Lo cual me sorprendió mucho en ella, tanto como que me hubiera pedido eso._

_-Te lo prometo, quiero serlo, ¿sabes?-le dije yo besándole en la frente con ternura._

_Se sonrojó muchísimo más que nunca, no entendí por qué, pero la tristeza me impedía poner en práctica mis habilidades deductivas. Desde entonces estuve viviendo en Kobe y haciendo una vida nueva, me puse muy feliz cuando supe que vendría a vivir con ella y a estudiar al instituto de Tokyo, no por lo de estudiar, eso lo odio, sino por poder estar con Sasha, era mi oportunidad para verle de nuevo._

Tras contar mi versión todos se me quedaron mirando de la misma forma que habían visto a Sasha, llegado al momento todos fuimos a meternos entre el público, esta canción era especial y debía cantarla ella sola, pero yo todos le habíamos bendecido con nuestros sentimientos, ella iba a conseguir que Goldeen Bat llegase más alto que nunca con amor y ternura, tomó su micrófono y sonrió emocionada a todo el público donde la mayoría le miraba con lascivia, no era justo partir la cara a todos aquellos que estaban viéndole así, pero no iba a tolerárselo.

-¡Goldeen Bat, Goldeen Bat!-exclamaba el público mirando a Sasha, todos lo escuchábamos sonriendo, aunque yo con algo de molestia por todos esos babosos que estaban fantaseando con… ¡Mi prima!.

-¡Voy a cantar una canción muy especial, espero que os guste!-escuchamos exclamar a Sasha emocionada-¡Esto va a comenzar!.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	40. Chapter 39

**Aviso: **Capítulo más largo por la canción.

**Aviso 2: **Canción en inglés, si no entiendes el idioma no la leas.

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 39: Pain.**

-¡La canción se llama… Pain!-escuchamos exclamar a Sasha con emoción y una tierna sonrisa.

-¡Sí, Goldeen Bat, Goldeen Bat!-exclamó el público lleno de emoción. Sasha me miró a mí en especial con una tierna sonrisa, yo me sonrojé pero no desvié la mirada, así ella podría ver lo que provocaba su hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Esta canción es para ''ti'', espero que te haga feliz oírla!-exclamó Sasha al público con entusiasmo, aunque más bien… ¡A mí!.

Sasha estaba sola en el escenario esta vez, pero tenía mis sentimientos con ella, así que era como si yo estuviera ahí, ya que ella quería cantar sola esta canción le habíamos dado nuestra fuerza para que lo hiciese bien. Comenzamos a escuchar una música súper acelerada que Sasha comenzó a bailar con una coreografía muy elegante y veloz. Comenzó a cantar lo que os digo que era el estribillo con su hermosa y hechizante voz.

**Sasha:**

_I feel hurt..._

_When you leave me alone..._

_Or you go without me..._

_That's my pain..._

_I know that you have the right to be free..._

_But if I choose not to me..._

_I will feel very bad..._

_And I can not live quiet..._

La misma música sin que Sasha cantara comenzó a escucharse y el público, el masculino en especial, comenzó a emocionarse con Sasha, yo le miré con una expresión de baka unos minutos al ver su tierna sonrisa, traté de controlar mis sentimientos ya que estábamos en público.

**Sasha:**

_The pain tends to come from a coup..._

_A cut..._

_A kick..._

_Or one shot..._

_But not so in my case..._

_Then from another source..._

_When hug another girl..._

_When I avoid the look..._

_I feel hurt..._

_In those moments I feel the pain..._

_Because without you I don't feel..._

_Nothing good..._

_Anything comfortable..._

_Not having you is my pain..._

Sasha comenzó a escuchar la llegada del estribillo y sonrió guiñando un ojo hacia donde yo estaba, lo hizo con ternura y sólo yo lo noté, le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa mientras seguía bailando, muchos se quedaron con cara de baka por ella, pero esos no tenían derecho, así que pensé para contenerme que ellos nunca tendrían su corazón y yo sí.

**Sasha:**

_I feel hurt..._

_When you leave me alone..._

_Or you go without me..._

_That's my pain..._

_I know that you have the right to be free..._

_But if I choose not to me..._

_I will feel very bad..._

_And I can not live quiet..._

Se comenzó a oír la música sin su angelical voz y yo ya sentía que ella iba a cantar otra hermosa estrofa. El público estaba como loco por Goldeen Bat, estaba claro que íbamos a ganar, llevábamos dos victorias y un empate, y eso no iba a mantenerse mucho, con esta serían tres victorias.

**Sasha:**

_I don't want to accept that you're with another..._

_I do not want you to kiss another girl..._

_I do not want you excites with other..._

_Your Princess want to be me..._

_If I wasn't I will not I let anyone..._

_Or I won't leave you..._

_Cousin, mine will be..._

Sasha volvió con el estribillo y yo entendí perfectamente la canción, si no podía ser suyo ella sufriría, sería ese su dolor, ahora lo podía entender mejor que cuando descubrí su secreto, lo cual pienso que a la mayoría le pareció algo muy pervertido, Sasha volvió con el estribillo cantando a pleno pulmón.

**Sasha:**

_I feel hurt..._

_When you leave me alone..._

_Or you go without me..._

_That's my pain..._

_I know that you have the right to be free..._

_But if I choose not to me..._

_I will feel very bad..._

_And I can not live quiet..._

_¡Not having you is my pain!_

Sasha bailó la música siendo animada, admirada y aclamada por todo el público, yo el que más, evidentemente, y cuando acabó de cantar y bailar aquella canción se detuvo, tanto ella como nosotros miramos los marcadores gigantes y vimos que ella había obtenido 600 puntos. Cada vez íbamos a mejor. Ella no me iba a decir sus sentimientos hasta que tuviera el valor de hacerlo, y yo a ella tampoco, pero cuando ambos lo tuviéramos nos confesaríamos y nos volveríamos novios.

-¡Goldeen Bat, Goldeen Bat, Goldeen Bat!-exclamó el público emocionadísimo, nos habíamos superado a nosotros mismos, trabajando unos con otros y dándonos cariño, apoyo, amistad y bendiciones estábamos llegando muy lejos.

-¡Espero que os haya gustado a todos, y sobre todo, a ''ti''!-escuchamos exclamar a Sasha lanzando un beso tierno al aire con un guiño atrevido por que la mayoría de los tíos se cayeron abatidos, yo sonreí tiernamente y vi cómo Sasha se ponía justo a mi lado como si nada hubiera pasado y vimos los cinco junto con el público cómo el marcador gigante de cada lado se ponía a cero y Haze aparecía con su sonrisa maligna y fría de siempre en el escenario y tomaba un micrófono.

¡Era el turno de Silver Snake, a ver qué hacían ellos!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	41. Chapter 40

**Aviso: **Capítulo más largo por la canción.

**Aviso 2: **Canción en inglés, si no entiendes el idioma no la leas.

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 40: Betrayed.**

-¡Sinjuku, esta vez cantaré una canción llamada… Betrayed!-escuchamos exclamar a Haze con frialdad y maldad.

-¡Silver Snake, Silver Snake!-escuchamos exclamar al público entusiasmado.

Escuchamos una especie de sonido rítmico que dio tres fuertes saltos y luego comenzamos a escuchar una guitarra eléctrica con una batería sonar juntas, Haze comenzó a bailar una coreografía que daba la sensación de estar peleando con una guadaña.

**Haze:**

_Do you feel when they break your heart?..._

_Tell me when you think..._

_Because that no tell it you I..._

_It would be more painful..._

Se comenzó a escuchar una música muy movida y Haze la comenzó a bailar manteniendo esa sensación de estar luchando con una guadaña, el público le miraba enloquecido de la emoción, vi sus ojos y pude ver que no era sólo una actuación, estaba diciendo cómo se sentía él otra vez.

**Haze:**

_Everyone suffers from the same..._

_No merit ever..._

_But I will not tolerate..._

_If do you i will revenge..._

_How can people betray is so?..._

_I do not understand..._

_What is wrong?_

Se volvió a escuchar la misma música del principio y el público se volvió loco, al parecer esa música era el estribillo de Betrayed, que si no me fallan mis conocimientos de inglés significa ''traicionado''.

**Haze:**

_I was betrayed by the person who most wanted to..._

_That never I won't forget..._

_Will not forgive their those who commit treason..._

_All I will kill..._

_If they don't want to die they must learn..._

_Not to hurt as well to others..._

_Because I feel very bad..._

_From that I was betrayed..._

Esta canción expresaba odio y rencor, tristeza también, pero aún así era una demostración sincera de sus sentimientos, Haze realmente necesitaba ayuda, volvió con la letra.

**Haze:**

_I feel really hurt..._

_When I see you staring..._

_Because you lied me..._

_No matter my feelings to you..._

_Why people is damaged each other?..._

_There can be no peace..._

_Why is this?..._

Haze volvió con el estribillo mientras su mirada se llenaba de odio de repente, le miré fijamente logrando sentir todo eso, empecé a sentir ganas de matar al entrar en contacto con sus sentimientos y aparté mi mirada de la suya logrando calmarme, si me descuidaba sacaría al asesino que tanto me asustaba.

**Haze:**

_I was betrayed by the person who most wanted to..._

_That never I won't forget..._

_Will not forgive their those who commit treason..._

_All I will kill..._

_If they don't want to die they must learn..._

_Not to hurt as well to others..._

_Because I feel very bad..._

_From that I was betrayed..._

Se comenzó a escuchar una música diferente y con un aire oriental, pronto se transformó en una música de guitarra eléctrica y batería que comenzó a sonar haciendo que el público se animara a pedir más a Silver Snake, Haze lo estaba haciendo realmente bien, hasta yo lo reconocía, y estaba haciéndolo con sus verdaderos sentimientos, que eran todos negativos pero algo era algo. La música de guitarra eléctrica y batería terminó por quedarse sola y Haze siguió bailándola hasta que le tocó cantar de nuevo, parecía estarse preparando para el final.

**Haze:**

_I was betrayed by the person who most wanted to..._

_That never I won't forget..._

_Will not forgive their those who commit treason..._

_All I will kill..._

_If they don't want to die they must learn..._

_Not to hurt as well to others..._

_Because I feel very bad..._

_From that I was betrayed..._

_I was betrayed by the person who most wanted to..._

_That never I won't forget..._

_Will not forgive their those who commit treason..._

_All I will kill..._

_If they don't want to die they must learn..._

_Not to hurt as well to others..._

_Because I feel very bad..._

_From that I was betrayed..._

_¡I remember that day cause I was betrayed!_

Haze bailó la música del final del estribillo hasta que la canción, terminó, luego se detuvo y miró al público fijamente, parecía que no mostraba desprecio, sino pena, eso notaba yo en sus ojos ahora, él se quedó escuchando cómo le aclamaba el público. En los marcadores tanto Haze como nosotros pudimos ver que había conseguido… ¡¿600 puntos?.

-¡Silver Snake, Silver Snake, queremos más, queremos más!-exclamó el público entusiasmado hasta la médula con Haze.

-¡Gracias, Sinjuku, creo que nos volveremos a ver, sólo serán dos veces más pero espero poder cantar de nuevo para vosotros!-escuchamos exclamar con maldad y frialdad a Haze.

-¡Sí!-exclamó el público y nosotros aprovechamos esa distracción para subir al escenario y escuchar los resultados.

El altavoz sonó y en los marcadores apareció nuestra puntuación junto con la de Silver Snake: ¡Increíble, Goldeen Bat y Silver Snake han empatado de nuevo, esto se está poniendo emocionante!.

Veamos… Si me ponía a hacer los cálculos… En la primera ronda habíamos conseguido 200 puntos, en la segunda 199 puntos, en la tercera 360 puntos y en la cuarta 600, sumando todo eso habíamos obtenido ya unos… ¡1359 puntos!.

Y en cuanto a Silver Snake, aunque supongo que ese cálculo ya lo estaba haciendo Masquerade… En la primera ronda obtuvieron 180 puntos, en la segunda obtuvieron 190 puntos, en la tercera 360 y en la cuarta, es decir, ahora, habían obtenido 600 puntos, si hacía un cálculo mental de todo eso me salía…. ¡1330 puntos!.

¡Sólo ganábamos a Silver Snake por 29 puntos!

En este descanso no sabíamos qué íbamos a hacer, aunque quizá algo interesante podríamos descubrir, eran las 23:50, a las 00:05 era la quinta ronda, la penúltima, teníamos planeada y ensayada cada canción que íbamos a cantar, estábamos juntos, y por eso…

¡No íbamos a perder contra Silver Snake!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	42. Chapter 41

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 41: ¿Quién es?.**

Sasha, Anubias, Sakari, la tía Anzu y yo estábamos hablando para no dormirnos, puesto que esto de quedarnos en vela toda la noche era algo muy difícil, de hecho, no sabíamos la sorpresa que nos iba a dar Masquerade antes de la quinta ronda.

-¿Cómo es que no pudiste denunciar a Masquerade, tía Anzu?-le pregunté yo con curiosidad a la tía Anzu.

-Fue por culpa de su contratista, que anuló la denuncia puesta metiéndose en el sistema del gobierno, no sé cómo pudo hacerlo, yo fui informada de todo por Tanaka-sama-me respondió la tía Anzu dejándome asombrado.

¿El empresario que dirigía el contrato de Silver Snake era un hacker informático tan bueno?

¿Y si se había metido en el sistema del gobierno cómo era que no le habían pillado?

-Me pregunto quién será-escuché comentar con curiosidad a Sasha.

-Seguro que alguien muy malvado-le respondió Anubias a mi prima con mirada preocupada-¿No crees, Sasha?.

-Sí, Anubias, pero… ¿Quién?-le respondió mi primita del alma más curiosa que antes.

-No lo sabremos hasta que indaguemos en el asunto-escuché añadir ahora a Sakari con seriedad.

-Eso no será tan fácil, Sakari-le dije yo con molestia.

-Ya lo sé, pero no podemos rendirnos así como así-me dijo ella ahora algo molesta también.

-No quiero decir que nos rindamos, quiero decir que debemos buscar el momento adecuado para investigar, además, nos costará mucho si no contamos con información sobre el tema-respondí yo tratando de calmarme mientras miraba fijamente a Sakari.

-De todos modos… ¿Tú no sabes nada del contratista de Silver Snake?-le escuché preguntar a mi tía con más curiosidad.

-No, sólo Masquerade y Haze lo saben, a mí no me han dicho nada de él, y nunca le he visto-le dijo nuestra amiga peli negra a mi tía con confusión en la mirada.

-Pues vaya integrante que estabas hecha, Masquerade y Haze ni tan siquiera te presentaron al que os daba las horas de los conciertos y os decía los eventos, y claro, el que eliminaba vuestros crímenes, porque supongo que además del intento de asesinato de Masquerade hacia Anubias hubo más crímenes, y que imagino que tuvieron éxito-ahora le dijo mi prima con esa mirada que decía ''Debemos hacer algo''.

-Masquerade sabía que yo le traicionaría, supongo que es eso, porque de lo contrario me habría dicho la información que ahora no os puedo dar, sólo os puedo decir que la empresa donde se encuentra el contratista está en Odaiba-nos respondió Sakari con seriedad.

-Yo puedo deciros quién es-escuchamos una voz entrar con maldad al ambiente y nos giramos para ver a Masquerade. Haze estaba con él, pero no hablaba.

Parecía muy tranquilo, y sus palabras me tenían extrañado.

-¡Masquerade!-escuché exclamar con odio y rabia puros a Anubias, pero vi cómo Sakari le tomaba una mano con ternura.

-Cálmate, Anubias, ya recibirá su merecido-escuché cómo Sakari calmaba a Anubias con una voz tierna y cariñosa.

Anubias se calmó y puso solamente esa mirada de odio y desconfianza.

-Calma esos nervios, Motoyama Anubias, no quiero luchar ahora contigo-escuché decir a Masquerade con su sonrisa maligna remarcada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Masquerade?-le pregunté yo con una mirada que mostraba determinación.

-He venido a deciros lo que queréis saber-me respondió Masquerade. Eso me extrañó, pero me mantuve decidido a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir, aunque fuera una mentira.

-¿Por qué harías eso, Masquerade?-le preguntó mi primita del alma con coraje.

-Sasha tiene razón, tú eres nuestro enemigo, si nos dices quién te dirige podemos encontrarle y denunciarle, te arriesgas a mucho-le dijo ahora Anubias con desconfianza y odio.

-No me arriesgo a nada-nos dijo Masquerade mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa maligna.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Masquerade?-le preguntó mi tía con leve sonrojo y una mirada muy seria y llena de sospechas.

-Si os digo quién es no me arriesgo a nada, porque no podréis hallarle-le dijo Masquerade a la tía Anzu con misterio.

Todos nos quedamos callados a la espera de una respuesta, Masquerade rió con maldad pura y nos miró a los cinco para luego responder.

-Su nombre es… Spectra-respondió Masquerade con maldad pura, mirándome especialmente a mí, y eso no me gustaba, parecía que eso me afectaba más a mí que al resto-Él me ordenó reunir a Silver Snake como fuera necesario, él me ordenó matar a Motoyama Anubias, él me ordenó humillaros cada vez que os viese en algún sitio, todo lo que hago es por Spectra.

-¿Spectra?-preguntamos los cinco confusos.

-Díselo tú, Haze-escuché cómo Masquerade le ordenaba a Haze con pura maldad.

-Si nos ganáis en este torneo os llevaremos a ver a Spectra, y entonces podréis conocerle, ¿qué decís a esto, Goldeen Bat?-nos propuso aquello Haze.

-¿Seguro que vuestra palabra vale algo esta vez?-pregunté yo desconfiado.

-Claro que lo vale-nos dijo Masquerade ahora.

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que si ganamos nos llevaréis con ese tal Spectra?-escuché preguntar a Sasha tan desconfiada como yo.

-Es cierto, no sois gente de palabra, ni tan siquiera tenéis buen corazón-escuché agregar ahora a la tía Anzu con seriedad.

-Si mentís no nos sorprenderá para nada, siempre lo hacéis-escuché decir ahora a Anubias con mirada de odio hacia Masquerade.

-Porque si ganamos os iréis de Japón para siempre-nos propuso Masquerade ahora con una sonrisa más maligna que ninguna otra.

Eso nos dejó en shock, estuvimos unos minutos pensando y al final miramos decididos a Masquerade y Haze.

-Aceptamos-escuché responder a Sakari en nombre de todos con seriedad y gran decisión.

-Muy bien, entonces que gane el mejor-nos dijo Masquerade retirándose de allí con risa maligna mientras nos dejaba con ganas de matarle.

Ya era la hora, fui al escenario solo, esta vez me tocaba a mí demostrar lo unido que estaba a mis amigos sin que ellos estuvieran actuando conmigo, y tenía una canción perfecta para eso.

Ya en el escenario y con el micrófono decidí hablarle al público.

-¡Oyasumi, Sinjuku, voy a cantar una canción muy pero que muy especial!-exclamé yo decidido.

-¡Goldeen Bat, Goldeen Bat!-exclamó el público aclamándome a mí con emoción.

Algo interesante iba a pasar si ganábamos, no pensábamos perder contra Silver Snake.

Porque Spectra dirigía a Silver Snake, pero… ¿Quién era?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	43. Chapter 42

**Aviso: **Capítulo más largo por la canción.

**Aviso 2: **La canción está en inglés.

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 42: Our Dream.**

-¡La canción se llama… Our Dream!-exclamé yo decidido a llevar sonrisas al público.

-¡Goldeen Bat, Goldeen Bat!-exclamó el público alabándome a mí.

-¡Tío bueno!-exclamaban varias chicas, pero yo pasaba de ellas, miraba a la única que me interesaba, Sasha.

Ella me sonreía tiernamente, yo le devolví la sonrisa y decidí empezar el penúltimo concierto.

-¡Voy a comenzar a cantar!-exclamé yo decidido-¡Así que espero haceros disfrutar!.

Se escuchó una movida música y to comencé a bailar de una forma indescriptible pero muy original también, estaba bailando muy veloz, todo el público me animaba, así que yo empecé a cantar al son de la música mientras bailaba.

**Yo:**

_Dreams..._

_They are never easy to reach..._

_But we can..._

_Achieve them if we strive to much..._

_Why we fight every day without giving us..._

_That always result will give you..._

_Don't forget that lesson..._

_Hold on you to that lesson..._

_Because if you do not fight your dream will never reach..._

Pasé a una música diferente, comencé a bailarla mientras el público gritaba con emoción el nombre de nuestro grupo. Sonreía a todos, yo sabía que esto les estaba haciendo muy felices.

**Yo:**

_If we are here..._

_It's because we fought until..._

_We believe in our dream..._

_And we want to strive to achieve it..._

_We can fight this forever..._

_Since our hearts have always force..._

_We're never going to pay..._

_To achieve our dream..._

Volví a la letra escuchando los gritos de emoción de todos, incluso de las chicas, que querían lanzarse sobre mí en este momento, supongo que eso era tener fans, tener gente que te adorase y gente que estuviera loquita por tus huesos.

**Yo:**

_You can not..._

_Just leave..._

_If no struggles..._

_Swallow you it the darkness..._

_And never..._

_You can get to achieve your goals..._

_Good or bad..._

_If you do not weaken them will be able to..._

_There is no easy way..._

_It will never be..._

_If you want to get it..._

_You need to work hard..._

Volví con el estribillo, supongo que podía decir que esta canción se ajustaba bien a mí.

**Yo:**

_If we are here..._

_It's because we fought until..._

_We believe in our dream..._

_And we want to strive to achieve it..._

_We can fight this forever..._

_Since our hearts have always force..._

_We're never going to pay..._

_To achieve our dream..._

Estuve bailando una música de batería y guitarra eléctrica muy rápida que me animaba a seguir bailando, así que estuve así hasta que me tocó cantar de nuevo, me estaba emocionando yo más que el público, lo reconozco. Mi canto a pleno pulmón llevaba todo el corazón apoyándolo.

**Yo:**

_If we are here..._

_It's because we fought until..._

_We believe in our dream..._

_And we want to strive to achieve it..._

_We can fight this forever..._

_Since our hearts have always force..._

_We're never going to pay..._

_To achieve our dream..._

_If we are here..._

_It's because we fought until..._

_We believe in our dream..._

_And we want to strive to achieve it..._

_We can fight this forever..._

_Since our hearts have always force..._

_We're never going to pay..._

_To achieve our dream..._

_¡We will fight for our dream!_

Estuve bailando la música del final hasta que se terminó, la gente me aclamaba a mí con el nombre de Goldeen Bat, yo sonreí a todos de corazón y luego miré los marcadores gigantes viendo una puntuación de 700 puntos, increíble, y yo con el apoyo de mis amigos lo había conseguido. Les miré a ellos directamente y ellos me miraron con una mirada de aprobación.

-¡Goldeen Bat, Goldeen Bat!-exclamó el público aclamándome todavía.

-¡Sal conmigo!-exclamaron varias chicas a la vez, pero yo pasé de todas.

-¡Gracias, Sinjuku, pero sobre todo… Gracias, amigos míos, sin vosotros esto no habría sido posible!-exclamé yo decidido.

Luego dejé mi micrófono y me retiré al público con ellos mientras veía el marcador ponerse a cero, vi salir a Haze con una sonrisa maligna y fría al escenario y tomar el micrófono.

-¡Silver Snake, Silver Snake!-exclamó el público al ver a Haze con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Sinjuku, esta canción es mucho mejor que la anterior, ya lo veréis!-escuchamos exclamar a Haze con mirada de desprecio hacia todos, cosa de la que sólo nosotros nos dimos cuenta.

¡Silver Snake estaba muy igualado con Goldeen Bat!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	44. Chapter 43

**Aviso: **Ya os sabéis los dos avisos, así que no los digo de nuevo.

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 43: Evil Destiny.**

-¡Mi canción se llama… Evil Destiny!-escuchamos exclamar a Haze mirando a todos con gran desprecio.

Un sonido de violín y piano se comenzó a escuchar en el ambiente y Haze mostró una presencia oscura, casi demoníaca, o esa era la impresión que quería dar, mientras comenzaba a cantar con su voz maligna y fría.

**Haze:**

_I move in a path of shadows..._

_I fight against the darkness..._

_But I can not..._

_Do only..._

_I'm still trying..._

_Because I want to release me..._

_This fear which invades me..._

_I don't want to continue fleeing..._

_I don't want to continue crying..._

_What I want is very simple..._

_Is..._

_The freedom..._

Haze comenzó a bailar a un ritmo frenético de repente, la gente se comenzó a emocionar al ver eso y yo me quedé impresionado de sus habilidades, miré a Sasha, Anubias, Sakari y la tía Anzu y me fijé en que ellos estaban igual que yo.

**Haze:**

_In this destination of shadows..._

_Which I can not escape..._

_I flee forever..._

_I don't care how..._

_I just want my freedom..._

_And get find light..._

_And obtain my freedom..._

_It is normal that I want..._

_Get something..._

_This evil destiny I want to flee..._

Se comenzó a escuchar la misma música de piano y violín que antes con la batería y eso fue acompañado por la letra que Haze siguió cantando.

**Haze:**

_No matter where go..._

_No matter what I do..._

_No matter how you do it..._

_I just want to release me from fear..._

_I want to be free from my past..._

_And to live..._

_I want to be happy..._

_But with this destination..._

_I do not think that you can do..._

_I release me..._

_From this cruel destiny..._

Haze comenzó a cantar de nuevo el estribillo, el cual era muy bueno, de eso estaba yo convencido, ahora que estaba usando su maldad con sinceridad no era tan fácil de vencer como antes, puesto que sólo había estado engañando a todos, tenía un corazón humano, pero era un corazón negro.

**Haze:**

_In this destination of shadows..._

_Which I can not escape..._

_I flee forever..._

_I don't care how..._

_I just want my freedom..._

_And get find light..._

_And obtain my freedom..._

_It is normal that I want..._

_Get something..._

_This evil destiny I want to flee..._

Un sonido de violín muy profundo se comenzó a escuchar combinado con la velocidad de la batería y Haze lo estuvo bailando unos minutos, luego se puso a cantar de nuevo, esta vez a pleno pulmón, parecía ser el momento definitivo.

**Haze:**

_I don't think it fails..._

_I think that I can do it..._

_I do not think that I die..._

_I think I will live..._

Volvió a cantar el estribillo, todo el público enloqueció con esto último.

**Haze:**

_In this destination of shadows..._

_Which I can not escape..._

_I flee forever..._

_I don't care how..._

_I just want my freedom..._

_And get find light..._

_And obtain my freedom..._

_It is normal that I want..._

_Get something..._

_This evil destiny I want to flee..._

_¡I'll Scape of this evil destiny!_

Haze bailó la música hasta el final y al terminar dejó de cantar y bailar para mostrar una presencia que daba otra vez una impresión normal. Él miró un momento los marcadores gigantes y había obtenido 700 puntos, estaba empatado de nuevo con nosotros, le sonrió al público y luego este comenzó a exclamar el nombre de Silver Snake con entusiasmo.

-¡Silver Snake, Silver Snake!-exclamó el público con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Muchas gracias a todos, y sobre todo… Muchas gracias a Spectra por formar Silver Snake, quien no está aquí pero nos ayuda mucho siempre!-escuchamos exclamar a Haze con maldad y frialdad mientras nos miraba, llamándonos discretamente.

Nosotros subimos al escenario automáticamente y con mirada desconfiada, escuchar el nombre de Spectra no nos había gustado nada, y a mí menos que a los demás, me temía algo terrible con ese tal Spectra.

El altavoz se activó mientras los marcadores gigantes mostraron nuestras puntuaciones: ¡Goldeen Bat y Silver Snake van muy igualados por el momento, todo se decidirá en la ronda final, aunque Goldeen Bat tiene ventaja por 29 puntos!.

Tras aquello hice los cálculos de nuevo, nosotros llevábamos 2059 puntos y Silver Snake llevaba 2039 puntos. Seguíamos ganando, pero por muy poco podrían superarnos, teníamos que esforzarnos en la ronda final más que nunca, eran las 00:20, a las 00:35 teníamos la sexta ronda, la ronda final, teníamos que ganar para poder ver a ese tal Spectra y pararle los pies, además, si perdíamos nos tendríamos que ir de Japón para siempre, y de paso ganar para poder ir de gira por todo Japón y cumplir nuestro sueño de ser los Idols más famosos del país nipón.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	45. Chapter 44

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 44: El último descanso. ¡Pienso decirle a Sasha lo que siento por ella!.**

Estábamos en el último descanso del torneo de Sinjuku, en el que debo decir que estábamos triunfando, ya que era el último descanso yo quería aprovecharlo para hacer algo que había deseado por mucho tiempo. No iba a tener fisgones, puesto que la tía Anzu, Anubias y Sakari estaban debatiendo sobre la posible identidad de Spectra, no les entendía a veces, debatir sobre algo sin tener información suficiente para ello es una gran tontería. Vi que Sasha estaba mirando al hermoso cielo estrellado, donde la luna estaba llena e iluminaba a Sasha con su luz cristalina, se veía tan hermosa que yo no podía dejarle de mirar. Entré al mirador y me senté a su lado, cuando se dio cuenta se pegó un susto de muerte, lo que en el interior me hizo gracia, ya que era graciosos los sobresaltos que le daban cuando se asustaba, algo cómico de mi primita del alma.

-¡Mangekyo, me has asustado!-exclamó Sasha dándome un capón con algo de miedo todavía.

-¡Auch!, lo siento-le dije yo entre molesto y divertido.

-¿Por qué has venido aquí?-me preguntó Sasha curiosa mientras volvía a mirar al cielo, pude ver que su mirada era dulce y tierna, ella parecía disfrutar de la vista del firmamento y la luna llena.

-Quería hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante-le respondí a Sasha con seguridad mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

Ella se sonrojó un poco, lo que no me extrañó, puesto que yo sabía muy bien que ella amaba mis cálidas sonrisas. Le vi sonreír tiernamente y el que se sonrojó ahora fui yo. Cuando ambos nos calmamos, a los dos minutos, más o menos, nos pusimos a hablar mirando al hermoso cielo nocturno, una suave brisa se respiraba, el ambiente era relajado, hermoso y agradable.

¡Gracias, Dios!

-Sasha-le llamé yo sonriendo.

-¿Sí, Mangekyo?-me preguntó Sasha sonriendo también.

-Lo ocurrido en el cuarto descanso, ya sabes, lo que Masquerade nos ha dicho, me da mala espina el hecho de conocer a Spectra, no sé por qué-le dije a Sasha para empezar una conversación, además de que en verdad me sentía así, y no sabía por qué.

-A mí también, pero le conoceremos y le detendremos, Silver Snake no volverá a hacer daño a nadie-me dijo Sasha apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro, estaba sonriendo muy tiernamente.

-Sasha…-susurré muy sonrojado, sentía mucha vergüenza y nerviosismo, pero traté de mirar hacia delante de todas formas, Sasha estaba feliz, y no quería enfadarle ahora.

-Mangekyo, estoy cansada, así que déjame reposar en tu hombro-me dijo Sasha dándome un beso en la mejilla con ternura para luego apoyar la cabeza en mi hombro de nuevo, se le veía levemente sonrojada, y más linda por lo tanto.

-Hoy te ha dado por ponerte cariñosa, ¿no?-le dije yo divertido.

-Claro que sí, eso es porque te quiero hasta donde no te imaginas-me respondió Sasha con alegría.

-¿Hasta cuánto es eso?-le pregunté yo fingiendo no saber nada de sus sentimientos, a ver lo graciosa y linda que se ponía.

-Pues… Hasta el punto de besarte-me dijo Sasha poniéndose muy roja.

-Una prima no hace esas cosas con su primo, recuérdalo-le dije yo en plan de bromita.

-Yo creo que no hay problema si hay amor, así como Anubias y Sakari están juntos y son hermanastros… Yo te besaría, pero no te confundas, no te amo, es porque eres un pervertido y quiero que al menos me sientas como una prima tierna y cariñosa-me puso Sasha la mayor excusa de todas-Eres el chico al que más quiero en el mundo.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunté yo a Sasha tomando su mano de repente. Ella no hizo nada porque yo se la soltara.

-Bueno, el día que nos bañamos juntos me gustó cuando me frotaste ''ahí'', eras tan tierna y cariñosa que no pude evitar lo que ocurrió después, te enfadaste conmigo, ¿y sabes?, siento ser un pervertido-me disculpé por ''el resultado de su cariño'' de aquel día.

-¡Pervertido!-me gritó Sasha reacomodándose para luego darme un fuerte capón. Le miré y estaba muy enojada y sonrojada, además de enternecida, esa era mi primita del alma, incluso con sus capones constantes.

-¡Auch!, oye, que me he disculpado-le dije yo muy molesto-Sasha.

-¿Crees que disculparte es suficiente, Mangekyo?, yo nunca he soltado nada que diga que soy una pervertida en tu mano-me dijo Sasha más roja que un tomate y furiosa al parecer.

-Si lo soltaras no me importaría, porque ahora mismo la tengo dura de tenerte tan cerca de mí-le contesté a Sasha sonriente, sabía que me había ganado otro capón, pero me daba igual, era hora de decirle la verdad y poderle soltar mis sentimientos.

-¡Yo no soy una amiga con la que puedas excitarte, soy tu prima, pedazo de pervertido!-escuché reñirme a Sasha mucho más roja que un tomate y con una rabia y nervios increíbles, me dio un fuerte capón, bastante más fuerte que los de siempre.

-¡Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch!, te has pasado-le dije yo molestísimo con ella, se había pasado con el capón.

Sasha desvió la mirada con un aire molesto y avergonzado, yo sonreí tiernamente y le tomé de la mano.

-Anda, siéntate, Sasha-le dije yo tiernamente.

-De acuerdo, pero no me hagas nada sucio-me contestó ella molesta.

Se sentó y miró al cielo tratando de calmarse.

-Tengo algo que debo decirte, Sasha, es muy importante-le dije yo con una decisión en mis ojos que me tenía sorprendido.

-¿Qué es?-me preguntó Sasha algo molesta todavía, pero sonrojada, lo que me enterneció mucho.

-Eres linda, Sasha, siempre me has parecido muy linda, sé que sonará pervertido pero eres la chica más linda y atractiva que he conocido nunca, te quiero muchísimo, muchísimo, pero no te quiero como tu primo, Sasha-le dije yo decidido haciéndole sonrojarse mucho.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?-me preguntó ella confundida.

-Sasha, yo… Te…-le iba a confesar, pero escuché la puerta del mirador correrse y vi a Sakari, Anubias y la tía Anzu mirándonos sin saber qué decir ahora.

-¡¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?, ¡estábamos hablando de algo importante!-dijo mi primita del alma a nuestros tres amigos con un rubor muy potente en sus mejillas.

-Eso mismo tendríamos que preguntaros nosotros, faltan dos minutos para que empiece la sexta ronda, Sasha, Kyriuu-kun-nos dijo Anubias bastante molesto.

-¡Ah, perdón, se nos había pasado con esta charla!-exclamamos ambos disculpándonos con Anubias, Sakari y la tía Anzu.

-¿Y de qué estabais hablando?-nos preguntó Sakari curiosa ahora, aunque al ver sus ojos supe que ella sabía lo que había intentado hacer yo ahora.

No dije nada, sólo sonreí.

-Estábamos hablando de lo ocurrido en todo este tiempo-dije yo divertido.

-C… Cierto-me apoyó Sasha algo sonrojada.

-Bueno, Mangekyo, espero que no hayas forzado a mi hija ni nada por el estilo-escuché decir a la tía Anzu ahora con picardía y ternura.

-¡Mamá!-se quejó mi primita del alma mirando a la tía Anzu muy roja.

-Da igual, si no nos apresuramos vamos a llegar tarde a la sexta ronda-escuchamos decir a Sakari muy seria.

-Pero tengo algo que hablar con Mangekyo-le dijo Sasha a Sakari molesta.

-Déjalo, Sasha, olvida todo lo que hemos hablado, ahora tenemos un sueño que cumplir-le dije yo apoyando una mano en su hombro.

Ella me miró a los ojos y sonrió tiernamente, Sasha y yo fuimos al escenario y Anubias, Sakari y la tía Anzu se metieron entre el público, donde me fijé mejor y vi también a Masquerade y Haze. Tomé un micrófono y Sasha tomó otro, miré al público con una sonrisa en mi rostro, al igual que ella.

-¡Parece que hemos llegado a la ronda final!-exclamé yo decidido.

-¡Goldeen Bat, Goldeen Bat!-exclamó el público mirándonos con más emoción que nunca.

-¡Ahora vamos a comenzar a cantar nuestra última y más preciada canción!-escuché exclamar a Sasha con entusiasmo.

Sonreí divertido mirándole y luego miré al público de nuevo, íbamos a comenzar a cantar juntos, e íbamos a ganar a Silver Snake.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	46. Chapter 45

**Aviso: **Ya conocéis ambos avisos.

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 45: Love is Justice.**

-¡Nuestra nueva canción se llama… Love is Justice!-exclamó Sasha al público para luego mirarme sonriendo.

-¡Esperamos que os guste mucho!-exclamé yo decidido para luego sonreírle a ella.

Asentimos con la cabeza mirándonos y nos tomamos de la mano, nuestra nueva coreografía se basaría en bailar unidos. Ya sé que siempre lo digo durante la canción, pero esta vez quería decirlo antes de empezar con la canción. Love is Justice. Curioso título, aunque supongo que ya os imagináis de qué tipo será, bueno, volvamos con la historia, hacía tiempo que hacía paradas de este tipo.

Se comenzó a escuchar una música muy movida en el ambiente que pronto cobró un ritmo veloz y fuerte, comenzamos a bailarlo Sasha y yo tomados de la mano, como ya os había explicado, comenzamos a cantar como siempre solíamos hacerlo.

_**Sasha y yo:**_

_As if you could fly..._

_I feel your power next to mine..._

_I feel my strength..._

_Grow with yours..._

_We are one..._

Sasha y yo comenzamos a escuchar una música algo diferente de la del principio y comenzamos a bailarla mientras sonreíamos al público y nos sonreíamos el uno al otro, nos apoyaríamos en nuestros verdaderos sentimientos para darle poder a esta canción, era la canción que nos llevaría de gira y hacia Spectra. ¡No podíamos perder!.

**Yo:**

_Sometimes I feel that any thing can I do..._

_Only because I have next to me..._

_I feel that I may not lose..._

**Sasha:**

_Sometimes I hear in my dreams whispering..._

_Together we must be..._

_To always succeed..._

**Sasha y yo:**

_Our..._

_Love..._

_It will be eternal..._

_Because our love..._

_In justice will converts..._

Sasha y yo volvimos a cantar con la misma música del principio, ese era el estribillo, así que ya lo sabéis, disfrutadlo.

**Sasha y yo:**

_As if you could fly..._

_I feel your power next to mine..._

_I feel my strength..._

_Because..._

_Our love is justice..._

_From my heart..._

_I can hear your voice..._

_Because..._

_I feel your power..._

_Grow with me..._

Volvimos con la música que marcaba la letra y nos pusimos a cantar dando un doble giro, que nos había costado mucho practicar, por cierto, luego nos pusimos a cantar la letra con nuestro deseo verdadero.

**Yo:**

_Every day I feel you more near to me…_

_And that makes me smile..._

_Because you're right there..._

**Sasha:**

_Every second you notice more paste to me..._

_And that makes me happy..._

_Because I want to hug you, Yes..._

**Sasha y yo:**

_My soul..._

_It is part..._

_Of yours..._

_Because..._

_Our love is justice..._

Sasha y yo nos miramos con ternura y felicidad y luego nos pusimos a cantar el estribillo, todo el público estaba enloquecido de la emoción como nunca, lo estábamos haciendo mejor que nunca, porque queríamos ver sonreír a todas estas personas.

**Sasha yo:**

_As if you could fly..._

_I feel your power next to mine..._

_I feel my strength..._

_Because..._

_Our love is justice..._

_From my heart..._

_I can hear your voice..._

_Because..._

_I feel your power..._

_Grow with me..._

Al acabar de cantar eso vino la misma música que antes, que duró bastante, al terminar de sonar nos pusimos a cantar el estribillo a pleno pulmón, estábamos poniendo en esta parte de la canción todo nuestro corazón, era lo que el público necesitaba y era lo que le íbamos a dar.

**Sasha y yo:**

_As if you could fly..._

_I feel your power next to mine..._

_I feel my strength..._

_Because..._

_Our love is justice..._

_From my heart..._

_I can hear your voice..._

_Because..._

_I feel your power..._

_Grow with me..._

_As if you could fly..._

_I feel your power next to mine..._

_I feel my strength..._

_Because..._

_Our love is justice..._

_From my heart..._

_I can hear your voice..._

_Because..._

_I feel your power..._

_Grow with me..._

¡Cause our love… Is Justice!

Estuvimos bailando hasta que la música final del estribillo se terminó, luego dejamos de bailar y miramos a los marcadores gigantes del estadio viendo una puntuación jamás imaginada. ¡1000 puntos!. Sonreímos al público felizmente, entre todas las personas vimos que Sakari, Anubias y la tía Anzu nos miraban con ternura, yo sabía muy bien por qué, y creo que Sasha lo sabía también.

-¡Goldeen Bat, Goldeen Bat, Goldeen Bat, Goldeen Bat!-exclamó el público con más emoción que nunca y nosotros nos sentimos felices por ellos.

-¡Esta ha sido nuestra última canción, Love is Justice, esperamos que os haya gustado!-escuché exclamar a Sasha emocionada.

-¡Debemos agradecer a Motoyama Anubias que la compusiera para nosotros, gracias, amigo mío!-exclamé yo decidido.

-¡Sí!-exclamó el público emocionadísimo.

Ambos dejamos nuestros micrófonos soltándonos las manos ya y nos fuimos con Sakari, Anubias y la tía Anzu, estábamos listos para ver la actuación de Haze, estábamos seguros de que esta vez no iba a empatar con nosotros, puesto que habíamos puesto todo nuestro amor en esa última canción.

Haze salió al escenario y le miré con seriedad, era un poderoso rival, tomó el micrófono y se dispuso a hablar mientras los marcadores se ponían a cero.

-¡He venido a mostraros lo que es verdadera música, el final se acerca y Silver Snake vencerá!-escuchamos exclamar a Haze con desprecio hacia nosotros.

-¡Sí, Goldeen Bat, Goldeen Bat!-exclamó el público decidido a escuchar la última canción de Haze.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	47. Chapter 46

**Aviso: **Ya no pondré más avisos en los capítulos de canciones, este es el último de todos.

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 46: Destruction.**

-¡Mi canción se llama… Destruction!-escuchamos exclamar a Haze con frialdad y maldad, aunque esta vez presentí que iba a cantar algo bestial.

-¡Silver Snake!-escuchamos exclamar al público mirando a Haze con emoción.

Comenzamos a escuchar una guitarra eléctrica que comenzó a alternar ella misma y una batería de tres golpes, luego comenzó a sonar una música bestial que Haze comenzó a bailar con una gran habilidad, su coreografía daba algo de miedo.

**Haze:**

_I only see destruction in this world..._

_I only see betrayal in this world..._

_I don't think losing against the shadows..._

_If It's necessary I will be on her side..._

Se pasó a escuchar una música diferente y con un ritmo algo más suave, pero muy bestia aún así, el público estaba súper emocionado.

**Haze:**

_Each time..._

_Each time..._

_It's all more blurred..._

_Each time..._

_Each time..._

_It's all more blurred..._

Luego Haze comenzó a cantar algo más movido y bestia que lo anterior, realmente esta canción era la canción de una bestia, supongo que Haze tenía una dentro, no me malinterpretéis, sigo queriendo ayudarle.

**Haze:**

_I only see destruction in this world..._

_I only see betrayal in this world..._

_I don't think losing against the shadows..._

_If It's necessary I will be on her side..._

_I only see hatred..._

_I only see hatred..._

_I only see hatred..._

_I only see anger..._

_I only see anger..._

_Fear and destruction..._

Una música brutal de guitarra y batería algo más lenta se comenzó a escuchar, estábamos volviendo al estribillo, seguimos escuchando la actuación de Haze mientras le veíamos fijamente, realmente lo estaba haciendo bien, pero su corazón no mostraba nada bueno en aquella canción.

**Haze:**

_In every moment…_

_In every moment..._

_I see only hatred..._

_Anger and evil..._

_I think what I see..._

_I think what I see..._

_I see only hatred and destruction..._

Haze volvió con aquel raro canto de antes y su canción se volvió brutal de nuevo.

**Haze:**

_I want to die..._

_I want to die..._

_I want to kill..._

_I want to kill..._

_I want to say that I do not see anything..._

_Except for a future black hatred and destruction..._

Haze volvió con el estribillo y nosotros vimos que el público se estaba asombrando con esto, realmente la gente era fácil de asombrar con cualquier cosa, aunque nosotros éramos la excepción, habíamos llegado a sus corazones, pero Silver Snake no, y en la sexta ronda nos jugábamos continuar con nuestro sueño y encontrar a Spectra, no podíamos perder y no lo haríamos.

**Haze:**

_I only see destruction in this world..._

_I only see betrayal in this world..._

_I don't think losing against the shadows..._

_If It's necessary I will be on her side..._

_I only see hatred..._

_I only see hatred..._

_I only see hatred..._

_I only see anger..._

_I only see anger..._

_Fear and destruction..._

_¡I only see destruction!_

Haze bailó la música hasta el final y luego se detuvo miró los marcadores al mismo tiempo que nosotros y fuimos nosotros quienes sonreímos, él sólo había logrado 900 puntos. Por 100, toma ya. Miró al público con desprecio, como siempre hacía él.

-¡Gracias por escucharme, Sinjuku, esta canción no habría sido posible sin la genial Sakari, una ex compañera mía!-escuchamos exclamar con frialdad y maldad a Haze, yo vi que Sakari estaba algo preocupada por esa canción, pero decidí no preguntarle.

-¡Silver Snake, Silver Snake!-exclamaba el público aclamando a Haze con emoción.

-¡Goldeen Bat, ahora se decidirá quién ganará, así que subid!-exclamó Haze mirándonos a nosotros directamente.

Por una vez dejamos que la gente nos viera y la misma nos llevó haciendo una ola hasta el escenario, una vez allí tomamos nuestros micrófonos y miramos al público sonriendo. Los marcadores se iluminaron con una luz cegadora y apareció nuestra puntuación con la de Haze. ¡Habíamos vencido nosotros, por fin lograríamos cosas nuevas y mejores!.

El altavoz sonó: ¡Goldeen Bat ha superado a Silver Snake en esta ronda, y como los puntos anteriormente obtenidos suman un total de 3059, en cambio, Silver Snake sólo ha obtenido 3030, gana Goldeen Bat este maravilloso y emocionante torneo de Sinjuku, que se pasen luego a recoger el premio por mi oficina!.

-¡Goldeen Bat, Goldeen Bat, Goldeen Bat, Goldeen Bat!-exclamó la gente aclamándonos por ser los ganadores, la emoción del ambiente era mucha.

-¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo, sin él no hubiéramos podido ganar este torneo!-exclamé yo decidido.

-¡Hemos trabajado duro para esto, y por vosotros hemos visto qué hacemos bien y qué hacemos mal, ahora tenemos un nuevo camino!-escuché exclamar emocionada a Sasha.

-¡La canción que yo compuse hace un tiempo ha sido usada por Haze hoy, pero sólo una cosa le faltó, corazón, ayudémosle a encontrarlo entre todos!-escuché exclamar seriamente a Sakari.

-¡Creo que no muchos me conocerán, soy la manager de Goldeen Bat!-escuché exclamar alegremente a la tía Anzu.

-¡Ahora tenemos que irnos, tenemos asuntos importantes que atender, pero volveremos a vernos después de nuestra gira alrededor de Japón!-escuché exclamar finalmente a Anubias con entusiasmo.

-¡Ha sido un honor participar en este torneo, enhorabuena por ganar, cumpliremos nuestra promesa con vosotros mañana por la tarde, hasta entonces descansad!-exclamó Haze mirándonos a mí y los demás con maldad y frialdad, pero a mí en especial. No entendía por qué, pero me olía algo malo de todo esto.

Masquerade apareció y Sakari tomó la mano de Anubias, pude verlo bien, luego miré a Masquerade y pensé que tendría algo que decir.

-¡Haber participado en este torneo me ha enseñado mucho del mundo del espectáculo en Sinjuku, ahora Silver Snake debe irse, oyasumi!-escuchamos exclamar con maldad a Masquerade.

-¡Nosotros nos vamos también, además de Idols muy famosos somos personas!-exclamé yo para luego retirarme con Sasha, Anubias, Sakari y la tía Anzu.

Aquel día pasamos a recoger el talón donde estaba todo el dinero, que eran 30 billones de yenes, y luego nos fuimos a casa como habíamos venido, llegamos sobre las 2:30 a casa y nos fuimos todos a dormir sin ponernos siquiera el pijama, sonará algo guarro, pero así fue, ya que estábamos cansados, al día siguiente conoceríamos a Spectra, y luego comenzaríamos nuestra gira por todo Japón.

¡El futuro sonreía a Goldeen Bat!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	48. Chapter 47

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 47: ¡Conoceremos a Spectra!.**

Estábamos en casa llevando una rutina tranquila, yo estaba viendo el wrestling con Anubias en el salón, y nuestro luchador iba ganando al luchador enemigo, Sakari había dicho antes que se iba a quedar hablando con Sasha de cosas de chicas, la tía Anzu estaba echándose una siesta. Estábamos disfrutando de algo de paz al fin, y yo estaba feliz, cada vez íbamos más alto, ahora podríamos conocer al contratista de Silver Snake, el que obligó a Masquerade a cometer todos los crímenes que cometió y que trató de matar a mi mejor amigo, quien parece que nos quiere a todos muertos, aunque Masquerade nunca había dirigido contra mí ninguna pistola ni nada, no lo entendía, si yo era uno de los enemigos de Spectra tenía que haberme intentado eliminar alguna vez, y a Sasha también, y claro, a la tía Anzu, pero a nosotros tres nunca nos tocó Masquerade con un arma ni nada parecido, ese Spectra tenía algo extraño, atacaba a mis amigos pero no atacaba a mi familia ni me atacaba a mí, da igual, eran las 18:00 y Masquerade y Haze iban a venir a por nosotros, pronto el por qué de todo lo ocurrido se revelaría ante nuestros ojos. ¡Y yo quería saber la respuesta!.

-Anubias, ¿cómo te va con Sakari?-le pregunté a mi rival sonriendo con aprecio.

-Bien, estamos felices juntos, y además podemos dormir juntos, Kyriuu-kun-me contestó Anubias sonriéndome del mismo modo.

-¿Entonces ya lo habéis hecho?-le pregunté ahora yo con atrevimiento.

Vi que Anubias se ponía rojo como un tomate.

-¡Claro que no, Mangekyo, Sakari y yo queremos ir despacio!-me respondió Anubias con ese rubor tan potente en sus mejillas.

-Comprendo-le dije divertido-Era una broma.

Me reí divertido y Anubias me miró burlón, parecía tener algo con lo que contraatacar.

-¿Y tú cómo vas con Sasha, ya se lo has confesado?-me preguntó Anubias con burla.

-No, no encuentro el momento indicado, ayer lo tuve y vosotros me lo fastidiasteis, así que estoy buscándolo de nuevo-le dije yo a Anubias seriamente.

-Vaya, no puedo hacerte ninguna pregunta bochornosa-le escuché murmurar con fastidio.

-Claro que no puedes, Anubias, de todas formas…-me callé al escuchar el timbre, no había duda, tenían que ser Masquerade y Haze.

-¡Vamos, deben ser ellos!-me dijo Anubias muy animado.

-¡Sí!-le contesté yo levantándome con él del sofá.

Vimos que de camino al pasillo se nos unieron la tía Anzu, Sasha y Sakari, los cinco nos paramos frente a la puerta y yo la abrí, si lo hacía Anubias podría matar a Masquerade antes de que nos llevase con Spectra, y Haze no creo que nos fuera a llevar en semejante condición.

-Hola, Masquerade-le saludé con decisión.

-Has venido como nos prometiste-le dijo Anubias con odio, pude verlo en sus ojos.

-No incumplo una promesa que me ayude en mis planes-le respondió Masquerade a mi mejor amigo con su sonrisa malvada remarcada-Y esto puede ayudarme mucho.

-¿Cómo que tus planes?-escuché preguntar a Sasha desconfiada.

-¿Es que planeas algo malo llevándonos con Spectra?-escuché preguntar a Sakari seriamente ahora.

-No, lo malo vendrá solo, yo sólo voy a hacer que salga-nos dijo Masquerade mirándome a mí fijamente. Cosa que no entendí.

-Masquerade, no juegues con nosotros y llévanos con Spectra ya-le dije yo impaciente.

-Parece que quieres ver a Spectra, Kyriuu Mangekyo, muy bien, os llevaré hasta él, y así tú… ''Le conocerás''-me dijo Masquerade sonriendo con una maldad que nunca había visto al decir lo último, algo no me gustaba nada, pero quería conocer a Spectra de todos modos, le rompería la cara por haber hecho que su grupo cometiera todos esos crímenes.

-Motoyama Anubias, Motoyama Sakari, Oshima Sasha, Oshima Anzu, Kyriuu Mangekyo, vámonos a Kobe, en ''Vexos S.A'' está Spectra, y él desea veros también-nos dijo a todos Haze con una sonrisa maligna y fría.

-Pues llevadnos ya con él-le dijimos los cinco impacientes, aunque yo mucho más que el resto.

Así fue como lo hicieron Masquerade y Haze, estuvimos viajando en tren hasta la ciudad de Kobe, yo sentía una opresión en mi pecho, sentía que no debía ver lo que iba a ver, pero decidí ignorarla, aunque sufriera, porque sentía que iba a sufrir, quería acabar con la raíz de la maldad de Silver Snake.

En el tren estábamos los siete hablando, aunque nosotros hablábamos sin establecer conversación con Masquerade y Haze, quienes hablaban entre ellos, estaba tan concentrado en nuestra conversación que no me fijaba en la suya. Eso pronto cambió, vi que Masquerade se sentó justo al lado de la tía Anzu, ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-Hola, Oshima Anzu-escuché cómo Masquerade le saludaba.

-H… Hola, Masquerade-le respondió mi tía tímidamente.

-¿Sabes?, desde la primera vez que nos vimos no he podido evitar fijarme en que siempre que me miras te pones roja, ¿acaso te gusto?-escuché decir ahora a ese temme.

-¡N… No, claro que no, Masquerade!-escuché exclamar a mi tía roja como un tomate y muy nerviosa.

-De todas formas… Yo no soy una persona que pueda matar a una belleza como tú-escuché eso de la boca de Masquerade con tanta lascivia que pensé en acercarme y darle un bocata de puñetazo.

-E… Entiendo-mi tía le dijo ahora-¿Y… Y ''Vexos S.A'' desde cuándo existe?.

Puse atención a esa conversación, me interesaba saber todo con respecto a la empresa de Spectra y sobre cómo era él.

-Existe desde hace treinta años, pero fue hace diez años cuando un nuevo sucesor tomó el poder de toda la empresa, era alguien joven, y lo sigue siendo-le dijo Masquerade a la tía Anzu con pura maldad.

¿Hace 10 años, quiere decir que ese tipo tuvo que dejar todo hace 10 años para convertirse en el dirigente de ''Vexos S.A''?

Debía de ser mi imaginación, esta sensación no paraba, era cada vez más fuerte, pero debía ser mi imaginación, este dolor no era real, no lo era, algo estaba mal, pero… ¡¿Qué?.

-¿Y ese es… Spectra?-le preguntó mi tía con más curiosidad a Masquerade.

-Sí, lo es, Spectra dio muchas armas mortales a la empresa, armó con ellas a los guardias de seguridad e instaló cámaras de seguridad de ultimísima generación, también subió los sueldos a todos sus empleados, modernizó todo y llenó de corrupción la empresa, pero esa corrupción es la que le hace ser el único e incomparable Spectra-la respuesta de Masquerade me dejó helado, debía de ser un tipo realmente malvado, y era mi trabajo eliminarle.

Estuvimos charlando mientras yo me dedicaba a escuchar la charla de la tía Anzu y Masquerade, al llegar a Kobe bajamos del tren y nos encontramos con una empresa que era lo opuesto a ''Animanga S.A'', si ''Animanga S.A'' estaba cubierta por oro en sus paredes ''Vexos S.A'' estaba cubierta por plata, que valía menos, pero Silver Snake y supongo que esa basura de Spectra también valían menos. Fuimos entrando en la empresa y pude ver que los trabajadores eran como zombies haciendo sus tareas, no mostraban emociones, era como si les hubieran esclavizado y sólo vivieran para trabajar y cumplir órdenes. También vi varios cuadros de propietarios, y luego vi el cuadro de un tipo rubio con una máscara roja en su cara, la máscara era bastante chula, debo reconocerlo, pero tenía algo que me resultaba familiar, no sabía decir qué era ahora mismo, pero al mirar el cuadro mi pecho me dolió horrores, así que aparté la vista y vi cómo se nos abría un modernísimo ascensor con pantalla táctil en vez de botones, entramos en él y subimos hasta la planta más alta, dentro del ascensor estuvimos hablando.

-¿Se supone que en lo más alto está Spectra?-le preguntó mi prima desconfiando a Masquerade.

-Sí-respondió Masquerade muy tranquilo, eso me daba mala espina.

-Entonces vamos a conocerle y luego le derrotaremos sin piedad, por una vez vamos a tomar la justicia que nos corresponde-escuché comentar con rencor a Anubias.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, le vamos a enviar a la cárcel-escuché decir ahora a Sakari.

-No será tan fácil-nos dijo Masquerade-Cuando le conozcáis no podréis hacer todo lo que decís, Spectra es muy fuerte y despiadado, es cruel y diabólico.

-Entonces más razones para enviarle a la cárcel, ha hackeado al gobierno-le dijo a Masquerade mi tía con seriedad.

-Cierto-le dijo la razón Sasha con coraje.

-Ya hemos llegado a Spectra-escuché decir a Masquerade y Haze con sonrisas diabólicas mirándome por un momento, sentí un dolor oprimiéndome el pecho más fuerte que nunca, cuando las puertas se abrieron me quedé en shock completamente.

-No puede ser…-dije yo sin creerme lo que estaba viendo, estaba helado por eso, no debía haberlo visto jamás.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	49. Chapter 48

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 48: ¡ Tiene que ser mentira!.**

En el capítulo anterior fuimos llevados hasta ese tal Spectra, y ahora que estamos delante de él no puedo creer lo que veo. ¡No puede ser cierto!.

-Mangekyo, qué alegría poderte ver después de tantos años-nos dijo él con una sonrisa… ¿Maligna?.

-¡Tío Keith!-escuché exclamar a Sasha impactada por haberle visto.

-Keith, ¿qué está pasando aquí?-escuché preguntar a la tía Anzu con extrañeza.

-No me digas que Spectra…-comenzó diciendo mi mejor amigo con asombro. En el mal sentido, claro.

-Es el padre de Mangekyo-escuché completar la frase a Sakari con sorpresa.

-Así es, Spectra es Kyriuu Keith-nos dio la razón Masquerade con esa sonrisa maligna que siempre tenía.

-No puede ser…-susurré yo sin querer aceptarlo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Claro que es, míralo tú mismo, es tu padre, Kyriuu Mangekyo, míralo, ¡míralo!-me dijo cruelmente Haze, no le vi la cara ni nada, pero su voz lo decía todo.

¡No podía creerlo, mi padre era una persona de buen corazón y que siempre ayudaba a los demás, era estricto pero justo, mi padre no podía se Spectra!

-Mangekyo…-escuché susurrar a Sasha con preocupación hacia mí.

-Kyriuu-kun, no te deprimas-me dijo Anubias tratando de animarme.

Yo no quería calmarme, quería respuestas.

-Papá-le llamé yo con mirada triste y seria.

-Dime, Mangekyo-me dijo mi padre con esa sonrisa diabólica que superaba a la del propio Masquerade y Haze juntos. La maldad que sentía en él era increíble.

-¿Realmente tú eres… Spectra?-le pregunté yo a mi padre esperando que aquello fuera mentira.

¡Que fuera una broma cruel!

No me respondió al instante, sonrió con una maldad inmensa y me miró fijamente.

-Sí, lo soy-esas tres palabras me dejaron conmocionado y sin saber qué hacer, ¡mi padre, mi propio padre era Spectra!.

-Mangekyo, no te rindas ahora, puede que sea una broma cruel de Masquerade y Haze, una estrategia para hundir tu espíritu-me dijo la tía Anzu tratando de animarme.

-¡Sí, Mangekyo, puede que ese no sea realmente el tío Keith, piensa que él se fue a trabajar al extranjero hace diez años para ayudar a una fundación que daba ayudas a los niños pobres, no fue a una empresa y se hizo el mandamás!-escuché exclamar a Sasha tratando de darme esperanza.

-Kyriuu-kun, Masquerade sabe dónde hacerte daño, puede que eso sea cierto-me dijo ahora Anubias.

Era irónico, yo era el que siempre animaba a los demás cuando tenían problemas y ahora ellos me estaban animando a mí, no podía creerlo, era tan gracioso que casi me moría de la risa.

-Puede que Masquerade y Haze hayan chantajeado a tu padre diciéndole que si no lo hacía mataban a la tía Hikari o a ti, o a cualquiera de nosotros, puede que tengamos inmunidad contra Masquerade porque tu padre hizo eso-me dijo Sakari dándome una pequeña luz. Miré a mi padre de nuevo para preguntarle directamente.

-Papá, ¿es cierto que fuiste chantajeado por Masquerade y Haze?-le pregunté con la desesperación destilando de mi mirada, esperaba que él me aliviase esa sensación dándome una respuesta positiva.

-No-me dejó helado con eso-Te lo contaré todo a ti, Mangekyo, eres mi hijo y tienes derecho a saber cómo llegué a ser quien soy ahora, Spectra, hace diez años fui a esa organización por el bien de los niños pobres, me asignaron el viaje y todo, una vez allí vi la desesperación y la muerte por todas partes, la justicia no existía, pero eso no fue lo que me cambió, fue ver que todo el dinero que yo envié para ayudarles, que todos mis buenos actos, hechos de corazón, habían sido inútiles, su dinero gastado por un gobernante corrupto que sólo pensaba en sí mismo, y eso me hizo pensar ''Si yo tuviera poder podría cambiar todo eso y crear un mundo más justo, un mundo de paz donde no volvería a pasar eso, volví con el odio consumiendo mi corazón y decidí hacerme líder de ''Vexos S.A'', había oído que la organización era poderosa, muy poderosa, si me convertía en su máximo líder podría tener poder, todo el que quisiera, y así cambiar el mundo, me convertí en Spectra y asumí el mando, Spectra no es el nombre de un criminal, es el nombre de un justiciero que cambiará el mundo y borrará de él toda la corrupción.

-¿Así que… Te convertiste en esto sólo para crear un mundo mejor?, ¡¿sólo por justicia, y crees que eso es justicia, que cambiarás algo?-le recriminé furioso a mi padre-¡Así sólo conseguirás crear más corrupción de esa que tú odias, y en la cual te has consumido!.

La rabia y la decepción me consumían al pensar que mi padre era un monstruo que sólo tenía maldad, no podía calmarme.

-y respecto a tu madre, no te preocupes por ella-me dijo mi padre con una voz gélida y carente de emociones-Ya está en un lugar mejor, yo mismo me aseguré de ello.

-¡¿Cómo has dicho, Keith?-escuché exclamar asustada a mi tía.

-¡¿Fuiste capaz de matar a tu mujer?-escuché exclamar a Anubias con rabia y odio ahora.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste matar a la tía Hikari?, ¡eres un monstruo!-mi prima gritó eso enojada y con coraje.

-Mangekyo, debemos llevar a tu padre a prisión y condenarlo a cadena perpetua-me dijo Sakari con dureza.

-¿Así que has matado a mamá?-le pregunté a mi padre comenzando a sentir un gran dolor en el pecho.

-¡Sí, ella era un estorbo en mis planes, tu madre no me habría dejado cambiar el mundo, se habría empeñado en pararme los pies, por eso envié a Masquerade a matarle!-me respondió mi padre con esa sonrisa maligna y carente de vida.

-Temme…-susurré con rencor comenzando a agachar la cabeza, comencé a apretar mis puños hasta tener blancos los nudillos, me clavaba las uñas y estaban sangrando mis manos, sentía odio, rabia, rencor, ganas de matar, de golpearle su cara hasta matarle.

¡Había matado a mi madre y se había vuelto un monstruo sin corazón, ese no era mi padre, ese era Spectra, un asesino sin corazón al que iba a matar yo mismo!

-¡Temme!-exclamé lleno de odio y rabia corriendo hacia mi padre para golpear su escritorio y hacerlo pedazos.

-Increíble, Mangekyo, increíble, esa fuerza es prodigiosa, puedes destruir todo lo que quieras-me dijo mi padre haciendo que le odiara más, me lancé contra él con todo mi odio extendiéndose por cada parte de mi ser.

-¡Cállate!-exclamé con rabia y odio descontrolados mientras le trataba de meter un puñetazo en el estómago.

-Qué débil eres, hijo mío-me dijo con una sonrisa diabólica y helada agarrando mi puño derecho y golpeándome con el suyo en la barriga, me hizo retroceder y yo le miré con odio puro, quería matarle como él había hecho con mi madre. Como había intentado hacer con Anubias, como casi lo hacía con Sakari.

-¡No soy tu hijo!-le grité con odio dispuesto a correr hacia él y darle un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas, me daba igual liberar al otro Mangekyo-¡Spectra!.

Cuando iba a correr hacia él y hacer eso sentí cómo me sujetaba alguien por detrás, no sabía quién era, pero… ¡Tenía que soltarme, iba a matar a Spectra a cualquier precio!.

-¡Masquerade, temme, suéltame!-exclamé con odio y rabia puros tratando de zafarme.

-¡No soy Masquerade!-escuché gritar a mi primita del alma con ira-¡Soy yo, Mangekyo, y tú no eres un asesino, cálmate y contrólate, y si no puedes te dejaré de querer, no quiero que te vuelvas un monstruo como el tío Keith!.

Esas palabras me hicieron detenerme, me tranquilicé del todo y me quedé con una mirada triste y arrepentida. Sasha tenía razón, yo no era un monstruo, ni un asesino, pero había estado a punto de convertirme en uno.

-Lo siento, Sasha-le dije yo a Sasha tristemente.

-Mangekyo, sé que estás sufriendo, pero… No puedes rebajarte a su nivel, debes permanecer cuerdo y calmado, si pierdes tu corazón te perderás a ti mismo-me dijo Sasha abrazándome para hacerme sentir que estaba ahí para mí, que no estaba solo.

-Sasha tiene razón, Kyriuu-kun-me dijo ahora Anubias abrazándome también.

Vi que Masquerade y Haze se retiraban con una mirada de mi padre, es decir, de Spectra. Ya pensaría cómo hacerle pagar lo que había hecho, ya le mataría algún día por sus actos y por haber matado a mi madre.

-Mangekyo, estaremos ahí para ti siempre que lo necesites-me dijo ahora Sakari con seriedad abrazándome también.

-Mangekyo, llora si quieres, pero no guardes rencor, no queremos perderte-me dijo ahora la tía Anzu con una sonrisa alegre para animarme.

-De acuerdo-dije yo con una sonrisa triste y que comenzó a perder la felicidad y la ingenuidad-Por ahora lo dejaré pasar.

Ese día al volver a casa lo tenía claro. El ingenuo y bondadoso Mangekyo se había ido para siempre.

¡Mataría a Spectra sin importar quién se metiera en mi camino!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	50. Chapter 49

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 49: ¿De qué vale tener corazón?.**

Habían pasado tres días desde aquello, era jueves y estábamos comiendo en este momento, eran las 14:30. La comida que la tía Anzu había hecho era mediocre, no sé por qué siempre me había gustado tanto, Sasha era una tragona, pero adelante ella, si quería ponerse como una foca no me importaba, Anubias y Sakari estaban muy acaramelados, eso era asqueroso, el amor no vale para nada, nunca lo ha hecho, lástima que me di cuenta tarde de ello. Comenzaré a contar el capítulo de hoy.

-¡Qué rico estaba!-escuché exclamar a Sasha con una sonrisa tierna.

¿Cómo podía estar sonriendo si sabía que mi madre estaba muerta?

No me lo explicaba, yo sólo pensaba en matar a Spectra y ella estaba sonriendo, me daban ganas de hacerle llorar para que sufriera tanto como yo lo estaba haciendo.

-Ya lo creo-escuché decir ahora a Anubias mientras se tocaba el estómago.

-Sí, lo raro es que Mangekyo no te haya llamado ''tragona'', es una cosa que él normalmente no puede evitar-escuché decir ahora a Sakari sonriendo.

-La comida ha sido mediocre estos últimos tres días, nada del otro mundo-dije yo despectivamente.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Mangekyo?-me preguntó Sasha molesta.

Me iba a dar un capón, pero yo le detuve con la mano derecha y le miré con desprecio fijamente.

-Si haces eso te enviaré al hospital, Sasha-le dije yo con frialdad.

Sasha se detuvo y se me quedó mirando preocupada.

¿Qué creía ella que me pasaba, es que no veía que era yo, Kyriuu Mangekyo?

-Kyriuu-kun, eso no es propio de ti-me dijo Anubias muy extrañado.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Anubias, es que no puedo defenderme de los ataques de los demás?-le pregunté yo fríamente.

-No es sólo que hayas amenazado a Sasha, sino que has despreciado la comida de Anzu, eso nos normal en ti, pareces otra persona-me dijo Sakari preocupada también.

-Soy yo, Kyriuu Mangekyo, ¿quién más iba a ser?-respondí yo sin mostrar alteración al escuchar eso.

-No eres tú, Mangekyo, eres otra persona-me dijo Sasha tristemente. Yo le miré y vi tristeza en sus ojos, no me importó lo más mínimo.

-No digas tonterías, baka, soy yo, si no me crees es tu temme problema-respondí a mi pesada prima sin sentir culpa alguna por verle así.

-Mangekyo, estás actuando como si hubieras perdido algo importante-me regañó Anubias-Nos estás haciendo sentir mal a todos.

-¿Y qué sabéis vosotros de mi sufrimiento, sabéis lo que se siente cuando te enteras de que tu propio padre se ha convertido en un monstruo y ha matado a tu madre, lo que se siente cuando ves que tu propio padre te hiere sin importarle?, ¡decidme!, ¡¿sabéis acaso todo lo que estoy sufriendo en este instante?-le planteé yo a Sasha, Anubias y Sakari con rencor, odio e ira.

-No lo sé, Mangekyo-me dijo sencillamente Sakari-Pero te diré una cosa.

Su expresión cambió a una diferente. Una que mostraba coraje y preocupación.

-Tu forma de soportar ese dolor nos está haciendo daño a nosotros, estás actuando con crueldad sólo para negar que estás dolido, sólo para perderte a ti mismo y no sufrir más, eso te hará daño a ti y a quienes te rodean-me dijo Sakari-Así que si quieres compartir tu dolor con nosotros puedes hacerlo, somos tus amigos, tu familia.

-Kyriuu-kun, tú amas a una chica, y a esa chica le estás hiriendo, ¿es que no te duele el corazón al pensar en eso?-me dijo ahora Anubias molesto.

-¿Corazón?-pregunté yo fríamente y con desprecio-¿Qué es eso?.

Todos me miraron con los ojos como platos de repente. No entendía el por qué, sólo había negado mi propio corazón para no seguir sufriendo.

Escuché un llanto a mi lado y miré con indiferencia a su autor.

-Mangekyo, si has perdido tu corazón ya no eres mi querido primo, eres un extraño-me dijo Sasha yéndose a llorar a su cuarto, como haría una chica tonta e ingenua cuando está triste.

-Mangekyo, lo que acabas de hacer está mal, has hecho llorar a quien más te importa, a quien amas, ¿acaso no se te parte el alma al verla tristeza que siente Sasha?-me dijo Sakari otra vez con ese coraje para bakas.

-¿Alma?, ¿te refieres al que no quiero tener y que estoy dejando de lado?-respondí yo con una mirada vacía y llena de odio.

-Kyriuu-kun, te quejas mucho de que Spectra mató a tu madre, de que Spectra es tu padre, te quejas mucho de no haberle podido matar, pero... ¿No estás pensando que ya estás actuando igual que él?-me dijo Anubias con enojo.

-¿Y qué?-respondí yo simplemente.

-¡¿Cómo que ''Y qué''?, ¡Kyriuu-kun, si sigues ese camino te volverás como Spectra!-me dijo Anubias con más enojo todavía.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres, Mangekyo?-me preguntó ahora Sakari tan enojada como Anubias.

-Si me vuelvo como él podré matarle, y así mi venganza se cumplirá, pagará haber matado a mi madre, pagará casi matarte a ti, Sakari, y pagará todo el dolor de las personas a las que ha matado por medio de Masquerade-les dije yo con odio puro en mis ojos.

Se me quedaron mirando con estupefacción y yo les miré indiferente y con desprecio para luego irme a mi cuarto, necesitaba pensar asolas en cómo hacerme fuerte y matar a Spectra, ya no me importaba ser un Idol, ya no me importaba ser novio de Sasha, ya no me importaba mi familia, ni tampoco me importaban mis amigos, sólo me importaba la venganza, e iba a conseguirla a cualquier precio, si cualquiera de ellos se interponía entre la venganza y yo le mataría sin piedad, incluso si era Sasha.

Ya en mi cuarto me tumbé en la cama y me quedé pensando en todo lo ocurrido cuando descubrí quién era ese temme de Spectra.

-¿Por qué te convertiste en eso, por qué?-pregunté yo con rencor y odio. Ya no había nada más en mi corazón. Yo mismo lo había suprimido.

_-¿Así que has matado a mamá?-le pregunté a mi padre comenzando a sentir un gran dolor en el pecho._

_-¡Sí, ella era un estorbo en mis planes, tu madre no me habría dejado cambiar el mundo, se habría empeñado en pararme los pies, por eso envié a Masquerade a matarle!-me respondió mi padre con esa sonrisa maligna y carente de vida._

Sentí llegar más rabia todavía a mi pecho.

-¿Por qué te ocurrió aquello?-pregunté de nuevo, pero con un odio y un rencor mayores.

_-No-me dejó helado con eso-Te lo contaré todo a ti, Mangekyo, eres mi hijo y tienes derecho a saber cómo llegué a ser quien soy ahora, Spectra, hace diez años fui a esa organización por el bien de los niños pobres, me asignaron el viaje y todo, una vez allí vi la desesperación y la muerte por todas partes, la justicia no existía, pero eso no fue lo que me cambió, fue ver que todo el dinero que yo envié para ayudarles, que todos mis buenos actos, hechos de corazón, habían sido inútiles, su dinero gastado por un gobernante corrupto que sólo pensaba en sí mismo, y eso me hizo pensar ''Si yo tuviera poder podría cambiar todo eso y crear un mundo más justo, un mundo de paz donde no volvería a pasar eso, volví con el odio consumiendo mi corazón y decidí hacerme líder de ''Vexos S.A'', había oído que la organización era poderosa, muy poderosa, si me convertía en su máximo líder podría tener poder, todo el que quisiera, y así cambiar el mundo, me convertí en Spectra y asumí el mando, Spectra no es el nombre de un criminal, es el nombre de un justiciero que cambiará el mundo y borrará de él toda la corrupción._

-¿Cómo podría detenerte yo?-pregunté con el odio máximo que podía sentir en este momento.

_-Increíble, Mangekyo, increíble, esa fuerza es prodigiosa, puedes destruir todo lo que quieras-me dijo mi padre haciendo que le odiara más, me lancé contra él con todo mi odio extendiéndose por cada parte de mi ser._

-Comprendo-dije sonriendo con amargura mientras mi mirada se llenaba de odio y rencor.

Me levanté de la cama y comencé a pensar en ello. Mi fuerza era casi sobre humana, Spectra me había dicho que con ella podía destruir todo. Pues iba a hacerlo, pero no con cualquiera, iba a matarle a él con esta fuerza prodigiosa, le agradecía habérmelo dicho, ahora podría cobrar mi venganza, y si usaba toda me volvería el Mangekyo asesino y podría hacerlo con más facilidad. Porque yo no necesitaba sueños, ni amor, ni familia, ni amigos. Sólo necesitaba vengarme, y si tenía poder…

¿Para qué me servía el corazón?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	51. Chapter 50

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 50: ¿Tengo suficiente poder?.**

Al día siguiente todos me miraban con tristeza y preocupación, y Sasha… Ni se atrevía a mirarme a la cara, podía ver que sus ojos estaban rojos y no era porque fuera su color natural, sabía que era culpa mía por volverme así y romper su débil corazoncito, pero ella ya no me importaba, ni ninguno de los que convivían conmigo, la felicidad no iba a devolverme a mi madre, ni iba a hacer que Spectra volviera a ser bueno, ni por supuesto limpiaría la maldad de Masquerade y Haze, contaminados por Spectra. Sasha lloraba por mi madre de vez en cuando, pero era siempre en privado, ¿por qué en vez de llorar no se unía a mí y matábamos a Spectra juntos?. De todas formas me fui a la hora de comer a la calle dejando a todos muy preocupados, pero ya no me importaban los demás, estaba demasiado ocupado planeando cómo matar a Spectra, si quería matarle tenía que volverme peor que él, eso estaba claro, así que iba a soltar al otro Mangekyo para que hiciera el trabajo por mí. Comencemos con mi triste historia.

Yo iba caminando por la calle mientras miraba con desprecio todo lo que me rodeaba, ahora entendía a Haze, el por qué de su mirada sin humanidad, el por qué de su odio hacia los humanos. Caminando cerca de un callejón me paré y vi pelea, dos tipos con bates estaban acorralando a una joven en el callejón, le querían violar, iba a pegarme con ellos, porque odiaba las injusticias y la gente que se divertía dañando a los demás, pero si la chica no se iba rápido le mataría, así que iba a hacerlo con cuidado, no quería matar a nadie que no fuera ese monstruo de Spectra.

-Cálmate, linda, no te haremos daño-escuché que uno de ellos le decía con una sonrisa retorcida a la joven.

-Sólo nos vamos a divertir contigo-escuché agregar al otro y ahí mi mirada se llenó de desprecio y odio.

-¡Socorro!-escuché exclamar a la joven con terror en su rostro, pero su rostro mostrando terror no me importó nada, su miedo me daba igual, sólo buscaba una pelea para desatar al asesino que llevaba dentro.

-Nadie puede oírte aquí, linda-escuché que uno de ellos le decía casi acorralándole contra la pared.

-Así que sé buena y déjate hacer-escuché decir al otro y no aguanté más.

¡Era hora de desatar mi fuerza entera contra esa basura y convertirme en el vengador perfecto!

-¡Temmes, si queréis meteros con alguien que sea conmigo!-exclamé fríamente y con desprecio hacia ellos.

Ambos me dirigieron la mirada y abrieron un hueco dejando de mirar a la joven.

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias, eres un héroe!-me agradeció la chica mientras salía corriendo de allí.

Miré con frialdad a la chica y pensé ''Baka, si te hieren hazles pagarlo con la vida, eres débil''. Luego miré a ambos tipos sin hacer ningún movimiento.

-¿Quién te crees que somos?-me preguntó uno con una sonrisa torcida.

-Si te metes con nosotros es que tienes mucha estupidez o mucha fuerza-me dijo el otro con la misma sonrisa.

-Los bakas sois vosotros por no huir ahora-les dije yo fríamente y sin mostrar humanidad.

-¡Pagarás tus palabras, temme!-me gritó uno corriendo hacia mí con el bate en las manos, quería volarme la cabeza con él.

-¡Mi hermano y yo no vamos a perder contra basura como tú!-me gritó el otro haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Basura, eso no es lo que vosotros sois?-pregunté a ambos tomando sus bates con las manos velozmente cuando se me acercaron, los lancé contra el suelo y los pisé con odio cargándomelos.

-Así que te crees un héroe-me dijo uno ahora crujiendo sus nudillos.

-Pues te diremos lo que le ocurre a los héroes que nos retan-me dijo el otro creyendo que podrían vencerme entre los dos.

Acabarían muertos si lo intentaban, podía garantizarlo.

-Dadme el mejor combate que podáis antes de vuestra muerte-les dije yo con desprecio sin hacer nada.

-¡Como quieras, temme!-exclamaron ambos lanzándose furiosos contra mí para golpearme la cara y el estómago.

Yo agarré fuertemente el puño de uno con la mano derecha y luego tomé el de otro del mismo modo con la izquierda, los retorcí con una sonrisa cruel y luego les di una patada a ambos, corrí hacia ellos mientras retrocedían y les golpeé sus estómagos haciéndoles escupir sangre, retrocedieron y les golpeé sus caras dejándoles la nariz rota y la frente sangrando, luego les empujé contra la pared dejándoles doloridos.

-¿Esa es vuestra resistencia?, no sois nada más que basura inútil-les dije yo con frialdad y desprecio.

-Temme…-escuché susurrar a uno levantándose con mirada furiosa y llena de odio.

¡Esa era la mirada que buscaba, que me mostrasen todo su poder!

-Pagarás por esto-me dijo el otro levantándose igual de malherido.

Uno se lanzó contra mí por la derecha y el otro por la izquierda, les golpeé con mis manos y luego le di una patada a uno para dársela al otro, golpeé a uno en la cabeza y le dejé inconsciente, luego miré al otro y caminé hacia él poniéndome encima suya y comenzando a golpearle la cara con más fuerza sin piedad, el terror se comenzaba a dibujar en ella y yo comencé a disfrutarlo, era le primer paso, convertirme en alguien como Spectra, y luego pasar a peores, pero por ahora esto estaba bien.

-Si eso es todo lo que tienes me das pena, podría estar combatiendo toda la noche contra el más fuerte de esta ciudad y nunca me agotaría, pero tú eres un cobarde que sin el otro matón no puede hacer nada, mírate, tienes mucho miedo, y me lo tienes a mí-le dije yo golpeándole en la cara hasta dejarle casi muerto.

-Mons… Monstruo-me llamó él con temor absoluto.

-¿Ya me estoy convirtiendo en uno?, gracias por el cumplido-le dije yo fríamente a ese temme apuntando a su estómago con todas mis fuerzas, este golpe me volvería el otro Mangekyo, y si no lo hacía me liaría a hostias con el otro tipo.

Le golpeé en el estómago con toda mi fuerza y le vi escupir mucha sangre.

-¡Aaaaaarg!-escuché su grito de dolor desgarrador, seguía vivo, pero por poco, yo comencé a notar cómo mis impulsos asesinos me intentaban controlar.

¿No tenía suficiente poder?

¡Adelante, venid a mí!

De repente noté que mis sentidos se nublaban, podía ver, escuchar y sentir, pero no podía controlar mi propio cuerpo, me daba igual, aquel tipo me miró con temor nada más ver mis ojos. Que ya sabéis cómo eran ahora, era un asesino capaz de acabar con cualquiera, no importaba que fuera familia, amigos o alguien importante.

-Eres aburrido, te voy a matar-le dije malignamente cogiéndole el cuello con la mano izquierda mientras le alzaba, apunté con el puño derecho cerrado a su estómago y le di con todas mis fuerzas matándole del golpe, le solté escuchando su último aliento y sonreí con más maldad mientras le daba la espalda.

Caminé hacia el otro y me agaché para hacer lo mismo.

-Otro tipo aburrido, si no puedes continuar te mataré-le dije aunque no me oía con esa maldad digna de una asesino.

Le cogí del cuello y le alcé para luego hacerle lo mismo que al otro, luego le lancé con frialdad contra la otra pared y miré al cielo sin importarme su belleza en lo más mínimo.

-Y sigues tú… Spectra-declaré con pura maldad en mi sonrisa para luego reír con maldad y frialdad, era peor que Spectra, ahora a por él.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	52. Chapter 51

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 51: ¿Por qué te interpones en mi camino?.**

Esa noche me colé en casa por la ventana y me metí a dormir, ahora podría lograr mi venganza, al día siguiente me levanté pronto y me fui por la ventana también, lo primero que hice fue tomar mi abono de transporte y consultar el horario de trenes, si el tren llegaba tarde mataría a quien tuviera delante para desahogarme. Nadie me haría esperar para cumplir mi venganza ni me detendría. ¡Comencemos!.

Estaba en la estación de tren sentado en un banco de metal, sentía que algo iba mal, miré la hora en la pantalla del andén y pude ver que eran las 12:30. Me vengaría pronto, de repente algo me sorprendió y me giré a verlo.

-¡Mangekyo!-escuché exclamar a Sasha corriendo hacia mí.

Se detuvo a unos centímetros de mí con esa mirada enrojecida por las lágrimas y llena de tristeza, qué tierna se veía así, pero no me daba pena alguna, era patética por llorar, yo no sentía ya el dolor, ni la tristeza, ni la pena, ni el rencor, sólo sentía deseo de matar insaciable. Ella me miró con dureza, parecía estar muy decepcionada conmigo. No le culpaba, ella no aprobaba la venganza, y no esperaba que yo me hubiera vuelto una persona rencorosa y fría. Y mucho menos me hubiera dejado poseer por mi parte asesina.

-Sasha, me alegro de verte, ¿has venido a ayudarme?-le dije yo con una sonrisa torcida.

-No, he venido a hablar contigo-me dijo ella con seriedad mirándome fijamente.

-¿Hablar conmigo, sobre qué quieres que hablemos?-le pregunté a mi pesada e inútil prima con maldad pura.

-Sobre tu egoísmo y tu rencor-me dijo Sasha con indignación, muy tierna e ingenua, pero eso no valía para nada en este cruel mundo.

-Hablas como si no supieras lo que hizo Spectra-le dije yo a mi prima.

-Claro que lo sé, ¿crees que no sentí dolor cuando oí que el tío Keith había matado a la tía Hikari, y que se había convertido en ese monstruo sin sentimientos?-me dijo Sasha dolida, luego cambió su cara a una más seria-Pero decidí no odiarle por ello, decidí no rendirme al dolor y la desesperación, ya veo que tú lo has hecho, pero yo no me rendiré contigo.

-La venganza es el único camino, lo seguiré eliminando a quien se cruce en mi camino, aunque seas tú-le dije a Sasha con mi sonrisa maligna y vacía.

-Mangekyo, no dejaré que lo hagas, te haré entrar en razón-me dijo Sasha con coraje de repente.

-¿Cómo?-le preguntó yo retándole mientras ensanchaba mi sonrisa maligna.

-Si te derroto dejarás la venganza-me dijo Sasha decidida-Pero si pierdo te dejaré cumplirla.

-Me gusta apostar, Sasha, eres divertida después de todo, acepto-le dije a Sasha pensando en masacrarle hasta el límite por su osadía.

-Mangekyo, no tendré piedad contigo-me dijo Sasha con seriedad-Pero no podemos luchar aquí, sígueme hasta un lugar apartado.

-Si esa es tu condición para luchar conmigo… Acepto también, te sigo-le dije yo pensando ya en todo el dolor que le iba a provocar, y lo iba a disfrutar.

Me llevó hasta un descampado de la ciudad de Okinawa donde no había nadie, una vez allí esperamos a la primera ráfaga de viento, que marcó el principio de la pelea.

-Comienza a luchar, Sasha, te espero aquí-le dije yo sin moverme.

-¡Como quieras, Mangekyo!-exclamó Sasha mirándome con seriedad mientras corría hacia mí con sus palmas haciendo una forma plana.

Me eché hacia la derecha cuando ella trató de darme un golpe de kárate con la mano izquierda, luego le tomé el brazo derecho y se lo retorcí remarcando mi malvada sonrisa. Le lancé lejos y cayó al suelo levantándose perfectamente.

-Esa fuerza… Es increíble-me dijo Sasha respirando entrecortadamente-Pero no me rendiré hasta ganarte.

-Veo que quieres morir-dije más para mí que para ella ensanchando mi sonrisa diabólica.

-¡Mangekyo, recuerda los buenos momentos que hemos pasado juntos, recuerda cuando me metí en el baño y te enjaboné todo el cuerpo, recuerda lo que pasó, recuerda cuando me senté en tus piernas y me dijiste que te la ponía dura, recuerda todos los capones que te doy, todas las canciones que hemos cantado juntos!-escuché exclamar a Sasha poniéndose en pose defensiva.

-Deja de decir tonterías, todo eso no vale nada para mí, ya te lo he dicho, sólo me importa la venganza-le dije a Sasha corriendo hacia ella para golpearle en el estómago con el puño derecho.

Le vi retroceder escupiendo mucha sangre y quejándose del dolor, no le hice esperar el siguiente golpe, se lo di y luego le solté un fuerte gancho de izquierdo, le vi caerse al suelo.

-No me… Rendiré contigo-me dijo Sasha levantándose y corriendo hacia mí para darme una patada de kárate después.

La esquivé y comencé a ver cómo me lanzaba veloces y certeros golpes de kárate muy seguidos, no estaba mal, los esquivé todos y le lancé de una patada en el estómago contra el suelo. Reí con maldad por la situación, tenía a Sasha, la chica que más me había gustado antes de borrar mi corazón, y estaba peleando con ella con bastante igualdad, era divertida, muy divertida, cuando le matase lo haría tras pelear con ella durante horas.

-Mangekyo, sé que no me matarás por muy perdido que estés-me dijo ella levantándose malherida, pero parecía que podía seguir peleando.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-le pregunté yo mientras ella corría hacia mí para darme un golpe de kárate.

-Porque tengo la esperanza de que todavía seas mi molesto y querido primo, ese que siempre dice tonterías, ese que me mira molesto cuando le doy un capón, ese que bromea con Anubias, conmigo, con la tía Anzu y con Sakari, ese que defiende a sus amigos y su familia, ese que defiende a los débiles y se mete en problemas por ellos, el que cree en la verdadera fuerza de la amistad, ese al que tanto quiero yo-me dijo Sasha tratándome de dar el golpe de kárate, como yo había predicho.

Le agarré el brazo con la mano izquierda y le lancé varios metros atrás sobre el suelo, ella se levantó con la frente sangrando.

-Si insistes en seguir en tu estado… Te mataré sin contemplaciones-le dije yo corriendo hacia ella para golpearle la cara y luego golpearle el estómago en el retroceso, ella se levantó en pose defensiva de kárate y me puse detrás de ella para molerle la espalda a golpes, ella resistió todos y se mantuvo en pie sorprendiéndome, nadie había aguantado todos mis golpes jamás.

-Mangekyo, hay una razón verdadera por la que hago esto, es porque yo, porque yo…-me trató de decir ella, pero no estaba dispuesto a escucharle, le hice la llave para dormir y le dejé ahí tirada.

Si le mataba sentía que me arrepentiría, porque siendo sinceros… Hasta mi ''yo'' asesino se había enamorado de ella, quería masacrarle y herirle pero también poseerle y estar a su lado. Así que le dejé vivir, le miré fijamente con maldad y un amor retorcido.

-Si has perdido a alguien importante por culpa de Spectra… ¿Por qué te interpones en mi camino, mi linda e inútil Sasha?-le pregunté finalmente con maldad pura antes de darle la espalda y retirarme de allí con un aire de indiferencia.

Había ganado yo la apuesta, Sasha no me volvería a molestar, sólo me quedaba encargarme de la tía Anzu, Sakari y Anubias, eso si se interponían, claro, con ellos no iba a tener la misma piedad de dejarles con vida que con Sasha.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	53. Chapter 52

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 52: Obstáculos en mi camino.**

Creí que esta vez podría ir a la estación de trenes de la ciudad, pero se me aparecieron delante tres personas a las que no esperaba ver, eran Sakari, Anubias y la tía Anzu, me miraban con unos ojos decepcionados y preocupados, igual que Sasha, aunque por ellos no sentía nada más que instinto asesino.

-¿Qué os trae por aquí?-les pregunté yo con una sonrisa diabólica y vacía.

-¿Que qué nos trae por aquí, Mangekyo?-me preguntó la tía Anzu muy seria.

-¡Eres tú!-me gritó con seriedad Sakari.

-Si quieres hacer daño a Spectra no se lo hagas a quienes te rodean, ya te estás pasando de la raya con eso-me dijo Anubias molesto.

-¿Igual que se lo he hecho a Sasha?-pregunté cruelmente.

-¡¿Has matado a Sasha?-me preguntó la tía Anzu con miedo.

-No, sólo está inconsciente, pero sus heridas son graves, debéis tratarle rápido o podría morirse desangrada-contesté yo tranquilamente.

-¿Hasta dónde piensas llegar por tu venganza, Kyriuu-kun?-me preguntó Anubias muy molesto. Cosa que no me importaba mucho.

-Hasta donde haga falta, Spectra pagará lo que os hizo sufrir a vosotros, y sobre todo… El haber matado a mi madre-dije yo con esa sonrisa maligna y fría que ahora tenía siempre en la cara.

-¿Quién eres tú?-me preguntó Sakari hostilmente.

-¿No es evidente?, soy Kyriuu Mangekyo-respondí con pura maldad.

-¡Tú no eres mi sobrino, no eres Mangekyo!-me echó en cara con enojo la tía Anzu-¡Él nunca actuaría así!.

-¡Por mucho odio que él tuviera nunca dañaría a Sasha!, ¡¿quién eres tú?-me preguntó ahora con enojo Sakari.

-Soy Kyriuu Mangekyo, el Kyriuu Mangekyo oscuro, siempre he vivido dentro de él, aguantando que me tuviera encerrado, y tratando de escapar de mi prisión, soy cruel, malvado y sádico, lo opuesto al Mangekyo que conocíais, intenté salir aquella vez, cuando a sus diez años, mi Alter Ego le dio una paliza a aquel temme que había intentado obligar a Sasha a jugar al fútbol, pero la propia Sasha me detuvo llamando al otro Mangekyo, al ingenuo, al bueno, después de saber lo de Spectra, le ofrecí llevarme su corazón para que no sufriera más, pero… Ya visteis cómo se volvió, y luego vio que seguía sufriendo, así que decidió meterse en una pelea usando su máxima fuerza, y entonces yo salí por completo, aquí me tenéis, cumpliré su venganza y mataré a quien se interponga en mi camino-expliqué yo a mis ex amigos.

-Si eres Kyriuu-kun también debes de amar a Sasha, ¿verdad?-me dijo con más calma Anubias.

-Sí, le amo, le amo con todo mi corazón, quiero matarle y hacerle mía al mismo tiempo, quiero escuchar sus gemidos de placer y sus gritos de dolor a la vez, le amo y le odio al mismo tiempo-dije yo con maldad pura, luego reí unos instantes con maldad y miré a Anubias, Sakari y la tía Anzu.

-¿Por qué le odias?-me preguntó Sakari curiosa y más empática por lo visto.

-Porque ella me paró cuando intenté escapar la primera vez, por su culpa llevo años encerrado en el corazón de Mangekyo, y eso ha sido muy doloroso para mí, porque lo único que me provoca dolor es no poder ser yo mismo y tener que aguantar a un ingenuo con buen corazón que siempre me trata de controlar-respondí ahora.

-Ahora podemos entenderte un poco más, eres Kyriuu-kun, pero no eres el Kyriuu-kun de toda la vida, si tratases de matar a Sasha realmente ya lo habrías hecho, ¿cierto?-me dijo Anubias perspicazmente.

-Así es, quiero matarle, pero también hacerle mía, y el segundo deseo es más fuerte que el primero, quiero estar a su lado y crear sufrimiento para que ella lo vea junto a mí, quiero que matemos juntos, quiero acabar con todo con ella como mi pareja-confesé yo con mi sonrisa diabólica ensanchándose.

-Pues ahora que te entendemos será más fácil combatirte-me dijo Sakari poniéndose en posición de defensa.

-Cierto, Kyriuu-kun, ¿no querías luchar conmigo hace tiempo?-me dijo ahora Anubias mostrando una expresión desafiante.

Sonreí con maldad pura ante esa provocación, por supuesto que quería hacerlo.

-Yo me uniré a la pelea-me dijo ahora la tía Anzu con coraje.

-Si me retáis a una pelea lo normal sería mataros, pero después de hablar con vosotros he comprendido que si lo hago Sasha me odiará, y yo no quiero eso, así que sólo os dejaré inconscientes como a ella-dije yo sin hacer ningún movimiento-Si os dejo vivir es porque ella así lo querría.

-¡Kyriuu-kun!-exclamó con molestia Anubias corriendo hacia mí para golpearme en el estómago con el puño derecho.

Corrió hacia mí a una gran velocidad, de veras él tenía que haber sido mi rival.

-Muy veloz, Anubias, pero eso no lo es todo-le dije yo bloqueando su puño con mi mano izquierda mientras se lo apretaba con fuerza para partírselo.

-Kyriuu-kun, no creas que te será tan fácil conmigo-me dijo Anubias haciendo avanzar su puño, mi mano estaba sufriendo por su fuerza.

-Esto no ha terminado, Mangekyo, Anubias nunca me habría podido hacer regresar por la fuerza porque soy tan fuerte como él, o incluso más-me dijo ahora Sakari corriendo hacia mí para darme en la cara.

-¿Eso piensas?, pues razón no te debe de faltar, sois divertidos los dos-le dije a Sakari mientras tomaba su puño derecho con la mano derecha, ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo que Anubias.

-¡Ahora!-les escuché exclamar mientras la tía Anzu corría hacia mí por la espalda.

-¿Crees que es tan fácil vencerme?-pregunté yo dándoles una patada en el estómago que les hizo escupir sangre y les envió contra la pared de lleno. Luego me giré para golpear el estómago de la tía Anzu de una patada y sonreí maligna y sádicamente mientras le golpeé la cara después, ya le tenía noqueada.

¡Increíble, había dejado noqueada a la tía Anzu de un puñetazo, sí que tenía poder!

Me giré hacia Anubias y Sakari y les vi levantarse con dificultad, corrí hacia ellos sin que me notasen y les golpeé en el estómago a la vez.

-¡Aaarg!, esa fuerza es increíble, es un verdadero asesino-escuché comentar dolorida a Sakari escupiendo sangre mientras hablaba. ¡Le había hecho verdadero daño!.

-¡Aaarg!, es cierto, Kyriuu-kun es peligroso cuando está en este estado, ahora entiendo lo que aquel chico sintió cuando casi le mató-escuché comentar a Anubias en el mismo estado que su hermanastra y novia.

-Salvad a Sasha y a llevad de vuelta a la tía Anzu, nos veremos cuando Spectra esté muerto-les dije preocupado por el hecho de que no pudieran salvar a Sasha, la única persona que incluso como ''el otro'' Mangekyo me importaba.

-Como digas, Kyriuu-kun, sólo te diremos una cosa más-me dijo Anubias levantándose con todas sus fuerzas, bastante bien, se podía tener en pie.

-Si sigues este camino acabarás solo-me dijo Sakari con seriedad haciendo lo mismo.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero quiero que no volváis a sufrir, esto es por ''el otro'' Mangekyo, pero también por vosotros-dije yo con maldad pura dándoles la espalda.

Me fui de allí tras ver cómo Anubias cogía a Sasha con cuidado y le cubría con algo de ropa algunas heridas y cómo Sakari hacía lo mismo con la tía Anzu. Ya estaba todo asegurado, mi venganza estaba por cumplirse.

¡Próxima parada: Kobe. ''Vexos S.A''!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	54. Chapter 53

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 53: ¡No podéis detenerme!.**

Después de aquello tuve que esperar media hora más a que llegase el siguiente tren, cuando lo tomé estuve todo el viaje pensando en cómo matar a Spectra, hasta que decidí que lo haría con mis propios puños, como lo hacía con todos. Al llegar a Kobe fui hasta ''Vexos S.A'', miré con maldad pura la empresa unos instantes, en lo más alto descansaba el objetivo de mi venganza. ¡Comencemos!.

-Spectra, este será tu inevitable final, los monstruos como tú merecen morir-murmuré yo con maldad pura mientras contemplaba lo más alto de ''Vexos S.A''.

Entré en la empresa y miré a aquellas personas que parecían zombies trabajadores, decidí pasar de ellos y centrarme en la persona a la que quería matar, caminé hacia el ascensor y le pulsé a la pantalla táctil en la planta máxima, se abrió es ascensor y entré, se cerró y comenzó a subir rápidamente.

-Ya no importa lo que Sasha o los demás intenten, este cuerpo es mío, ahora yo seré el único e inigualable Kyriuu Mangekyo-dije para mí mismo con mi sonrisa torcida.

No podía haber dos Kyriuu Mangekyo, o era yo o era ''el otro'' Mangekyo, y a decir verdad, ''el otro'' Mangekyo se había rendido y se había dejado dominar por mí, así que ahora era yo el que merecía reinar sobre este cuerpo, el que merecía disfrutar el amor de Sasha por siempre, el que merecía vivir era yo, y no un ingenuo y bondadoso chico que a pesar de tener tanta fuerza la desperdiciaba en ayudar a los demás y en proteger a sus amigos.

Atención: Planta 25.

-¡¿Cómo?-pregunté sorprendido.

Se abrieron las puertas y miré eso extrañado, intenté apretar la pantallita de nuevo e ir a la planta más alta, pero no podía, ese temme de Spectra había bloqueado el ascensor en la Planta 25, así no le podría alcanzar, qué tramposo. Bueno, no se podían bloquear todos los ascensores a la vez, si este no iba podía continuar por esta planta hasta encontrar otro, y si había guardias… ¡Les mataría!.

-En fin, no hay otra opción-suspiré resignado y caminé hasta la salida del ascensor, automáticamente sentí que algo no iba bien.

Sentía peligro por todas partes, no era normal eso. Miré hacia los lados de los dos pasillos que podían guiarme y vi algo negro en los bordes que conectaban con las paredes del pasillo en el que estaba yo, eran armas, no había duda, entonces había guardias de seguridad esperándome.

-¡Si queréis matarme salid de ahí, cobardes!-exclamé con maldad pura.

-¡A por él!-escuché exclamar a todos ellos tapándome la salida de repente, iban vestidos de negro y llevaban ametralladoras en sus manos, me apuntaban con ellas.

-Así que Spectra os ha ordenado matarme-dije yo no muy sorprendido, me sentía excitado por semejante noticia, mi propio padre quería matarme, genial, éramos parecidos.

-¡No te muevas y ríndete!-me gritó el hombre del centro.

Mi sonrisa se tornó más maligna que nunca y no hice ningún movimiento.

-¿Rendirme?-pregunté yo incrédulo.

-¡Si no te rindes te mataremos por orden de Spectra!-me advirtió otro de esos hombres ineptos.

¿Cómo sabía que eran ineptos?

Sólo los ineptos amenazan antes de atacar.

-Me rehúso-respondí con voz gélida y maligna.

-¡Pues muere!-exclamó el hombre del centro comenzando a dispararme así como los otros, qué cobardes, todos al mismo tiempo.

Corrí esquivando todos los balazos veloz y hábilmente y le partí el cuello al del centro antes de que se diese cuenta, luego corrí hacia otros dos y les golpeé el estómago para luego esquivar seis disparos y partirles el cuello a esos dos, me volteé hacia los cuatro que me estaban disparando ahora y sonreí con maldad antes de patearles en la barriga, luego les molí la tripa a golpes y me puse por su espalda haciendo lo mismo con una cruel sonrisa. Les tomé del cuello y se lo partí sin remordimiento alguno, quedaban cinco. Me estaban mirando con temor, eso me parecía hermoso.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tenéis, inútiles?-les pregunté con una sonrisa diabólica.

-¡Monstruo, aléjate!-exclamó uno disparándome, los otros cuatro estaban acojonados y no podían hacer nada por el miedo.

Corrí hacia el que me disparaba y le partí el cuello antes de que se diese cuenta, luego tomé un arma de los otros cuatro y me los cargué con ella, lancé el arma al suelo con desprecio y soberbia y le di la espalda a todo aquel grupo de cadáveres que había dejado, continué por el pasillo de la derecha, cualquiera me llevaría hasta un ascensor.

Esto estaba siendo demasiado fácil, tenía que pasar algo interesante, quería matar a alguien difícil de vencer. Caminaba con calma por el pasillo hasta que escuché dos voces familiares.

-Kyriuu Mangekyo, no tan deprisa-me dijo la voz de Masquerade apareciendo justo delante de mí.

Yo me detuve con mirada interesada. Masquerade había podido resistir un puñetazo mío a nivel mínimo, y nadie había podido excepto mi inútil y linda prima.

-Eres muy fuerte, así que queremos evitar que mates a Spectra-me dijo ahora Haze con maldad y frialdad.

-¿Seguís de su lado?-pregunté yo a Masquerade y a Haze.

-Por supuesto-me respondió Masquerade con una sonrisa diabólica que no era ni la mitad de temible que la mía.

-Y vamos a acabar contigo nosotros mismos-me dijo Haze con maldad y frialdad, pude ver el desprecio en sus ojos.

-No lo creo-dije yo corriendo hacia ambos para soltarles un puñetazo en el estómago con toda mi fuerza.

Masquerade y Anubias me agarraron los puños y me devolvieron dos puñetazos muy fuertes contra mi estómago, yo retrocedí escupiendo sangre.

-¡Aaaarg!-me quejé yo mirándoles con excitación por lo fuertes que eran-Podéis matarme, eso si os hacéis más fuertes.

-¿Creías que podrías matarme con uno de esos golpes como has hecho con todos los guardias?-me preguntó Masquerade con una sonrisa torcida.

-No, sabía que contigo iba a ser más difícil-le respondí yo con una sonrisa torcida.

Luego miré a Haze y no tuvo que decirme nada para que supiera que me estaba diciendo lo mismo.

-Venid a por mí-dije yo sin moverme de mi sitio.

-Claro que sí-me dijo Masquerade corriendo hacia mí.

-Si Masquerade va yo también-me dijo ahora Haze corriendo hacia mí.

Ambos pasaron cerca de mí y les partí el cuello en ese instante, les dejé caer sobre el suelo y reí con maldad, estaba sangrando por la boca y me lo habían provocado ellos, habían podido herirme al menos, eso era digno de admiración, con esto Silver Snake había sido disuelto. La última línea de defensa de Spectra había caído, ahora tendría que enfrentarme él mismo, y con él sí sentía que no iba a ser nada fácil. Caminé hasta un ascensor el final del pasillo y lo abrí marcando la planta más alta, esta vez entré, y cuando se cerró me llevó hasta ella, al abrirse las puertas entré al despacho de Spectra recibiendo una mirada maligna y vacía de este, pero yo era peor que él ahora.

-Hola, Spectra, ¿cómo estás?-le saludé yo con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Bien, ¿y tú?-me contestó él levantándose para mirarme con la misma sonrisa.

-Perfectamente-le respondí.

-Entonces supongo que no tengo otra opción que luchar contigo-me dijo Spectra con deseo de matar en la mirada.

-No la tienes, voy a matarte aquí y ahora-le respondí con un deseo de matar infinitamente superior.

-Pues inténtalo-me dijo Spectra con su sonrisa maligna ensanchándose mucho.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	55. Chapter 54

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 54: ¿Así terminó todo?.**

Corrí hacia Spectra para meterle un puñetazo con el puño derecho en el estómago, pero él corrió hacia mí haciendo lo mismo, ambos nos golpeamos el estómago retrocediendo brutalmente. Ambos escupimos sangre.

-¿Cómo sabías que haría eso, Spectra?-le pregunté curioso.

-Porque soy tu padre, Mangekyo-me contestó él-Fui yo quien te dio esa habilidad.

-¡Entonces evita esto!-exclamé corriendo hacia él con una sádica sonrisa.

-¡Desde luego!-exclamó él corriendo hacia mí con la misma sonrisa sádica.

Ambos nos golpeamos en toda la cara y retrocedimos un poco, pero luego yo lancé un puñetazo contra su estómago y él saltó hacia arriba para tratar de darme una patada por la espalda, cosa que evité echándome hacia la derecha y cogiendo su pierna para lanzarle contra la pared, a lo cual él me respondió dándose impulso con la otra pierna y el brazo izquierdo para ir hacia mí, me trató de golpear en la cara de nuevo pero yo esquivé su ataque y luego le agarré el cuello para partírselo con la mano izquierda, él me retorció el brazo para que le soltara y se lanzó a darme en el estómago, cosa que no le valió, paré su golpe y le di una patada en el estómago con toda mi fuerza haciéndole escupir tal cantidad de sangre que manchó mi rostro por la mitad izquierda y el cuello de mi cazadora.

Ambos nos miramos fijamente con ansias de matar y corrimos el uno hacia el otro para seguir peleando, vi que él sacó de sus mangas dos cuchillos y me trató de clavar uno en el cuello y otro en el estómago.

-Así que usarás armas blancas, Spectra-le dije yo tomando el cuchillo que iba hacia mi estómago y luego echándome hacia la derecha para saltar hacia atrás, ahora estábamos iguales.

-Sí, voy a hacerlo, y veo que tú vas a hacer lo mismo, hijo-me dijo Spectra corriendo hacia mí para rajarme la cintura, lo vi en su trayectoria de ataque.

-Claro, Spectra, soy peor que tú y te voy a matar para demostrártelo-le dije yo bloqueando el cuchillo que él usó contra la parte derecha de mi cintura con el mío, ambos hicimos fuerza y luego retrocedimos con mirada excitada, queríamos más acción.

Yo lancé mi cuchillo hacia él al mismo tiempo que él lanzaba el suyo hacia mí, ambos nos agachamos simultáneamente y luego nos pusimos de pie de nuevo. Estábamos muy igualados, nos miramos fijamente.

-No pensé que te convertirías en lo mismo que yo, Mangekyo-me dijo Spectra con maldad.

-Estás equivocado-le dije con maldad.

-¿Por qué?-me preguntó él ahora.

-Porque no soy lo mismo que tú, soy peor que tú-le dije yo a Spectra con una expresión tan siniestra que asustaría a cualquiera.

-¿Peor que yo?, eso habrá que verlo-me dijo corriendo hacia mí para saltar en el último momento sobre mí, no mucho porque estábamos en una oficina, pero lo que pudo.

-Como quieras, Spectra, acabaré contigo sin piedad, pagarás haber matado a mamá, pagarás haber intentado usar a Masquerade para acabar con mis amigos, pagarás la humillación que ellos nos hicieron pasar por tu culpa, el haber separado a los hermanastros Motoyama, pagarás todo, ¡lo juro!-le dije yo mientras bloqueaba su patada aérea con un brazo y le metía un puñetazo en el estómago lanzándole contra el suelo.

-¡Aaaaaarg!-escupió mucha sangre que fue al suelo y cayó en este levantándose mientras me miraba con mucha excitación y maldad, su sonrisa sádica me gustaba, me decía que iba a seguir luchando conmigo por mucho más tiempo.

-Mangekyo… En verdad… Te has hecho fuerte-me dijo Spectra respirando con agitación.

-Lo mismo… Te digo… Yo a ti-le contesté yo respirando con agitación.

Ambos corrimos el uno hacia el otro y comenzamos a luchar esquivando patadas y puñetazos de forma indefinida, cuando yo saltaba y esquivaba una patada me echaba hacia un lado para evitar un puñetazo directo a mi estómago o mi cara, y él lo mismo, algunas veces nos golpeábamos mutuamente y nos levantábamos para seguir matándonos mutuamente. Esta lucha era la más dura que había tenido jamás, estuvimos así como una hora y luego ambos saltamos hacia atrás agotados, pero yo no iba a ceder, tenía que matarle a cualquier precio, incluso si el precio a pagar era mi propia vida.

-Dime, ¿valió la pena matar a mamá para poder cambiar el mundo, valió la pena traicionar a quienes te querían, Spectra, valió la pena volverte este monstruo que eres ahora?-le pregunté yo con una diabólica sonrisa y con mucho cansancio.

-Realmente no, pero… Aún así no pienso detenerme, la primera vez que maté empecé a querer más, y más, y más, un asesino nunca para, una vez que has matado a alguien seguirás matando hasta que otro asesino peor te pare los pies, Mangekyo-me explicó Spectra con la misma sonrisa y el mismo estado que yo.

-Yo no seguiré tu camino, mi objetivo eres tú y sólo tú, en eso diferimos, tú harías daño a cualquiera, pero yo no he matado a mis ex amigos ni a Sasha, están todos vivos, a diferencia de ti yo amo a Sasha y nunca podría matarle-le dije a Spectra cruelmente.

-Maté a tu madre porque ella nunca aceptaría mis planes, ya sabes cómo era ella, buena, justa, cariñosa e incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca, se hubiera interpuesto y hubiera salido peor parada, tuve que matarle a pesar de que yo le amaba con locura-me respondió Spectra y yo me sentí mal por dentro, me sentí irritado con él, era hora de terminar con esto.

-¿Y te crees que cambiarás algo, te crees que este mundo cambiará sólo porque tú tengas poder para conseguirlo, piensas que las malas personas dejarán de existir alguna vez, piensas que podrás acabar con la corrupción a escala mundial?, ¡son todo utopías, no podrás cambiar nada, y menos ahora que eres basura!-le dije yo para cabrearle y que perdiera la concentración.

Un asesino debe mantenerse siempre frío, si se altera no puede matar igual de bien, y es asesinado finalmente, tortura psicológica.

-Cállate-me dijo Spectra empezando a ponerse nervioso.

-¡La basura como tú sólo traerá más desagracias, sólo traerá más dolor, tú dices que es justicia y que si la gente mala muere todo acabará, pero tú no piensas en la gente inocente que Masquerade ha matado por orden tuya, ellos tenían familia, amigos, seres queridos, y la venganza se esparcirá entre ellos para acabar contigo!-seguí exclamando cruelmente mientras veía a Spectra comenzar a perder la compostura.

-¡Cállate ya!-me rogó él.

-¡Los asesinos son asesinos, no importa por qué motivo maten, aunque lo hagan por una razón justa es matar, y eso es malo, así que eres un asesino y nada más, eres un temme asesino, un monstruo que ya no entiende el lenguaje humano, y eso es por lo que un día verás que no has logrado nada de lo que esperabas, eres un fracasado y un inútil, no crearás un mundo mejor, sólo pudrirás más el mundo en el que vivimos, la justicia no existe y no lo hará contigo vivo!-concluí con esto mi tortura psicológica, él estaba híper ventilando y estaba con las pupilas dilatadas y fuera de sí, sus nervios completamente descontrolados, podía verle más cansado de lo normal-¿Qué harás ahora, Spectra?.

-¡Cállate ya, Mangekyo, cállate, cállate!-escuché exclamar a Spectra corriendo hacia mí con la ira dominándole por completo.

Sonreí con maldad pura y esquivé tres puñetazos suyos dados a ciegas, luego le golpeé el estómago con todas mis fuerzas una vez, le di una patada veloz enviándole hacia atrás y le empujé contra su propio escritorio, luego le alcancé y le molí el estómago a puñetazos manchándome de sangre por todo el cabello y parte del rostro, le golpeé la cara cuatro veces dejándole hematomas y le alcé hacia arriba cogiéndole el cuello con la mano izquierda para luego darle un puñetazo que le envió contra una pared sin piedad, corrí hacia él velozmente y me abalancé sobre él matándole a golpes, lo estaba disfrutando, salté hacia atrás viéndole en un estado deplorable.

-¿Cómo se siente cuando sufres lo mismo que hiciste sufrir a otros?, dime, Spectra-le dije porque sabía que si le provocaba volvería a levantarse.

Se lanzó contra mí como una bestia sin raciocinio y esquivé un brutal puñetazo dirigido a mi pecho, me puse detrás de él sin ser visto y le di un fuerte y veloz puñetazo en la espalda, él gritó del dolor como nunca y eso me hizo feliz, seguí golpeándole mientras escuchaba sus alaridos y quejidos de dolor, me estaba suplicando piedad, le lancé contra una pared y le cayeron encima todos los escombros rompiéndole todos los huesos, pude verlo en su cuerpo, que estaba cerca de la muerte, eso si yo daba el golpe de gracia, me detuve para observarle y alegrarme la vista con su cuerpo malherido e indefenso, su rostro estaba lleno de terror y rogaba misericordia.

-¡Por favor, no me mates, me arrepiento de todo, Mangekyo!-me rogó él aterrado mientras caminaba hacia él con calma total.

-¿Dices que te arrepientes?-le respondí sin detenerme-No me lo creo, Spectra.

-¡Por favor, Mangekyo, tú tienes un corazón de oro, nunca matarías a nadie, y menos a tu padre!-me trató de convencer ahora con eso, qué inútil era, reí con maldad ante esas palabras.

-¿Tú crees, después de haber matado a tantos para llegar hasta ti, y tú qué perdón mereces?, has matado a mamá y has intentado herir a mis amigos y familia-le dije mientras seguía caminando hacia él.

-¡Misericordia, misericordia!-me pedía él con esa expresión aterrada y próxima a su muerte, mi sonrisa se volvió más diabólica que nunca al escuchar esas palabras, no iba a detenerme hasta lograr mi venganza.

¿Qué era la misericordia?

¡Ah, sí!

Algo que tienen las personas con un buen corazón y que no sienten odio hacia nadie, las personas que saben lo que es correcto y lo que no, y las que no buscan venganza sobre todo.

-Hasta nunca...-susurré con maldad pura en mi voz-Spectra.

Estaba echando hacia atrás mi puño derecho con todas mis fuerzas, este golpe iba a ser mortal, estaba listo para hacerlo, pero algo inesperado me hizo detenerme.

-¡Para ya esta locura!-escuché la voz de Sasha entrar por la puerta del ascensor, entró al despacho con mirada seria y llena de coraje. Parecía muy decepcionada conmigo también.

-Sasha…-susurré mirándole fijamente-¿Qué haces aquí, no se supone que tenías que descansar?.

-Me he recuperado más rápido de lo que pensaba, Mangekyo, sabía que ibas a venir aquí y tomé el siguiente tren a Kobe, tenía que detenerte, si matas al tío Keith ya no serás más que otro asesino sin corazón, aún puedes detenerte-me dijo Sasha con esa mirada llena de coraje.

-¿Detenerme, por qué iba a hacer eso?-pregunté yo a mi inútil y linda prima.

Sasha se interpuso entre yo y Spectra.

-¡Porque no te dejaré hacerlo!-escuché exclamar a Sasha con esa mirada de coraje tan admirable.

-Apártate-le dije yo con pura maldad.

-¡No!-se rehusó ella a dejarme acabar mi venganza.

-Si no te apartas te mataré y luego acabaré con él-le advertí a Sasha para que no saliera dañada.

-Me da igual, si puedes hacerlo adelante, si quieres venganza tendrás que acabar conmigo, Mangekyo-me dijo Sasha decidida.

Miré sus ojos fijamente y sentí que no era un farol, así que me estaba diciendo que para matar a Spectra le tenía que matar a ella.

-¿Me estás dando a elegir entre la venganza y tú?-le pregunté incrédulo.

-Sí-me respondió Sasha firmemente.

Ahí empecé a pensar en qué debía hacer, si mataba a Sasha me arrepentiría, pero podría vengarme de Spectra por todo lo que nos había hecho sufrir y por matar a mi madre. Pero… Si abandonaba la venganza ese temme de Spectra seguiría respirando entre rejas, y eso tampoco me parecía una buena opción.

-¡Mangekyo, elijas lo que elijas estaré feliz, si tú eres feliz yo lo soy también!-me dijo Sasha de repente, eso me extrañó mucho, ya sabía de sus sentimientos, pero… ¿Me amaba hasta el punto de ser feliz incluso si yo le mataba?.

-¿Por qué?-quería comprobar cuán cierta era mi deducción sobre Sasha.

-Porque yo… Porque yo… Mangekyo… Porque yo… ¡Te amo!-me confesó Sasha finalmente con todo su coraje y su ternura, se lanzó a abrazarme y me besó en los labios dejándome súper extrañado, se sentían bien, nunca había sentido este calor, debía de venir de su abrazo amoroso, un abrazo que me decía ''Yo siempre estaré junto a ti''.

En ese momento sentí que en mi interior algo renacía con más fuerza que nunca, sentí que me arrepentía de haber matado a todas esas personas, sentí que me arrepentía de haber herido y rechazado a mis seres queridos, de haber abandonado a mi familia y amigos, sentí el peso de la conciencia, eso sólo podía ser… ¡Mi corazón, había recuperado mi corazón, había vuelto a ser yo!.

En ese momento abandoné aquella personalidad sombría para siempre y volví a ser el Kyriuu Mangekyo que Sasha, Anubias, la tía Anzu y Sakari conocían de tanto tiempo, el que había enamorado a Sasha tanto. Cerré los ojos llorando de felicidad y le abracé mientras correspondía con ternura a su beso. Cuando separamos nuestros labios le miré con una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza.

-Mangekyo…-le escuché susurrar tiernamente abrazándome con fuerza.

-Sasha, yo… Lo lamento mucho-le dije yo arrepentido y triste-He cometido asesinatos y os he herido a todos, soy un monstruo, un asesino sin excusa alguna.

-Sí, lo eres-me dijo ella con decepción de repente.

Eso me hizo sentir mal, pero ella me había dicho la verdad.

-Sasha…-susurré tristemente yo.

-Pero eres mi asesino sin excusa, y te amo con locura-me dijo Sasha volviéndome a besar en los labios con dulzura.

Correspondí con toda mi ternura y mi amor a ese segundo beso, un beso que decía '' Te amo''. Cuando separamos nuestros labios le miré aún con remordimientos.

-Te hice daño, maté a Masquerade y Haze, maté a dos chavales de la calle, maté a los guardias de mi padre, y casi le mato a él-dije yo con tristeza-Merezco ser castigado.

-Puede ser, pero… Has recapacitado y has pedido disculpas, no traerá de vuelta a las personas que has matado pero te hará digno de llamarte una persona con buen corazón, porque te has arrepentido de lo que has hecho mal y has vuelto a ser quién eras realmente-me dijo Sasha sonriendo tiernamente.

Yo me sonrojé mucho y me puse nervioso, desvié la mirada algo triste todavía.

-Pero por ser fuerte traté de daros a todos la espalda, eso no tiene perdón-dije yo con remordimientos todavía.

Sasha me obligó a mirarle fijamente con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas y una sonrisa tierna sólo para mí.

-Puede ser, pero te perdono, y los demás lo harán también, de eso estoy segura, somos familia, y la familia siempre permanece junta, siempre ayudándose unos a otros, además…-me dijo en tono más de broma-Tengo el perfecto castigo para ti.

Yo sonreí tiernamente y con verdadera felicidad y decidí seguir la broma un poquito.

-¿Y cuál es mi castigo, Sasha?-le pregunté divertido.

-Serás mi novio de ahora en adelante-me dijo Sasha muy roja y bromeando conmigo.

-De acuerdo, si ese es mi castigo lo aceptaré-le dije a Sasha para besarle de nuevo en los labios con amor y ternura.

Ambos nos besamos y luego nos separamos para tomarnos de la mano, simplemente miramos decididos a mi padre.

-Papá, has hecho mucho daño, y tú realmente no estás arrepentido, puedo verlo en tus ojos-le dije preocupado por él.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?-me preguntó él muy débil.

-Porque has hecho mucho daño, en eso he seguido tus pasos, pero a diferencia de ti yo he pedido perdón y he cambiado, he decidido que no volveré a tomar venganza nunca más, y que no volveré nunca más a matar a nadie, Sasha y yo seguiremos junto con la tía Anzu, Sakari y Anubias un camino hacia nuestro sueño como Goldeen Bat, y yo seré feliz con Sasha hasta el día en que me muera-le respondí a mi padre con mis ojos decididos y llenos de determinación.

-Tío Keith, he llamado a la policía para que te vengan a buscar justo antes de venir a la empresa, vas a ir a prisión desde ya-escuché decir a Sasha con coraje-Todos los que no se arrepienten de sus crímenes tienen su castigo respectivo.

Mi padre comenzó a reír con pura maldad y yo le miré molesto.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, papá?-le pregunté yo molesto y con ganas de soltarle al menos una hostia flojita.

-No he terminado todavía, porque Silver Snake e incluso yo dejemos de actuar esto no ha terminado-nos dijo mi padre con pura maldad mientras la policía venía a por él.

Luego Sasha y yo volvimos a casa y me disculpé con todos siendo aceptado de nuevo, luego me cambié de ropa teniendo a Sasha mirando, ella quería hacerlo, así que no se lo iba a negar. Ese día Sasha y yo comenzamos nuestro noviazgo, ¿quién iba a imaginarlo?. Casi cometía el mayor error de mi vida y Sasha me salvó de ello.

¿Cómo terminó así?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	56. Chapter 55

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 55: ¡Nuestra gira comienza!.**

Pasaron dos días desde aquel día en que fui salvado por Sasha y volví con todos. Decidimos irnos ya de gira y mostrarle a la gente de todo Japón nuestras hermosas canciones para que sintieran felicidad verdadera, comenzamos el viaje en un avión privado hacía unos minutos, Anubias, Sakari, Sasha, la tía Anzu y yo estábamos hablando de lo bien que nos había ido todo desde eso. ¡Comencemos con este capítulo de mi historia!.

Eran las 14:00 y estábamos comiendo sushi en el comedor del avión, este sushi lo había hecho la tía Anzu y estaba delicioso, en serio, ¡el mejor que había probado en mi vida!, uno mejor sería quizás un sushi hecho por Sasha para mí especialmente, hecho con amor y ternura. Estábamos charlando del alivio que sentíamos al saber que ya no teníamos encima a Silver Snake, aunque algo me preocupaba bastante.

-¡Qué alivio que Silver Snake se haya disuelto!-escuché exclamar a Anubias sonriente llevándose a la boca un rollo de sushi.

-No grites, Anubias-le dijo Sakari dándole un capón.

-¡Auuuch!-se quejó Anubias y miró algo molesto a su hermanastra y novia de cabello negro-Lo siento.

-Puede que yo acabara con Masquerade y Haze, y que Sasha enviara a mi padre a la cárcel, pero… Eso no significa que todo se haya acabado-dije yo preocupado recordando las últimas palabras de mi padre.

-¿Qué pasó al final cuando Sasha te paró los pies?-me preguntó la tía Anzu curiosa.

-Mi padre dijo que esto no había terminado, que aunque él y Silver Snake ya no actuaran íbamos a tener muchos problemas-respondí yo preocupado.

-Pues los enfrentaremos juntos, somos amigos, somos una gran familia-escuché comentar a Sasha con coraje y una tierna sonrisa, me sonrojé y ella me tomó el rostro y me dio un beso en los labios, yo correspondí con amor y ternura y ambos nos separamos para mirarnos fijamente con ternura y amor.

-Te amo, Sasha-le dije yo tiernamente a mi amada prima peli blanca y oji roja.

-Y yo a ti, Mangekyo, te amo muchísimo-me dijo Sasha tiernamente.

-Vaya, qué linda escena-nos dijeron Anubias y Sakari sonriendo mientras aplaudían con esa mirada burlona.

-¡No somos un espectáculo!-exclamamos molestos Sasha y yo, estábamos rojos como tomates y algo enojados.

-Pues para nosotros sí-nos dijo Anubias burlón.

-A fin de cuentas… Vosotros hacéis siempre lo mismo cuando nos besamos nosotros-nos dijo Sakari seriamente ahora.

-Y eso se paga, aunque nunca me lo podréis hacer, Masquerade está muerto y no me gusta nadie-oí comentar divertida y alegre a la tía Anzu, pude ver que ya no estaba triste por la muerte de Masquerade en mis manos.

-De todas formas… ¿Qué quería decir Keith cuando dijo aquello, Mangekyo?-me preguntó Sakari curiosa.

-No lo sé, exactamente, pero siento que nuestra fama dejará de avanzar tan deprisa como últimamente lo ha hecho-respondí yo sintiendo que algo iba a ir mal.

-No te preocupes, amigo mío, es nuestro sueño y lucharemos hasta el final, no importa que tengamos que enfrentarnos a cien mil grupos de Idols-me dijo Anubias apoyando una mano en mi hombro.

-Cierto-le di yo la razón animándome más.

-Somos Goldeen Bat, y nunca abandonamos a nadie ni nos rendimos-escuché asentir con la cabeza a Sasha mientras decía eso.

-Nuestro próximo objetivo es Odaiba-escuché anunciar a la tía Anzu alegremente.

-Pues vamos a ello-dije yo con mi mirada decidida, luego miré que Sasha no paraba de comer y que había comido bastante y me pareció divertido-Sasha, si sigues así te vas a poner como una foca.

-¡¿Qué has dicho, Mangekyo?-me preguntó Sasha furiosa dándome un buen capón.

-¡Auch!, sólo era una broma-dije yo molesto.

-Pues no me gustan esa clase de bromas, ya lo sabes-me dijo con cierta ternura mi amada prima.

Todos rieron con nosotros y nos unimos finalmente a las risas.

¡Próxima parada: Odaiba!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	57. Chapter 56

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 56: Primera misión: ¡Encontrar alojamiento!.**

Al aterrizar nuestro avión en un lugar despejado de la ciudad de Odaiba los cinco nos bajamos, ahora teníamos que tomarnos nuestro tiempo para conocer bien la ciudad y poder cantar en ella llegado el momento. Eran las 13:30. Así que teníamos que empezar por buscar un buen lugar para alojarnos. ¡Comencemos!.

Estábamos caminando por la ciudad mientras la contemplábamos, era hermosa, como allí nadie sabía quiénes éramos, al menos todavía, yo estaba tomado de la mano con Sasha, y Anubias con Sakari, la tía Anzu iba por delante de nosotros y parecía estarle gustando todo lo que estaba viendo.

-Odaiba es hermosa, nunca la había visto-escuché comentar a Sasha con asombro mirando a todas partes.

-Bueno, yo llevo sin verla años, por lo que la conocía, pero ya no lo hago, así que puedo decir lo mismo que tú-le dije yo a mi amada prima con una sonrisa tierna.

-Me alegro, parece que podremos explorar las calles juntos-me dijo Sasha con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una tierna sonrisa.

-Sí, Sasha, y con gusto te protegeré-le dije yo con la misma sonrisa tierna y un sonrojo algo más débil que el suyo.

Este sí era yo, el que debía existir, y lo hacía gracias al amor de Sasha.

-¡Dejad de poneros tan melosos y ayudad a buscar alojamiento!-nos gritó Anubias muy molesto.

No entendía por qué, pero solté la mano de Sasha tras darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-De acuerdo-dije yo sonriendo divertido para mirar a mi rival a los ojos-Pero no me ladres más, Anubias.

-¡¿Cómo que ladrarte, eh, quieres pelea, la quieres?-me preguntó Anubias más molesto que antes y yo le miré sonriendo divertido por su reacción-¡¿Dragón de pacotilla, ni siquiera puedes rugir como la bestia que eres?.

-¡¿Me has llamado ''dragón'', Anubias, lo has hecho, lo has hecho, quieres pelea, la quieres, quieres ver tu cara rota?-le contesté molesto yo, odiaba que me llamaran ''dragón'', ya sé que me ajustaba a las características de uno, peligrosos, letales, silenciosos y fuertes, además de ser tremendamente poderosos y presumir de ser de corazón fuerte e invencibles. ¡Pero nadie me llamaba ''dragón'', me hacía sentir como una bestia!.

-¡Si, lo he hecho!, ¡¿algún problema?-me respondió Anubias con ira.

-¡Sí, y muy gordo!, ¡¿tienes algún problema tú?-le dije yo con ira.

-¡Parad de pelear, parecéis dos bestias peleando por un trozo de carne!-escuchamos exclamar a Sasha y Sakari dándonos un capón fuerte de los suyos.

-¡Auch/Auuuch!, ¡Sasha/Sakari, eso ha sido doloroso!-nos quejamos los dos muy molestos.

-Pues no os quejéis tanto, parecéis gemelos por hacerlo tan bien sincronizados-nos dijo la tía Anzu divertida y alegre riendo de repente.

-Tienes razón, mamá-le dijo mi prima a la tía Anzu riendo con ella.

-Sí, parecen bestias gemelas-escuché agregar ahora a Sakari riendo también con mi tía.

-¡Hey, cuidadito con lo que decís!-exclamamos molestos llevándonos otro capón de nuestra respectiva novia-¡Auch/Auuuch, eso duele!.

-¡Dejad de pelear!-nos gritaron muy enfadadas Sasha y Sakari.

¡Estaba claro que las chicas nos tenían domados!

-Dejad todos de gritar, Sasha, Sakari, vosotras también-escuché decir ahora a la tía Anzu muy seria.

-Sí-contestamos todos suspirando resignados.

Nos calmamos y estuvimos observando la ciudad mientras hablábamos de nuestros temas, eso sí, buscando el alojamiento que nos hacía falta, en cuanto al avión privado, no os preocupéis, antes de irme de le empresa de mi padre tomé un dispositivo de invisibilidad experimental y lo completé, luego se lo puse al avión, así que lo hice invisible con el control maestro justo después de bajarnos de él.

Yo estaba hablando con Sasha y Anubias con Sakari, centrémonos en mi conversación con mi prima y luego si queréis me centro en la de la otra parejita, y la tía Anzu no hablaba mucho, ella se estaba dedicando a buscar más que nosotros.

-Sasha, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer esta noche?-le preguntó yo con intención de hacer planes con ella.

-Pues… Nada en especial, quedarme asolas contigo... Verte mientras te cambias, que me veas mientras me cambio, que estemos un rato besuqueándonos, y claro… Que nos ''toquemos'' un ratito-me dijo Sasha con una tierna sonrisa.

-Me parece bien si a ti te lo parece, Sasha-le dije yo con la misma sonrisa.

-Pues tenlo en cuenta, Mangekyo, no te daré tregua, sabes lo mucho que te amo y te deseo, así que no podrás relajarte mucho-me dijo Sasha con esa mirada pervertida que yo siempre compartía con ella desde que salíamos juntos.

-Tienes razón, prima-le respondí yo con la misma mirada-Lo mismo va para ti.

Ambos reímos divertidos después y seguimos hablando, ahora mientras hablo con Sasha pondré un oído en la conversación de mi mejor amigo y su hermanastra, escuchad con atención.

-Anubias, ¿qué haces esta noche?-le preguntó Sakari a Anubias sonriendo alegremente.

-Pues… Me voy a dar un paseo nocturno por la ciudad, me hace ilusión conocerla bien-le dijo Anubias a Sakari igual de feliz-¿Me acompañarías como la perra que eres?.

-Claro, seguiré a mi perro hasta el final, como su perra-le dijo Sakari a Anubias con esa sonrisa que por un momento fue tierna.

Ambos se besaron en los labios con ternura y luego siguieron hablando.

¡Claro, Anubias era perro y Sakari su perra!

¡Y yo era dragón y Sasha era dragona, claro!

Tenía sentido, estábamos pasando cerca de un edificio construido con ladrillo, se notaba por la forma de las paredes exteriores, cuyo color era el ámbar, las ventanas eran grandes y eran muchas, por no decir que la puerta era de diseño, decía en un gran cartel sobre su umbral: ''Hotel San Chocolat''. ¡Ah, ese hotel tan famoso que tenía tanto éxito entre las parejas jóvenes, sus instalaciones presumían de ser de cinco estrellas, con precios bajos y servicios de alta calidad, y las paredes de las habitaciones eran muy duras y el sonido y golpes no pasaban por ellas, que una pareja podía hacerlo toda la noche y los de la habitación contigua podían dormir perfectamente sin oír nada!.

-Mirad, un hotel, ¿entramos?-nos dijo la tía Anzu señalándolo.

Yo pensé todo lo que quería hacer con Sasha esa noche y me pareció bien, supongo que a Anubias y Sakari también de gustarles la idea, y Sasha, bueno… Cuando le miré tenía la misma mirada que yo, por eso deduje que estaba de acuerdo también, pongamos que esa habilidad que tengo para ver los sentimientos con una mirada tiene nombre, la llamaré ''Caleidoscopio''.

-Genial-dije yo sonriendo cálidamente a la tía Anzu-¿Tú qué dices, Sasha?.

-Bien, podremos estar muy juntitos-me dijo ella tiernamente dándome a entender que sabía de la fama del Hotel San Chocolat.

-Vale, supongo que con un servicio de cinco estrellas la comida será exquisita-escuché decir a Anubias relamiéndose como un perro.

-Sólo piensas en comida, pero… Me parece bien, los baños tienen que ser magníficos-escuché reprender a Anubias a la propia Sakari para luego decir su opinión.

-¡Pues está decidido, nos alojaremos en el Hotel San Chocolat por una semana!-escuchamos exclamar a la tía Anzu.

¿Ah, no os lo había dicho?

Íbamos a esta solamente por una semana, después volaríamos a Kobe, no quería ver esa ciudad por cierta empresa y cierta persona, pero era necesario hacerlo, y Sasha con su amor me haría olvidar todo el sufrimiento antes pasado.

Finalmente pedimos tres habitaciones en ese hotel. Yo me instalé en la Habitación 244 con Sasha. Anubias se instaló en la Habitación 245 con Sakari. Y la tía Anzu se puso sola en la Habitación 246. Sólo nos costó 20 yenes. ¡Qué barato!.

Pero sentía que algo malo iba a ocurrirnos, no me quitaba de la cabeza las últimas palabras de mi padre.

De todas formas… ¡Primera misión: Encontrar alojamiento!... ¡Completada!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	58. Chapter 57

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 57: ¡Mi mal presentimiento se hace realidad!.**

La misma noche que llegamos ocurrió todo lo planeado por los dos lados, lo supimos porque… Sasha y yo acabamos muy cansados y satisfechos, dormimos muy juntitos abrazándonos cariñosamente, y sobre Anubias y Sakari porque les preguntamos qué tal su romántico paseo nocturno, nos dijeron que bien, que la ciudad les encantaba, yo la conocía un poco por mi niñez, pero había cambiado desde entonces. Aunque pude verla toda a través de los ojos de Anubias utilizando el ''Caleidoscopio''. Como yo lo llamaba, no sólo me permitía ver los sentimientos ajenos, también podía ver los recuerdos, no sabía por qué, pero esa habilidad empezaba a ser más fácil de controlar para mí. Bueno, comencemos con el capítulo de hoy.

Yo abrí los ojos lentamente y sentí que estaba abrazado a Sasha, sonreí tiernamente y bastante pervertido cuando le miré a la cara, ella parecía feliz durmiendo así conmigo, estábamos muy felices juntos, eran las 12:00, afiné mi oído para tratar de oír a los demás, pero no oía nada, así que supuse que estaban durmiendo.

-Sasha… Sasha… Ya es de día-le dije yo moviéndole hacia los lados tiernamente.

-Déjame un poco más… Mangekyo… Estoy cansada-me respondió ella molesta mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada.

-No, Sasha, debemos prepararnos para hacer turismo por la ciudad-le dije yo insistiendo en que despertase.

-Vale… Pero… Divirtámonos antes un poquito-me dijo Sasha abriendo sus lindos ojos rojos con algo de sueño para luego ponerse las gafas de encima de su mesilla.

Me sonrió con una mezcla de perversión y ternura y yo correspondí, nos empezamos a besar dulcemente y no os diré el resto de lo que estábamos haciendo al mismo tiempo, sería contenido erótico. Sobre las 12:50 se despertaron todos y Sasha y yo ya estábamos más relajados y despiertos, nos habíamos dado una ducha muy rápida después del rato de ''diversión de pareja'' que habíamos tenido. Actualmente estábamos caminando por el museo de historia de la Era Sengoku de Odaiba, eso era bastante interesante en mi opinión, Sasha también lo veía así, Anubias pensaba que era un rollo, la tía Anzu estaba emocionada con el tema y Sakari escuchaba, pero no parecía interesarle lo más mínimo, aunque nos iba a ocurrir algo increíble, estábamos viendo una estatua a gran escala del gran shogun Oda Nobunaga. Sasha y yo estábamos tomados de la mano, como en una cita, lo mismo pasaba con Sakari y Anubias, quienes se estaban relajando un poco esta vez.

-Oda Nobunaga debía de ser un tipo muy fuerte-escuché decir a Sasha mirándolo con expectación.

-Sí, lo era, pero más que yo seguro que no, sin necesidad de una katana le habría matado-dije yo sonriendo.

-Eso habría que verlo, si era de los shogunes más fuertes de la Era Sengoku no sería fácil de vencer ni por un dragón como tú-me dijo Anubias con intención de fastidiarme.

-¿Me acabas de llamar ''dragón'' otra vez?-pregunté yo molesto-¿Perro?.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a llamarme ''perro'', quieres morir joven?-me preguntó Anubias molesto.

-¡Perro!-le respondí a Anubias enojado.

-¡Dragón!-me respondió él a mí con el mismo enojo.

-¡Anubias, basta!-escuché exclamar a Sakari dándole uno de sus capones.

-¡Auuuch!-Anubias se quejó y luego miré molesto a Sakari-Lo siento, Kyriuu-kun.

-¡Mangekyo!-me reprendió Sasha enojada.

-¡Auch!-me quejé yo y miré molesto a Sasha-Lo siento, Anubias.

Ambos nos disculpamos y estuvimos viendo el resto de los shogunes mientras reíamos los cinco juntos y lo pasábamos en grande, sobre las 14:00 decidimos salir para irnos a comer, pero no esperábamos lo que apareció ante nuestros ojos nada más salir por la puerta del museo.

Cuatro personas estaban paradas en una pared, pude ver que uno era un hombre alto de más o menos la edad de la tía Anzu, apuesto, su cabello era rubio muy clarito y su pelo corto y desaliñado, sus ojos eran violetas y era de tez clara. Sus ropas eran muy formales, usaba un traje azul de esos que se usaba en la realeza con hombreras y botones dorados, sus pantalones eran azules también y llevaba unos elegantes zapatos, su expresión era la de una persona alegre y confiada, ya miraría si eso era cierto.

Hablando con él, justo en frente suyo, era un joven de cabello blanco y afilado como Anubias, pero lo tenía más largo que él y con un estilo más salvaje, sus ojos eran amarillos y de pupila muy dilatada, aunque menos que Anubias. Era bastante apuesto. Era de tez clara y vestía un pantalón negro de pana con una camiseta azul marina con mangas cortas, luego tenía unas deportivas rojas granate y llevaba una gabardina violeta, no paraba de reír como una hiena y de recibir los capones de una joven a su lado. Tenía una cara de loco que espantaba.

Justo a su lado vi a una chica de la misma edad que este, la que le estaba regañando. Tenía el cabello de un verdad bosque, con los ojos del mismo color y una piel clarita. Su expresión era por así decirlo maligna, y sus labios estaban pintados de negro. Pero volviendo a la descripción, llevaba la misma ropa que el joven pero en otro color, creo que un azul entre claro y oscuro. Era bastante linda, debo reconocerlo, y miré hacia su pecho pudiendo ver que tenía mucho.

Apareció por delante de ellos una mujer tan alta como el hombre rubio y miró a todos menos al último con cara de enojo. Ella tenía el pelo del mismo rubio que el otro hombre, su piel era clarita, sus ojos eran azules celestes, era muy linda, miré que llevaba una camiseta de tirantes dejando ver la mitad de unos senos bastante increíbles, tenía pantalones vaqueros rojos suaves, calzaba sandalias marrones claritas y llevaba una gabardina beige como la de los otros. Ella sonrió de repente al otro hombre con felicidad y se le lanzó a abrazar, este le abrazó también, supongo que eran una pareja o algo parecido.

Nos acercamos a hablar con ellos y nos vieron muy fijamente.

-¿Quiénes se supone que sois?-nos preguntó con simpatía el hombre rubio de ojos violetas.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Kyriuu Mangekyo, encantado-respondí yo tendiéndole mi mano.

-¡No te presentes sin haber hablado con todos!-me regañó Sasha dándome un capón, yo me quejé y luego le miré algo molesto.

-Cierto, si vamos a presentarnos, yo soy Minara Mylene-nos dijo con una maligna sonrisa la de cabello y ojos verdes bosque.

-Mi nombre es Prove Shadow-nos dijo el desaliñado de cabello blanco y ojos amarillos para luego reír como una hiena, eso me molestó bastante.

-Cálmate, Shadow, mi nombre es Zenoru Julieta-nos dijo ahora la mujer que estaba con el rubio, lo dijo bastante alegre.

-Y yo soy su hermano mayor, Zenoru Hydron-nos dijo el rubio finalmente con una cara de engreído que cualquiera se moría al verle.

-Perdonad los malos modales de mi primo, mi nombre es Oshima Sasha-les dijo Sasha con una tierna sonrisa.

-Yo soy Motoyama Anubias-se presentó burlón mi mejor amigo.

-Yo soy Motoyama Sakari, su hermanastra-escuché decir ahora con seriedad a Sakari.

-Y yo soy la madre de Sasha y tía de Mangekyo, Oshima Sasha-se presentó mi tía alegremente al final.

-Mucho gusto-nos dijo el tal Hydron muy educado manteniendo esa expresión de creído.

-Parece que vengáis buscando algo especial, se os nota en la mirada-nos dijo la tal Mylene con maldad.

-Sí, buscamos todas las cosas interesantes de la ciudad para conocerlas bien y luego dar nuestro concierto en Odaiba apropiadamente-dije yo sonriendo.

-¿Entonces sois nuestros oponentes?-nos preguntó de repente Shadow riendo como una hiena, ya me ponía enfermo con eso.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?-escuché preguntar a Sakari curiosa.

-Somos Vestal, el grupo que vencerá a todos los demás, Shadow y Mylene son nuestros Idols, yo soy una manager del grupo-nos dijo la tal Julieta sonriendo.

Vi que era como nosotros, ella quería ganar y ser famosa, pero no vi maldad en ella.

-¿Vestal?-escuché preguntar a la tía Anzu curiosa.

-Nosotros somos Goldeen Bat-presenté yo a nuestros grupo, ya que no habéis acabado la presentación yo terminaré la mía, Sasha y yo somos los Idols de siempre, Sakari también lo es, Anubias es Idol y compositor de las canciones del grupo, y mi tía es la manager-expliqué yo todo.

-Bueno, yo soy otro manager de Vestal y… ¿Acabas de decir que sois Goldeen Bat?-nos contestó Hydron para luego quedarse de piedra por un momento.

-Sí, ¿qué hay con eso?-le dijo Anubias burlón.

-Vosotros detuvisteis a Spectra-nos dijo ahora Julieta con una expresión poco amigable.

-Así que le conocéis-dije yo con una expresión sombría.

-Así es, él nos dijo desde la cárcel que derrotáramos como fuera necesario a un grupo de Idols llamado Goldeen Bat-escuché hablar ahora a Shadow riendo después… ¡Como hiena, que alguien le calle de una vez!.

-Si somos grupos enemigos nos enfrentaremos en una semana, supongo-oí decir a mi tía Anzu seriamente.

-Lo espero con ansias-oí responder al rubio llamado Hydron.

-Adiós-se despidió Shadow de nosotros… ¡¿Riendo de nuevo como una hiena?.

-Debemos irnos-nos dijo con maldad la tal Mylene.

-Mi hermano y yo tenemos asuntos que atender-nos dijo ahora Julieta.

¡Teníamos nuevos rivales, y su nombre era Vestal, el sueño continuaba!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	59. Chapter 58

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 58: ¡Nos vamos a un Onsen!.**

Tras aquello estuvimos haciendo turismo por Odaiba el resto del día, por la noche estábamos agotados, así que optamos por ir a un buen Onsen y descargar el estrés, ya sabéis, jugando al ping pong, bañándonos en las aguas termales, cosas así, hacía tiempo que no íbamos a uno. Así que esta noche íbamos a divertirnos los cinco juntos, y mucho. ¡Comencemos con el capítulo!.

Eran las 21:00 y estábamos entrando en el Onsen, Sasha estaba muy feliz, y Sakari se mostraba seria, pero yo miré sus ojos y usé el ''Caleidoscopio'' para ver que estaba emocionada en realidad, Anubias estaba feliz, la tía Anzu venía en plan de divertirse jugando al ping pong y bañándose con Sasha y Sakari, yo suponía que Sasha quería bañarse conmigo, no iba a usar el ''Caleidoscopio'' con ella. Y yo… Bueno… ¿No es evidente?. Me quería bañar con Sasha.

-Bien, estamos en un Onsen-escuché decir muy emocionada a Sasha.

-Sí, Sasha, hacía tiempo que no veníamos a uno-le dije yo sonriendo cálidamente.

-Cálmate, Sasha, no es para tanto, sólo es un Onsen corriente-escuché decir ahora a Sakari muy seria, pero… En realidad estaba más emocionada que Sasha.

-Espero poder descargar mi tensión en las aguas cálidas del Onsen, olvidar mis preocupaciones y relajarme-escuché decir a Anubias con calma.

-Pues vamos a meternos, chicos-escuché comentar alegremente a la tía Anzu.

-Vamos, Mangekyo, tenemos mucho que disfrutar juntos en el agua-me dijo Sasha tomándome la mano tiernamente y con esa mirada pervertida que tanto amaba acompañada de un leve sonrojo.

-Cierto, Sasha-le dije yo de acuerdo con ella y en el mismo estado.

-¡Ni hablar del peluquín, Sasha, Mangekyo, que os vais a volver cada vez más adictos al sexo!-nos gritó Sakari enojada y seria.

-Pero…-Sasha le iba a contradecir, me estaba abrazando con fuerza haciendo que mi brazo tocara sus senos, eso se sentía bien y me hacía muy feliz.

-¡Nada de peros, si quieres bañarte será con Anzu y conmigo, no con Mangekyo y Anubias!-le riñó nuestra amiga peli negra ahora.

-Entendido-escuché decir a Sasha desanimada.

-No seas tan duro con ella, Sakari, sólo quiere estar con Mangekyo en el baño termal-escuché cómo Anubias intervenía con voz burlona, vi sus ojos directamente y sentí perversión, lo que quería era ver desnuda a Sasha.

¡Eso me enojó mucho, el único con derecho a hacer eso era yo!

-Anubias, ni lo sueñes, que ya te veo las intenciones-le dijo Sakari a mi mejor amigo dándole un capón en toda la cabeza, parecía celosa a parte de molesta.

¿Pero cómo no estarlo cuando su propio novio quería ver desnuda a la novia de su mejor amigo y no a ella?

No hacía falta tener mi ''Caleidoscopio'' para saber lo que sentían o pretendían los demás, Sakari acababa de demostrarlo, aunque mi ''Caleidoscopio'' veía los recuerdos de otros, una habilidad única.

-¡Auuuch!, Kyriuu-kun, dile que no tengo intenciones sucias-me dijo Anubias molesto, rogándome con la mirada.

Yo le miré con molestia y me negué a decir cualquier cosa.

-Pervertido-le dije yo con hostilidad para luego mirar hacia otra parte.

-¡Mira quién me lo dice, el pervertido número uno del mundo!-me respondió Anubias molesto-¡Kyriuu-kun!.

-Cállate ya, Anubias-le oí decir a Sakari molesta dándole otro capón.

-¡Auuuch!-se quejó mi mejor amigo y yo reí divertido, luego Anubias me miró molesto y con aprecio a la vez.

-¡Auch!-me quejé yo al sentir un capón de Sasha. Pero… ¿Por qué me lo había llevado?.

-No te rías de las desgracias de Anubias-me reprendió Sasha molesta.

-Comprendo-dije yo resignado soltando un hondo suspiro.

Después la tía Anzu, Sasha y Sakari se fueron a cambiar y luego al baño de chicas y yo hice lo mismo con Anubias para irnos los dos al baño de chicos, esa noche el Onsen estaba habitado sólo por los responsables de los servicios del lugar y nosotros cinco, yo estaba hablando en ese momento con Anubias sobre un tema que a él no le gustaba mucho, pero me gustaba verle avergonzado, y siempre nos acabábamos riendo con ese tema.

-Anubias, tengo una pregunta para ti-le dije yo a mi mejor amigo sonriendo.

-¿De qué se trata, Kyriuu-kun?-me preguntó Anubias sonriendo también.

-¿Ya has tocado a Sakari?-le pregunté yo sin vergüenza alguna.

-¡Claro que no, no le voy a tocar hasta que ella empiece a mostrar señales de desearlo!-me respondió rojo como un tomate Anubias.

-Deberías darle tentaciones para que lo deseara, yo con Sasha no tengo ese problema, porque Sasha y yo somos dos grandes pervertidos, ambos buscamos el placer mutuo, pero… Sakari y tú sois diferentes, tú eres bastante pervertido pero lo ocultas normalmente, Sakari no es para nada pervertida, lo que significa que lo llevas difícil con ella, entonces… Darle tentaciones sería buena idea-le sugerí yo a Anubias.

-N… No digas… Ton… Tonterías, Kyriuu-kun, yo no soy pervertido, eso lo eres tú-me contestó Anubias nervioso y molesto con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Reí divertido por eso unos instantes y le miré fijamente.

-Eso es mentira, antes de entrar a los baños, cuando Sasha dijo que quería entrar conmigo, apoyaste su idea sólo para verle desnuda, si eso no es ser un pervertido no sé qué es entonces-le dije yo muy molesto a Anubias.

-¿Cómo es que pudiste darte cuenta de mis intenciones?-me preguntó Anubias más rojo y nervioso que antes.

-Siempre he tenido el don de saber qué siente la gente con echarle una mirada, ese don no tenía un nombre antes, pero lo he llamado ''Caleidoscopio'', además, ahora no sólo puedo saber lo que sientes por mirarte a los ojos, también veo tus recuerdos-le expliqué a Anubias muy serio.

-¿El ''Caleidoscopio'', por qué la llamaste así?-me preguntó Anubias más calmado y con curiosidad.

-Porque es mi nombre, le di mi nombre a ese don que poseo, ''Mangekyo'' significa ''Caleidoscopio''-le dije ahora a Anubias.

-Vaya, así que puedes ver lo que pienso, siento y he vivido sólo mirándome a los ojos, es increíble, ¿por qué no has usado esa habilidad con Sasha antes?, habrías averiguado sus sentimientos hacia ti mucho antes-me contestó Anubias apoyando una mano en mi hombro izquierdo sonriendo de repente.

-Porque no puedo leer a Sasha con mi ''Caleidoscopio'', ella es la única persona a la que no puedo descifrar con él, por eso descubrí una noche accidentalmente que ella estaba enamorada de mí, pero me lo callé y decidí hacer delante de ella y de todos vosotros como si nada hubiera pasado-expliqué yo ahora recordando esa noche donde había visto lo mucho que Sasha me amaba y deseaba. Un leve sonrojo acompañado de una sonrisa tierna y pervertida acudió a mi rostro en ese momento.

-Sí que eres discreto, creo que por eso pudiste espiarme cuando me declaré a Sakari y cuando ella y yo nos reconciliamos, Kyriuu-kun-me dijo Anubias asombrado-Eso me gusta de ti, puedes hacer cosas que los demás no podemos hacer.

-No es para tanto, Anubias-le dije yo con modestia.

-Ya claro, di lo que quieras pero eres increíble-me dijo Anubias de nuevo con aprecio-Si yo tuviera tus habilidades habría intentado hacer las cosas que nunca he podido, cargarme a Masquerade entre otras.

-No valdría la pena que lo hicieras, matarle no te habría aliviado nada, lo sé porque yo he matado a mucha gente y sólo te sientes cada vez más vacío, Anubias-le dije yo a Anubias con seriedad ahora.

Él me miró fijamente y asintió con la cabeza, supuse que me había entendido bien.

-Bueno, deberíamos salir ya y cambiarnos, Sasha ,Sakari y Anzu deberían estar ya vistiéndose para poder hacer otras cosas además de bañarse-me propuso Anubias divertido.

-Cierto, hagámoslo-le respondí yo igual de divertido.

Ambos reímos divertidos y luego salimos del agua, nos cubrimos con las toallas la parte inferior del cuerpo y fuimos hacia el vestuario de chicos tomando unos kimonos de color dorado con obi rojo sangre y plateado con obi azul marino. El primero me lo puse yo y el segundo Anubias, luego nos calzamos sandalias de madera de las que se usaban en el antiguo Japón y nos reunimos en el salón de ping pong con Sasha, la tía Anzu y Sakari, yo supuse que las tres estarían allí. Sasha llevaba un hermoso yukata negro con obi blanco, sus enormes senos se mostraban un poco dentro de él y yo no paraba de mirarlos, cosa que a ella le hacía feliz. Sakari llevaba un yukata azul celeste con pétalos de Sakura y un obi beige, no comentaré de sus pechos porque ella no me interesa como Sasha. Y la tía Anzu llevaba un yukata rojo sangre con obi naranja, sólo diré que era pecho plano, aunque eso ya lo sabéis.

-Mangekyo, ¿me has echado de menos durante el baño?-me preguntó Sasha abrazándome tiernamente por detrás mientras dirigía una de sus manos a ''cierta zona'' con mirada pervertida.

-No, Sasha, porque he estado hablando con Anubias de algo muy importante, pero… Ahora sí te necesito-le dije yo dejando que jugueteara conmigo como quisiera, ella era así y yo le amaba, además, me gustaba lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Basta, Sasha!-le detuvo Sakari con seriedad y molestia-¡Y tú, Mangekyo, no le dejes!.

-Déjanos, estábamos llegando a una parte interesante-se quejó Sasha molesta.

-Hacedlo en otro sitio, no aquí-dijo Sakari molesta.

-Decidámoslo con un partido de ping pong, el ganador respetará el deseo del perdedor-le retó mi prima a Sakari soltándome de repente con mirada de coraje.

-Me parece bien, si gano yo dejarás de ser una pervertida lo que queda de esta noche, al menos en el Onsen-le retó Sakari con seriedad y esa mirada desafiante.

-Acepto, pero si yo gano podré ser lo pervertida que quiera en el Onsen-aceptó Sasha poniendo su propia condición.

-¡Bien!-exclamaron ambas mirándose con llamas en los ojos. Esa es la expresión… ¿No?.

Ambas comenzaron a jugar y la tía Anzu, Anubias y yo nos sentamos en uno de las bancos de la sala a ver el duelo de ping pong de ellas.

-Espero que gane Sakari y no tenga que seguir viendo cómo Sasha te toca en lugares inapropiados-me dijo Anubias sonriendo.

-Pues yo espero que gane Sasha y Sakari deje de entrometerse, que Sasha estaba siendo antes muy tierna y pervertida, y eso me gusta mucho de ella-le respondí yo a mi rival sonriendo también.

-Cada uno apoya a su novia, eso es bueno, así sois rivales en cierto modo-la tía Anzu dijo aquello riendo y nos unimos a ella.

Finalmente el partido de ping pong lo ganó Sasha y Sakari tuvo que cumplir su palabra, menuda noche de Onsen. Al día siguiente no habría tanta paz, íbamos a hacer turismo por todas las plazas de Odaiba y encontrar así la mejor para dar nuestro concierto, nos quedaban 5 días para ello.

Además… ¡Vestal iba a perder contra Goldeen Bat!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	60. Chapter 59

**GOLDEEN BAT**

**Chapter 59: Una visita antes del concierto.**

Pasó el tiempo necesario para que nos preparásemos para dar el gran concierto, estuvimos todo el tiempo haciendo turismo, divirtiéndonos juntos y practicando canto y baile por nuestra cuenta, Anubias llegó al nivel de Sakari, y ambos llegaron a estar casi a nuestro nivel, y eso que nosotros ya éramos milagrosos en el escenario, yo aprendí a usar el ''Caleidoscopio'' con más efectividad, tenía que controlar a Anubias, puesto que desde el día del Onsen decidí resguardar de él a Sasha. Bueno… ¡Comencemos!.

Eran las 19:50 y acabábamos de terminar la práctica de canto y baile, estábamos los cinco descansando en la Habitación 244, viendo la tele más en concreto, al día siguiente era el gran concierto, lo daríamos en la Plaza Sora, una plaza inmensa hecha de mármol completamente. Sentí que algo malo se acercaba y avisé a los demás.

-Sasha, Anubias, Sakari, tía Anzu-les llamé seriamente.

-¿Qué sucede, Mangekyo?-me preguntó Sasha curiosa soltando mi mano.

-Siento que algo malo se nos acerca-dije yo de repente preocupado.

-Siempre eres tan raro para esas cosas… Puedes ver con tus ojos lo que sienten y han vivido otros, y encima puedes sentir cuándo algo va mal, eso no es humano, no puede serlo-me dijo Anubias extrañado.

-Dejando eso de lado alguien se nos acerca y parece peligroso-escuché decir seriamente a la tía Anzu.

-Cierto-le dio la razón Sakari.

-Pues vamos a ver quién es-dijo Sasha con coraje.

-Kyriuu-kun, si es Spectra que ha huido de la cárcel no te lances sobre él para matarle-me dijo Anubias en broma.

-No tiene gracia, Anubias, no me hables de Spectra nunca, ¿me has oído bien?-le dije yo con una expresión sombría y rencorosa para luego ponerme serio y decidido de nuevo. ¡No quería escuchar el seudónimo de mi padre jamás en la vida, ni verle la cara!.

Alguien llamó a nuestra habitación y nosotros fuimos a abrir, nos quedamos sorprendidos al ver quiénes eran.

-¿Vestal?-preguntamos los cinco sorprendidos.

-Hemos venido a hablar seriamente con vosotros-nos dijo Shadow riendo como una hiena, menos mal que no le oía desde hacía algunos días, de lo contrario su risa de hiena ya me habría hecho partirle la cara.

-¿Podemos pasar?-nos preguntó Mylene con maldad-¿Goldeen Bat?.

-¿Qué es lo que queréis?-pregunté con mirada determinada a nuestros nuevos rivales.

-Solamente queremos hablar, ¿qué tal estáis?-nos dijo Hydron con educación y esa expresión de tío rico y creído que tanto empezaba yo a detestar.

-Mi hermano y yo no hemos planeado nada, ¿cierto, Hydron?-escuchamos decir a Julieta sonriendo.

-Es cierto, Julieta, Shadow y Mylene no actuarán sin nosotros, y no harán nada malo, al menos todavía-nos dijo ahora Hydron.

-Estamos bien, pero… ¿Qué os trae por aquí?-escuché preguntar a la tía Anzu curiosa.

-Ya lo ha dicho Shadow, sólo queremos hablar-le dijo Hydron a mi tía con educación.

-Así que… Dejadnos pasar, por favor-nos pidió Mylene con esa sonrisa maligna que se veía peor que la de Masquerade. Que estaba en Yomi pudriéndose ahora mismo.

-De acuerdo, pero no hagáis nada raro-escuché advertir a Anubias desconfiado-Si lo hacéis terminaréis muy mal.

-Somos fuertes, si nos intentáis matar como sea lo evitaremos-ahora fue Sakari con seriedad quien habló.

-No os pongáis así, sólo queremos hablar-nos dijo Shadow riendo como… ¡Hiena!-Así que no me hagáis repetirlo.

-De acuerdo, pero no os paséis de listos-dijo mi prima con coraje en sus hermosos ojos rojos.

-Que nos invite su líder, ¿podemos entrar a hablar, Kyriuu Mangekyo?-me dijo Hydron a mí tendiéndome la mano.

-Claro-le respondí yo con determinación en mis ojos malvas.

Les dejamos entrar a la habitación y nos sentamos todos alrededor de la cama para comenzar a hablar.

-Sabemos que vosotros habéis ganado a Silver Snake luchando juntos, y eso nos hace pensar que seréis dignos rivales para nosotros-nos dijo Hydron educadamente y con esa maligna sonrisa-Puesto que hemos triunfado como Vestal en toda Europa.

-¿Todas Europa, de veras?-le preguntó mi prima con asombro a Hydron.

-Sí, y somos muy buenos, hemos estado preparándonos para el concierto de mañana, donde el que vaya por todo Japón de gira será el vencedor-escuché contestar a Shadow riendo luego como una hiena después.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ahora mi tía Anzu.

-Así es, vamos a ganaros y ser famosos en todo Japón, es nuestro sueño y nadie nos hará rendirnos-le dijo Julieta sonriendo ahora.

-Si eso es cierto debéis demostrarlo-le dijo Sakari a Julieta, de veras que dudaba que ellos pudieran ganarnos. Pero en el fondo no eran mala gente.

-Entonces lo haremos-comentó Mylene con su sonrisa maligna.

-Pues esperamos a mañana para ver quién es mejor-dije yo decidido.

-Que se note vuestra habilidad-me dijo Hydron estrechando mi mano desafiante.

¡Nuestro concierto del día siguiente decidiría todo, así que íbamos a hacerlo, por nuestro sueño de ser los Idols más grandes de todo Japón!

**THE END**


	61. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Pasaron 20 años desde aquel concierto que marcó nuestro futuro, Vestal se retiró limpiamente y pudimos comenzar nuestra gira por todo Japón, conquistando corazones con nuestras canciones y demostrando que la fuerza de los que creen en el amor y la amistad es superior a cualquier otra. ¡Comencemos!.

Los años habían cambiado algunas cosas, yo tenía 36 años y Sasha tenía 36 también, Anubias tenía 37 y Sakari tenía 38 años. La tía Anzu tenía 42. Sasha, Anubias, Sakari, la tía Anzu y yo seguíamos de Idols, teníamos ahora nuestra propia empresa, la cual yo lideraba con justicia y amistad. Se llamaba ''Mangekyo Heart S.A''. Eran las 12:00 en este momento y yo estaba pasando unos informes a ordenador para enviarlos a la ''Animanga S.A'', la empresa donde todo empezó.

-Esto… Esto… Y… ¡Ya está!-dije yo terminando de transcribir el informe, luego me puse a enviarlo por correo a Tanaka-sama.

Escuché cómo llamaban a la puerta.

Paremos un momento, antes de contaros esto os describiré cómo habíamos cambiado en los últimos 20 años. Yo era un hombre alto y apuesto de piel morena, mi cabello era negro como la ceniza y llegaba hasta mi cintura siendo liso todavía, pero sin perder en la cabeza ese corte redondeado, mis ojos malvas eran como siempre, yo tenía más fuerza que antes, vestía normalmente mis ropas de cuando era un adolescente pero con la diferencia de que tenía un dragón tatuado en mi brazo derecho. Los demás personajes ya se me presentarán y los conoceréis de nuevo. Yo estoy casado con Sasha y Anubias con Sakari desde hace 4 años, por cierto.

-Pasa-dije yo sonriendo mientras seguía trabajando.

-Bien, Mangekyo-me contestó entrando… ¡¿Sasha?.

-¿Sasha?-le pregunté sorprendido, ella no tenía que estar ahora aquí.

-Mangekyo, hola, ¿cómo estás?-me dijo ella abrazándome, por lo que anteriormente yo me había levantado.

Correspondí a su abrazo y luego nos besamos con amor y ternura como cuando empezamos a salir juntos.

Ella era una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco y cabello ondulado hasta la cintura que usaba una horquilla en su pelo, ya no necesitaba las gafas, tenía la vista curada actualmente, su piel morena era igual, ella tenía un cuerpo legendario y era capaz de hacer cualquier trabajo, en este momento estaba vistiendo algo muy atrevido, unos pantalones cortos ajustados hasta menos de la mitad de sus muslos y una camiseta de tirantes negra. Me la puso dura con abrazarme.

-Sasha, te has puesto linda, ¿es para mí?-le dije divertido.

-Sí, sé que te gusta verme los pechos aunque sea un poco, y que mis piernas te excitan-me dijo ella sonriéndome tiernamente.

-Kyriuu-kun, Sasha, estamos aquí-escuchamos decir a… ¡¿Anubias?, vaya y venía con Sakari a su lado.

Anubias era un hombre de negocios como yo, más bien trabajaba en la misma empresa pero en otro departamento, y Sakari era periodista, por cierto, Sasha era mi secretaria.

Nos separamos y miré molesto a Anubias.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Anubias?-le pregunté yo molesto.

-Hay unas personas en Kobe que quieren a Goldeen Bat para su fiesta-me dijo Anubias seriamente-Así que debemos partir.

-Entiendo-asentí con la cabeza.

-Pues vamos allá-escuché decir a Sasha con coraje.

-Como en los viejos tiempos, supongo que somos Idols famosos en todo Japón aparte de gente corriente-oí decir a Sakari seriamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Partimos a Kobe de inmediato, unas personas querían ver cantar a Goldeen Bat, y no íbamos a decirles que no, porque Goldeen Bat nunca abandonaba a nadie ni daba la espalda a nadie, en Goldeen Bat todos queríamos hacer felices a los que no lo eran, lo hicimos con varias de nuestras canciones, tales como:

**Black Wings (mi favorita y la primera que cantamos)**

**Our Dream**

**Immoral Love**

Y muchas otras, claro, bueno, ¿cómo decirlo?. ¡El sueño ha sido alcanzado, soy feliz!

**THE END**


End file.
